Vikingo menos vikingo
by DJEMileidy
Summary: ¿Y si Hipo hubiese huido de Berk? ¿Y si nunca demostró que los dragones son buenos? ¿Y si todo fuese diferente? En un mundo hecho para vikingos fuertes ¿Como se sentiría ser diferente? (Re-publicación)
1. chapter 1

(Re-Publicando)

¡Hola!

Espero que os guste. ¡Deja un comentario! ¡Sugerencias, posibles sucesos, etc.!

Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear un escenario que se formo en mi imaginación después de ver las películas y episodios.

Capitulo 1: Vikingo no tan vikingo

Esto es Berk, esta a doce días al norte del calvario y algunos grados al sur de muere de frio, está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza; mi pueblo, en una palabra: tenaz. Ha estado aquí a lo largo de siete generaciones, pero todas las casas son nuevas. Tenemos pesca, caza y una encantadora vista del atardecer, el único problema son las pestes. Verán, en algunos lugares hay ratones, mosquitos, sapos…pero aquí… hay: dragones. ¡Cualquiera saldría corriendo, pero nosotros no! ¡Somos vikingos! En su mayoría: fuertes y obstinados.

-¡Vamos Hiccup, afila bien esas espadas!- me gritó Bocón; afila, carga, arregla…eso era lo único que me enviaban a hacer. Mientras tanto, todos los "verdaderos" vikingos, se lanzaban a luchar contra las bestias.

-¡Déjame salir, Bocón! Sé que puedo derribar uno.- me quejaba mirando lo que ocurría afuera.

-Te matarían Hiccup, no sobrevivirías ni dos segundos delante de uno de ellos.- se burló Bocón. ¡La misma excusa de siempre!

¡Nunca tengo permiso para salir a pelear! ¡Todos lo hacen! ¡Todos aportan en algo! Quizás, por eso, soy simplemente, y como todos los jóvenes vikingos dicen, "un pescado parlanchín". ¡Todos hacen algo, aquí! Los jóvenes vikingos son partes del grupo extingue fuego, los valientes vikingos utilizan mazos, espadas, entre otros utensilios prácticos, incluso las vikingas cargan instrumentos de pelea. ¡Si tan solo pudiese matar un dragón! ¡Todo estaría solucionado! ¡Quizás, hasta consiguiese novia!

-Tengo que ir a ayudar, Hiccup…quédate aquí afilando las espadas.- me dijo Bocón antes de lanzar un grito y salir corriendo hacia los dragones…y ese…fue el inicio de mis problemas.

…Días mas tarde….

-Hiccup…comenzaras a entrenar con los demás jóvenes mañana…al fin serás un vikingo.- anunció mi padre Estoico, "El jefe", dándome un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué? Creo que debí hablar primero…no quiero ser un caza dragones, creo que seré panadero…no hay muchos vikingos panaderos…- comencé a poner excusas

-¡Esto es lo que querías, Hiccup! ¡Da lo mejor de ti…cambiarás esto! – y al terminar la frase me señaló por completo.

-Acabas de señalarme completo.- me quejé

-Exactamente, lo has entendido.- me dijo antes de irse.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- exclamé subiendo las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto.

¡Justo cuando comprendí que no había nacido para cazar dragones! ¡Es horrible! Hace unos días, un dragón casi me mata luego de derivar a un furia nocturna. Claro, nadie me creyó cuando lo dije. Luego fui en busca del dragón más temido y entendí que no quería matarlo. ¡Me convertí en el primer vikingo que no quiso matar a un dragón! Y ahora, ahora me obligaran a entrenar para cazar dragones. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Días después….

Mi padre se había ido, en busca del "nido de los dragones", habíamos comenzado el entrenamiento hace unos días. Y desde ese entonces, tengo una "doble vida", si se le puede llamar así. Voy en la mañana a entrenar como los otros chicos y luego voy a cuidar a mi nuevo amigo. ¡Claro, no les hablé del! Resulta que el furia nocturna que derivé perdió una de sus aletas, ahora no puede alimentarse solo, ni volar. Por lo cual, yo me estoy haciendo cargo del, además he aprendido muchas cosas sobre los dragones que antes desconocía. Y le diseñe una silla para que pudiese volar conmigo

-¡Vamos Hiccup! ¡Es hora de entrenar!- me gritó Bocón, corrí a la arena aunque mis pensamientos seguían en el diseño del ala artificial, quería mejorarla más y más.

Nos dividieron en equipos y pueden estar seguros de que jamás presté atención a las indicaciones de Bocón. Solo quería terminar el entrenamiento e irme a donde Chimuelo. Sí, es el nombre que decidí ponerle a mi amigo furia nocturna y no precisamente porque no tuviese dientes…pero si que sabía esconderlos muy bien.

-El cremallerus Espantosus es increíble…una cabeza escupe gas y la otra lo enciende.- decía Patapez mientras caminábamos entre la neblina. ¡Un momento! ¿Neblina? ¡Oh, claro! ¡La prueba de hoy consistía en poder distinguir al cremallerus aun en medio de la penumbra y nos habían dividido en grupos!

-Oye…Patapez… ¿Qué sabes del Furia Nocturna? Ósea, el libro no dice nada sobre ellos…y tu eres muy listo…quizás sabes algo…que sea importante…

-No sé nada, Hiccup. Solo que si algún día ves a un Furia Nocturna…estarás muerto antes de si quiera poder decir su nombre.

-Creo que exageras un poco…

-Patán y Brutacio…están fuera…- gritó Bocón.

-No exagero, Hiccup. El Furia nocturna es el hijo del trueno y la muerte misma…es el dragón más temido…nunca falla un tiro…

-Pero…

-Astrid y Brutilda…fuera.- exclamó Bocón

-Concéntrate Hiccup…solo quedamos nosotros…

-¿Qué?- me detuve algo confundido y ante un ruido extraño Patapez dejó caer su cubeta con agua dejándome solo. El cremallerus asomó su cabeza y yo extendí mi mano…quizás…quizás al igual que con Chimuelo…el cremallerus veía en mi un amigo.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Aleja tu mano!- gritó Bocón y asustó al dragón que prontamente dejo salir humo pero fue interceptado por Bocón antes de poderlo encender.

-¿Qué hacías, pescado? ¿Intento de suicidio?- se burló Patán mientras se acercaba.

-Por lo menos Hiccup duro más que de lo que duraste tu Patán.- me defendió Patapez

-Confundí a Brutilda con el dragón, podría ocurrirle a cualquiera.- se encogió de brazos Patán.

Me escurrí de la discusión sin ser notado y corrí lejos de allí…no sin antes coger algunos pescados para Chimuelo. Mientras caminaba por el bosque sentí que alguien me seguía, pero miré hacia atrás en varias ocasiones y no había nadie. Normalmente, no me siento tan extraño, pero hoy precisamente, siento una mirada taladrándome la espalda.

-Chimuelo.- llamé en voz baja a mi amigo al llegar a la laguna

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiccup?- me pregunta una voz detrás de mí consiguiendo asustarme

-¿Astrid? Hola Astrid, hola.- le saludé nerviosamente y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Has estado extraño los últimos días, mas ausente que de costumbre. Desapareces de momento, luego apareces, luego intentas tocar a un cremallerus y haces extrañas preguntas sobre el furia nocturna. ¿Qué estas ocultando? – me preguntó la rubia de ojos azules acercándose mucho a mi, quizás demasiado, su hacha brillaba colgada en su espalda y su mirada me intimidaba.

-Yo…Hola Astrid, yo…no sé de qué hablas. Solo vengo a tomar aire…ya sabes…descansar después de tan arduo entrenamiento…

-¿Qué? Si ni siquiera te esfuerzas en sujetar armas pesadas.- me dijo Astrid arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? Claro que lo hago…- dije nerviosamente.

-¿Y ese pescado? ¿Para quién es? – preguntó ella sujetándome del hombro.

-Yo…me descubriste Astrid…vendo pescado…vendo pescado fresco en las tardes…es que los precios de metal han subido y ya sabes…- comencé a decir mientras intentaba que ella se diese la vuelta.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó Astrid y me empujó lanzándome de bruces sobre la arena a la vez que Chimuelo lanzaba un rugido y se acercaba a nosotros corriendo.

-Tranquila, Astrid…- intenté calmarla

-En guardia, Hiccup, pelearemos hasta matarlo…o hasta morir.- dijo Astrid sacando su hacha, sacando un rugido de Chimuelo.

-¡No! - Me interpuse entre ambos.

-Tranquilo, Chimuelo, es una amiga.- le dije a mi amigo acariciándole la cabeza. Cuando me giré, Astrid había bajado el hacha y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces, Hiccup?- cuestionó la vikinga completamente sin habla.

-No son malos Astrid, son buenos, leales, no tenemos que matarlos.

-¿Qué? ¡Son bestias, Hiccup! ¡Han matado a miles de vikingos!

-¡Y nosotros a millones de dragones!

-¿Los…estas defendiendo? Tu padre debe saber esto…- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Chimuelo iba a ir tras ella, pero le detuve. Si Astrid me delataba, me acusarían de traidor, seria desterrado de Berk para siempre. Sería considerado el peor de los vikingos, aunque nunca llegaron a considerarme uno de ellos realmente. No soportaría pasar por eso…no podría ver en los ojos de mi padre la decepción una vez más. ¡Soy débil! ¡Soy un simple pescado parlanchín! ¡Soy todo! ¡Menos un vikingo!

Y subí sobre Chimuelo…y me perdí en el cielo. Me detuve un minuto cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de Berk y lo observé por última vez…antes de seguir mi rumbo. Rumbo hacia…bueno…hacia cualquier sitio lejos de Berk. Lejos de mi padre y sus ojos decepcionados, lejos de Astrid…la novia que jamás podre tener… ¡Eso creía yo…no podía imaginar los giros que daría mi vida!

"Somos temerosos de lo que nos hace diferentes." Anne Rice


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

 **Guest** : Hey! Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar y besos! Espero te guste el capítulo :D

 **Takamina24** : Hola! Jeje espero no decepcionarte entonces XD Besos! Y espero disfrutes del capítulo!

 **Mokeyd95:** Hello! Por ahora tengo varios capítulos escritos así que, vamos bien XD ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero te siga gustando! Besos!

 **GabrielyAlejandra** : Hola! Jajaja bueno bueno, entonces espero que disfrutes releyendo XD Besos!

 **Lady-werempire** : Hey! Yei! Que bueno que te gusto el inicio :D Espero te siga gustando a medida que avance. Besos!

 **Fantasy-Branca-snow:** Hola! Jejeje ¡Que bueno que te gusta la temática! Espero no decepcionarte XD con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, será un Hicctrid :D Jajaja ¿La reacción de Estoico? Jejeje ¿Crees que Astrid cumpla su palabra? ;) te dejo para que lo averigües XD Jajaja por ahora estaré actualizando bastante seguido porque tengo varios capítulos terminados XD Besos! Y espero te guste la continuación.

 **The-Black-Shield** : ¡Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por comentar! ¡Besos!

 **Dark-Hime7:** Hola! Jaja yes he vuelto! Que bueno que vayas a releer la historia :D pues aún no sé si haré algunos cambios, pero vamos a ver a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos XD Besos! Gracias por leer!

Gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios! Espero les guste la continuación y Besos! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Simplemente incomprensible_

P.O.V Astrid Hofferson

Berk, nuestra isla, no es la más grande quizás, ni siquiera la mas "hermosa". Pero es nuestro hogar, hogar de miles de vikingos fuertes y rudos. Berk, es Berk y siempre será… Berk. Aquí nunca hay paz, no existen las noches de dulces sueños. ¡Somos vikingos! Siempre estamos listos para levantar nuestras armas y matar dragones. ¡Para eso nacimos!

Desde pequeña supe que sería cazadora de dragones, que defendería Berk con hachas y espadas. Que mataría tantos dragones que nadie podría contarlos y mantendría el nombre de los Hofferson en alto. Me llamo Astrid, soy parte del escuadrón encargado de lidiar con el fuego que los dragones provocan. ¡Claro, no es mi sueño! Pero estoy un escalón mas arriba que los demás jóvenes, sobre todo, más arriba que el herrero al trono: Hiccup Horrendo Hadock III, quien apenas puede tomar mi hacha y afilarla correctamente sin romperse un hueso.

Cuando nos dijeron que iniciaríamos el entrenamiento me sentí emocionada. ¡Al fin podría matar un dragón con mis propias manos! ¡Luego de finalizar este proceso, al fin seria lo que siempre he querido ser! Realmente no puedo creer que dejasen entrar a Hadock al entrenamiento, él apenas puede sujetar su escudo.

-Chicos, hoy dedíquense a leer el manual de dragones.- nos dijo Bocon como primera asignación luego del primer día de entrenamiento.

-El manual es genial, te habla de los dragones, de lo peligrosos que son…- comenzó a decir Patapez. ¡"Aburrido"! dijeron todos. Entonces se fueron levantando, Hiccup se acercó con su sonrisa tonta y su mirada verde hacia mí.

-Entonces…compartimos el libro…- me dijo él, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, murmure un "ya lo leí" y me fui. Hiccup era todo…menos un vikingo…y eso…solía ponerme nerviosa. Hiccup y sus ojos verdes. Hiccup y sus ideas poco comunes. Hiccup y su pensar antes de actuar. Hiccup y sus manos suaves y poco maltratadas…Hiccup y su cabello raro… ¡Es que me desagrada! O por lo menos deseo convencerme de eso. Él es el único "vikingo", si se le puede llamar así, que consigue sacarme de concentración.

Y todo empeoró aquel día…

-Soldaditos del amor.- gritaron Brutacio y Brutilda en uno de los entrenamientos mientras yo huía de un Mortífero Nadder (un horrible dragón azul de afilados dientes y muchas espinas). ¡Claro, Hiccup estaba en el lugar donde no debía estar y terminé chocando con él! Caí justo encima del tonto pescado parlanchín, su respiración agitada me golpeaba el rostro y para hacer el cuadro más desesperante mi hacha se encajó en su escudo.

-Hola Astrid, hola.- me dijo sonriendo, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y sentí que mis mejillas iban a adquirir el mismo tono rojizo que tenía el castaño. Por lo cual, me levanté y sin nada de sensibilidad arranqué mi hacha de sobre su escudo y golpeé al Mortífero Nadder.

-¡Si quieres vernos muertos! ¡Haz lo mismo otra vez! – le recriminé antes de alejarme con un temblor acariciándome la espalda. Desde ese momento, supe que no quería estar otra vez cerca de Hadock. Conseguía ponerme muy nerviosa, y eso, no influye a mi imagen de vikinga fuerte y valiente.

-¡Bien hecho, Astrid! Los salvaste a ambos.- me felicitó Bocon

Días luego…

Hiccup estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente, sale, entra, sale. Nadie lo ve salir, nadie lo ve entrar. Además, esta mas desconectado que nunca, ahora ni siquiera nota mi presencia. Puedo pasar junto a él y es como si Patan estuviese pasando. ¡No! No es que quiera llamar su atención, ni notar su nerviosismo cuando me detengo junto a él, pero está muy raro.

Digo…Hiccup es raro…pero sus acciones son raras incluso para "Hiccup el raro". Terminé de convencerme de esto cuando en medio de un entrenamiento vi que iba a tocar una de las cabezas de un cremallerus. ¡Eso es raro incluso para él! ¡Eso es raro para cualquier vikingo…incluso si es Hiccup, el vikingo menos vikingo!

Desde que vi eso, supe que algo andaba mal. Algo estaba ocultando el chico de cabellera castaña e impactantes ojos verdes. Algo que descubriré, aunque tenga que arrancarle el secreto de los labios. Llegó el momento de descubrir que era lo que hacía…de llegar al fondo de toda esta rareza que había surgido. Lo vi alejarse de todos de manera pausada, tratando de pasar desapercibido y supe que si le seguía llegaría a enterarme de lo estaba ocultando. ¡Al fin descubriría que estaba pasando con ese pescado parlanchín!

…minutos más tarde…

¿Un furia nocturna? ¿Él era amigo del dragón mas temido? ¡En cualquier lugar eso se consideraría traición! ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Él era el hijo del jefe, el heredero al trono…y había traicionado a su pueblo. Y llegó a tal grado de atreverse a defender a los dragones por encima de su familia.

Mi mente no podía asimilar la información recibida, con paso decidido caminé al pueblo…tenía que encontrar a Bocón o a Estoico. ¡Necesitaba contarle a alguien! ¡Alguien tenía que hacer a Hiccup entrar en razón! Claramente, estas acciones del hijo único de Estoico, El Vasto, eran algún tipo de enfermedad. Quizás se había golpeado demasiado en un entrenamiento o mientras cargaba el hierro en la herrería se había golpeado el cráneo.

P.O.V Hiccup

Llevaba algunas horas volando…realmente no estoy seguro, pero el sol ya comenzaba a declinar y Chimuelo estaba extenuado. Realmente me siento impotente por no haber hallado un lugar para pasar la noche. Habíamos volado por mucho tiempo, horas lo más probable. Habíamos dejado atrás toda la tierra conocida por los vikingos y aun las no muy conocidas.

Mientras pensaba en un lugar de descanso no divise el enorme árbol que se alzaba delante de nosotros, ya que habíamos descendido buscando tierra. Chocamos fuertemente contra este y perdí el control de Chimuelo. Terminamos cayendo fuertemente y a una velocidad poco segura. Al caer lo último que vi fueron los ojos de Chimuelo antes de que todo se volviese borroso…sombrío…neblinoso.

-Está despertando…- escuché una voz desconocida.

-Es un niño…- escuché otra voz.

-Valka querrá verlo…al parecer viene de Berk.

-Cárgalo…yo llevaré al dragón….- y volví a quedar inconsciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve "descansando", pero cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto, un cuarto bonito, cálido y nada familiar por supuesto. Casi mágico podría decirse, en una cama…mucho más cómoda que la mía propia. Me levanté algo temeroso por el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido. La habitación estaba vacía por completo a excepción de una mesa de madera sobre la cual logre ver algunos pergaminos. Al levantarme Chimuelo corrió hacia a mí.

-¡Chimuelo! Estas aquí.- dije acariciándole la cabeza mientras él lamia mi rostro.

-Eso no se quita.- susurré empujándole mientras él me mostraba una de esas sonrisas hermosas que me habían llevado a colocarle el nombre de Chimuelo.

-Con un buen baño si se quita.- susurró una voz detrás de mí. Me giré, encontrándome con una cara perfilada y unos enormes ojos verdes acompañados de una tez clara y un cabello castaño. Era una mujer hermosa; delgada, alta…yo diría que el prototipo perfecto para una reina.

-Hola…- dije terminando de levantarme y sacudiéndome del rostro la baba de Chimuelo

-Hola…Hiccup.- me dijo mientras acariciaba la oreja derecha de Chimuelo consiguiendo que se recostase cerca de ella como un cachorro.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunté confundido, no creo que su rostro fuese fácil de olvidar.

-Quizás no te recuerdes…pero…una madre jamás olvida.- dijo ella acercándose y colocando una mano en mi mejilla, abrí enormemente los ojos. Ella…ella…¿Era mi madre? Sentí una nube sobre mi mente y no sabía que decir o que hacer. No sabría definir con certeza mis sentimientos.

-¿Mama? – dije sorprendido, las palabras no querían fluir, sentí que me caía un enorme peso encima y luego una inmensa tristeza me apretujó el pecho. ¿Por qué se había ido en primer lugar? ¿Por qué me había abandonado? Acaso ¿También ella se avergonzaba de mi?

-Sé que…quizás no me perdones nunca por haberme ido…pero creo que estuviste mejor sin mi.- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Siempre creímos que habías muerto.- dije desesperado por recibir respuestas.

-Siempre he estado aquí… a Kilómetros de Berk…cuidándote…- me dijo ella mirándome dulcemente

-Pero…pero…

-Hay quienes no nacimos para ser vikingos fuertes y obstinados Hiccup. Hay quienes…pensamos, analizamos, y buscamos soluciones…hay quienes creemos en los dragones.- terminó de decir ella acariciando a Chimuelo de tal forma que mi amigo cayó al suelo medio dormido.

-Y no somos vikingos entonces…- susurré con tristeza.

-Lo somos…quizás…otra clase…pero seguimos siendo vikingos.- me dijo mi madre sujetando mi barbilla para levantarme el rostro.

-Díselo a mi padre…o a Bocon…o a Astrid.- susurré con la mirada triste.

-Somos lo que somos Hiccup. Tú no intentas cambiarlos a ellos…ellos no deberían intentar cambiarte a ti…- me dijo ella antes de darme un abrazo.

-Pero…

-Nada…llevas sin comer por un tiempo considerable. Ven, comemos y terminas de explicarme que estás haciendo tan lejos de Berk. – me dijo empujándome hacía la puerta.

Salimos del cuarto y recorrimos un pasillo largo, era hermoso. Este nos condujo a un salón enorme, allí había mucha gente. Muchos detenían sus conversaciones y se giraban a hablar con mi madre o a saludarla. En lugar, como en casi todas las casas conocidas por mí, se destacaba el uso de la madera y algunos adornos de metal. En la pared de fondo, justo donde había un imponente asiento, la estatus de un hombre y un dragón destacaban notoriamente. Podría hacerle algunos arreglos si tengo la oportunidad, quizás algunos arreglos de acabado.

-Ven, aquí.- me dijo mi madre entrando por una puerta luego de dejar atrás todas las mesas cuadradas y el bullicio de la gente. Esa puerta nos dirigió a otro salón algo más pequeño, donde una mujer bastante voluptuosa nos ofreció alimento.

-Buen día, Señora Valka.- saludó la mujer mientras nos tendía los alimentos.

-Buen día.- le saludó mi madre tomando los alimentos he invitándome a seguirle. Salimos por otra puerta y llegamos a un jardín hermoso. Los frondosos árboles verdes se alzaban imponentes en algunos lugares mientras que la hermosa grama florecía en la mayoría del terreno. Esos árboles me recordaban a Berk, a mi padre.

Levanté los ojos al cielo y la melancolía me golpeó el pecho, ese azul tan hermoso me hacía pensar en Astrid. ¡Vamos, Hiccup! Me grité interiormente. ¡Solo has perdido a…tu padre…tu único amigo, alias Bocón y…a la chica de tus sueños…o pesadillas. Astrid podría estar en ambas si lo deseaba; lo único que realmente me importaba era que estuviera.

-Hace años me fui de Berk, Hiccup. No porque quisiera abandonarte, o porque no te amase: te amo…y también a tu padre. Pero…los berkianos siempre han sido y serán berkianos…solo saben matar dragones.- comenzó a decirme mi madre mirando hacía adelante, sus ojos verdes se perdían entre los árboles.

-Y tu no naciste para cazar dragones…créeme…te entiendo.- susurré y llevé mis ojos hasta los de mi madre, en esos ojos pude verme a mí mismo. Pude ver mi tristeza, mi frustración, mi desesperación al sentirme tan fuera del entorno de mi pueblo. Como un pez payaso viviendo en medio de muchos peces cirujanos.

-Viví años bajo el mando vikingo, sometiéndome a lo que creían, obligándome a creer que los dragones eran monstruos. Pase noches enteras en vela con miedo de mis propios pensamientos. Entonces, llegaste tu…eras tan pequeño…tan frágil. Quería protegerte de todo…incluso de mis locas ideas. Cuando miré en tus ojos… pude ver en ellos mi reflejo. Entonces me di cuenta de que si te exponía a mis ideas…podrías contagiarte…

-No es algo que se contagie…nacemos así.- le dije sujetando sus manos.

-Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento yo…decidí…

-Huir…

-Sí, era muy joven en ese entonces. Pase noches enteras caminando sin rumbo. Entonces, me encontré con Brinca Nubes, mi dragona, con ella aprendí que yo no estaba equivocada. Que los dragones no eran las bestias que queríamos creer. A mí se unieron más personas…entonces supe que el mundo está plagado de Valkas…

-Y de Hiccups.- dije con un poco de emoción y sentimiento.

-Exacto. Nos convertimos en los "voladores de dragones" y llegamos a esta tierra. Primero era un lugar donde no habitaba nadie…y ahora es… esto que ves. Un lugar a donde ningún vikingo común ha llegado, y a donde jamás llegarán. Porque tienen miedo de la corriente invisible de viento que hay que cruzar para llegar aquí…

-Porque solo puede atravesarse...volando…- susurré para mí mismo.

-Exacto…por eso estas aquí.- me dijo mi madre acariciándome la mejilla.

-Entonces…Berk está a…

-A unos kilómetros…la corriente de viento suele hacer que pases horas en ella si entras desde el lado equivocado. Por eso muchos barcos han entrado y al no hallar la salida…se han vuelto atrás.

-Es por eso que volé por tanto tiempo sin hallar nada…

-Si…Berk está a una hora de vuelo…si tardaste mas…definitivamente quedaste atrapado en la corriente…es tan mágico que ni siquiera notas estar atrapado…

-Es increíble que sepas todo eso.- dije con un toque de emoción en la voz, ella me abrazo por los hombros y acarició mis cabellos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué huías de Berk?

-¿Cómo sabes que huía?

-Nadie llega tan lejos sino está huyendo de algo o de alguien.

-Yo…soy una vergüenza para Berk. Estarán mejor sin mi.- susurré con la voz apretada por no querer llorar.

-Cuéntame…quiero ayudarte.- y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado. No solo lo ocurrido con Chimuelo hace un día, sino todo lo que pase: el proceso de mi vida…incluso le hablé de Astrid. Aunque no le mencione que beso el piso donde ella pisa solo con el fin de llamar su atención.

Le hablé de cómo me sentía cada vez que mi padre me repetía que debía cambiar "esto" y me señalaba por completo. La vergüenza de ser el único joven vikingo que permanecía des-autorizado para agarrar un hacha y pelear. Y también le conté sobre aquel día en el cual comprendí que hay vikingos y hay pescados parlanchines.

"Todos los hombres son diferentes. Y deben hacer lo posible por continuar siéndolo."

Paulo Coelho

PD: No olvides dejar un comentario si te gusto y seguir la historia :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Monkeyd95:** Hola! Jajaja Es Astrid XD no es fácil para ella aceptar que está enamorada precisamente de Hipo XD ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo! Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Gabriely-Alejandra** : Hey! Jajaja Es cierto lo dejé en la mejor parte pero ¡Volví! Y como los caps los tengo terminados los iré subiendo bastante seguidos hasta llegar al cap dónde lo había dejado XD Gracias por releer y besos!

 **The Black Shield**

: Hello! E irá poniendose mejor XD (eso espero) jejeje Besos! Grax por comentar!

 **Lady-werempire:** Hey! Que bueno que te gusta :D jeje yes definitivamente Hipo crecerá mucho con su mama, aprenderá mucho sobre los dragones :D Gracias por comentar! Besos!

* * *

 **Capitulo tres**

 _La distancia no olvida_

P.O.V Astrid

Tardé algunos minutos en encontrar a Estoico, quien había llegado luego de una aplastante derrota, quizás nunca encontrarían el nido de Dragones, quizás nunca podrían destruirlo. Claro que nunca le diría al jefe lo aplastado y devastado que se veía en ese momento. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude al jefe y cuando estaba próxima a él me detuve. El rostro débil…delicado y suave de Hiccup se instaló en mi mente. Estoico al verme, comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero la cara triste de Hiccup no me dejaba verle con claridad.

-Son buenos…- todavía podía escuchar su voz susurrando aquellas palabras mientras acariciaba al hermoso Furia Nocturna. Por supuesto, jamás diría frente a nadie que me pareció lindo aquel dragón negro de bonitos ojos verdes, porque podrían incluso desterrarme…

¡Un momento! Si le contaba todo a Estoico…desterraría a Hiccup. No quiero que lo destierren, no quiero ir a entrenar y no ver al tonto pescado parlanchin. No quiero llevar mi hacha a la herrería si no la va a afilar Hiccup. ¡Parezco una mala vikinga, pero no lo soy! ¿Mala yo? ¡Fuerte, valiente, ruda...pero no mala!

-Astrid. ¿Has visto a Hipo?- cuestionó Estoico llegando a mi lado mientras se sacaba el casco y se lo tendría a Bocón.

-¿Hiccup? ¿Hiccup Horrendo Hadock III? – pregunté tropezándome con las palabras.

-El único Hipo en todo Berk, Astrid.- dijo Estoico riendo, que bueno que lo había tomado como una broma, ignorando mi nerviosismo.

-Yo…yo…no…no lo he visto.- susurré bajando la mirada. No podía contarle al jefe, la imagen de Hipo en mi cabeza me lo impedía. No quería que le hicieran algo, tampoco quería ocasionarle problemas con su padre.

-Si lo ves, dile que estaré esperándolo en el Gran Salón.- me dijo antes de irse seguido de Bocón, quién caminaba algunos pasos detrás del quejándose sobre alguna cosa que no logré escuchar.

Me giré a mirar hacia el cielo y pude ver al Furia Nocturno volando en el horizonte. No pude distinguirlo realmente, la distancia hacía imposible verlo claramente, pero algo me decía que no todo estaba bien. Me recosté de la pared hasta que la mancha negra desapareció de mi visión. Quizás Hiccup le había dicho al dragón que huyese creyendo que le delataría e iríamos a matarlo. Tengo que encontrar a ese tonto pescado y decirle que por esta vez, él ganaría, que no le diría a nadie.

Caminé durante horas por el hermoso e inmenso bosque. En ese tiempo solo estuve rodeada de los verdes y enormes arboles. Arboles que me recordaban a los ojos verdes del inutil desaparecido. Esas horas de búsqueda me parecieron interminables…y lo más deprimente: no hallé nunca a Hiccup. Ante la desesperación por no hallarlo comencé a correr hasta llegar a la laguna.

Sí, aquella laguna hermosa, rodeada de arboles y con una superficie que en aquel entonces lucia clara. Aquella en la cual, vi por última vez al tonto de Hipo. Pero no había señal de Hadock, se había esfumado por completo. Me deje caer en la verde grama y mire hacia el cielo; destellos oscuros comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Tendría que volver a casa si no quería verme perdida en medio del profundo y tenebroso bosque.

Fue en ese momento en que recordé al Furia Nocturna alejándose. ¡Hiccup! Gritó mi mente, como realizando una conexión inmediata. Corrí hasta una no tan lejana montaña que llegaba al mar abierto y al llegar allí miré hacia el cielo oscuro. Las estrellas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en el hermoso y extenso lugar abierto. Delante de mi, el mar se extendía cuál largo. Hiccup...se había ido, se había ido y todo porque le asusté. ¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Hipo! – grité lo más fuerte que pude, las cuerdas vocales se me quebraron al final del grito. Lamentablemente, sólo el silencio respondió a mi llamado.

-¡Hipo! – grite más alto, pero…no hubo respuesta…solo silencio. Y se me apretó el pecho, pero enderezándome me acomodé el cabello mientras inhalaba para tranquilizarme. Nunca más volvería a verle...justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus desastres.

Regresé al pueblo arrastrando los pies y golpeando con mi hacha todos los arboles que encontré en el camino. En cada árbol que golpeaba veía mi cara mientras le decía a Hipo que su padre tenía que saberlo todo. ¡Tonto pescado parlanchín! ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Dónde estaría ahora mismo? Y por cada duda mi hacha golpeaba con más fuerzas los troncos. Si volvía a verlo le golpearía tan fuerte que no volvería a montarse en un dragón nunca más.

-Hipo…- susurré girándome hacia el bosque lejano…quizás…algún día podría golpearlo tan fuerte como deseo en este preciso momento. Y le amenazaría con mi hacha hasta que me prometiera que jamás, nunca, volvería a huir de esa manera. Y luego le golpearía fuertemente él hombro hasta sacárselo de su lugar y lo tomaría de la odiosa chaqueta que tanto le gusta vestir y le besari... ¿Qué? ¡El cansancio me está llevando a desvariar!

-Astrid. Hiccup no aparece por ningún lado…- me dijo Bocón cuando llegué al pueblo.

-¿No aparece?- intenté hacerme la sorprendida. ¡Claro que no aparece! ¡Ha huido el muy idiota!

-Esperamos que aparezca mañana, sino, saldremos a buscarlo.- sentenció Bocón.

Dos años después…

De eso ya va mucho tiempo…cada salida…cada búsqueda…fue en vano… aunque llegamos muy lejos realmente. Pasamos junto a todas las islas conocidas y nunca lo hayamos. Incluso llegamos a la corriente impenetrable de humo invisible…allí dimos la vuelta muchas veces…y volvimos a casa. Y muchas veces estuve tentada a lanzarme a esa corriente a buscarle. Al paso de los días y los meses, todos se fueron dando por vencidos. Muchos decían que Hiccup debía estar muerto, y hasta hoy esa es la "hipótesis" que todos han creído y aceptado.

Esta hipótesis fielmente respaldada por las palabras "Hiccup era muy débil" "Seguro algún dragón se lo comió" "Murió sin ser vikingo". Y otras más. Otros dicen que se ahogó o que cayó de uno de los tantos precipicios que rodean la isla. Solo yo, sé lo que realmente ocurrió con Hiccup…y jamás lo diré. Porque ese mismo día seria expulsada de Berk o destinada a ser comida para dragones. Aunque quizás el destierro me conduciría a Hipo, de todas formas no quiero tentar mi suerte.

Todos los días, llegada la tarde, me detengo a observar las embarcaciones y el cielo. Ubicada en aquella misma esquina desde la cual contemplé a Hiccup alejarse de Berk sin saber que era él. En aquel mismo lugar en la cual decidí que no diría lo que realmente ocurrió por "lastima" a Hiccup (Y que nadie piense que era por otro motivo). Me detengo allí, a esperar pacientemente, me detengo, con la esperanza de verlo atravesar el cielo y ahogar la "culpa" que me está matando. ¡Sí! ¡Me siento culpable de la desaparición de Hipo!

Sí. Esa culpa es la que me mantiene aún soltera. ¡Es que no puedo mirar a otro vikingo! Porque cuando lo intento veo el rostro de Hiccup. ¡Es la culpa! ¡No podre casarme hasta que Hiccup venga y pueda pedirle perdón! ¡De eso me he convencido! ¡Es que no puede haber otra razón! ¡Debe ser la culpa vikinga! Y si no es eso…realmente…no sé que me ocurre.

-Hola, hermosa. Qué casualidad… tú y yo… siempre encontrándonos aquí…a la misma hora y con el mismo propósito.- me coqueteó Patán. Patán es el prototipo de vikingo que más llama la atención en Berk, es fuerte, bruto, "valiente", obstinado. Su cabello es, al igual que el de Hipo, castaño. Como decía, el prototipo de cualquier vikinga, menos yo. ¡Patán es un arrogante, poco sensible y un completo idiota!

-Siempre me detengo justo aquí Patán; me estuviste vigilando.- respondí aburrida, contemplando la embarcación del mercader Johaan que recién llegaba al puerto.

-No intentes huir del destino, Astrid. Tu y yo…estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- me dijo él acercándose más de lo permitido. Su mano áspera se acerco a mi rostro, pero en medio del recorrido se la sujeté y se la doble hacia atrás haciendo que se doblara sobre sí mismo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte.- le amenacé, no solo con mis palabras sino acentuando estas con un agarre más fuerte en su mano izquierda. Estuve tentada, por algún tiempo, a quebrarle la mano, así no tendría que verle durante un tiempo.

-Lo siento, Astrid. Solo…creo que eres demasiado bonita para seguir creyendo que Hiccup está vivo.- me dijo cuando solté el agarre un poco. Sus palabras me hicieron enojar nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- cuestioné apretando más. ¡Ahora sí quebraria sus huesos!

-¿Yo? Nada, no he dicho nada.- dijo retorciéndose en el suelo mientras yo sujetaba su hombro para hacer más precisión.

-Repítelo, Patán, no seas cobarde.- exclamé soltándolo y sacando mi hacha.

-Solo…es que los más jóvenes rumorean que estas tan enamorada de Hiccup "tonto" Hadock que te paras aquí todos los días esperando que aparezca en un barco y te diga que vino por ti.- gritó Patan asustado y cubriéndose la cara. Si este es el prototipo ideal de las vikingas, creo que jamás me casaré.

-¡Dile a los que dicen eso: que NO me gusta ese pescado parlanchín poco vikingo! ¡Que si no tengo novio es porque no quiero! ¡Y dile a tu cerebro…que JAMAS, NUNCA…estaría contigo!- grité empujándolo y caminando hacia mi casa. ¡El colmo!

¿A mi gustarme Hipo? ¿El flaco? ¿El del peinado raro? ¿El que no tiene cicatrices de valor? ¿El que apenas me llega al hombro? ¿El que no sabe sujetar bien una espada o un hacha sin caerse? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente...no podría gustarme Hipo! ¡Seria una vergüenza para mi familia! ¡Aun cuando fuese el hijo del jefe! Además... ¡Hipo ni siquiera está aqui! ¡Quizás este muerto!

P.O.V Hiccup

Habían pasado dos años desde que vivo en Mema, aquí mi madre es la jefa; y los vikingos conviven al aire libre con los dragones. ¡Conviven en Paz! ¡Por eso amo este lugar! Es un ambiente muy similar a Berk, solo que puedes ver dragones por doquier sin que nadie grite o busque armas. ¡Este lugar es increíble!

Al inicio, fue difícil acostumbrarme, pero luego me comencé a sentir cómodo, como si este, realmente fuese mi verdadero y legítimo hogar. Lo más difícil de todo fue no escuchar a alguien diciéndome que hacer, como mi padre siempre lo hacía. O no tener a Bocón junto a mí cuando decidí arreglar las estatuas de hierro del gran salón principal. O no tener que soportar las burlas de los más jóvenes... ¡Hasta las burlas extrañé! ¡También extrañé el escalofrío que pasaba por mi cuerpo cuando Astrid pasaba delante de mí cargando su hacha!

Realmente me sorprendí cuando mi madre me dijo cual era la misión de cada uno de los que vivían aquí. Habían personas de distintos lugares, los cuales huyendo de sus "hogares" habían llegado hasta Mema. El fin de todos era proteger sus antiguos hogares, de los dragones malvados (los que eran utilizados por gente maligna para hacer daño a diferentes lugares) y poder convivir con los buenos dragones manteniéndoles a salvo. Todos habían llegado de la única forma posible: volando.

Mi madre siempre estuvo protegiendo Berk a la distancia. Eso lo descubrí un día que me llevó por unos pasillos hacia la única jaula ocupada por un dragón en Mema. Era un dragón…realmente horrible…nada parecido a Chimuelo o a los otros dragones que he visto.

-Es un Grito Mortal.- me explicó mi madre como si eso explicara el porqué estaba en una celda con piso y paredes de metal.

-¿Por qué no lo entrenan? – pregunté confundido y extrañado. En el tiempo que he estado aquí me he percatado de que entrenan todo tipo de dragones. Además, no lo hacen para obtener beneficios, sino por amor, ese amor inmenso hacía los dragones.

-Lo intentamos, Hipo…lo intentamos.- me dijo mi madre con los ojos fijos en el Grito Mortal que nos vigilaba en silencio.

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo.- dije con seguridad

-Hipo…cuando comenzamos a entrenarlo y le dimos libertad… destruyó muchas islas…y casi llega hasta Berk.- me dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza.

-Quizás pueda ayudar.

-Hay dragones…que nacieron para destruir.- sentenció mi madre sacando su mirada del dragón y alejandose. Incluso utilizó ese tono que solía usar cuando daba por zanjado un tema y no quería que siguiésemos hablando del mismo.

No estaba de acuerdo con esa simple respuesta. Parecía más bien un escape ante el hecho de no saber cómo entrenar a ese dragón. Desde ese día decidí ganarme la confianza del Grito Mortal. Desde ese día le llevo su comida favorita e intento acercármele. Llevo meses sin recibir respuesta del dragón, pero no me rindo. Sé que lo lograré. Tengo toda la vida para intentarlo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Llevo dos años viviendo en mema... y es increíble. Amo salir a volar libremente con Chimuelo, amo las amistades que he hecho. ¡Incluso amo los tiempos de invierno! ¡Que son realmente desastrsosos!

-Hipo…tenemos que hablar.- me dijo mi madre acercándose hacia mi mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto preparándome para practicar mi salto aéreo.

-¿Es algo importante? ¿No puede esperar? – pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Nuestro grupo aéreo ha identificado un grupo enorme de Pesadillas Monstruosas rumbo a Berk. Necesitamos que te encargues de sacarlos de allí…sino…los vikingos podrían acabar con muchos. Es un grupo demasiado grande y estos dragones últimamente están escaseando…no sabemos que esté ocurriendo con ellos.- me explicó mi madre.

-¿Quieres que vaya a Berk? ¿Yo? – pregunté volviendo a caer sentando. ¿Ir a Berk? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo?

-Tú conoces Berk mejor que cualquier otro jinete, Hipo. Sé que lo harás bien.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-¿Yo solo? ¿Crees que yo solo puedo manejar a un grupo de pesadillas monstruosas?

-Heather ira contigo, ella monta un pesadilla monstruosa. Si distraes a los vikingos ella podrá hacer el llamado para que los pesadillas le sigan.- me dijo mi madre dándome una caricia en la mejilla en señal de apoyo.

-Claro, lo haremos.- dije levantándome de mi cama antes de agarrar mi última creación, una hermosa y protectora mascara que me permitiría mantener mi identidad a salvo.

-¿Y eso? No la había visto nunca

-Recién acabo de terminarla...no quisiera ser descubierto por los berkianos.- susurré bajando la mirada.

-Heather te está esperando, aprovechen la noche, pasaran inadvertidos.- me dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla, asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Salí con Chimuelo a paso preciso. El paso de dos años y el arduo entrenamiento con dragones me había quitado un poco la imagen de pescado parlanchín. Ahora era algo más alto que antes y…bueno…aunque seguía delgado ya no era un débil pescado. Quizás, si cierta rubia de ojos azules me viera, quedaría impactada...o pasaría junto a mi sin notarme... ¡Quién sabe!

-Hola, Hipo.- me saludó Heather llegando a mi altura.

-Hola, Heather.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo para nuestra primera misión juntos?- me preguntó subiendo sobre su pesadilla monstruosa. Un dragón negro con algunos destellos rojos; era de la jerarquía más alta en la escala de pesadillas mostradas. Una pesadilla alfa podriasele llamar...mi amiga pelinegra había conseguido dominarlo completamente, cosa que era de respetar.

-Será divertido.- dije subiendo a Chimuelo, quién me dedico una sonrisa y sacó su lengua alegremente. "¿Listo amigo?" Cuestioné en un susurro acariciandole detrás de las orejas, otra sonrisa me dio a entender que estaba listo.

Elevamos el vuelo minutos luego, en el silencio y la penumbra de la noche. Mientras nos alejábamos miré hacia atrás, contemplando como Mema se iba haciendo más pequeño a medida que nos alejábamos. ¿Volver a Berk? ¿Luego de todo este tiempo? ¿Estaría igual que antes?

-Hipo.- me llamó Heather mientras volábamos hacia Berk.

-Aja.- dije sin mirarla, estaba observando unas islas a lo lejos que antes no había visto. Tendría que anotarlas en mi mapa, e ir a estudiarlas más adelante.

-¿Berk era tu hogar cierto? Por eso la máscara.- cuestionó mi amiga, consiguió llamar mi atención así que giré el rostro para mirarle.

-Algo así…no quisiera ser reconocido por nadie.- y mientras decía esto me paso por la mente mi padre…y…Astrid…definitivamente no quería que me reconocieran. No soportaría las miradas de decepción y enojo.

-Así será mejor…no vaya a ser que una antigua novia aparezca en el escenario.- se burló Heather y me hizo sonrojarme al recordar a Astrid. La vez que se tropezó conmigo mientras huía del Mortífero Nadder, fue la única vez que pude estar a menos de unos centímetros de su cara y de solo recordarlo las mejillas me cogen color.

Ese día pude apreciar mejor sus hermosos ojos azules. ¡Pude ver hasta ese ojo que siempre lleva cubierto por el flequillo! Sus ojos...su cabello rubio...y hasta sus labios. Aunque al pensar en estos, la cara se me pigmenta de rojo cereza sin necesidad de pigmento. Obviamente, Astrid no sentía nada por mí, aquel día halo su hacha sin inmutarse y me dio una mirada de odio al alejarse. Definitivamente, Astrid sería la última persona en recordarme.

-No hay novias… ni amigos… no hay nada.- sentencié avanzando en nuestro recorrido.

No había dejado nada en Berk. Cuando salí de allí, no tenía nada, y ahora lo he ganado todo. Definitivamente, está misión no cambiaría nada. Iría a Berk, sacaríamos a los cremallerus y volveríamos a casa sin percances. Y quizás...quizás nunca más volvería a venir al que en algún momento...fue mi hogar.

"La distancia es la piedra de toque en los verdaderos afectos."

 **Henri Lacordaire**

* * *

Si te gusto no olvides dejar un RR y seguir la historia


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Usuario865:** Hey! Que bueno te guste la historia! :D espero disfrutes la continuación y te guste cada vez más la historia! Saludos!

 **Kirito12345:** jajaja XD Hello! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Enjoy the chap! Besos!

 **Miu Mizuno:** Hola! Yei! Que bueno que te guste! Jajaja ¿No tarde tanto en actualizar verdad? XD ¿Lo reconocerá? ¿Quedar al descubierto? Jajaja todo puede pasar XD Espero que disfrutes el capítulo! Besos! Y nos leemos!

 **The Black Shield:** Hey! Gracias por comentar! En un rato sabrás qué pasó en Berk XD Besos!

 **Dark-Hime7:** Hello! Jajaja la magia de releer XD jaja espero disfrutes el cap y gracias por comentar! Besos!

 ***A todos los que leen la historia, les envío saludos y espero disfruten en capítulo. Besos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Miradas que delatan_

P.O.V Astrid

Las noches en Berk siempre son iguales, normalmente pasamos la mayoría de las noches peleando con dragones o velando a los dragones. Hoy, extrañamente, nadie tenía ganas de vigilar o pelear con ellos, cosa que no es realmente común entre nosotros. Tanto es así que muchos vikingos se fueron a dormir temprano. Apenas esperaron que el sol se pusiese y se metieron en sus casas. Como es natural en mí, salí a despejarme. ¡No me desagrada dormir, pero estoy acostumbrada a velar no a descansar!

La noche dejaba ver su mejor momento, el pueblo apenas tenía iluminación, por lo cual, el cielo se vistió de estrellas. La luna llena en medio y todas sus hijas rodeándola. Me senté en el tejado de mi casa a mirar el hermoso manto oscuro y cuando me percaté...los vikingos que yo creía dormidos salieron a patrullar. ¡Como dije! Aun con sueño, el vikingo nació para vigilar no para descansar.

\- Que estrellas hermosas ¿Verdad, amada?- escuché un grito, no tuve que moverme para saber que era Patán y que me gritaba a mí, nuevamente. Si yo estuviese en los zapatos de ese terco vikingo ya hubiese desistido y me hubiese ido tras otra futura pareja.

-¡Largo, Patán!- exclamé sin moverme. El tejado estaba demasiado cómodo para bajar a arrancarle un brazo a ese tonto. Además, esas estrellas brillaban con más hermosura que nunca. Desde pequeña me ha encantado observar el cielo. Mi padres solían decir que el motivo de esa fascinación procedía desde mis ancestros. Claro está, nadie sabe que hace la ruda Astrid Hofferson arriba en el tejado.

-Es fascinante.- susurré para mí misma y me acomodé el flequillo para poder observar mejor el espectáculo. Una estrella, de esas que rompen en dos el cielo y dejan su huella, pasó delante a mis ojos. Los vikingos solemos tener muchas fabulas y leyendas en nuestro repertorio de libros. Entre las cuales se dice, que si una estrella rompe el cielo, pidas un deseo.

"Deseo...deseo que Hipo aparezca." Susurré en mi mente mientras cerraba los ojos. Hay tantas cosas ocultas en mi corazón que, a veces ni siquiera yo misma me entiendo. Tantos sentimientos, pensamientos, ideas...soy más de lo que los vikingos perciben a simple vista. Todos ven a la chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules y figura envidiable. La chica soltera que sus padres anhelan ver casada lo más pronto posible. ¡Nadie ve lo que soy realmente! Ni siquiera yo logro verme como soy en realidad...

\- ¡Astrid! ¡Es hora de nuestra guardia!- gritó Patapez, y supe que era hora de bajar del tejado y comenzar a revisar, como todas las noches, que el pueblo estuviese seguro. Cuando me puse en pie para bajar, un rayo alumbró el cielo. Algo voló muy cerca de mi justo cuando aquel rayo iluminó momentáneamente el pueblo. No distinguí con claridad que era, pero el viento me golpeó con tal fuerza que consiguió tambalearme.

Fuese lo que fuese, había pasado justo en frente mío. Levanté mi mirada buscando entre la oscuridad lo que fuese aquello que había visto, pero no lograba hallarle. Solo en ese instante, anhelé tener algo más de luz, aunque la noche podía llegar a ser hermosa cuando el peligro no parecía estar justo al lado tuyo, al contrario era aterradora. Además, sentía que aquella cosa me estaba observando desde la oscuridad.

\- ¡Furia Nocturna!- gritó un hombre señalando hacia una casa lejana. Intenté enfocarle, apenas podía distinguir una sombra tenue a la distancia, tan oscura que espantaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Estoico deteniéndose a ver aquella cosa que se alzaba sobre el dragón.

Desde mi posición podía ver claramente aquella imagen. Definitivamente, era un Furia Nocturna, en la oscuridad solo logré distinguir sus ojos verdes como dos puntos en la lejanía. El hijo del trueno y la muerte misma había venido a visitarnos sin enviar delante suyo a otros dragones para causar destrucción. ¡Ver a un Furia Nocturna tan expuesto fue impactante! Pero, más impactante fue ver como algo se puso de pie justo encima de aquel dragón.

\- ¡Viene acompañado de la muerte!- gritó Patapez. Yo intenté enfocarles más, no creo que sea la muerte lo que está sobre el dragón. Al contrario, parece tener forma de vikingo...pero solo forma, porque no se ve un rostro o algo parecido.

\- ¡Que genial! Me gusta ese dragón. Ya era hora de un poco de destrucción.- decía Brutacio antes de chocar su casto con su gemela Brutilda. ¡Estos gemelos definitivamente se cayeron de su cuna el día que nacieron!

-Es genial...- se emocionó Brutilda y ambos volvieron a golpearse.

\- La muerte... ¿Es posible?- susurré tratando de enfocar mejor al objeto de distracción. Me parecía un vikingo, pero... ¿Y si era la muerte? ¿Y si ese demonic se había confabulado con la muerte para traer destrucción a Berk?

\- ¡Derívenlo! Quiero la cabeza de ese Furia Nocturna en mi Gran salón.- grito Estoico corriendo hacia allá, seguido de otros vikingos. Desde la desaparición de Hipo, el odio que Estoico sentía por los dragones ha ido en aumento. ¡Ahora no puede divisar uno en kilómetros sin querer matarlo! ¡Era una locura!

-¡Ataquen!- gritaron levantando sus hachas. El Furia Nocturna se comenzó a mover por la aldea sin causar grandes desastres. Desde mi ubicación podía ver que, si no fuese un tonto dragón, me haría pensar que solo estaba distrayéndonos; pero...es un tonto dragón, así que claramente eso no es posible. Entonces, el rugido de otro dragón partió el cielo, pero ninguno salió a la vista. El Furia Nocturna comenzó a alejarse hacia el bosque y Estoico iba a ir tras él.

-¡Jefe! ¡Yo me encargo! Debe quedarse a proteger el pueblo, quizás hay mas dragones preparándose para atacar.- dije saltando del tejado y yéndome detrás del dragón. Casi se me perdía en varias ocasiones, pero tenía ubicada su cola...mejor dicho una tela roja que simulaba ser su cola. Lo tenía centralizado cuando entramos al bosque...si se movía un poco a la izquierda podría hacer un tiro perfecto y derribarlo.

-Apunta...tranquila...fuego.- grité internamente antes de lanzar la voladora, no dio exactamente en el blanco, pero pude ver como golpeó a la "muerte". El dragón comenzó a perder altitud y lo vi caer entre los arbustos. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, los arboles me impedían avanzar en mi marcha, pero seguí de todas maneras. Saqué mi hacha para cortar algunas ramas que comenzaban a estorbarme. Rápidamente, cuando comencé a escuchar una respiración pesada, aminoré mi paso.

Lentamente moví unas hojas y me encontré con un...¿vikingo?...en el suelo. Se hallaba completamente atrapado en mi enredadera, tendido cuál largo y con su rostro cubierto por una extraña careta. Junto a él un furia nocturna estaba tendido con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, al parecer por la reciente caída que habían tenido.

Al verme, el dragón se puso en posición de ataque mostrando sus filosos dientes y mirándome amenazante. Sostuve firmemente mi hacha, envolviendo con fuerza mis dedos alrededor del agarre, sentía mi corazón latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho mientras el dragón me observaba. Era extraño, pero sentía que no era la primera vez que le veía.

Estaba evaluando las posibilidades que tendría de sobrevivir si me enfrentaba al dragón, cuando el vikingo se removió en el suelo intentando deshacerse de las amaras y consiguiendo llamar mi atención. Miré al vikingo y volví a mirar al dragón. Al verle, la imagen de Hipo paso por mi cabeza y algo en mi corazón me impidió atacar al furia nocturna. Se parecía demasiado al dragón de Hipo, por ese motivo deje caer mi hacha y levanté mis manos en señal de paz.

El dragón bajo rápidamente sus orejas y me miró confundido. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando di los primeros dos pasos hacía ellos, y aún más cuando el furia nocturna volvió a mostrar sus dientes desconfiado. Dos pasos más, y la posición de ataque del dragón desapareció volviendo a adoptar una posición de confusión. Era incluso ¿tierno?

-Solo... Un poco más...- susurré llegando a donde estaba aquel hombre vestido con telas oscuras y con el rostro cubierto por el frío metal. Me arrodillé a su lado y el dragón rugió desconfiado. Al ver que comencé a cortar con mi daga las cuerdas que tenían atrapado a su jefe lo vi sentarse y ladear la cabeza. Mientras movía la fina lámina de mi daga sobre las cuerdas vi como el furia nocturna subía las orejas en una posición muy dulce. Parecía un hermoso gato gigante.

Cuando al fin corté la última cuerda, el amarre aflojó, y el dragón se lanzó sobre el vikingo. Ante el sobresalto, caí hacia atrás, me arrastré hasta volver a quedar a una distancia segura. El dragón comenzó a lamerle la careta a quien fuese que estuviese bajo la misma, mientras el vikingo intentaba detenerle. Les observé con el ceño fruncido, hasta que, segundos luego, él le empujó lejos e intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Le vi caer sentado en dos ocasiones distintas y decidi intervenir.

-Déjame...ayudarte...- susurré acercándome y sujetándole un brazo, sin mucho esfuerzo lo ayudé a levantar. Era más liviano de lo que había pensado. Cuando estuvimos de pie me tropecé torpemente con una de las cuerdas de la enredadera y terminé cayendo hacia adelante. Choqué suavemente contra el pecho de aquel desconocido.

Subí los ojos ligeramente incómoda y me encontré con esos ojos verdes. Eran hermosos y me miraban de una forma tan dulce e inocente. Mi corazón dio un salto y comencé a sentir las mejillas calientes. Mis ojos se movieron de sus ojos a su cabello castaño, que aún con la careta podía ver.

Tenía dos lindas trenzas en el cabello, aunque claramente podría hacerle unas mucho mejor. Levanté la mano dispuesta a hacer una pequeña trenza en el cabello del desconocido a la vez que dirigía mi mirada, nuevamente, a sus ojos. Fue entonces que detuve mis acciones...esos ojos...ya los había visto antes...

-¿Hipo?- pregunté sorprendida y dando un salto hacia atrás. Él no contesto solo aprovechó mi descuido para subirse a su dragón.

-No te vas a ir tan rápido.- dije premeditando sus acciones, me lancé hacia él dispuesta a sujetar su brazo, pero el Furia Nocturna me mostró sus dientes haciéndome, no solo retroceder, sino caer sentada en el suelo. Los vi alzar el vuelo y encontrarse en los aires con otro dragón aun más grande.

Aun a la distancia pude ver como Hipo se giraba a mirarme. Porque si algo tengo seguro...es que ese chico de bonito cabello y porte de no vikingo tenía que ser Hipo. Los dedos me hormigueaban quejándose por no haber podido tocar aquellas hebras que a la vista se veían tan delicadas.

Me giré a mirar como ambos dragones desaparecían y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. En ese momento, supe algo: encontraría a ese jinete de dragón. Tenía que verlo sin esa mascara...tenía que comprobar que Hipo estaba vivo. Necesitaba disculparme, necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás...y no podría hacerlo hasta encontrar al heredero de Berk.

P.O.V Hipo

Cuando vi a Heather dirigiendo a los dragones hacia la dirección opuesta a Berk decidí hacer mi retirada. Comencé a ganar altitud mientras me alejaba de Berk, pero no eleve mucho el vuelo, porque aún no veía a Heather hacerme la señal acordada. Cuando iba a subir un poco más, un agarre inutilizó mis movimientos y comencé a caer. La caída fue amortiguada por los espesos arboles que se alzaban hermosos hacia el cielo. Aun así, caí con fuerza y recibí un golpe en mi pierna derecha.

Intenté moverme, pero no conseguía nada. Y como es normal en la especie humana, comencé a desesperarme. Con dificultad intenté ponerme en pie, pero fue inútil, el tiro fue tan certero que me inmovilizó por completo. La respiración se me aceleró, sentí el corazón en la boca...si mi atacante era un vikingo loco me mataría.

Entonces, escuché pasos, me quedé quieto e intenté tranquilizar mi respiración. Claramente oí como las ramas estaban siendo pisadas y desde el suelo solo pude observar unos zapatos oscuros, ya que no había luz para distinguir su color. El ángulo en el cual me encontraba me imposibilitaba ver con exactitud quien estaba allí.

Algo golpeó el suelo y me puse más nervioso. Chimuelo estaba mostrando los dientes y haciendo un ruido de pelea, no tengo que verlo para imaginarlo, él siempre me defendería. Comencé a escuchar pasos acercándose lentamente y luego el crujir de una daga contra las cuerdas.

En unos segundos el amarre hubo aflojado, intenté incorporarme y...Chimuelo se me arrojó encima llenándome de sus babas. Esto no me tomo por sorpresa, Chimuelo suele lanzarse sobre mi sin motivo aparente. Lo empujé delicadamente hasta que se apartó y luego volví a intentar levantarme...esto fue inútil. Quien sea que estuviese allí, entendió que me había lastimado un poco, porque sentí que se acercaba y…

-Déjame...ayudarte.- no la vi...pero reconocí esa hermosa voz que el tiempo había cincelado con un tono suave y dulce. Me sujetó del brazo y sin esfuerzo me ayudó a levantar. Este hecho no me sorprendió, aunque ahora soy algo más alto que ella y algo mas fuerte, ella sigue teniendo esa fuerza que la caracterizaba como una de las vikingas mas agiles y fuertes de todo Berk. Al otro instante, Astrid se cayó hacia adelante chocando contra mi torpemente.

Mis ojos hicieron contacto con aquellos hermosos ojos azules y la respiración se me detuvo. Seguía causando en mí el mismo efecto que hace años atrás. Su rostro seguía hermoso, había dejado atrás la fachada de niña vikinga ruda y lucia un rostro que a mis ojos se veía sensible y terso. Levante mis ojos...y aún en la oscuridad pude observar su cabello rubio...tan hermoso como siempre.

Estoy seguro que un rubor cubrió mis mejillas cuando acercó su mano hacia mi cabello, pero se detuvo en el acto y me miro sorprendida. Ese rostro si lo recuerdo bien, fue el mismo que vi hace años atrás. El mismo que me hizo huir sabiendo que me delataría. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de darle un corto beso…aunque fuese en la mejilla...se veía tan hermosa.

-¿Hipo?

Salí huyendo. Y me encontré con Heather a mitad de huida. Todavía podía ver a Astrid en la laguna; de pie, mirando hacia nosotros. Cuando subí lo suficiente como para que Astrid fuese un punto casi invisible me quite la careta. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa tonta al recordar su tono de voz. Me había reconocido, ella me había reconocido…no se había olvidado de mi…

-¿Y esa sonrisa, bonito?- la voz suave de Heather me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo confundido saliendo de mis antiguos pensamientos.

-Nada, solo que...esa sonrisa que tienes te hace ver...bonito.- me dijo mientras volábamos de regreso a Mema.

-Gracias.- susurré algo sonrojado y le acaricié la cabeza a Chimuelo.

Paso un tiempo considerable en el cual guardamos silencio entre ambos. De todas formas tenía muchos pensamientos surcando mi mente por lo cual, aunque estábamos en silencio, escuchaba gritos en mi cabeza. Desde la vista de mi pueblo aun en la distancia, hasta la horrible caída y hasta el suave tacto de Astrid mientras me ayudaba a levantar. Todo era confuso.

Pero más confusa e impactante fue comprobar que todo seguía igual en Berk. Bueno, casi todo, Astrid no era exactamente la misma niña que me amenazó aquel día. Aunque fue la culpable de mandarme al suelo, también se atrevió a liberarme, pese a no conocer en primer lugar mi identidad.

Definitivamente…¡Le permitiría, a Astrid, derribarme las veces que fuesen necesarias si después me dedicaría esa hermosa mirada...y quien sabe...quizás me daría otra vuelta por Berk pronto! Al fin y al cabo…hay muchas cosas en Berk que debo proteger.

 _"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada."_

 _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquerk_

* * *

Si te gusto, no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

 **EvlR:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste :D jajaja pronto Astrid verá a Hipo, muy pronto XD Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste la continuación y besos!

 **Miu Mizuno** : Hola! Jejeje que bueno aportar un poco para que mejorará tu noche :) jajaja ¿Dónde crees que se encuentren? Jaja Maybe te llevas una sorpresa XD jaja ¿A Heather gustarle Hipo? Mmmm...quizás XD Pronto se sabrá más de Dagur ¡Lo prometo! Jejeje por ahora no tendrás que esperar mucho por los capítulos, tengo unos cuantos terminados XD Jaja ¡Esas frases me encantan *.* jejeje Besos! Espero disfrutes el capítulo! Gracias por comentar!

 **Usuario865** : Hello! Jajaja Bueno, te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando ocurra, muy pronto Hipo quedará al descubierto XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Fantasy Branca Snow:** Hola!! Jejeje te entiendo, eso pasa, me a pasado XD jajaja bueno pronto leerás otro encuentro :D muy pronto XD Jejeje Hipo sigue igual de enamorado *.* jaja Astrid tardará un poco en aceptarlo, pero lo hará XD Besos!! Suerte con las pruebas!! Besos!!

 **Gabriely:** Hello chica! Jajaja en vdd que si! Faltan bastantes capítulos XD pero ya empece a escribir la continuación *.* jejeje ¡Calma, calma! espero que en algunas semanas ya esté donde lo había dejado XD jajaja Besos chica! Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! *.*

 **Monkeyd95:** Hello! *.* Me alegra que la historia te guste *.* Gracias a ti por comentar y seguir la historia, espero te siga gustando cada capítulo más XD Besos! Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Nube de sentimientos_

P.O.V Astrid

Dejé salir un largo suspiro antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar hacia mi hacha, la cual yacía en la arena. La sujeté con cuidado y en ese momento escuché voces no muy lejos. Cuidadosamente comencé a caminar hacia las voces, caminé entre algunos árboles y corté algunas enramadas que me impedían el paso. Llegué a uno de los muchos precipicios que rodeaban Berk y miré hacia el mar. A la distancia podía ver un barco varado no muy lejos. Con el gesto algo curioso intenté enfocar la bandera.

"Marginados" ¿Qué hace un barco de marginados varado en nuestras costas a estas horas de la noche? Tenía que avisarle a Estoico. Los observé por algunos minutos mas y luego los vi alejarse rumbo hacia su isla. Me quedé viéndoles hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista y luego me di una vuelta e hice mi camino hacia el pueblo. Cuando llegué, todo se había calmado, no había un solo vikingo fuera.

Arrastré los pies hasta el gran salón, pero decidí que era muy tarde como para molestar al jefe. Los marginados se habían ido, así que no había peligro por ahora. Podría esperar hasta mañana. Y...el otro asunto...no sé si deba mencionarlo. ¿Debía decirle al jefe que Hipo estaba vivo y era un jinete de dragón?

Mi casa no estaba muy lejos del Gran Salón, por lo cual, me di la vuelta y volví trazar una nueva ruta. Habían sido muchas emociones en una sola noche...no sé qué hacer. En el camino me encontré con Patapez, quien estaba sentado fuera de su casa mirando el cielo. Nos quedamos viéndonos un momento hasta que él se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hola Astrid. ¿Atrapaste a ese dragón? Tardaste mucho y todos se fueron a dormir.- me dijo el rubio llegando a mi altura.

-Hola, si, lo atrapé...pero escapó.- le dije pensativa.

-Te ves...extraña... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno...ven, necesito hablar con alguien.- le tomé del brazo y lo arrastré lejos del pueblo, casi hasta el bosque.

-¿Qué ocurre Astrid? Me estas preocupando.- me dijo Patapez asustado, como siempre. Patapez es de los mejores vikingos que conozco, es buen amigo, leal...aunque un poco miedoso. Esto último siempre me ha impresionado, porque con su físico robusto podría vencer a muchos vikingos jóvenes, incluyendo a Patán Mocoso, quien siempre se burla de él.

-Promete que no le dirás a nadie.- le dije cuando llegamos al bosque. Levanté una de mis manos y le señalé para obligarle a prometerlo.

-Yo...lo prometo.- dijo asustado, me miraba temeroso y sus ojos estaban a medio salir.

-Si no cumples tu promesa te cortaré en pedazos.- le amenacé con mi hacha. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y pude ver un sudor frio bajándole por la frente.

-¡No diré nada! ¡Me llevaré todo al Vallhala!- exclamó dando un pequeño salto, logrando alejarse algunos metros de mi.

-Está bien, siéntate.- le dije antes de agarrarle del brazo y obligarle a sentarse en la arena. Me ubiqué frente a él mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a hablarle del asunto.

-¡Habla Astrid, no aguanto la presión!- gritó desesperado.

-¡Es Hipo!- grité antes de llevarme las manos al pecho, me sentí libre, como si hubiese soltado una carga. Hace tanto necesitaba decirle a alguien.

\- Entonces...es cierto.- susurró Patapez

-¿Qué?- Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estas enamorada del difunto Hipo.- dijo mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- grité golpeándole el hombro, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

-¡No me mates, por favor!- exclamó temeroso.

-¡No está muerto! ¡Hipo está vivo!- grité y me dejé caer hacia atrás en la grama. ¡Al fin lo había dicho, y se sentía bien sacarme aquella carga de encima!

-¿Vivo? ¿Es posible? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque...solo lo sé y punto.

-Creo que estas delirando, Astrid. Quizás el furia nocturna te lanzó uno de sus plasmas y te desorientó.

-Patapez.- susurré sin levantarme

-O quizás te caíste mientras lo perseguías y te golpeaste la cabeza. O...el amor tan grande que sientes por Hipo está enviando a tu celebro señales de negación. Te ayudaré a trabajar con todo eso...tengo un libro que te ayudará...

-¡Patapez!- grité volviéndome a enderezar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que crea que de la noche a la mañana has descubierto que Hipo está vivo? ¿Qué dirás luego? ¿Que fue secuestrado por Odín?

-Te cortaré en pedazos y te daré a los dragones sino te callas.- le amenacé con mi daga. El rubio levantó las manos en señal de tregua al sentir la daga rozar su cuello.

-Haré silencio...los frecuentes ataques de ira no te harán bien Astrid.

-Hipo era el que estaba montando al dragón.- soltarlo me hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Hipo? ¿Jinete de dragón?- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, pero no dijo nada, esperé que hablase con el paso de los minutos, pero no fue así.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- cuestioné mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo que irme, Astrid, necesito pensar.- dijo levantándose, se alejó corriendo, bueno, corriendo lento, pero corriendo. Me quedé unos minutos allí sentada y luego me levanté. Solo espero que sirva de algo el hecho de hablar con Patapez. Si él decidía contar algo, lo más probable es que la desterrada fuese yo e Hipo sería el vikingo más buscado. Y quizás no de la forma positiva.

A la mañana siguiente, intenté encontrar a Patapez, pero no lo hallé. Estuve buscando durante algunos minutos, fui a todos los sitios en los cuales solía estar, pero no logre encontrarlo. Para mala suerte, me encontré con Mocoso, quien estaba sentado con algunas vikingas un poco más jóvenes que nosotros. Al verme llegar se alejó de ellas y corrió a alcanzarme.

-Amada. ¿Me buscabas?

-No.- dije sin mirarlo y sin detener mi marcha. No tenía tiempo para detenerme a dialogar con el insistente vikingo.

-La negación es el primer paso.

-¿Por qué me siguen repitiendo eso?- pregunté algo enfadada. ¿Negación? ¡Yo no estaba negando nada!

-¿Qué cosa? Te ves hermosa ¿Sabes?

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora, Patán.- le dije ignorándome.

-Está bien. Hablamos horita.

-Tampoco voy a hablar contigo luego.- le dije dejándolo atrás y acercándome a la casa de Patapez.

Toqué muchas veces la puerta de la misma, pero nadie respondió al llamado. Volví a tocar algunas veces más, pero nuevamente, nadie respondió. Así que me atreví a subir por la ventana que siempre estaba abierta. Allí encontré al tan buscado.

-¡Astrid! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamó cuando escuchó el ruido que hice al saltar de la ventana al cuarto.

-Lo siento.- susurré acercándome

-No he dormido, he estado leyendo todo lo que sabemos sobre los dragones y más específicamente sobre el Furia Nocturna una y otra vez.- me dijo Patapez y volvió a sumergirse en los pergaminos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- interrogué, me sorprendí al ver todas sus anotaciones y libros, los cuales se hallaban esparcidos sobre su mesa y su cama.

-Si Hipo es un jinete de dragón, rompe todas las teorías que teníamos sobre los dragones. Además, es el primer vikingo en atreverse a acercarse a un dragón sin la intención de matarlo.- me decía Patapez rebuscando entre sus papeles, su voz denotaba emoción pura.

-Cuéntame mas.- dije haciendo un espacio en la cama y sentándome.

-Bueno...de acuerdo a estos escritos los dragones están diseñados para destruir. Dice que no tienen la sensibilidad para preocuparse por nada ni por nadie. Establece que matar es su instinto...que son peligrosos en extremo.

-Pero no es cierto, el dragón defendió a Hipo y se preocupó por él.

-Además, dice que los Furia Nocturna tienen un instinto asesino a flor de piel y que suelen vivir solos a causa de este mismo.

-Todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos...es erróneo.

-Astrid...

-¿Qué?

-Me sorprendes

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- interrogué rodando los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan interesada en obtener información que no tenga que ver con armas o cacería. Y es la primera vez que, te preocupas tanto por alguien...y...me sorprende que ese alguien sea Hipo.

-Bueno...tengo sentimientos encontrados Patapez, ni siquiera sé que siento. Pero si dices algo, te asesinaré de todos modos.- le amenacé sacando mi hacha. El rubio dejó salir una risa.

-Tranquila, investigáremos esto a profundidad. También estudiaremos tus ataques de ira. Y hallaremos a Hipo...si no es que nos encuentra antes.- me dijo él sujetando mi hacha y bajándola.

-Gracias, realmente necesitaba compartirlo con alguien.- Le dije antes de sumergirnos nuevamente en aquellos pergaminos.

P.O.V Hipo

Días más tarde

Esta mañana desperté particularmente más cansado que de costumbre. Mi cuerpo lo sentía entumido y la pierna izquierda me dolía en sobre manera. Había dormido del lado incorrecto. Me levanté y le serví el desayuno a Chimuelo. Me lamió la cara antes de comenzar a comer e intenté sacudirme la baba que se me había pegado. Luego de sacudirme, baje hacia el comedor. Pude ver a mi madre en una de las sillas junto a su grupo más cercano. Pasé por la mesa de los alimentos y la señora Clothilda (encargada de cocina) me tendió un plato, luego de tomarlo me senté junto a mi madre.

-Buen día, Hipo.- me saludó Sayarin, este era la mano derecha de mi madre, luego de ella, él estaba en mando. Fueron los dos primeros jinetes de dragón en todo Mema. Junto a ellos estaba Pablo un vikingo de avanzada edad que vivió toda su vida sometido a lo que creía su tribu, pero un día un dragón le salvo la vida y decidió huir. Ruthilda es una joven procedente de la isla de los Marginados, apenas tiene veinte y dos años y lleva seis años viviendo en Mema. Ella no suele hablar mucho, por lo cual, lo único que conozco sobre ella es que llego casi muriendo sobre un Mortífero Nadder.

-Buenos días.- saludé sentándome

-Buen día.- me saludó Heather corriéndose una silla para estar junto a mí.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Hipo?- Me preguntó mi madre extendiendo la mano para acariciar la mía ya que estaba justo enfrente de mi, al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Excelente, me duele un poco la pierna izquierda, pero todo está bien.- le dije sonriendo antes de empezar a comer.

-Por precaución no quiero que vueles a Chimuelo en estos días. Heather me dijo que te caíste en el entrenamiento de ayer.

-¿Qué? ¿No volar? Estoy bien, solo dormí mal.

-No volarás Hipo, todo parece estar corriendo con normalidad y no pienso ponerte en riesgo.

-Está bien, voy a mi cuarto.-fui a levantarme molesto, pero una mano en el hombro me detuvo.

-Termina el desayuno.- me dijo Sayarin antes de seguir hablando con mi madre.

Algo molesto seguí comiendo y al terminar me levanté sin preguntar y me fui. Estaba enfadado, no entiendo porque Heather tiene que andar siempre hablando sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Sé que se preocupan, pero estoy bien, es un simple dolor de pierna, no es nada grave.

-¡Hipo! ¡Espera! Espero que no te moleste que haya mencionado lo de tu caída... Solo estaba un poco preocupada.- me dijo Heather alcanzándome.

-Tranquila, solo que mi madre está exagerando un poco.

-No es tan grave, podrás volver a montar a Chimuelo en unos días.

-Claro, claro. Es fácil decirlo cuando puedes montar a Llamas en todo momento.

-Si estuviese lastimada no lo haría.

-No estoy lastimado.

-De todas formas, será mejor que reposes. Ven, acabo de descubrir algo que te ayudara a relajarte, chico estresado.- me dijo la pelinegra sujetándome del brazo y tirando de mi hasta obligarme a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia...mi recamara. Realmente no me siento muy cómodo caminando hacia mi habitación agarrado de manos con Heather. Es un poco… ¡Incómodo!

-Ven, recuéstate.- me dijo empujándome sobre mi cama boca abajo. Bueno esto es mas incómodo aun.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté algo asustado e intentando darme la vuelta.

-Tranquilo Hipo, solo es un...masaje.- me dijo tranquila y comenzó a tocar suavemente mis hombros. Me quedé quieto, muy nervioso, pero el suave toque me hizo relajarme. Y mientras la relajación inundaba mi cuerpo comencé a volar hacia Berk. Era una sensación realmente increíble.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, es muy relajante- dije levantándome

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

-No. Estoy bien, no me enfadé contigo de todos modos.

-Que bueno. Ven, vamos a la herrería. Tengo un diseño hermoso para mi daga nueva.- tiró de mi brazo para que la siguiese y me encogí de hombros. Heather estaba un poco loca, pero era una chica excelente y además mi mejor amiga. Jamás haría nada que le hiciera daño.

-Oye Hipo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime.- susurré mientras caminábamos hacia la herrería.

-¿Has pensado...no se...en casarte?- preguntó sin mirarme. El rostro de Astrid me paso por los ojos, pero sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme en mi contestación.

-Yo...por ahora creo que no. - Contesté resuelto antes de entrar a la herrería y que Heather dejase el tema atrás.

Nos enfocamos en el prototipo de daga que Heather había diseñado. Era hermosa y tenía un diseño realmente imponente. Me sumergí entre los pedazos de metal y el fuego. Tanto así que en determinado momento olvidé que no estaba solo y dejé que mis pensamientos comenzaran a volar. Entre tanto que pensaba, recordé que no podría subirme a Chimuelo en unos días, realmente mis planes eran otros.

Estuve planeando volar hacia Berk esta noche y…no se, observar todo en la penumbra de la oscuridad. Con suerte quizás me encontraba con Astrid. Si soy sincero, me gustaría poder ir y saludar a mi padre o a Bocón pero...no sé cómo reaccionarían al verme. Por supuesto, mis planes están arruinados por culpa de la orden de mi madre. Aunque...si ella no se entera...no se enfadará. Rápidamente, mi mente comenzó a formular ideas. Algunas locas, otras atrevidas, otras parecían no tener sentido alguno. Bueno, soy Hiccup Horrendo Hadock III, no estoy muy bien de la cabeza. Además, no seré el vikingo más vikingo pero, llevo en mí, esa sangre vikinga que me hace ser obstinado al igual que mi padre.

Berk…pronto estaré por allá…

"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."

François de La Rochefoucauld

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué creen? ¿Habraa sido buena idea decirle a Patapez? ¿Hipo nuevamente en Berk? ¿Encuentro Hicstrid? ¿Alguien extraña a los gemelos? XD

Besos a todos! Gracias por leer y seguir la historia! Si pasaste un buen rato leyendo, no olvides, seguirme y dejar un comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola! :D**

 **Miu Mizuno:** Hello! Jaja wow wow XD tienes buenas ideas XD pero no exactamente será así XD Jaja Pienso igual! Patapez es genial! :D y será de mucha ayuda para Astrid y clarooo luego para Hipo :D jajaja ¿Cuando se conozcan Astrid y Heather? Haha no se van a caer muy bien que digamos XD ¿Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas? Pues no, no lo he leído, pero si dices que es bueno valdrá la pena pasarme a leerlo :D haha pues lo estás acertando, si se avecinan problemas XD ¡Los gemelos! ¡Pronto aparecerán XD! ¿Crees que terminara mal la excursión? Jejeje te llevarás algunas sorpresas :D jajaja Si, soy mujer :) Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo! Gracias por comentar y leer! Besos!

 **Monkeyd95:** Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Tengo algunos capítulos terminados así que por un tiempo estaré actualizando con frecuencia :D Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!

 **Gabriely:** jajaja También amo esas frases XD siempre tenia una lista y no sabía cuál seleccionar XD jajaja Eso es lo único malo de releer XD pero quizás haga modificaciones a algunos capítulos así que tendrás que comentar :D Jejeje Besos!

 **Dark-Hime7:** Hey! Jajjaa parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho...el reencuentro está a la vuelta de la esquina XD jajaja Astrid y las trencitas xD Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos!

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Hermosa Noche_

P.O.V Patapez

¡Esto es Berk! Hogar de muchos vikingos... fuertes…vigorosos…agiles y valientes. ¡Mi hogar! O por lo menos el lugar donde estoy seguro. Seguro no es una palabra muy vikinga, pero me gusta cómo suena. La seguridad es buena, es cómoda es… ¿Segura? Si, lo es. De todos modos, la palabra seguridad en Berk no suele usarse con frecuencia. Al final, siempre estamos a la espera de un nuevo peligro, de un nuevo problema.

Con el paso de los años me he acostumbrado al sentimiento de peligro. Al sudor frío que me recorre la espalda cada vez que tengo que cargar una cubeta llena de agua en medio del fuego que arrojan los dragones. ¡Sí! ¡Soy un cobarde! El vikingo menos vikingo en todo Berk. Antes Hipo ocupaba ese título, pero cuando murió, el titulo me golpeó de manera fuerte y contundente.

La muerte de Hipo nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Fue un suceso trágico, Hipo era un buen chico. A pesar de ser la deshonra para los berkianos. Me divertía mucho cada vez que causaba un desastre, jamás se lo dije porque…bueno…pensé que no llegaría el día en el cual no causaría uno. Su muerte fue un suceso fuerte, pero su "aparición" me tomó desprevenido. Pasé la noche en vela intentando comprender como era posible, hasta que logré asimilarlo.

Entonces comencé a analizar otro punto que me sorprendió: Astrid. Ella siempre ha sido una vikinga ruda, fuerte e insensible. Además, yo siempre la he descrito con una palabra "mala". Verla tan…sentimental…tan… ¿Poco Astrid? Me impacto grandemente. Los berkianos jóvenes siempre han dicho que la rubia está enamorada de Hipo, yo lo dudaba. Primeramente, porque pensaba que Astrid Hofferson era incapaz de amar a alguien.

Ahora, hablando con ella, mostrándole lo que sé sobre los dragones (llevamos días investigando juntos) me acabo de dar cuenta de que definitivamente sí. ¡Astrid esta más que enamorada de Hiccup Hadock Horrendo III! ¡Increíble, pero cierto! Aunque ella lo niegue, sus actitudes la dejan en evidencia.

Además, sus ojos azules brillan cada vez que menciono la posibilidad de hallar al heredero de Berk. ¡Quizás soy el primero en darse cuenta de que el rumor es verdad! Ni siquiera la misma Astrid se ha percatado de ese sentimiento que siente por Hipo.

-Astrid, tengo una idea…- le dije luego de algunas horas hablando.

-Te escucho…

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día de entrenamiento con el cremallerus? Hipo extendió su mano hacia el dragón y este no le hizo nada…aunque luego intento atacarlo…

-Pero le atacó cuando Bocón dio su grito de ataque…

-Estaba pensando. Quizás…si montásemos dragones…podríamos…

-Encontrar a Hipo…

-Yo iba a decir lograr un gran avance para el pueblo vikingo, pero también podríamos hallar a Hipo.

-Pero no podremos acercarnos a esos dragones sin ser vistos por Bocón.

-Si podríamos…si lo hiciésemos de noche.

\- ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos a dragones, a la luz de la noche, e intentemos una amistad con ellos?

\- ¡Exacto! Me has entendido. - dije orgulloso.

-Bueno…lo haremos esta noche.

\- ¡Que!

-A la luz de la oscuridad.

-Espera…

-Cuanto más rápido mejor.

-Pero, debemos prepararnos…no creo que debamos…

-Patapez…te veo en la noche. - me dijo Astrid antes de salir por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado días atrás. Le he dicho que puede usar la puerta, pero al parecer la emoción puede con ella.

¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Para nada bueno! ¡Es la peor idea que he tenido! Pensaba que podríamos hacer nuestro primer intento dentro de un mes…no esta misma noche. Además, no he hecho mis estadísticas de supervivencia.

Hipo estaba algo loco. Quizás por eso había conseguido acercarse a los dragones. Aunque, cabía la posibilidad de que el factor "dragones buenos" hubiese contribuido. De todas formas, no creo que estemos preparados.

¡Yo soy un cobarde! Y Astrid es la vikinga más ruda en todo Berk. Quizás los dragones me coman por ser un tonto y quizás intenten matar a Astrid por ser demasiado vikinga. De todos modos, ya no puedo hacer nada. No ha nacido todavía el vikingo que pueda hacer a Astrid Hofferson cambiar de opinión u de idea.

¡Solo me queda esperar la muerte con dignidad! Con la esperanza de que…quizás…esta noche sea una noche que marque historia. ¡Vikingos montando dragones, es un poco loco, pero sigue siendo una idea atractiva! Convencer a Estoico de que es una idea buena seria la parte más difícil si nuestro plan resulta bien. ¡Esta sería una noche muy larga!

P.O.V Astrid

Llevo días reuniéndome con Patapez, hemos leído y releído toda la información conocida sobre los dragones. Hemos realizado estudios, hipótesis, incluso hemos pensando que el furia nocturna no es tan horrible u despiadado como suele decirse. En estos días nos hemos conocido mejor, hasta podría decir que somos… ¿Amigos? Bueno, algo así, aunque nos conocemos de años nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

Este tiempo me ha hecho ver que todos necesitamos alguien en quien confiar, una persona que te entienda y escuche. Yo he encontrado un buen amigo en Patapez. Él me escucha, me aconseja, incluso dice cosas sin sentido; como, por ejemplo:

Hace unos días le estaba contando que realmente extrañaba a Hipo y que me sentía culpable de su huida. Aunque no le conté el motivo de mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Patapez me escuchó en silencio, quizás por demasiados minutos. Yo me desahogué, le dije que mi trato con el castaño nunca fue el mejor, que siempre le menosprecié y ofendí. El rubio compartía este sentimiento conmigo, él también menosprecio a Hipo; Patapez pudo haber sido el único amigo del heredero de Berk, pero tuvo miedo de lo que dirían sobre él, así que decidió alejarse. Entre tanta charla y charla salió aquella extraña conversación:

-Te haré una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincera Astrid.- me dijo mientras estábamos hablando en su cuarto.

\- Pregunta.- le dije descansando mi espalda de la pared.

-Prométeme que dirás la verdad…y solo la verdad.

-Solo pregunta, diré la verdad.

-¿Te gusta Hipo? ¿Por eso rechazas a Patán?

-¿De dónde viene esa pregunta? Rechazo a Patán porque es un tonto, engreído, el vikingo más bruto que he conocido…después de Brutacio.

-No me respondiste si te gusta o no Hipo.

-Y no pienso responder.

-Eso quiere decir que la respuesta es un ¿Quizás?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que no te pienso contestar.

Y no sé porque no dije que no. Bueno, quizás sí sé, pero aún no estoy lista para enfrentar mi mayor temor. Creo que puedo vivir todavía unos años haciéndome de la vista larga sobre mis sentimientos. Al final, Hipo no está en Berk, si me gustase…cosa que aún no es segura…no podría hacer nada respecto a ese sentimiento.

Estuve recordando durante minutos, quizás horas, mientras caminaba por el bosque esperando que llegase la hora de reunirme con Patapez e intentar hacernos amigos de los dragones. Sí, es uno de los planes más tontos que he escuchado, y a la vez el más genial. Era una idea muy poco segura, pero eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto.

Estuve lanzando mi hacha contra los arboles del bosque hasta que vi que comenzaba a oscurecer. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. He entrenado durante años para matar dragones. Me he esforzado por ser la mejor vikinga, he competido contra sin número de jóvenes vikingos demostrando mis destrezas y habilidades. Pero…jamás me imaginé intentando hacerme amiga de un dragón, porque vikingos y dragones son enemigos por naturaleza.

Pero bueno…Patapez tiene razón…sería un enorme avance en la vida de los vikingos establecer la paz con los dragones. Además, si yo montase un dragón…podría hallar a Hipo. Podría pedirle perdón por haberle hecho tanto mal. Y tendría mi conciencia limpia. La culpa se iría y quien sabe…podría hasta casarme con un buen vikingo. Pero primero, tengo que intentar acercarme a los dragones.

Hice mi camino hacia la casa de Patapez rápidamente. La noche había caído y era más oscura que de costumbre. Por un instante, hasta pensé que podríamos intentar hacernos amigos de los dragones mañana. O dentro de un mes. ¡Pero no! No había tiempo que perder, sino lo hacíamos ahora quizás nunca nos atreveríamos a hacerlo.

-¡Patapez!- exclamé lanzando rocas a su ventana, ya que lo esperé allí durante algunos minutos y nunca bajo.

-Ya voy.- escuché que decía entreabriendo la ventana y luego de algunos minutos apareció por la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste?- interrogué empujándolo para irnos a la zona donde entrenábamos para matar dragones.

-Estaba organizando algunas cosas.- me dijo mostrándome algunos pergaminos y plumas.

-Vamos…hay que darnos prisa.- le dije observando que no hubiese nadie alrededor. La ronda vikinga ya había sido realizada y todo el pueblo estaba silencioso y vacío. No había una sola alma caminando por Berk.

-Yo…estuve pensando. Sería mejor que dejaras tu hacha, es un arma que asustaría a los dragones.

-¿Mi hacha? ¿Y si se sale de control? No, Patapez, tenemos que protegernos, no sabemos cómo reaccionarán a primera intención. – le expliqué sujetando mi hacha.

-Bueno, pero mantenla en su lugar.- dijo mientras nos acercábamos al lugar señalado.

Mientras caminábamos, escuché un ruido procedente del bosque. La zona de entrenamiento estaba a muy poca distancia de este lugar, por lo cual, todos los ruidos que se efectuasen allá, si eran ruidos cercanos, solían llegar hasta acá. Me pareció escuchar un grito y luego un ruido extraño. Patapez siguió el camino, pero yo me detuve un instante a observar hacia el bosque. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volví a escuchar una voz…como un grito a la distancia…casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no tenga un buen sentido del oído.

-Astrid, ven, no te quedes ahí.- me dijo el rubio llegando a la entrada del lugar de entrenamiento.

-Adelántate, voy enseguida.

-Pero…

-Dale, yo te alcanzo, ve preparándote.- le dije sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

El transcurso fue relativamente corto, apenas di algunos pasos y ya estaba en el bosque. Había oscurecido más y los arboles daban un aspecto algo tenebroso y misterioso, yo lo definiría con la palabra: tenaz. Tomé mi hacha, la cual descansaba en mi espalda y comencé a caminar. Me detuve cuando no percibí ningún ruido…quizás habían sido ideas mías los ruidos antes escuchados. Porque era imposible que simplemente desaparecieran.

-¡Esto…asegurado!- escuché una voz a lo lejos, era muy complicado descifrar lo que estaba diciendo exactamente.

Comencé a hacer mi recorrido entre los árboles. Me adentre un poco más, realmente casi nada, porque desde aquí puedo ver la zona de entrenamiento claramente. Me escondí detrás de la maleza y moví un poco las hojas para ver a quien fuese que estuviese allí. Al quitar las hojas lo único que halle fue…nada. Salí de entre los arbustos confundida, pero al salir me encontré casi de frente con unos ojos verdes enormes y una cara negra.

Caí hacia atrás ante el susto y el hacha se me resbaló de la mano y cayó junto a mí. Me llevé las manos a la cara intentando cubrirme el rostro, y logrando que todo se volviese oscuro ante mi vista. Estuve inmóvil durante un tiempo considerable hasta que sentí algo pegajoso pasando entre mis manos. ¡Bah! ¡Qué asco!

Aparté las manos intentando encontrar el objeto de tanta…saliva. Y recibí un lengüetazo de furia nocturna directamente en la cara… ¡Agh! Mas babas. Intenté echarme hacia atrás, pero él seguía demostrándome su ¿Cariño? Bueno esta era una situación algo extraña y ligeramente incómoda.

-Basta, basta, échate hacia atrás... ¡Me has llenado de babas!- dije empujando al dragón, quien se sentó y me dedico una sonrisa hermosa. ¡Se veía tan tierno! Un momento…

-Si tu estas aquí…donde esta...- comencé a decir, pero el dragón miro hacia arriba y seguí su mirada. Allí estaba, el castaño de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes, había caído en una de las muchas trampas para dragones que había en Berk y estaba a una altura considerable. Lo suficiente arriba como para pasar desapercibido ante mis ojos.

-Hola, Hola Astrid.- me dijo saludándome desde la trampa.

-Hola.- le saludé inmóvil…estaba completamente anonadada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio que solo era cortado por nuestras propias respiraciones y los ruidos que el furia nocturna hacia mientras rodaba en el suelo jugando con la arena. Ahí estaba Hipo y yo no podía creerlo. Aunque no puedo verlo claramente por la oscuridad de la noche; lo que me hizo recordar a Patapez. Espera…no puedo irme y dejarlo aquí, pero si lo suelto se irá y quizás no pueda hacerle todas las preguntas que necesito hacerle; Patapez tendría que esperar un poco.

-Espera un momento…- le dije a Hipo buscando algunas ramas con el fin de encender una fogata. Regresé rápido, ya que el sitio estaba repleto de ramas, pero no tenía tiempo que perder por lo cual recordé que el furia nocturna podría encenderlo más rápido utilizando su plasma.

-Lo encenderías por mi.- pregunté acercándome y dejando caer las ramas en el área que estaba preparada para el fuego; este es uno de los sitios en el cual Bocón a capturado a muchos dragones. Por lo cual, está arreglado especialmente para pasar tiempo en espera de un tonto que caiga en la trampa. Tenía piedras ubicadas estratégicamente para simular unos asientos. El Furia Nocturna me entendió, porque dejó salir un plasma que momentáneamente iluminó todo el lugar y que encendió el fuego rápidamente dando claridad.

Me senté en una de las piedras a mirar hacia donde estaba Hipo. Él estaba sentado mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Quizás no entendía por qué no le liberaba, o que hacía sentada mirándole la cara, pero no me importa si piensa que estoy loca…pienso obtener todas las respuestas que necesito.

Visto desde esta posición y a la luz del fuego, puede ver mejor el rostro terso de Hipo y sus hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban, como siempre, esa inocencia tan habitual en él. No pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro, aquella careta de hierro me había imposibilitado ver el hermoso rostro del heredero de Berk, ese rostro que ya no dejaba ver a un niño sino a un hombre.

-Bueno…Astrid…si me sacas de aquí…te lo agradecería.- comenzó a decir Hipo nerviosamente, sigue poniéndose nervioso al hablar conmigo, eso me llena de… ¿orgullo? No lo sé, se siente bien saber que quizás aun siente algo por mí.

-Claro…te sacaré luego de que me expliques donde has estado durante todos estos años.- le dije sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-¿Bromeas cierto? Vamos Astrid solo suéltame.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas.

-Si no me sueltas le diré a Chimuelo que te obligue.- me amenazó levantando los hombros graciosamente.

-A… ¿Chimuelo? ¿Este Chimuelo?- pregunté acariciándole la cabeza al furia nocturna que se había dejado caer junto al fuego.

-Dragón inútil.- susurró Hipo y se cruzó de brazos luego de hacer varios movimientos con los hombros.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, le dejé su espacio sabiendo que terminaría hablando si quería salir de aquella trampa. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y nada. Hipo seguía en la misma posición y Chimuelo se estaba quedando dormido. El cansancio también hacia acto de presencia sobre mis huesos por lo cual comencé a impacientarme. No es que yo sea una persona impaciente, pero tampoco soy muy paciente que digamos.

-¿No piensas hablar? – pregunté levantándome.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no pienso decirte nada.- me dijo levantando el rostro.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Hiccup Hadock Horrendo III.- le amenacé levantando un dedo.

-No te escucho.- se burló cubriendo con sus manos sus oídos.

-No me ignores.

-Bla…bla…bla.- comenzó a murmurar logrando que me enojara.

\- ¡Agh!- grité algo molesta antes de sentarme nuevamente con los brazos cruzados. Y volvió a reinar el silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que…

-¡Astrid!- escuché una voz gritando, miré a Hipo, pero definitivamente no era él, ni siquiera me estaba mirando. Estaba jugando entretenidamente con su cabello…cosa injusta, porque yo quería hacerle una bonita trenza desde hace días.

-Patapez.- dije recordándome de mi amigo, al cual había dejado esperándome durante…quizás unas... ¿dos horas?

-¿Patapez?- preguntó Hipo asustado.

-¡Por Odín! Escóndete, Hipo.- dije sin pensar lo que decía.

-¿Es enserio, Astrid? ¿Cómo pretendes que me esconda? Claro, es como decirme: baja del árbol, Hipo. No estás atrapado, Hipo.- me dijo sarcásticamente y…jamás había pensado esto sobre alguien…pero se veía hermoso siendo sarcástico y moviendo dramáticamente los hombros y los brazos.

-Deja de quejarte. Dile a Chimuelo que vuele y corte las sogas.- le dije burlándome, no entiendo porque el furia nocturna no lo liberó en un principio.

-No puede volar sin mi.- me dijo señalando su cola. Entonces caí en cuenta de la cola y del sistema mecánico que tenía incrustado la silla. Sí, lo había visto antes, pero nunca me puse a pensar en el motivo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No tengo tiempo para subir allá arriba y si lanzo mi hacha puedo hacerte daño.- dije algo asustada mientras escuchaba los pasos de Patapez cada vez más cerca. El rubio quizás podría sernos útil, pero no creo que Hipo quiera ser visto por él, por lo cual creo que es mejor que no lo vea, por el momento.

-Vuela en Chimuelo.- me dijo Hipo suplicante.

-¿Yo? Te has vuelto loco, no sé hacer eso…no puedo…

-Hazlo por mí, Astrid. Por favor.- me pidió…no podía decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban suplicantes.

-¡Agh! Me pagaras esto, Hipo.- le amenacé subiendo sobre Chimuelo, el dragón se percató del movimiento en el mecanismo, porque abrió sus ojos antes de mirarme y con una sonrisa Chimuela abrir sus enormes alas. ¡Esto no va a ser muy bueno!

Intenté de varias formas alzar el vuelo, pero no sabía manejar la aleta y no entiendo las explicaciones de Hipo. Los pasos de Patapez se escuchaban más cercanos, al parecer la adrenalina del momento y el miedo me ayudaron a entender mejor como volar, porque conseguí alzar el vuelo y con mi hacha corté las cuerdas. Hipo cayó sobre Chimuelo, justo detrás de mí, cosa que me hacía sentir aún más nerviosa, pero cuando fui a bajar al suelo el tonto dragón comenzó a elevarse más.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué haces? Baja.- le decía Hipo, pero el dragón no le hacía caso. Por el miedo a caerme no cerré la aleta, sino que le dejé que volase hacia donde él quería haciendo los cambios que me tomó algunos minutos comprender.

-Chimuelo, abajo.- le decía Hipo, pero se sujetaba a mi espalda mientras subíamos cada vez más. Yo no me quejé en ningún momento, el cielo se veía hermoso desde esta altura…era…simplemente algo increíble.

¿Lo recuerdan? ¿El secreto de Astrid Hofferson? ¿Subirse al tejado a observar las estrellas? Bueno…desde esta altura se veían aún más hermosas. Mi tejado tendría que ser mejorado un 100 por ciento para alcanzar tal magnificencia. Era simplemente hermoso, las nubes, el cielo, todo era más bonito desde Chimuelo.

-Eres increíble.- susurré acariciándole la cabeza a Chimuelo, él me miro y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que ya me había dedicado antes.

-Sí, él es increíble.- me dijo Hipo y pude imaginar la sonrisa que estaba cruzando sus labios.

-Creo que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.- susurré embelesada…aunque, luego pensé en los ojos del castaño y solo pude pensar una cosa. Si había visto algo que se comparaba en hermosura con ese cielo.

-Yo sí, sí he visto algo más hermoso.- me dijo Hipo soltando el agarre que tenía sobre alrededor mío, lo vi levantar las manos por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué?- me atreví a preguntar, quizás hechizada por el momento.

-Es un secreto…quizás…algún día lo descubrirás.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Chimuelo entonces se dejó caer con fuerza e Hipo se abrazó a mí para no caerse. Podría acostumbrarme a volar con Hipo para siempre. Pero pronto aterrizamos a pocos metros de la zona de entrenamiento. Yo me bajé de Chimuelo e Hipo me imitó. Quedamos uno frente al otro...miré hacia Berk y luego al castaño. No tuve que preguntar…sé que es hora de decirle adiós...él no se quedaría, aunque yo se lo pidiese.

-Hipo…

Continuará…

"Muchas veces lo que no se halla cuando se busca, sale al encuentro cuando no se busca."

Seneca

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué le dirá Astrid a Hipo ahora que estan en el suelo? ¿Quién quiere saber como Hipo cayo en el la trampa? XD ¿Y Patapez dónde estará? XD

PD. Gracias a los que leen, si te gusta la historia deja un comentario y sígueme :D


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hey!**

 **Gabriely:** jajaja creo que la mayoría de los comentarios sobre ese capítulo fueron quejándose por lo mismo XD Jajaja obvio! Hipo no es Hipo sino es sarcástico XD hahaha Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Guest:** Hola! Jajaja Chimuelo de secuestrador ayudándole a Hipo :D Buenoo Patapez sobrevivirá a la experiencia XD jajaja Hipo y su sarcasmo es lo mejor XD Gracias por comentar! Espero disfrutes el capitulo! Saludos!

 **Miu Mizuno:** Hello! Patapez es un amor :D jajaja ¿Crees que Hipo les ayude a hacerse amigos de los dragones? Jajaja creo que te va a gustar el capítulo siguiente entones (el cap 8 XD) jajaja pronto...muy pronto Astrid estará haciéndole las trencitas a Hipo :D jajajaja no era necesario cortarlo ahí perooo...no pude resistirme a dejarles con la duda XD jajaja ¡Claro! Me pasé a ojearlo y ya vi porque dices que es muuuuyyy largo XD jajaja Cuando aparezcan los gemelos les vas a amar! XD jajaja ¿Todos ir a Mema? Quién sabe XD ¿Patapez y Heather? Pues nunca los había imaginado pero estuve leyendo una historia en la cual los pusieron de pareja y como que no es mala idea, pero te llevarás algunas sorpresas con Heather más adelante XD jajaja en realidad disfruto leyendo tus comentarios XD Besos! Nos leemos más adelante!

 **Monkeyd95:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Jeje habrán más P.O.V Patapez XD Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!

 **Dark-Hime7:** Hey! Jaja sip sus encuentros son un poco cortos al principio :( pero ya vienen más momentos Hicctrid XD jajaja Patapez es el mejor XD (luego de los gemelos claro XD) Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Saludos!

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 _¿Poco Astrid? Demasiado Tierno_

P.O.V Hipo

¿Queréis saber que hago entre estas sogas? No lo sé. Realmente no sé como llegué a caer en una trampa de dragones, pero aquí estoy. Salí de Mema hace unas dos horas y media, cosa que no fue nada sencillo. Queréis saber ¿cierto? Bueno, os contaré un poco de cómo conseguí salir de Mema sin que "nadie", o casi nadie, me pudiese ver.

Según mi reloj mental todos debían estar durmiendo, salí de mi cuarto preparado para cualquier imprevisto, incluso me llevé mi daga por si ocurría alguna situación de riesgo. En el camino a buscar a Chimuelo, quien se estaba quedando con los otros dragones por ordenes de mi madre, percibí estar siendo seguido por alguien. Por este motivo, tomé la ruta más larga, en el transcurso note que quien fuese se había quedado atrás. Al llegar a donde estaba Chimuelo este se arrojó sobre mí logrando derribarme y llenándome, claro, de sus babas.

Cuando conseguí sacármelo de encima, escuché pasos acercándose a mí, por lo cual, saqué mi daga. Mema es un lugar seguro, pero de todas formas no me confiaba de la noche, en ningún sitio, ni siquiera aquí. Hice bien al estar alerta, porque alguien choco conmigo, venia vestido de negro completamente y logró desbalancearme.

Quien fuese ni siquiera de detuvo, siguió su camino de prisa. Pensé en irme tras él, pero desistí al ver que realmente no me había hecho nada, ni siquiera me había prestado atención y no parecía querer meterse conmigo. Quizás había sido uno de los hijos de Manuel; son los únicos que suelen vestirse completamente de negro. Cosa de cultura suele decir el vikingo más viejo en todo Mema.

Luego de eso, subí a Chimuelo y elevé el vuelo alejándome de Mema rápidamente. En mi nerviosismo olvidé tomar mi daga, la cual se me había caído en el encuentro con aquella persona. Hice mi camino hacia Berk y estuve volando en el bosque algunos minutos. Simplemente contemplando la hermosura de aquel lugar, incluso llevé a Chimuelo a darse un chapuzón en la laguna.

Entonces volví a elevar el vuelo con la intención de acercarme un poco hacia el pueblo de Berk y poderlo contemplar desde la penumbra. Lamentablemente, un dolor horrible en la pierna me hizo desistir de esto. Decidí detenerme a descansar un momento, cerca del área de entrenamiento y mientras caminaba hacia las piedras que allí habían… ¡Zaz! Caí en la trampa.

Eso era malo. Muy malo. Realmente horrible, pero luego todo fue peor. Trágicamente vine a Berk al descubierto, ni siquiera traje mi careta, porque jamás pasó por mi mente que quedaría atrapado en una trampa. ¡Y lo más indignante! Una trampa que yo mismo ayude a diseñar… ¡Sí! Era completamente indignante. ¡Y para terminar de mejorarlo todo!

\- Basta, basta, échate hacia atrás... ¡Me has llenado de babas!- le decía Astrid a Chimuelo empujándolo, se veía hermosa allí en el suelo "jugando" con Chimuelo. Pero…

-Si tu estas aquí…donde esta...- entonces levantó la mirada y yo no sabía que decir… ¡Genial! ¡Me había descubierto! ¡Mega Genial! ¡Me he quedado mudo de repente!

-Hola, Hola Astrid.- ¿Qué más podía decirle? Ella estaba allí de pie, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules, completamente inmóvil.

¡Era increíble! ¡Inaudito! ¡Indignante! ¡Astrid no quería liberarme! ¡Bueno…mejor dicho…estaba poniendo pautas a cambio de la liberación de este pobre no vikingo! ¡No es que no quiero contarle donde he estado! Yo lo haría feliz, si, feliz. Feliz porque me emociona saber que ella está interesada en saber que ocurrió conmigo y dónde he estado, pero no puedo hablarle de Mema, jamás lo entendería.

Así que… aquí estoy, cruzado de brazos, en pose de indignación. A pesar de esto, mis ojos han recorrido de hito en hito el cabello de la rubia. Se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la fogata. Sus ojos azules brillaban fieramente sin despegarse del fuego…parecía que estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia, porque ya comenzaba a golpear con el pie la arena.

-¡Astrid!- gritó una voz en la lejanía.

-Patapez…- susurró la pelirrubia algo asustada.

Estoy perdido, ahora también me descubrirá Patapez. ¿Y qué viene después? ¿Patan? ¿Brutilda? ¿Bocón? ¿Mi padre? ¡Vamos Astrid, no es tan difícil volar a Chimuelo! Gritaba mi mente mientras la rubia peleaba con el pedal para conseguir que Chimuelo elevara el vuelo. Cuando lo consiguió no tuvo mucha consideración conmigo. Tuve suerte al caer bien sentado detrás de la rubia, porque si no, me hubiese terminado de lastimar mi pierna.

\- Chimuelo ¿Qué haces? Baja.- le dije entre molesto y asustado. No asustado de la altura, por supuesto. Estaba asustado de la reacción que pudiese tener Astrid. Ella nunca ha volado un dragón y si la sube muy alto podría espantarla, y podría perder el dominio del pedal y podríamos matarnos. ¡Ya saben! ¡Boom...y morimos los tres...o bueno...quizás Chimuelo no muera al instante!

-Chimuelo, abajo.- le grité, pero Chimuelo no me hacia ningún tipo de caso. Siguió ascendiendo, así que me sujeté a Astrid y el olor de su cabello me golpeó la nariz. Ese olor…podría olerlo por siempre…todos los días. Me sujeté más fuertemente mientras Chimuelo seguía ascendiendo e intenté mirar las reacciones de Astrid.

Estaba relajada, bueno…un poco relajada; ya que tenía el estomago y los hombros tensados. No sé el motivo, pero podía sentirlo. Al contrario de eso, su rostro miraba todo enamorada, parecía, por un instante, enamorada del cielo, de la oscuridad…incluso parecía estar a gusto sobre Chimuelo. Me incliné un poco para observar mejor su rostro, solo pude ver un ángulo sin que ella se percatase, pero se me quedo en la mente grabado.

Esa mirada solo la he visto una vez…una vez hacía muchos años atrás. Aquel día en el cual su papa fue a la herrería. Yo tenía apenas diez años, ayudaba a Bocon con los afanes de la herrería, por lo cual le había ayudado a diseñar la pequeña hacha para la pequeña Astrid. Recuerdo que cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus manos la miro con la misma cara que tiene ahora…completamente…enamorada.

-Eres increíble.- escucharla decir eso me lleno de esperanza…quizás…quizás, después de todo, era posible cambiar el pensamiento obstinado de los berkianos. Porque, si Astrid Hofferson ha cambiado su idea sobre los dragones, cualquiera podría hacerlo. Inclusive…mi padre.

Estuvimos volando algunos minutos. Minutos que grave en mi mente y corazón para siempre, definitivamente de los mejores momentos que he vivido. ¡Astrid es increíble! Digo…ella era increíble, pero ahora es súper mega increíble. Descendimos no muy lejos del pueblo, cosa que le agradecí a Chimuelo, porque no quiero que Astrid tenga que caminar sola por el bosque.

Ambos bajamos de mi amigo y nos quedamos observándonos en silencio. Bueno, la noche pronto daría final y…era hora de irme. Creo que Astrid lo leyó en mis ojos, porque momentáneamente su semblante decayó. Incluso quitó su mirada de la mía, por un momento estuve tentado a subirme a Chimuelo y simplemente desaparecer como había hecho antes, pero algo me hizo permanecer anclado allí.

Simplemente esperando. ¿Esperando que? No lo sé, suelo simplemente hacer caso a mis corazonadas, aun cuando estas no tengan mucho sentido. No es que mis corazonadas hayan resultado muy bien últimamente. Mis corazonadas me han hecho caer en una trampa para dragones y ser atrapado por la vikinga más vikinga en todo Berk. Bueno…mis corazonadas también me llevaron a volar cerca de la chica que siempre me ha gustado y también son las que me impulsan a permanecer aquí…esperando a que ella se despida o me golpeé o algo.

-Hipo…- habló tan suave, tan dulce…que dude por un momento que fuese la misma Astrid Hofferson que conozco.

-¿SI? – pregunté dando un paso hacia ella, tembloroso, con miedo, con dudas, pero firme a la vez.

-Esto…- y me sacó de mi sueño…me golpeó el hombro con tanta fuerza que pensé que me lo había sacado de su lugar. Si. Creo que Astrid me ha roto el brazo. Bueno, por lo menos, sé que esa es la misma Astrid de hace unos años atrás…todavía padece de ataques de ira.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- cuestioné algo enojado.

-Por irte durante tantos años…y esto.- y luego me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…no pude evitar que se me tiñeran de rojo. Eso había sido lo más dulce que Astrid había hecho hacia mi persona.

-Por todo lo demás.- y se acomodó el flequillo nerviosamente. Se veía hermosa. Creo que podría soportar miles de golpes en el hombro si luego me dedicaría esa mirada tan linda. Ella bajo la mirada cuando me le quedé viendo y yo no sabía qué hacer…estaba inmóvil…ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a su gesto.

Había sido demasiado dulce, demasiado tierno…tan… ¿Poco Astrid? No es que ella no fuese tierna. Bueno, a quien quiero engañar, Astrid no es tierna…bueno…no era tierna. Ese concepto que tenía de ella creo que lo tengo que modificar un poco. Definitivamente, Astrid podía ser la vikinga más ruda, fuerte, valiente y a la vez la más tierna, frágil y dulce vikinga de todo Berk.

\- Gracias...- murmuré nervioso, sentí un extraño deseo de abrazar a la rubia pero, vamos, nadie abraza a la rubia Hofferson. Aunque, ella acaba de besar mi mejilla, yo tengo derecho a darle un abrazo sin su autorizacion, pero quiero seguir viviendo un poco más.

El tiempo que llevo conociendo a Astrid me había hecho plantearme una regla de vida: Nunca toques a Astrid Hofferson. Aunque, ahora debía replantearme esa regla. Mi nuevo regla sería que nunca debes tocar a Astrid Hofferson a menos que sea ella quien decida regalarte un beso. Esta "Astrid dulce" realmente me gusta.

\- Entonces...- comenzó a hablar Astrid, me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente.

\- Debo irme...- dije sin meditar mucho mis palabras, Astrid asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Volverás?- me interrogó, le miré sorprendido, pero ella estaba mirando fijamente a Chimuelo, mi amigo se había recostado y miraba hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

\- Quizás...quizás pronto.- dije a modo de despedida antes de dar algunos pasos hasta subir a Chimuelo.

\- Entonces...nos veremos...pronto...- se despidió Hofferson, asentí y elevé rápidamente el vuelo. Astrid permaneció observándome hasta que me hube perdido de su mirada.

Mientras volaba no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Astrid, no puedo creer que le haya gustado tanto volar a Chimuelo. No puedo creer que no me odie por ser un jinete de dragón. Cada instante me hace comprender que ha cambiado, aunque no debería sorprenderme, incluso en mi, muchas cosas han cambiado. El recuerdo de Astrid dándome un beso en la mejilla consiguió sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas. ¡Pero hay una que sigue exactamente igual! Algo que a pesar de que sigan pasando los años no cambiaría. ¡No cambiaría nunca creo! ¡Yo…Hiccup Hadock Horrendo III…estuve…estoy…y estaré enamorado siempre de Astrid Hofferson!

P.O.V Astrid

¡Todavía el corazón me late en la boca! ¡Él es increíble! Chimuelo es increíble…pero Hipo es más increíble aun. Bueno creo que estoy demasiado emocionada, no suelo comportarme así, pero no pude resistirme, tenía que demostrarle lo que sentía de alguna manera. ¡No sé si fue la más acertada! Pero mi corazón late desbocado dentro de mi pecho, y algo me dice que el de Hipo también estaba igual.

Al final, he conseguido hacerme amiga de un dragón, aunque ese dragón no cuenta ya que es el dragón de Hipo. Pero ahora me siento más segura, creo que podre montar algún dragón en menos tiempo. ¡Volar sobre Chimuelo fue emocionante! ¡Increíble! ¡Magnifico! ¡Simplemente por un momento desee que jamás terminase!

¡Claro! ¡Nada es para siempre y tengo que buscar a Patapez! ¡Pero el aroma de Hipo se quedaría para siempre impregnado en mi recuerdo! Además, Hipo no se ha dado cuenta, pero he podido acariciarle el cabello. ¡Al fin pude saciar mi curiosidad! Y definitivamente si, era tan sedoso como se veía. Claro, él estaba tan embobado por el beso en la mejilla que seguro ni se percató.

Jamás había estado tan ¿emocionada? No lo sé, pero podría acostumbrarme a este sentimiento. Sí, definitivamente, podría acostumbrarme. Permanecí a observando en silencio a Hipo alejarse, iba hacia el norte, tan pronto consiguiese un dragón y lo entrenara…iría a por Hipo…y descubriría su escondite. Emprendí mi caminata hacia el área de entrenamiento cuando Hipo solo fue un punto invisible.

-¡Astrid! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- me dijo Patapez saliendo del bosque. Venía corriendo, tenía la respiración acelerada y un gesto de miedo en el rostro.

-¡Patapez! – dije algo exaltada por el pequeño susto que me había pegado.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Yo? Bueno, es una historia larga, escuché ruidos en el bosque y fui a investigar…pero no era nada alarmante. Sera mejor dejar lo de nuestra investigación para mañana. ¿No lo crees?- cuestioné bostezando.

-Sí, estoy realmente cansado, llevo minutos caminando por el bosque solo, a merced de la oscuridad. No quiero volver a entrar nunca más.- se quejó Patapez y pude ver que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- interrogué al ver su gesto de miedo.

-No lo sé, escuché ruidos raros allá adentro. Incluso vi algo negro volando. ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!- me advirtió el rubio.

\- Lo siento, me he olvidado de ti.- dije intentando tranquilizarle.

\- Perdimos nuestra oportunidad...- dijo el rubio tranquilizando su respiración y cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, podemos intentar luego, quizás mañana o pasado mañana. Cuando creas que estás listo.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos.

-Sí, creo que es mejor, no hice mis estadísticas y… ¿Oye Astrid…y esa flor?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué flor?- cuestioné confundida.

-¿Esta?- preguntó sacando una flor de entre mi cabello. Era azul, muy bonita, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que yo no la puse ahí.

-Yo…no lo sé…quizás…me la puse sin darme cuenta.- comenté nerviosa y acomodándome el flequillo. Seguramente fue Hipo, aprovechó mientras bajábamos entre los árboles y la colocó. Realmente estaba en mi mundo, por lo cual, no me percaté de eso, pero fue un detalle bonito de su parte…incluso tierno.

-Se te ve bien.- me dijo y me la colocó nuevamente, ledediqué una sonrisa y seguimos caminando en silencio. Patapez se fue hacia su casa y yo hacia la mía, estando allí me saqué la flor y la deposité sobre mi mesa de madera antes de sentarme en la cama y quedármele viendo. Ahora tendría algo que me recordaría este día, quizás no fuese un objeto eterno, ya que pronto se marchitaría, pero…el tiempo que dure…será un recuerdo hermoso.

Con ese pensamiento surcando mi mente fui cayendo en un estado de descanso. Había sido un día largo, lleno de emociones, de sentimientos, de momentos incómodos y cómodos a la vez. Creo que uno de los mejores días que he vivido desde hace años. Y es realmente algo sarcástico que el protagonista de este día fuese…Hiccup "pescado parlanchín" y un dragón. Los últimos dos seres que me hubiesen llamado la atención años atrás. ¿Irónico verdad? Lo es. Pero si pudiese, volvería a vivir esos momentos…durante toda mi vida.

"Los mejores recuerdos no están en las fotos ni en nuestra memoria, están en nuestro corazón."

* * *

El capítulo no es muy largo, pero pronto subiré el capitulo ocho :D Besos!!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¡Besos!

 **Miu-Mizuno** : Hello! *.* son unos lindos 3 jajaja en realidad pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se sepa quién era el (o la) que vestía de negro. Jajaja creo que en el siguiente capitulo empieza el acercamiento con los dragones :D jajaja eso es bueno :D puedo aportar un poco para arreglar tu día 3 ¿Fantasmas? / jajaja ¿un poco muy larga la historia? Creo que bastante XD jajaja empecé a leer el primer capítulo pero estuve tan ocupada estos días que no le seguí, pero espero tener una semana más tranquila :D ¡Enserio no había pensado en la pareja Heather-Patapez! XD creo que ni siquiera me había fijado en ese detalle, tendré que volver a ver la temporada XD ¡Gracias porcomentar! Besos! Cuídate! Nos leemos!

 **Pokemaster824** : Hola! Gracias! Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por dejar un comentario! Besos! Que disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Fantasy Branca Snow:** Hola! ¿Verdad que si? Quedó súper tierno 3 jajaja En los siguientes dos caps veras como les va con los dragones *.* Momentos Hicctrids: en camino 3 jejeje con cada visita Astrid olvida porque quería realmente encontrar a Hiccup XD Definitivamente describiste bien lo que está ocurriendo dentro de Astrid :D Besos! Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar XD Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos!

 **Dark-Hime7** : Hola! Hiccstrid: son tan lindos *.* jeje Así es! 3 poco a poco se iran acercando cada vez más! Besos! Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero disfrutes el capítulo!

Gracias a todos los que dejan un comentario y a los que leen...Besos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Grandes Sorpresas_

P.O.V Hipo

Regresar a Mema fue aún más sencillo que salir. Esto si pasamos por alto la constante molestia en mi pierna y las quejas de Chimuelo. ¡No sé qué le ocurre! Desde que salimos de Berk a intentando volver, es raro en él, no suele ser tan obstinado. Por suerte, he conseguido tranquilizarlo, pero de momentos se pone nervioso y noto que comienza a observar hacia atrás. Llegamos a Mema, deje a Chimuelo donde mismo lo había ido a buscar y cuando me giré…

-Hola, Hipo.- la voz de Heather me hizo tropezarme y caer al suelo.

-Hola…Heather. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sin levantarme y viendo a la pelinegra que se acercaba a paso lento.

-Eso me preguntaba yo…creo que tienes prohibido volar. – me dijo deteniéndose justo enfrente de mí.

-Bueno…eh… ¿Me estas vigilando?

-No, solo que pasaba por aquí…a dejar a Llamas y casualmente encontré esta daga…la cual creo es tuya.- me dijo arrojándome mi daga, la cual agarre aun en el aire.

-Bueno, quizás fui a dar una vuelta…

-Hipo, sabes que si tu madre llegase a enterarse…

-¿Enterarme…? ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?- cuestionó mi madre apareciendo junto a Sayarin, el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición y todos en Mema comenzaban a despertarse.

-¡Mama! ¡Hola!

-Buenos días, Hipo. ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme, jovencitos?- preguntó mi madre dedicándonos una mirada extraña, esa mirada me hacía sentir algo incomodo, era como si pensara que había algo entre Heather y yo además de una amistad.

-Señora Valka…nosotros…

-¿Si?

-No es nada, locuras de Heather.- le dije dibujando una sonrisa inocente.

-Eso espero, Hipo, eso espero.- me dijo antes de alejarse.

-No diré nada, pero no vuelvas a salir a volar con Chimuelo hasta que se cumpla el plazo que tu madre estipulo.- me dijo Heather señalándome con uno de sus dedos.

-Está bien, me quedare tranquilo durante la semana. – me encogí de hombros y salí rumbo a mi cuarto, estaba cansado. He volado durante toda la noche y realmente la pierna comenzaba a molestarme en gran manera; quizás un poco de descanso no me vendría mal después de todo. Además, si quiero volver a Berk a ver a Astrid necesito estar completamente sano; no quiero volver a caer en ninguna trampa.

P.O.V Valka

Hace años vivo en Mema, tanto así que, lo he llegado a considerar más que mí que hogar. Esta…algunos escalones por encima de Berk, no muchos, Berk fue importante para mí, pero Mema lo ha sido aún más. Estando Berk, perdí a mi marido, a mi hijo, a mi pueblo. En cambio, Mema, Mema me ha regresado una parte de todo eso. El día que vi a Hipo, ese día volví a vivir.

Si soy sincera, jamás pensé en volverle a ver, siempre creí que él sería un vikingo como Estoico, como Bocón, como los demás de la tribu. Pero al verlo, me doy cuenta de cuan errada estuve. La gente no es lo que nosotros queremos que sean, simplemente son lo que son. Me aferré tanto a que Hipo tenía que ser un súper vikingo, que jamás vi que…quizás, él no había nacido para serlo. Aunque para mí lo es…no la clase de vikingo que él quería ser…pero una clase diferente.

"Hipo sabes que si tu madre llegase a enterarse…" las palabras de Heather aun retumban en mi cabeza, Hipo es un chico listo e ingenioso…y muy obstinado…al igual que yo y… que su padre. No sé qué me está ocultando, pero sea lo que sea tarde o temprano lo sabré. De todas maneras, cuando él iba yo ya venía.

Sé que me está mintiendo, no se la verdad, pero reconozco la mentira. Le he estado dando más libertad de la que tenía que darle y últimamente parece que se me quiere salir de las manos. No es que quiero controlar su vida, es solo que quiero lo mejor para él. Heather es…de cierta forma…una buena influencia para Hipo, pero ella le cubre demasiado. Ellos dos siempre están juntos y eso de cierta manera me tranquiliza, de cierta manera me inquieta. Pero estoy confiada, porque sé que Heather siempre protegerá a Hipo y viceversa.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy la madre más feliz del mundo. Desde que Hipo llego a Mema todo ha ido cada vez mejor, él se ha encargado de ayudar en la herrería, en el salón de entrenamiento para dragones y muchas cosas más. No es fácil estar a cargo de un pueblo por completo, pero cuando tienes a alguien como Hipo y Sayarin a tu lado todo se vuelve más sencillo. Y aunque han surgido muchas complicaciones también han ocurrido mejoras.

-¿Crees que tengan algo esos dos? – me pregunto Sayarin, refiriéndose a Hipo y Heather, mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

-Seria un motivo de gozo si fuese así.- le dije sonriendo, Heather es una chica ejemplar en Mema. Llego aquí cuando apenas tenía unos ocho años y siempre ha sido muy apegada a mí. De tal forma que, la he llegado a considerar una hija. Cuando Hipo llego, fue la primera persona en volverse su amiga y han mantenido esa amistad hasta el sol de hoy.

Cuando los veo suelo verme a mí y a Estoico. Claro está que, para Heather representar a Estoico, tendría que ser tres veces más obstinada, cuatro veces más "vikinga", dos veces más testaruda y un poco más inmutable. Pero de todas formas, se que Heather jamás le haría daño a Hipo, el único problema…es Hipo. Él esta tan inmerso en los dragones, en Chimuelo…que a veces creo que ni siquiera nota las miradas que la pelinegra le lanza. Es como si Hipo estuviese inmerso en su mundo de dragones; completamente ajeno al mundo real.

Sé que de todas maneras algún día tendrá que hacerse cargo de Mema; tendrá que casarse y formar una familia. Quizás ahora él no piensa en esas cosas, ni en casarse, ni enamorarse, ni en nada parecido. ¡Pero cuando lo haga! Cuando lo haga se que su primera alternativa será la pelinegra de hermosos ojos y piel clara.

-¡Por Odín!- Sayarin me saco de mi pensamiento, volví en sí y busqué el motivo de su escándalo.

-No puede ser…- susurré sorprendida y llevándome las manos a la boca. La jaula del Grito Mortal estaba abierta…y vacía…y un enorme agujero estaba frente a la jaula.

-Voy a avisar a todo el escuadrón de jinetes. Tenemos que atrapar a ese dragón.- me dijo Sayarin y salió corriendo.

-Vengo en un momento, tengo que hablar con Hipo.- le dije antes de irme hacia el cuarto de mi hijo, por el rostro que tenía parecía tener sueño; pero creo que su cansancio deberá esperar algunas horas. Hice mi camino rápido y al llegar delante de la puerta la abrí suavemente, él estaba acostado, completamente fuera de la realidad que vivimos. ¡Ay Hipo!

-Hipo…Hipo.- le dije suavemente, no quería alertarlo más de lo necesario.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sentándose.

-Es el Grito Mortal…

-¿Qué sucede con él? – interrogó saliendo completamente de su ensoñación.

-No está… ¿No dejaste la jaula abierta o sí?

-Claro que no. Pero…déjame ir por Chimuelo…

-¡No! Tu no saldrás a buscarlo…solo quería comprobar que no fue error tuyo.

-¡Pero mama! ¡Quiero ayudar!

-No Hipo…estas lastimado….

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No me pasara nada!

-¡No iras! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

\- ¡Estas actuando igual que mi padre!- dijo dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Las palabras sonaron más fuertes de lo que el mismo había deseado, pero de todas maneras no se saldrá con la suya. Por más "grande" y "experto" que él se crea sigue siendo un niño de cierta manera. Sus acciones e ideas dan a entender que aún no tiene la capacidad para tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Lamentablemente, Hipo no entiende que si hago lo que hago, es porque lo amo y no quiero que nada malo le acontezca.

-De todas maneras, jovencito, te pondrás de pie, vendrás conmigo, y te quedaras allí por si el Grito Mortal regresa...- le dije sin inmutarme, se giró a mirarme y luego sin más que decir se puso en pie y salimos andando hacia la jaula.

-Ya organicé a todos los jinetes, Valka. A tu señal salimos.- me dijo Sayarin cuando llegué a donde ellos estaban.

-Mama…mira esa profundidad…el Grito Mortal…podría estar en cualquier sitio…déjame bajar a ver su ruta inicial. – Me dijo Hipo sujetando mi mano.

-Sayarin, bájalo.

Me quede de pie mientras lo bajaban, estaba algo seria con Hipo, él tiene que medir sus palabras y entender que no siempre se hará su voluntad. Además, si está enfermo, lo está y punto. Toda buena madre se preocupada por sus hijos, aun cuando estos no logren entenderlo, como es el caso de Hipo. Luego de un rato Sayarin lo subió y pude ver en la cara de Hipo dibujada una mueca de preocupación.

-La ruta inicial es Berk.- dijo Hipo tragando en seco.

-Quiero doce jinetes volando hacia Berk. Hagan lo posible por mantenerse en el anonimato, quiero a ese Grito Mortal lejos de allí.- Les dije, Sayarin iba en ese grupo.

-Quiero un grupo de cuatro hacia el Oeste y otro al este; el resto vendrá conmigo hacia el Sur a revisar que no sea una trampa; el Grito es un dragón inteligente, tengan cuidado. - les dije subiendo sobre mi dragón.

-Mama…yo…- comenzó a decirme Hipo con voz suplicante.

-Te Quedas Hipo, si el Grito Mortal regresa eres el más capacitado para tranquilizarlo.- le dije antes de salir volando; cada grupo hacia su lado.

P.O.V Hipo

¡Genial! ¡Todos volando! ¡Todos haciendo algo para salvar al mundo! ¡Y yo! Yo sentado junto a Chimuelo esperando a ver si por milagro de Dios el Grito Mortal desea volver a su lugar de partida. ¡Genial! Me siento en Berk. Siento que estoy sentado en la silla de la herrería preparando las espadas para los que están capacitados para ir a la lucha. Sé que mi madre lo hace por amor, pero bueno, no es como que me voy a morir por un tonto dolor de pierna.

¡Estoy preocupado! El Grito Mortal es un dragón extremadamente peligroso; los berkianos jamás se han enfrentado a algo así. Solo espero que si lo ven venir salgan huyendo, o que ese tonto dragón modifique su ruta. ¿Cómo logró escaparse? Estaba completamente asegurado, la posibilidad de salir de esa jaula era…casi nula.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunté a Chimuelo, quien recostado junto a mí me miraba con ojos aburridos y luego me señalaba el cielo.

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer nada.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

¡Creo que no soy el único aburrido de estar aquí esperando! La espera es desesperante, realmente quisiera estar con alguno de los grupos, y si me dejasen escoger…quisiera estar rumbo a Berk revisando que todos estén a salvo. Estaba en medio de mis divagaciones cuando vi, nuevamente, a una persona completamente vestida de negro corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-Ven Chimuelo, ese sujeto me está dando mala espina.- susurré y subí sobre Chimuelo para seguir a aquella persona. No creo que sea casualidad que en la noche de ayer le haya visto vagando por estos lares y que hoy el Grito Mortal haya escapado; un dragón sin manos no puede abrir una jaula.

Lo seguí durante algunos minutos, pero se me perdió. Intente volverle a ubicar, pero se me hizo imposible, quien sea que fuese era muy sospechoso y debo investigarlo hasta el final. Subí sobre Chimuelo y volamos hasta volvernos a ubicar donde habíamos estado antes. Volvimos a sentarnos allí en silencio y no vimos nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que…

-Hola, Hipo.- Heather se sentó junto a mí.

-¡Heather! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas con uno de los grupos.- le dije recostándome de Chimuelo.

-Eso es lo mucho que te intereso, ni siquiera notaste mi ausencia.- dijo abrazando sus piernas.

-No digas eso, claro que me interesas, te quiero.- le dije jalándola hacia mí para darle un corto abrazo.

-También te quiero.- dijo recostándose de mí y pude sentir que estaba…llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy preocupada, la última vez que el Grito Mortal se escapó, murieron muchos jinetes.- susurró con voz apenas audible.

-Tranquila, no va a morir nadie. Todo va a estar bien.- le dije separándome para poderle mirar a los ojos. Ella se abrazó más fuerte a mí y de momento vino ese sentimiento de… ¿Incomodidad? Digo, sí, yo la abrace en un inicio pero, fue un abrazo débil, como yo, amistoso. Ahora el enfoque de ese abrazo como que había cambiado y ella estaba recostada de mi pecho, jugando con mis dedos y realmente es…incomodo.

-Llamas esta lastimado…se lastimó un ala.- me dijo levantándose y sentándose detrás de mí a hacer trenzas en mi cabello, así era más cómodo, porque es algo que ha hecho desde que me conoce.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Se ha caído esta mañana, por eso fue que halle tu daga…porque fui a dejarle allí con los otros dragones para que descansara.- me dijo distraída, dejando atrás la vocecita llorosa que había tenido.

-Tendremos que revisarlo entonces. Oye Heather, cambiado de tema…tu… ¿No te has paseado por el área de Grito Mortal verdad? No sé, quizás…para alimentarlo…

-No, no suelo ir ahí. No me agrada ese dragón.- sentencio

-Realmente es intrigante su escape…digo…un dragón si manos…no puede abrir una jaula.- le comenté acariciándole la cabeza a Chimuelo. Mi amigo me miró y luego miró a Heather, arrugó el gesto y luego cerró los ojos.

Eso me puso a pensar, Chimuelo se llevaba muy bien con Astrid, incluso salto sobre ella para saludarla, cosa que jamás ha hecho con Heather. No sé por qué me parece raro, los dragones son muy peculiares en sus decisiones y al parecer Chimuelo había visto algo en Astrid que no vio en Heather. Aunque no sé qué es, bueno, sí sé que es…Astrid es…especial. Aunque, un momento, ese cariño hacia Astrid nació cuando…ella decidió perdonarnos la vida aquel día; cuando fui a Berk con la careta y ella me derivó. Eso…eso me recuerda aquel día cuando le perdone la vida a Chimuelo. Quizás por eso el repentino cariño hacia Astrid.

-¿En qué piensas, Hipo? ¿En los jinetes?

-No exactamente, cosas mías.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Cosas tuyas? ¿Qué cosas? No sabía que existían las "Hipo cosas"- me dijo burlándose.

Por un momento la mire, no sabía si contarle sobre Astrid, no creo que deba, ella es mi mejor amiga pero…es también muy amiga de mi madre. Lo menos que necesito ahora es que mi madre se entere de que me escape hacia Berk; creo que eso si la enfadaría mucho. Iba a contestar cuando vi a Chimuelo levantar la cabeza y las orejas en señal de alerta. Me giré hacia él intrigado y Heather también; algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- le pregunté poniéndome en pie, Chimuelo me comenzó a empujar para que subiese a él y Heather me miró algo seria.

-Bueno, pero luego no volverás a montarlo.- me dijo y luego ambos subimos a Chimuelo.

Mi amigo alzo el vuelo y se dirigió hacia la zona de la playa. No comprendo qué oyó, o por qué se ha puesto nervioso, pero es realmente intrigante; Chimuelo no suele ponerse nervioso sin motivo. Cuando estábamos por llegar a la playa, Chimuelo bajo el vuelo y comenzó a caminar entre algunas ramas. Yo baje y Heather me imitó; desde nuestra posición logramos ver un barco. Un barco que jamás había visto aquí. Un momento… ¿Un barco en Mema? Eso no tiene sentido. Quiere decir que…si se puede llegar en barco…que mi madre se equivocó.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Heather junto a mí.

-No lo sé, pero no parecen ser muy amigables.- dije viendo al dragón que tenían amarrado en la parte delantera del barco.

P.O.V Astrid

Una nueva mañana en Berk, el aire sopla, Brutilda y Brutacio rompen cosas, Patapez está en su casa leyendo, Patán habla con las jovencitas en la calle, Bocón en la herrería…y Estoico, "El Vasto", le grita a todo el mundo. Si. Una nueva una mañana en Berk. Tan cotidiana como siempre. Perdonen si sueno tan optimista, es que no hay mucho que hacer en Berk.

Bueno, yo si tengo algo que hacer, quede con Patapez en reunirnos en la playa. Queremos evaluar y memorizar las formas de ataque de los dragones; comprender si tienen patrones. Digo, sí, queremos ser amigos de ellos, pero nos da curiosidad comprender de donde viene este odio entre vikingos y dragones. Nunca me lo había cuestionado, pero Patapez tiene razón. ¿Por qué nos matamos? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en armonía? No me respondan, sé que en gran parte, nosotros tenemos la culpa.

Los dragones nos atacan, sí, es cierto. Pero nosotros, les colocamos trampas, rompemos sus huevos, los cazamos, incluso tenemos un grupo de cuatro dragones enjaulados. Si lo comenzamos a mirar desde ese punto, nosotros lucimos peor que ellos. ¡No estoy defendiendo a los dragones! ¡Soy una vikinga! ¡Pero admito, que también nosotros les hemos hecho daño!

¡No crean que pienso esto a causa Hipo! El castaño contribuye grandemente en mi nueva filosofía, pero lo cierto es que también he comenzado a utilizar mi cerebro. ¡Siempre lo he usado! Pero, quizás no de la mejor forma. ¡Tengo que admitirlo, estos días estudiando sobre los dragones, me han hecho cambiar! ¡Y el vuelo de ayer! ¡Termino de convencerme! Los dragones, podrían llegar a ser nuestros mejores aliados.

-Hola, Astrid.- me saludo Patapez cuando llegue a la playa, me senté junto a él quien estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

-Hola, Patapez. Esta bonita la playa hoy verdad.- le comenté admirando el paisaje.

-Sí, esta hermosa.

-He estado preguntandome

* * *

. ¿Qué pensarías…si yo te dijera…que he visto a Hipo?- le pregunté como quien no sabe nada.

-Te diría que…espera… ¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Yo aún no he dicho que le he visto…eh…

-Esa fue una pregunta indirecta, me da entender que lo has visto, pero quieres saber mi reacción.

-Yo…

Mi contestación fue silenciada cuando escuché voces entre los arbustos, me giré a mirar y Patapez conmigo. Esas voces eran conocidas por mí, muy conocidas, quizás más de lo que hubiese deseado. No es que yo sepa reconocer cualquier voz en la distancia, pero esas voces tontas cualquiera podría reconocerlas. ¡Y más aún cuando están peleando en voz demasiada alta!

-Te dije que era cierto.- decía ella

-Están más extraños de lo normal

-Brutacio…Brutilda.- dije en voz alta aun sin levantarme.

-¡Te ha descubierto!- grito Brutilda y escuché el golpe seco que quería decir que alguno de los dos había recibido un buen golpe.

-¡Te ha descubierto a ti, tarada!- se defendió Brutacio y nuevamente el golpe seco.

-¡Los hemos descubierto…a ambos!- les dijo Patapez parándose y moviendo las hojas para dejarlos al descubiertos.

Ambos hermanos se cubrieron los ojos. ¡Eran tan tontos! Al parecer creían que, si ellos dejaban de vernos, nosotros también lo haríamos. ¡A veces creo que en el mundo jamás encontraría personas más tontas que esos dos! Tendrían que haber nacido lejos de Berk.

-Has silencio…quizás te confunde con los arboles.- comenzó a susurrar Brutacio.

-Shh…creo que estamos siendo muy sigilosos.- lo apoyo en voz baja Brutilda.

Simplemente…no puede ser…

-¡Brutilda! ¡Brutacio!- grité perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Astrid!- gritaron al unisonó y nos miraron asustados.

-¿Qué hacen ahí escondidos?

-Es que ustedes están actuando muy extraños.- nos dijo Brutilda rascándose la cabeza.

-Y pensamos que…si los vigilábamos, sigilosamente, descubriríamos que sucede.- la apoyo Brutacio.

-Estamos bien, solo estamos investigando algunas cosas.- les dije, de todas formas ellos no entenderían.

-Mmm investigando…sobre dragones.- dijo Brutacio levantando una ceja y mirando los dibujos que Patapez tenía en su mano; bueno…quizás no eran tan tontos después de todo.

-Quizás…- susurré mirando a Patapez.

-Denos un minuto, Chicos.- les dijo Patapez y me hizo darles la espalda para hablar conmigo. Haber que idea se le había ocurrido ahora mi amigo…creo que sea cual sea la idea no me va a agradar pero…tengo que escucharle…somos un equipo.

-Creo que nos serian de utilidad. Cuantos más aliados tengamos, será mejor. Ellos son tontos, les gustan las ideas extremas y locas…todo lo que pueda terminar en dolor, muerte, rotura. Estarán de acuerdo en ser amigos de criaturas tan peligrosas como los dragones.

-Estas… ¿Seguro, Patapez? Esto es algo complicado.

-Estoy seguro… ¿Qué podría ir mal? Nos podrían ser utilices.

-Bueno, confió en ti. Pero no menciones a Hipo…ese será nuestro secreto.

-Está bien.- me dijo Patapez y nos giramos a mirar a los gemelos que estaban haciendo guerras de miradas.

-Brutilda…Brutacio… ¿Queréis uniros a nuestro grupo…suicida?- pregunte poniendo un poco más de dramatismo en nuestro ¿Proyecto?

-Grupo suicida…eso suena…interesante…prosigue.- dijo Brutacio cruzándose de brazos como si nos estuviese evaluando.

-Nosotros vamos a…hacernos amigos de los dragones…- dijo Patapez emocionado, quitándole el aura de misterio que yo había iniciado. Los gemelos no parecían estar realmente interesados.

-Oigan chicos…los dragones podrían intentar sacarnos las piernas, quemarnos vivos, matarlos…descuartizarnos… ¿Quieren intentar?

-No he entendido bien el proyecto…pero me gusto eso de sacarles las piernas…estamos dentro.- dijo Brutilda dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Bueno, por lo menos entendieron una parte del plan.- susurró Patapez algo desilusionado.

-Han entendido algo Patapez…no podías pedirles tanto.- le dije mientras volvíamos a sentarnos en la arena. Los gemelos también se sentaron, pero volvieron a iniciar su "guerra de miradas". Parecían completamente ajenos a lo que Patapez y yo hablábamos. Realmente no sé qué clase de aliados sean, pero si sé que son los aliados más tontos que he tenido. A este paso…creo que convencer a los vikingos de que los dragones son buenos sería un milagro. ¡Porque si Brutilda y Brutacio dicen que algo es bueno…normalmente termina en… ¡Boom! ¡Bang! ¡Zas! ¡Dolor! ¡Muerte! ¡Crash! Ya saben, jamás termina en algo bonito, ni tierno…ni mucho menos…algo bueno y confiable.

-Patapez… ¿Crees que fue buena tu idea?- pregunté mirando a los gemelos.

-Espero que lo haya sido Astrid, sino…nadie creerá nada de lo que ellos digan…están desacreditados en Berk. Todo el mundo cree que están locos.- me dijo Patapez encogiéndose de hombros…de cierta forma…eso me tranquiliza…porque nadie creería nada dicho por los gemelos…están locos…ni siquiera sé porque los acabo de incluir a nuestro "grupo".

POV Hipo

-Llevan ahí bastantes minutos, vamos a acercarnos.- le dije a Heather subiendo sobre Chimuelo.

-No, Hipo. No sabes quienes son. Vamos a quedarnos aquí, estamos seguros.- me dijo Heather sujetándome la mano, Chimuelo se giró a mirarnos a ambos.

-Pero…

-Déjame ir a buscar a Valka en Chimuelo, ella sabrá que hacer.- me dijo Heather.

-Pero…es que Chimuelo…solo vuela conmigo…- le dije acariciándole la cabeza, y rápidamente me paso por la mente cierta rubia de ojos azules que voló a Chimuelo la noche pasada.

-No seas celoso, Hipo.- se burló golpeándome el hombro.

-Vale, si él te acepta. Puedes volarlo.- le dije dejándola subir.

-Tranquilo, Chimuelo, soy yo.- comenzó a decirle Heather acariciándole la cabeza, Chimuelo la miro aburrido y se dejó caer en el suelo. Heather subió sobre él, coloco su pierna en el encaje metálico y Chimuelo se levantó y la miró. Ni una sonrisa ni nada, no puedo creer que le caiga mejor una desconocida como Astrid, que una muy conocida Heather.

-Bueno, te ha dejado subir.- le dije sonriéndole.

-Eso es algo. Vamos Chimuelo, busquemos a Valka.- le dijo Heather y elevo el vuelo.

Los vi alejarse hacia el sur algo nervioso, sin Chimuelo, me sentía más desprotegido que nunca. El, es mi amigo, mi protector y de cierta manera mi única arma de defensa. Además, nunca se separa de mí, siempre está cerca y saber que esta…tan lejos me intimida. Dejando de lado mis sentimientos de vikingo menos vikingo, débil y poco valiente, me gire a mirar el barco nuevamente.

No logro ver bien de donde viene, quizás haya algún diseño o emblema que haya visto antes. Con este pensamiento me acerqué entre las ramas hasta estar más cerca de donde el barco había varado, pude ver a un hombre en la distancia; creo que tiene el cabello pelirrojo…pero no logro enfocarlo bien en la distancia.

¡Un skrill! ¡Su bandera es un skrill! No me preguntéis quien es, porque no tengo la mínima idea, pero podría reconocer a ese dragón en cualquier sitio…quien sea que sean, parecen hombres realmente peligrosos. Me escondí más entre los arbustos y espere pacientemente que regresara Heather con mi madre. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y…el barco decidió irse…no pude hacer nada…porque, aunque habían algunos vikingos en Mema, no eran los capacitados para pelear y menos con una tribulación tan grande como aquella. Además, no sabemos a qué han venido.

-¿Dónde estás, Heather? – me pregunté volviendo a la zona donde había estado el Grito Mortal, la noche comenzaba a caer y no había rastro alguno de ningún jinete de dragón. Comencé a impacientarme, ya deberían haber regresado.

¡Aun más! Debían haber regresado hace horas atrás trayendo al Grito Mortal apresado y listo para pasar algunos años castigado. Cuando comencé a impacientarme aún mas, entonces escuche el ruido de dragones volando; me levanté de la arena y sacudí el polvo que se me había adherido.

-¡Sayarin!- dije al verlo aparecer, el bajo de su dragón y se acercó a mí de inmediato.

-Hipo. No hemos hallado nada. Revisamos Berk en el anonimato y no hay nada…ni rastro del Grito Mortal. Nos hemos detenido en cada isla que hayamos camino acá…y no hay nada.- me dijo Sayarin pasando una mano por su cabello ya crecido.

-No pudo esfumarse.- dije confundido.

-Quizás tomo otra dirección.- comento Sayarin perturbado. Llegaron los del área Oeste y este y también venían sin noticias realmente importantes; ninguno había hallado al Grito Mortal. Pasada una hora escuche el grito de Chimuelo en la distancia; los jinetes se habían ido…solo Sayarin quedaba conmigo.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Chimuelo! Al fin llegan.- dije corriendo hacia mi amigo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, Hipo. Tuvimos algunos percances Chimuelo y yo.- se excusó Heather bajando de Chimuelo, quien me golpeo con su cola y se alejó.

-Está bien, hablaremos después de eso. ¿Y el Grito Mortal? Ya todos los grupos han llegado…nadie lo ha visto. – le contesté luego de mirar a Chimuelo confundido.

-No hay señal del, Hipo. Es como…si no hubiese salido de Mema.- me dijo mi madre confundida y bajando de Brincanubes.

-Quizás…aun esta aquí.- le dije esperanzado.

-Si lo está, habrá que esperar a mañana. Es muy tarde, hay que descansar. Los jinetes están exhaustos. Me encargare de revisar la isla mañana.- me dijo mi madre antes de alejarse con Sayarin a hablar.

-Lo encontraremos, Hipo. – me dijo Heather colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-Espero que sí; por lo menos no está en Berk…eso me hace sentir más confiado.- susurré dejando salir un suspiro.

-Sí, tu padre está seguro Hipo, no tienes de que preocuparte.- me dijo Heather recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sí, lo está y…los demás también.- susurré mirando hacia el cielo.

-El barco no estaba cuando tu madre y yo pasamos por ahí.- me comentó Heather.

-Zarpó hace algunas horas, tardaron mucho.- le dije volviendo a mirarla.

-He escuchado un dragón en apuros en una isla y baje a ayudarle; me demore mucho y luego no lograba encontrar a la señora Valka. Lo siento.- me dijo Heather en voz baja.

-Tranquila, hablare con ella sobre ellos después, ahora lo importante es el Grito Mortal. Si esta aun en Mema, sería algo muy extraño…sé que pronto averiguare que está pasando.- dije decidido.

-Lo harás. Sé que lo harás.- susurró ella, me despedí luego y le dije a Chimuelo que me siguiera. Tome dirección a mi cuarto, sé que mi madre me había dicho que Chimuelo dormiría con los otros pero, no me siento seguro sin él. Así que no creo que ella se moleste tanto, después de todo lo único que no quiere es que vuele. Y no lo hare, le hare caso.

Camino a mi cuarto deje salir un suspiro. Me consuela saber que el Grito Mortal no está en Berk; ni camino a Berk. Saber que mi padre está seguro. No sé qué sería de mi si le ocurriese algo…es demasiado importante para mí. Aun cuando mi padre no me quiera, y me menosprecie, yo lo amo…es mi padre, fue el único que estuvo ahí en mi niñez. Y bueno, también me preocupaba Bocon…fue mi único mejor amigo. Incluso llegue a sentirme preocupado por Patan, Cubeta, el viejo loco ese que vive a las afueras de la ciudad...y claro…Astrid. Si algo le ocurriese a Astrid…no sé qué haría…no podría soportarlo. Ellos están a salvo, sabiendo eso, creo que puedo dormir…aun cuando el Grito Mortal ande suelto en Mema.

"Hay un tiempo para dejar que sucedan las cosas y un tiempo para hacer que las cosas sucedan." Anónimo

* * *

¿Qué es parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¡Ya aparecieron los gemelos! ¡Pronto se les unirá Patán! xD

 _Siguiente capítulo: Al descubierto_

¿De que creen que trate? XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Besos!**

 **BDC13:** Hello! Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo *.* Muy pronto se reunirán (creo que sus reuniones empiezan en este cap XD) Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar :D Besos!! Que disfrutes el capítulo!! 

**Fantasy Branca Snow:** Hey!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap :D sii Hipo tan lindo preocupado 3 Jaja pronto empezarán los momentos Hicstrid (Lonprometo XD) ¡A mi también me cae súper Heather, jaja exacto, para Hipo es solo una amiga. Con respecto a si Hipo va a teneralguna habilidad como espadachín, aún no estoy segura XD Pero tienes razón, en la serie parece que mejoró con eso de las armas, por ahora creo que no sera un súper espadachín pero no será simplemente el Hipo de la tribu. Jajaja ¿El primer beso? Pues el primer beso es en el capítulo 15 XD jajaja y no es un súper beso sino más bien un pequeño incidente XD pero luego de ahí Astrid se encargará de que hayan más besos Hiccstrid XD jajaja Tranqui no me molesta que pregunten quiere decir que te interesa la historia 3 En realidad no me gusta tardar en actualizar porque se lo que se siente esperar larrrrrgoo por una actualización XD Besos!!! Espero haber respondido la mayoría de tus dudas!!! 

**ElbaKheel:** Hey!! Que bueno que te guste! 3 ¿Verdad que si? Creo que hubiese sido interesante si Hipo se hubiese ido XD Gracias por comentar y leer! Besos!

 **Miu-Mizuno:** Hello!! Jajaja Tarea :( Tan horrible XD jajaja eso suele pasar, yo tengo suerte de queestoy en unas mini vacaciones, cuando empiece la uní ya tardaré un poquito más en actualizar /¿verdad que si? Tan linda Valka 3 hahaha es normal que Valka lo empareje con Heather (aún no conoce a Astrid) XD jajaja ¿sabes? Me pasa igualque a ti, no me molesta que emparejen a Hipo con Heather pero...prefiero Hiccstrid 3 jajaja ¡Llegaron los gemelos y ni te imaginas las que armaran! XD puesss...si Dagur se hace jinete obvio lo dejo con Destrozo 3 ¿Como llegaron a Mema? Ya sabrás!! ¡Siii ya vienen problemas!! Jaja espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar *.* Besos!! Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos! 

**Max-Adventure:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y gracias por comentar!! 

**Capitulo 9**

 _Al descubierto_

P.O.V Astrid

-Bueno, no creo que sea necesario, Patapez. Ya hemos leído, leído y vuelto a leer todas tus ideas durante la última semana y media. Es hora de dar el primer paso…- le dije resuelta.

-Es cierto, no hemos hecho nada emocionante en este grupo suicida.- se quejó Brutilda

-Este grupo suicida no es para nada suicida.- le apoyó Brutacio.

-¿Quieren dolor? ¿Sangre? ¿Piernas volando?-preguntó Patapez alterado.

-¡SI!- gritó Brutilda

-Definitivamente, eso queremos.- sentenció Brutacio.

-¡Están locos! – les gritó Patapez

-¿A quiénes llamas locos? – preguntó Brutacio ofendido.

-A ustedes…- dijo Patapez agitado.

-¿Nosotros? Ustedes inventaron el grupo suicidio. Nosotros solo nos unimos.- comenzó a recriminarle Brutilda.

-Yo pensaba que éramos parte de los fundadores.-objetó Brutacio empujando a Brutilda.

-¡Basta! ¿Quieren acción? ¡Tendremos acción! Esta noche nos encontraremos frente a la casa de Patapez.- sentencié algo desesperada

-¡Genial!- gritó Brutacio

-Pero Astrid...- comenzó a decirme Patapez.

-Nada. Hemos estado yendo a tu paso Patapez y por lo visto vamos muy lentos. Si no damos un paso nos quedaremos estancados para siempre.- le dije antes de que Brutilda soltara un grito de victoria.

-¡Al fin golpeáremos algunos dragones!- gritó Brutilda

-¿Qué? No vamos a matarlos. Amigos Brutilda, son nuestros amigos.- le dije negando con la cabeza, aún había que trabajar con los gemelos. Ellos…bueno, ellos todavía creen que mataremos a los dragones sin motivo aparente.

En esta última semana hemos estado hablando con los gemelos sobre que estamos haciendo, nuestras ideas, nuestro propósito. ¡Y creo que vamos por buen camino! Ellos aún no entienden porqué queremos hacernos amigos de los dragones, pero les emociona el peligro que esto puede representar. Espero que con el paso del tiempo, sus mentes limitadas puedan llegar a comprender cuál es el fin de todas estas tardes leyendo los libros de Patapez. Además, espero que no se pongan a hacer ninguna locura esta noche. Nosotros tenemos todo fríamente calculado.

Nuevamente, estoy en el bosque arrojando mi hacha hacia los arboles. Como les decía, en Berk no hay mucho que hacer y yo…pues estoy tratando de encontrar un lugar donde encajar. Digo, todos tienen un trabajo. Esta el herrero, el soldado, el panadero…bueno…aun no sé exactamente a qué grupo quiero pertenecer, pero pronto lo sabré. Eso espero.

La noche comenzó a caer rápidamente sobre Berk; hace exactamente semana y media desde mi encuentro con Hipo. Desearía poder verlo, llevo días soñando con él, sueños no muy agradables lamentablemente. He soñado que se ha caído de su dragón, que lo hemos hallado inconsciente en las costas de Berk, que los berkianos lo han descubierto y…bueno…el final nunca es muy bonito. De cierta manera, el deseo de volver a ver a Hipo es el que me empuja a querer acercarme lo más rápido posible a los dragones. ¿Por qué quiero tanto verlo? ¡Ni yo lo sé!

-Patapez, ¿Has visto a los gemelos? – pregunté encontrándome con mi amigo a las afuera de su casa.

-Pensé que quizás estaban contigo.- me dijo acomodándose la mochila que le colgaba del hombro.

-No, yo pensé que quizás ya estaban aquí.- le dije encogiéndome de hombres en señal de confusión.

-Quizás evaluaron la idea y se dieron cuenta que es peligroso.

-¡Para nada!- escuchamos decir a Brutacio, quien apareció junto a su hermana sujetando su mazo.

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡Listos para acabar con los dragones!- dijo Brutilda mostrándonos su ballesta.

-¡Hacernos amigos de los dragones!- les corregí dejando salir un largo y agotador suspiro.

-Es lo mismo, trajimos armas por si hay que someter a esos tontos dragones.- nos explicó Brutacio y se limpio dramáticamente las manos.

-Chicos, creo que están demasiado armados.- comenzó a decir Patapez, yo me giré a mirarle sorprendida y los gemelos me apoyaron.

-No estamos muy armados…- comencé a decir quitándole importancia a las armas. Realmente solo teníamos…una ballesta, un mazo, algunas dagas, una hacha y unas lanzadoras…no era tanto.

-Astrid…si queremos ganar la confianza de los dragones…- comenzó a refutar Patapez.

-No podemos ir indefensos, Patapez. Siguen siendo dragones y nosotros vikingos. Iremos como estamos, solo que no usaremos nuestras armas.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Confiaré en ti Astrid, pero sigo creyendo que es mala idea.- me dijo Patapez mientras caminábamos, a la luz de la noche, hacia el área de entrenamiento, allí donde están enjaulados los dragones.

-Haces bien en confiar, Patapez. Un Hofferson nunca se equivoca.- le dije levantando el mentón orgullosamente.

-Solo te equivocaste aquella vez que tropezaste con el tonto de Hipo…- comenzó a decir Brutilda.

-Y la vez que rompiste mi oso de peluche diciendo que era un dragón…- la apoyó Brutacio.

-Y aquella vez que nos enviaste a buscar ovejas y terminamos en un nido de Cremallerus…- siguió Brutilda.

-Y…- comenzó a decir Brutacio.

-¡Basta! Además, no es mi culpa que el oso de peluche tuviese apariencia de dragón.- me quejé indignada. Ellos estaban exagerando, me hacían lucir como una vikinga agresiva, impulsiva y nada inteligente.

-No parecía un dragón…- susurró Brutilda a su gemelo.

-Y lo descuartizo con un hacha miniatura.- le devolvió el susurro Brutacio.

-¡Argh! Bueno, dejemos ese tema atrás. El punto es que…Jamás me equivoco, o…casi nunca me equivoco.- le dije a Patapez con una sonrisa y él negó dramáticamente con la cabeza.

-Chicos…- comenzó a decir el rubio cuando entramos al arena de entrenamiento. Todos guardamos silencio a la espera de sus palabras, pero él no decía nada…y el silencio momentáneo era un poco estresante.

-¿Decías…? – comenzó a decir Brutacio rascándose la cabeza.

Estábamos casi a mitad de arena cuando, un grito horrible y aterrador rompió en todo Berk. ¡Obvio que salimos corriendo! Llegamos a mitad de pueblo en menos tiempo que…que… ¡Argh! No lo se, pero llegamos muy rápido. Muchos vikingos habían salido con sus armas y todos estábamos preparados para el ataque de lo que fuese que había hecho el ruido…pero nada. No paso nada.

-Vamos a dejarlo para mañana.- me dijo Patapez, temblando…bueno…intento numero uno…desastre total.

A la siguiente noche logramos llegar un poco más lejos. Entramos a la zona de entrenamiento, nos acercamos a las celda y ¡Boom! Los gemelos comenzaron a lanzar cosas y a pelearse entre si. Los dragones se alertaron, porque podíamos escuchar los ruidos que hacían en las jaulas. Ese quizás no era el mejor momento de liberarlos. Por lo cual, yo fui la primera en decir que había que desistir y esperar hasta la siguiente noche. En si era difícil hacerse amiga de un dragón, imagínense de un dragón inquieto.

-¡Hoy no daremos marcha atrás!- le dije al grupo mirándolos con seriedad. Ya iban dos intentos fallidos y no iniciados. Hoy sería el día y ellos no iban a arruinarlo.

-Si no sobrevivo, sepan que...jamás estuve de acuerdo con sus locuras.- nos dijo Patapez y siguió andando. Miré a los gemelos y ellos se encogieron de hombros; nuestro fornido amigo puede ser muy sensible cuando hablamos de arriesgar la vida.

Aunque…no estamos arriesgando la vida ¿Cierto? Solo nos estamos acercando a un montón de dragones salvajes que en muchas ocasiones han intentado matarnos; pero eso no es arriesgar la vida. ¿Cierto? Quiero convencerme de esto. Además, Chimuelo es un dragón; es lindo y dulce…todos deberían ser así ¿verdad? Esperemos que si.

Las jaulas estaban cerradas, y solo se escuchaba el silencio. Los dragones cada día me sorprenden mas, pueden ser más silenciosos y pasivos que los mismos vikingos. Aunque no es que tengan muchas oportunidades estando enjaulados y sin salida. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Patapez y estaba temblando, creo que es el único, porque los gemelos estaban chocando sus cascos y riendo. ¡Están locos! No les asusta ni un poquito estar tan expuestos ante los dragones.

Yo también estoy un poco nerviosa; intento darme ánimo mentalmente. Al final, soy valiente y además soy la única que ha tenido una especie de amistad con un dragón anteriormente. De todas formas, no me siento segura intentando hacerme amiga de los dragones que intentamos matar en un momento dado. ¡Espero que los dragones no sean rencorosos!

-Cada uno de nosotros se detendrá frente a una jaula; excepto ustedes gemelos…tomen una jaula entre los dos.- comenzó a decirnos Patapez nervioso.

-¿Y por qué debemos escoger solo una? Podemos con dos.- se quejó Brutilda.

-Ustedes no son muy confiables, así que tomaran una.- respondió Patapez.

-Tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir y vernos morir a nosotros.- les alenté para darles un motivo por el cual querer vivir.

-Eso suena bien.- susurró Brutilda.

-Me gusta esa idea.- dijeron y se ubicaron frente a una de las jaulas.

Cada uno de nosotros se ubico frente a una jaula en silencio. La tensión inundo todo mi ser, estoy, quizás, a un minuto de ver cuál podría ser mi dragón amigo y eso…es emocionante. Aunque también estoy a un minuto de averiguar si estos dragones son de confiar o no. Claro que si fallamos quizás terminamos muertos, pero tengo la esperanza de que no fallaremos.

-Cuando diga tres…abrimos la jaula.- dije firmemente.

1…

2….

3…

Y levantamos los troncos que impedían la salida de los dragones. Por supuesto, los gemelos se cayeron peleando por el tronco y rodaron algunos metros lejos de la jaula. El silencio reino por algunos minutos, no sucedió nada, no salió nada de entre la oscuridad de las jaulas. Sentí que el corazón me latía con rapidez dentro del pecho, algo me decía que pronto pasaría algo.

Minutos más tarde se asomó frente a mí un Mortífero Nadder azul con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Genial! ¡Ella y yo no teníamos una muy buena relación! Iniciamos con el pie izquierdo…y yo le golpee con mi hacha en el rostro. Era una hermosa dragona, alta, grande, con unos dientes afilados, un montón de púas en la cola y unos enormes ojos amarillos que realmente me intimidaban.

-Un Gronkle.- susurró Patapez caminando hacía el dragón temeroso. Intenté imitarlo lentamente, pero el Nadder soltó espinas, las esquivé tomando un escudo que me quedaba cerca y retrocedí.

Ella dio un paso y luego se detuvo; le imité insegura. A un poco de distancia los gemelos estaban en el suelo peleando y frente a ellos se había asomado un Cremallerus…o ¿dos? Bueno es un cuerpo con dos cabeza…lo que quiere decir que son dos dragones…o un dragón doble o…

-Patapez, no luce muy amistosa.- murmuré nerviosa, esquivando las espinas que la Nadder me lanzaba.

-Este Gronkle tampoco, intenta extender tu mano.- me dijo Patapez, el Gronkle arrojó una bola de lava y escuché a Patapez dar un pequeño grito que alertó a todos dragones.

El Mortífero Nadder se arrojó hacía mí, por lo cual, salí corriendo. En la carrera pude ver a Patapez corriendo del Gronkle y a los gemelos escondidos detrás del panel de escudos mientras el Cremallerus les vigilaba. ¡Increíble! ¡Estamos muertos!

-Intenta saltar encima del y dominarlo.- le dije a Patapez, sino es por las buenas…seria por las malas.

Me escondí tras un tablón de madera, tratando de cuidarme de las espinas, se veían realmente filosas. Al parecer, la dragona no me vio, porque estaba intentando encontrar mi ubicación. Cuando llegó a mi lado, salí de mi escondite intentando saltar sobre ella. Lamentablemente, fue inútil, me empujó tan fuerte que terminé golpeándome contra una de las paredes de piedra sólida.

¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Creo que acabo de sentir lo que Hipo sentía cada vez que yo le golpeaba el hombro! Y…es doloroso. Es extremadamente...doloroso.

-¡Astrid! Eso fue genial.- me gritaron los gemelos escondidos aún tras los escudos mientras el cremallerus los rodeaba. Deseaba levantarme y golpearles con mi hacha.

Desde la pared pude ver como la Nadder se sacudía aun sin yo estar sobre ella, parece que ni siquiera se percato de que me lanzó algunos metros lejos. Patapez estaba escondido tras un tablón intentando que el Gronkle no le viese. Lamentablemente, el dragón lanzó lava y golpeó el tablón haciendo que, ante el miedo, Patapez saliese corriendo. El enorme y corpulento dragón volvió a perseguirlo y el rubio volvió a dejar salir un grito.

-Bueno, vamos de nuevo.- dije levantándome, pero vi que Patapez estaba corriendo a un rincón cerrado.

\- ¡Patapez armas!- grité moviendo mi mano dispuesta a coger mi hacha que colgaba de mi espalda. Esto se estaba saliendo de control y no perdería a ningún vikingo. Aunque consiguiese que estos dragones me odiaran el doble de lo que ya lo hacen, no pienso dejar que nos asesinen sin antes dar la batalla.

-¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo agarres esa hacha!- me gritó una voz que momentáneamente no reconocí. Quizás por el momento tan intenso que estábamos viviendo.

De repente, un Furia Nocturna llegó al sitio lanzando un plasma que iluminó, momentáneamente, todo el lugar. El jinete se lanzó aun desde el aire y se interpuso entre Patapez y el Gronkle.

En cambio, el Furia Nocturna se detuvo frente al Nadder que se acercaba hacia mí. Ambos se miraban y daban vueltas acechándose mutuamente. Por algunos instantes, cerré los ojos, y con estos cerrados logré comprender de quien era esa voz que había interrumpido nuestro caos.

-Hipo.- dije sorprendida mientras abría los ojos enormemente.

Desde mi posición, pude ver como Hipo se acercaba lentamente al Gronkle con la mano extendida y con una suave caricia logró que el dragón se dejase caer al suelo como una cría. Me pasé la mano por la frente algo perlada de sudor y deje salir un suspiro…quizás yo también necesitaba un masaje de Hipo. ¿Qué? ¡Quizás he perdido el juicio! ¡Dormir! ¡Dormir es lo que necesito!

El castaño se quedó algunos segundos acariciando al Gronkle antes de que este cerrase los ojos y se tranquilizase por completo. Luego el jinete de dragón se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba el Cremallerus y cuando logró tranquilizar al dragón los gemelos estos comenzaron su momento dramático.

-¡Un fantasma!- gritó Brutacio

-¡Peor! ¡Un fantasma que se parece a Hipo! – gritó Brutilda tapándose los ojos

-¡Corran por sus vidas!- exclamó Brutacio tapándose los ojos y corriendo en círculos.

-No puede ser.- susurré acomodándome exasperada mi fleco.

-¡Corran, yo me haré cargo del!- gritó Brutilda levantando los puños en señal de pelea.

-¡Genial!- murmuré rodando los ojos.

-Tranquilos, chicos. No soy un fantasma.- se rió Hipo antes de comenzar a acercarse al Furia Nocturna.

-Tranquilo, Chimuelo.- le dijo a su dragón acariciandole la cabeza antes de acercarse lentamente al Mortífero Nadder.

Este se movió desconfiado primero y hasta preparó sus espinas para arrojarlas hacía el castaño. Pero Hipo hizo aquel movimiento tierno. Primero le dedico una mirada dulce y murmuró un "tranquilo, soy tu amigo", sacó una espada con luz, distrajo al dragón y extendió su mano a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. La dragona relajó el gesto y se acerco un poco, y un poco mas, hasta tocar con su cabeza la mano de Hiccup.

-Tranquila, ve a dormir.- le dijo Hipo y la Nadder se fue hacia su jaula tranquilamente…al parecer…ya veían este lugar como su hogar.

-¿Hipo? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Patapez sorprendido llegando hasta donde yo estaba. Su cara era muy cómica, parecía entre impresionado e incrédulo. Hipo se giró hacía nosotros y pude ver como sus manos se movían nerviosas.

-¡No es Hipo!- gritó Brutacio aún corriendo en círculos.

-¡Es el fantasma de Hipo!- le apoyó Brutilda aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No soy un fantasma, soy yo.- les dijo Hipo, se acercó a Brutilda y le sujetó las manos.

-Tienes las manos tan suaves.- dijo Brutilda abriendo los ojos, me crucé de brazos mientras los miraba… ¿De dónde viene eso? ¿Por qué le tiene que sujetar las manos? ¿Él la está tocando a ella? ¡Para tocar su cabello tuve que hacer malabares!

-Soy real ¿Ven?- y tocó el hombro de Brutacio.

-¡Wow! Realmente tienes las manos suaves.- dijo Brutacio abriendo los ojos sorprendido. ¡Vale! ¿Ahora los toca a todos menos a mi? ¡No es que quiera que me toque! Pero... ¡lo que sea!

-Bueno, no es tanto.- dijo Hipo riendo.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Vivo!- gritó Brutilda impresionada.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Genial!- dijo Brutacio rascándose la nuca.

-¡Os habéis vuelto locos. ¿Qué estabais intentando? ¿Suicidio?- nos preguntó Hipo haciendo unos movimientos muy graciosos con los hombros. De momento, en lugar de sentirme mal por el "regaño"...Porque ¿Es un regaño, cierto? Como sea, no se sentía como un regaño cuando él hacia esos movimientos graciosos. De todos modos, me sentí culpable al ver la preocupación en sus verdes ojos.

Esos hermosos ojos. ¡Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de verle! Bueno, si quería verle, pero la felicidad que siento en el pecho no es lo común. ¡Es solo Hipo! ¡No creo que sean necesarias las mariposas o lombrices o lo que sean en la barriga!

-¿Cómo sabes del grupo suicidio?- le interrogó Brutacio llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Has estado vigilándonos sigilosamente?- apoyó Brutilda levantando el mentón dramáticamente.

-Porque si es así, queremos que nos enseñes, porque lo has hecho excelente.- le dijo Brutacio dándole un golpe en el brazo a Hipo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Hipo tratando de zafarse del agarre de Brutacio.

-Es bueno… - susurró Brutilda rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya basta chicos; Hipo no sabe nada de nuestro grupo.- les dije interviniendo, e interponiéndome entre Brutilda e Hipo. No es por nada, pero mejor que Brutilda guarde su distancia.

-Exacto, no sé nada de nada. ¿De qué hablan?

-Somos un grupo secreto, y tenemos en mente hacernos amigos de los dragones.- explicó Patapez.

-O matarlos…- añadió Brutacio.

-O que ellos nos maten.- siguió añadiendo Brutilda e Hipo arrugó el gesto.

-Basta con solo ser amigos, todavía estamos trabajando con los gemelos y sus ideas.- susurré mirando a los ojos de Hipo fijamente y él se percató de que lo miraba fijamente, porque comenzó a aclararse nerviosamente la voz.

-¿Amigos? Eso, es genial.- comenzó a decir Hipo.

-Hipo…sé que no somos quienes para preguntar esto pero… ¿Por qué huiste de Berk? - se atrevió a preguntar Patapez. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante aquella pregunta. Sentía como el peso de la culpa me golpeaba con fuerza, pero al ver los ojos de Hipo...no vi en ellos resentimiento alguno.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, realmente…- comenzó a decir Hipo.

-Bueno, pero podrías decirnos ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde has estado? - insistió Patapez.

-¿Con que...amigos de dragones?- cambio de tema Hipo y consiguió desviar a Patapez de su propósito inicial.

-Sí, Astrid nos contó que eras un jinete de dragón y nosotros…pues estamos intentando serlo. Demostrarle a los vikingos que vikingos y dragones pueden ser amigos.- le explicó Patapez, bueno…quizás no debía haberlo dicho. Ahora Hipo sabe que le revelé a los demás que él es un jinete de dragón.

-¡Eso es genial, Patapez! ¿Fue idea tuya?- le preguntó Hipo emocionado.

-Y de Astrid.- dijo Patapez sonriendo; Hipo me miró y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Bueno, si por cada "idea loca" me dedicaría esa sonrisa tengo muchas en el repertorio. Aunque... ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué me parece tan linda su sonrisa?

-Puedo ayudarles con eso…si les interesa.- nos dijo Hipo acomodándose el cinturón y moviendo nuevamente los hombros de forma graciosa.

-¡Seria Genial!- dijo Patapez sacando sus planos y mostrándoselos a Hipo. Yo me quedé allí inmóvil. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Esto sí es raro; Hipo aparece y en lugar de ser un encuentro sorpresivo: actúan con tanta familiaridad. Algo estilo…Hola, Hipo, enséñanos a montar dragones. Claro, les enseño. ¡Yei! ¡No! No tiene sentido.

-Mira Astrid, Hipo tiene planos también.- me dijo Patapez emocionado; me acerqué un poco a mirar…los planos de Hipo era geniales, hermosos, al igual que él. ¡Para un momento Astrid Hofferson! ¿Hermoso? ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

-Eh, yo…- comencé a murmurar, los nervios se me habían instalado en la garganta. ¿Y por qué estoy nerviosa? ¡Por Melin! ¿Por que estoy nerviosa?

-Astrid está nerviosa.- se burló Brutacio mirando por encima del hombro de Hipo los apuntes. Desee golpearle con mi hacha hasta hacerle sangrar.

-Es que regreso su soldadito del amor.- siguió Brutilda con la broma tocando el pelo de Hipo. ¡Que no le toque el pelo! ¡Yo había pasado mucho trabajo para poder tocar ese hermoso cabello!

-¡No sean ridículos!- dije algo enojada y me moví hasta estar un poco lejos de Hipo.

-¡No te molestes, Astrid! ¡Si yo fuese tu, también me fijaría en Hipo antes que en Patan!- siguió molestando Brutacio.

-Ya Brutacio, vas a sacar la peor parte de Astrid.- le advirtió Patapez tratando de cambiar el tema, él sabe que pronto perderé los estribos y terminaré amenazándole con mi hacha.

-Astrid…no sabía que te agradaran los dragones.- me dijo Hipo levantando la mirada hasta chocar con mis ojos. En esa mirada pude ver que, aunque lo decía como si realmente lo desconociese, él ya sabía que no me desagradaban del todo.

-Yo…- comencé a decir aun pensando en lo que diría.

-A Astrid le encantan.- dijo Patapez y me guiñó el ojo, gesto que no logré entender.

-Bueno, no es para tanto.- murmuré nerviosa y acomodándome el flequillo. Los dragones son lindos y parecen ser muy amigables y protectores, pero no es como que me encanten. Simplemente, quería hallar a Hipo, pero él está aquí…aunque sé que se irá en cualquier momento, pero está aquí ahora…y eso es lo que importa. Aunque... ¿Debería disculparme por todo el mal que le hice? Pero... ¿Cómo? No puedo hacerlo delante de todos.

-¡Eso es realmente bueno! Lo primero que deben saber chicos…jamás se acerquen a dragones con armas.- comenzó a decir Hipo, se acerco a mí y agarró mi hacha que reposaba en mi espalda. Al hacerlo quedó muy cerca y al parecer él lo sabía porque tardó un momento en alejarse; y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de hacerlo.

-Yo podría ayudarles a hacerse amigos de los dragones, y hasta a entrenarlos.- siguió diciéndonos Hipo jugando con mi hacha. Cosa que me sorprendió, ya que el antiguo Hipo jamás hubiese podido con ella.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?- verbalicé lo que todos, o eso pienso yo, queríamos saber.

-No, no puedo quedarme; tengo asuntos pendientes en...mi...hogar…- comenzó a decir Hipo

-Este es tu hogar.- me atreví a interrumpirle y bueno…tenía que hacer algo, así que me atreví a sujetarle su mano derecha.

-Astrid está tocando a Hipo.- escuché que susurró Brutacio.

-Y lo está mirando extraño.- susurró Brutilda

-Sí, es raro.- los apoyó Patapez.

-Podrían callarse.- le dije a los tres.

-No Astrid...- me dijo Hipo, pero no soltó mi mano.

-Este...ya no es mi hogar…- terminó de susurrar el castaño y le solté su mano, porque si seguía sujetándole, los demás chicos comenzarían a decir cosas que no quiero escuchar. Además, me dolían sus palabras, porque yo era, de cierta manera, culpable de que este ya no fuese su hogar.

-¿Y cómo nos enseñaras?- preguntó Patapez confundido.

-No tengo que vivir aquí para enseñarles. Podemos reunirnos cada dos lunas. Nos reuniremos en la noche, entrenaremos y luego volveremos cada cual a su cama.- nos dijo Hipo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Esa no es mala idea.- comentó Patapez.

-¡Es genial! ¡Hipo se ha unido al grupo suicida!-gritó Brutacio emocionado.

-Un momento…tu ya montas dragón eso te hace el fundador ¿Cierto?- analizó Brutilda en voz alta.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos aquí…que les parece si…hoy…¿forman su lazo con su dragón?- nos dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lazo? ¿Qué eso?- cuestionó Patapez falto de información.

-Ya verán…será algo increíble.- dijo Hipo acariciándole la cabeza a Chimuelo, quien estaba acostado mirándonos a todos. ¡Seguro cansado de nuestra plática!

Continuará…

"Los grandes cambios siempre vienen acompañados de una fuerte sacudida. No es el fin del mundo. Es el inicio de uno nuevo." Anonymous 

**Entonces ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya no solo Astrid ha visto a Hipo! ¿Alguien extraña a Patan Mocoso? ¿Qué opinan de los sentimientos de Astrid hacía Hipo? ¿Qué creen q hacía Hipo en Berk?**

 **Besos! Si te gusto deja un comentario y sigue la historia! El capítulo 10 ya lo revisé, lo subiré muy pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!!!**

 **Gabriely:** Hola!!! Jajaja recuerdos XD yeah creo que recuerdo tus mega súper largos comentarios XD *.* jajaja sii es lo malo de releer pero pronto leerás algún capítulo que no hayas leído antes :D Besos!! Gracias por comentar! 

**evlR:** Hello! Jajaja también olvido dejar comentarios cuando leo así que es normal XD pero es bueno saber que todos te gustaron *.* jajaja pronto habrá P.O.V de los gemelos XD jajaja Patan se unirá muy pronto al grupo :D Besos!! Gracias por leer y comentar! 

**Max-Adventure:** Hey!! Jajaja pobre Patán XD jajaja si creo que es obvio que están enamorados *.* Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Besos! 

**Dark-hime7** : Hola!!! Jaja la pobre Astrid XD aunque...muy pronto esa lucha terminará y ella reconocerá sus sentimientos :D Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos!! Gracias por comentar!! 

**Miu-Mizuno** : Hey!! Jajaja yo extrañaba leer tus comentarios XD Este capítulo responderá alguna de tus dudas: sabrás que hacía Hipo en Berk esa noche :D jajaja vaya, vaya!! Que drama el que has montado en apenas unas lineas XD lamentablemente no ocurrirá así XD aunque definitivamente sería muy divertido que se encontrarán todos así de golpe XD pero, por lo menos, Valka y Estoico no se encontrarán por un tiempo...un tiempo muy largo XD jajaja Espero te guste el capítulo!! Jaja ¿Dejarás de ser Slytherin? Jaja vamos a ver si logras leerlo a tiempo! XD Gryffindor Forever 3 Nos leemos!! Besos! 

**Capítulo** **10**

 _Jinetes de Dragones_

P.O.V Hipo

-Hemos revisado cada rincón en Mema, no hay rastros del Grito Mortal.- le comenté a Chimuelo dejándome caer sobre él, mi amigo me miró, levantó las orejas y luego se movió dejándome caer al suelo.

-¡Chimuelo! – le dije cuando me golpeé la nuca.

-Al parecer está enfadado contigo.- me dijo mi madre sentándose junto a mí y comenzando a mirar mi cabeza. Bueno, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, creo que mi madre quiere hablarme de algo más.

-Esta extraño desde que volvimos de Berk…- comenté y luego abrí enormemente los ojos, espero que mi madre no se percate de lo que acabo de decir. Ella siguió acariciando mi cabello en silencio algunos segundos más.

-Quizás le impresiono ver tantos Pesadillas Monstruosas juntos.- comentó mi madre aun detrás de mí; suspiré tranquilo, ella pensó que estaba hablando de aquella vez en la cual ella me envió a revisar Berk.

-Hipo, me preocupa el Grito Mortal. Y me preocupan esos hombres que Heather y tú vieron en la playa.- comenzó a decirme mi madre y se sentó a mi lado.

-A mi también, es demasiado extraño que un dragón sin manos abra una jaula y aun más extraño que un barco consiga llegar a las costas de Mema.- le dije suspirando.

-Los jinetes no han hallado nada, los he enviado por cada recoveco de Mema y…simplemente no hay rastro alguno del Grito Mortal, ni siquiera marcas de agujeros.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo nos queda una alternativa.- le dije poniéndome en pie.

-¿Cuál? Ya hemos revisado en todo lugar.- me dijo mi madre imitándome.

-Los túneles subterráneos, ahí no hemos revisado. Voy a llamar a Heather para que venga conmigo. Si me das permiso claro.- le dije subiendo sobre Chimuelo.

-Hipo…mandaré a Sayarin, no conoces esos túneles. Además, dudo que el Grito Mortal este ahí. – me dijo ella sujetando mi mano y haciéndome bajar.

-Pero mama, es el único lugar donde no hemos revisado. Además, Chimuelo tiene un sentido que le permite encontrar salidas y reconocer cuando hay dragones peligrosos cerca.- le dije suplicante.

-Revisaremos los túneles, pero tú te quedarás aquí, Hipo. Ya has ayudado mucho.- me dijo acariciándome el rostro antes de irse. ¡Genial! ¡Según ella, he ayudado mucho! ¡Según yo, no he hecho nada! ¡Llevamos cuatro días buscando en Mema! O mejor dicho, llevan cuatro días buscando. Yo estoy en "descanso".

-Bueno chico, solo faltan dos días.- le dije a Chimuelo acariciándole la cabeza, el miró el cielo y luego me miró. Negué con la cabeza y recibí un coletazo justo en la barriga. Chimuelo y yo solemos volar durante horas todos los días, y estos últimos cuatro días no hemos salido a ningún sitio. De cierta manera entiendo el enfado de mi amigo, él no puede volar sin mí y seguramente eso le molesta aún mas.

-No seas rencoroso, Chimuelo.- corrí hacia él lanzándomele encima para abrazarlo, fácilmente me giró y comenzó a lamerme la cara. No pude evitar reír; aunque está enfadado, Chimuelo seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Además, sus enojos suele durar mucho menos que los de mi madre o que los de Heather.

-Basta, basta… ¡Chimuelo!- dije empujándolo, pero seguía encima mío lamiendo mi cara. Hasta que un ruido lo alertó y se salió de encima con las orejas alzadas y enseñando los dientes en dirección al bosque.

-¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Qué escuchaste?-pregunté acercándome, la noche comenzaba a caer y no había un solo jinete por el alrededor. O eso creía yo. Subí sobre Chimuelo y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque, además del silencio y la oscuridad, yo no lograba percibir lo que sea que estaba alertando a Chimuelo.

Caminamos lo suficiente para alejarnos bastante del pueblo, no me quejé, tampoco le dije a Chimuelo que regresaremos, porque él seguía algo tenso y con las orejas alertas. De repente, bajo las orejas y se acercó a unas ramas espesas. Me sujeté mejor, porque algo me decía que Chimuelo iba a hacer algo que podría derribarme de mi silla. Mi amigo se preparó y luego salto hasta caer en un claro; era un lugar bonito. No había nadie allí…o por lo menos eso creí hasta que.

-¡Chimuelo! ¡Hipo! ¿Qué hacen?- gritó una voz femenina desde el agua.

-¿Heather?- pregunté bajando de Chimuelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- me preguntó sonriendo, guardé la distancia, desde donde estoy solo se ve su rostro. No veo por ningún lado su ropa lo que quiere decir que esta vestida; pero mejor guardar la distancia por si acaso.

\- Chimuelo ha estado un poco...nervioso.- dije dándole una palmada a Chimuelo, quien miraba algo confundido hacia todos lados. Bueno…quizás Chimuelo está un poco estresado por no haber volado desde hace días.

-El Grito mortal nos tiene a todos nerviosos. Por eso vine aquí, el agua me relaja. Ven, el agua esta deliciosa.- me dijo Heather sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es que…es muy tarde, y el bosque puede ser engañoso.- le dije nervioso.

-No seas miedoso, Hipo. No estamos tan lejos del pueblo.- respondió ella saliendo del agua, entrecerré los ojos con algo de vergüenza, pero al comprobar que estaba vestida los abrí dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Heather suele ser extrovertida y no es que eso sea muy bueno.

-Bueno yo…no se…- comencé a excusarme.

-Ven, no me digas que le tienes miedo al agua.- me dijo jalándome hasta conseguir que me moviera. Intenté zafarme disimuladamente pero, Heather comenzó a hacerme cosquillas hasta lograr llevarme al borde del claro de agua.

-No lo hagas…- le dije sin poder borrar la sonrisa y mirando el agua detrás de mí.

-¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Esto?- y me empujó con fuerza lanzándome al agua. Estuve algunos segundos debajo del agua y cuando salí Heather se lanzó hacia mí volviendo a hundirme.

-Casi me ahogas.- le dije riendo.

-Pero yo tenía razón ¿Verdad? El agua esta deliciosa.- me dijo detrás de mí haciendo trenzas en mi pelo.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón…pero… ¿Viste aquello?- dije para distraerla. La vi girarse para mirar lo que yo había señalado y aprovechando su descuido volví a hundirla.

Estuvimos algunos minutos jugando en el agua, pasando un buen momento entre amigos, no me divertía tanto con ella desde hace meses. Normalmente, estoy volando a Chimuelo o inmerso en la herrería; casi no le dedico tiempo a nada más. ¡Pero oye! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Quizás saque más tiempo para estar con Heather! ¡Ella es genial!

-Heather…debemos irnos.- le dije riendo y reposé mi frente sobre su hombro algo cansado.

-Hipo…nunca voy a olvidar este momento. Gracias, por quedarte.- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del agua.

La vi salir y me quedé inmóvil, normalmente me siento incómodo cuando hace cosas así. En cambio, esta vez no se sintió como las otras, ese beso no tenía dobles intenciones. Fue solo eso, un beso de amigos. ¡Y lo sentí! ¡Lo sentí en el alma!

-Heather…- dije saliendo y corriendo para alcanzarla.

-¿Si?- me dijo girándose, extrañamente no me miraba a los ojos.

-Cada día me doy cuenta que… realmente... te quiero, enana.- le dije antes de abrazarla, ella siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo, es mi mejor amiga y no veo mi vida si Heather no está en ella.

-Yo…también te quiero, Hipo.- susurró y pude escuchar que se le raspo la voz. Me alejé un poco y vi que estaba llorando. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella suele llorar; pero no de la nada y sin un motivo contundente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me atreví a cuestionar, realmente sin entender.

-No lo sé, es que…eres demasiado bueno, Hipo.- me dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Cuando iba a hablar Chimuelo se acerco hacia nosotros y me empujó pidiéndome que lo siguiera. ¡No otra vez, Chimuelo! Era obvio que mi amigo no está teniendo su mejor momento, quizás su sexto sentido está comenzando a fallarle. ¡Al final, me trajo hasta aquí creyendo que había algo extraño! ¡Y solo encontramos a Heather!

-No, Chimuelo, vamos a casa.- le dije subiendo sobre él, Heather subió detrás de mí y se abrazó a mi espalda. Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa Chimuelo me lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero decidí ignorarlo. ¡Mi amigo definitivamente estaba algo enfadado! Tardamos un poco para llegar al pueblo ya que no regresamos volando, pero bueno…hubiésemos tardado más si nos íbamos a pie. Por lo menos, Chimuelo corre más rápido que nosotros.

-Voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Heather, yo le dediqué una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar a casa con Chimuelo a mi lado. Recibí un coletazo en la espalda a mitad de camino y miré mal a mi amigo. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y murmuró algo que claramente no entendí, porque no entiendo lenguaje dragón.

-Chimuelo, debemos comunicarnos mejor.- dije abriendo la puerta de casa, no quiero seguir recibiendo coletazos sin si quiera saber el motivo de ellos. Mi amigo parece que no entendió lo que le dije porque se giró a mirarme y me lanzó un grito que me dejo sordo. Luego se fue apresurado hacía nuestro cuarto.

-¡Uy! Alguien está enfadado.- dijo mi madre tendiéndome un plato de comida.

-¡Esta insoportable!- dije sujetando el plato.

-Quizás estas exagerando un poco.- me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Exagerando? Mira mi espalda o mi barriga, me ha estado golpeando con su cola.- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Quizás solo quiere mostrarte algo importante y no encuentra la manera.- susurró mi madre.

-Espero que se le pase pronto.- suspiré dejando que mi cabeza golpease la mesa.

-Trátalo con calma, Hipo. No es un humano, es muy sensible.- me dijo mi madre antes de levantarse e ir a darle comida a Brincanubes.

Suspiré y luego me fui a buscar el pescado para Chimuelo. Cargué la canasta llena hasta mi cuarto y al entrar vi a mi amigo recostado en aquel lugar que yo había preparado especialmente para él. Cuando entré, levantó la cabeza y miró la comida a la vez que una sonrisa chimuela asomaba en sus labios.

-Ten, Chimuelo.- le dije dándole la comida. Comenzó a comer y me senté a su lado mientras lo hacía. No entiendo que lo tiene tan nervioso pero, espero que no sea tan grave.

-Estoy cansado, amigo. Realmente cansado.- murmuré antes de cambiarme y acostarme a dormir.

Días después...

¡Hermoso día en Mema! ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No es perfecto! Mi pierna ya está bien y mi madre me envió a bañar a los dragones bebe. No es que esto sea muy difícil, pero... son bastantes dragones…y termino siempre todo mojado y sucio.

-Bueno…manos a la obra.- me dije optimista.

Horas más tarde estoy cubierto de sucio de pies a cabeza, completamente cansado y con ganas de irme a dormir. ¡Creo que extraño los días en los cuales mi madre no quería que hiciese nada! Pierna… ¿Por qué te arreglaste? ¡No crean que quiero estar enfermo! ¡Estoy feliz de volver a volar a Chimuelo pero, no de tener que hacer la tarea que nadie quiere hacer!

-Chimuelo. ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?- le dije a mi amigo cuando comenzó a caer la tarde. Realmente necesito tomar aire y dejar a un lado el cansancio.

Volamos hacia el norte. ¡Mi ruta favorita! ¿Por qué? ¡Bueno, es la ruta que lleva a Berk! ¡Además hay muchas islas entre medio! Islas hermosas, repletas de dragones y de misterios. Mientras volábamos pude ver unos barcos en la distancia, me dio curiosidad por lo cual me acerqué un poco. Gracias a la oscuridad no podrían verme así que me di a la tarea de ver quiénes eran.

¡Otra vez! ¡Eran ellos! Su emblema es un skrill y hay un loco gritando algo poco entendible. Me quedé mirando de lejos y pude ver que dentro de los barcos habían algunas celdas llenas de dragones. No habían muchas afuera, pero pude ver que las estaban acomodando. ¡Wow! Parecían ser… ¿Cómo podría llamarlos? ¿Cazadores de dragones?

Sean lo que sean no son para nada gente confiable y no parecen muy amigables. De todas formas, ¿Qué hacían en Mema aquel día? ¿Buscaban nuestros dragones? Muchas dudas se instalaron en mi mente. Los seguí de lejos hasta que Berk se alzo a la vista, no trazaron ruta hacia Berk, pero pasaron muy cerca. Iba a seguir detrás de ellos, pero Chimuelo levantó las orejas y miró en dirección a Berk.

-¿Sucede algo amigo? ¿Algo peligroso? – pregunté mirando hacia donde mi amigo miraba.

-vamos a acercarnos a ver.- le dije volando hacia Berk, el lugar se escuchaba silencioso y tranquilo, por un momento pensé que eran locuras de Chimuelo pero…

-¡Ah!- era la voz de Patapez.

Me acerqué al área de entrenamiento y lo que vi me dejo… ¿Maravillado? ¿Asombrado? ¿Anonadado? Bueno, todo eso y más. Desde la distancia pude ver a los gemelos escondidos detrás de los escudos siendo asechados por un Cremallerus Espantous. Patapez corría de un Gronkle muy enfadado y… ¿Espera? ¿Esa es…Astrid?

¡Esto es un buen chiste! La rubia estaba escondida tras una tabla y luego intentó saltar sobre un Mortífero Nadder y fue arrojada contra una pared. ¡Uy! ¡Eso debió doler mucho! Me acerqué un poco mas, pero no me vieron. Estaban tan ocupados en… ¿Qué hacían? ¿Intento de Suicidio?

Estuve observándoles con una sonrisa en los labios durante algunos minutos. Debo admitir que pase un buen momento. Fue realmente divertido ver vikingos intentar ¿montar? dragones. Si. Lo es. Es muy divertido. Divertido en gran manera, pero más divertido es ver la cara de Patapez huyendo del Gronkle…y eso que es el dragón más sensible y amigable.

-Patapez ¡Armas!- le escuché decir a Astrid y supe que este era el momento de intervenir.

-¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo agarres esa hacha!- dije saliendo de mi escondite…el Mortífero Nadder es un dragón muy sensible, si Astrid agarra esa hacha lo alarmara más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y tranquilizarlo sería aun mas difícil.

Tengo que admitir que no pensé realmente lo que hacía cuando me di al descubierto. ¡Pero oigan! Me fue mejor de lo previsto. Los chicos no indagaron mucho en mi desaparición y realmente me alegré al ver que Astrid no intentó de ninguna forma obtener información sobre donde he estado. Aunque creo que no indagó, porque Patapez se le adelantó.

De todas formas, es genial poder estar con ellos. ¡Me siento en casa cuando hablo con ellos! ¡Cuando los gemelos hacen sus bromas y cuando siento el perfume de Astrid golpearme la nariz! ¡Podría quedarme aquí para siempre, pero no creo que sea el momento! ¡El hecho que ellos quieran acercarse a los dragones me llena de felicidad y esperanza!

¡Quizás de aquí a unos meses pueda transformar Berk desde el anonimato! Pero tengo que trabajar desde cero. Así que iniciaremos formando un lazo entre dragón y jinete. Los chicos están demasiado programados como para acercarse a los dragones sin ayuda. Sé que conmigo al lado de ellos, nada saldrá mal. ¡En poco tiempo, serán jinetes de dragones!

-Ven, Astrid. Empezaremos contigo.- le dije a la rubia tomando su mano, sentí que una corriente me traspasó el cuerpo, pero intenté disimularlo. Caminé agarrando la mano de la rubia hasta la jaula del Mortífero Nadder y cuando estábamos por llegar el dragón azul nos salió al encuentro y Astrid retrocedió a la vez que me soltaba.

Me detuve un momento viendo las reacciones de ambas. Astrid estaba en posición de pelea y estaba completamente tensa, fácilmente podría enfrentarse a cualquiera y salir victoriosa. La Nadder parecía tranquila, y nos observaba de manera extraña. Según mis cálculos, la dragona está evaluando si somos aliados u enemigos. Por supuesto, la tensión de Astrid no nos ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tranquila…no te hará nada.- le dije a la rubia sujetándole la mano nuevamente y caminando junto a ella para que se acercara a la Nadder. La dragona no retrocedió, pero si preparó sus espinas y Astrid se tensó aún más.

-Solo intenta acercar tu mano.- le susurré a Astrid, me miró primero indecisa y luego siguió avanzando sola y lentamente extendió la mano.

La observé con una sonrisa, verla allí, tan dispuesta a hacer un lazo con los dragones y dejar a un lado sus reglas vikingas me hacía pensar que…quizás nunca debí haber huido. En aquel entonces, me cegó el miedo, la incertidumbre, y no me di la oportunidad de intentar convencer a los vikingos de que los dragones podían ser amigos.

¡Quizás aun hay esperanza! ¡Quizás aun puedo arreglar las cosas! ¡Arreglar mi relación con los chicos! ¡Con mi padre! ¡Con Berk! Eso es lo que más deseo.

Astrid se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la Nadder con la mano aun extendida y pude ver como el dragón retrocedió un poco. Segundos después dejó a un lado se posición de ataqué y se acerco oliendo la mano de la rubia. Volvió a retroceder nuevamente, seguramente tiene una lucha interna, porque reconoce que esa rubia en cierto momento le hirió. Al parecer, esa lucha interna termino rápidamente, porque toco la mano de Astrid y cerró los ojos. Hofferson se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa y luego miró a la dragona, la cual abrió los ojos y también le miró.

-Muy bien, Astrid. Ahorra te permitirá subir sobre ella.- le dije desde mi ubicación, vi que la rubia lo dudo momentáneamente, pero luego se acercó y saltó sobre la dragona rápidamente.

-¡Esto es genial!- me gritó Astrid acariciando a la Nadder.

-Sí que lo es.- susurré mirándoles.

-¿Verdad que es genial, Tormenta?- escuché que le decía Astrid a la dragona acariciándole

-¿Quién es el próximo? ¿Patapez?- le pregunté al rubio acercándome a él.

-Bueno…vamos.- me dijo y nos acercamos al Gronkle que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Vas Patapez, solo…no le tengas miedo.- le dije empujándolo suavemente.

-¡Mira Hipo! ¿Qué tal lo hemos hecho?- gritaron los gemelos, cuando me giré los vi haciéndole cosquillas al Cremallerus. Bueno, esos chicos siempre sorprenden. Ni siquiera esperaron por mí, basto con ver lo que tenían que hacer y lo hicieron…a su manera, pero lo hicieron.

-¡Muy bien, chicos!- les dije y me volví a mirar a Patapez quien estaba acariciando al Gronkle.

-Es como un perrito, es tan tierno.- dijo Patapez.

Al verlos ahí, con sus dragones se me inflo el pecho de orgullo. Eran berkianos como yo, y estaban haciéndose amigos de dragones. ¡Ya no me siento la oveja rara! ¡Me siento parte de ellos! Esa sensación…esa sensación de estar de vuelta en casa.

-¡Hipo! Saluda a Albóndiga.- me dijo Patapez volando en el Gronkle.

-¡Míranos Hipo! ¡Vomito y Eructo son increíbles!- me gritó Brutacio

-¡Lo son!- le apoyo Brutilda.

-Claro que lo son.- dijo Astrid aún encima de Tormenta y dedicándome una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Bueno chicos, yo ya debo irme.- les dije mirando el cielo, debían haber pasado algunas horas desde que salí de Mema.

-Sí, y nosotros debemos irnos también.- dijo Patapez metiendo a Albóndiga en su jaula.

-Yo quería romper algunas cosas con Vomito y Eructo.- se quejó Brutacio mientras cerraba la jaula.

-Sera otro día chicos, de todas formas…tenemos mucho que aprender.- escuché decir a Astrid, me giré a mirarla y la vi darle una caricia a Tormenta antes de enjaularla.

-Si…bueno…debo irme.- dije soltando un suspiro y subiendo sobre Chimuelo.

-Hipo, antes de que te vayas…creo que hay algo que todos debemos decirte.- comenzó a decir Patapez acercándose.

-Díganme…- le dije con una sonrisa.

Continuará…

"Procura que nunca te falte un sueño por el cual luchar, algo nuevo que aprender, un lugar a donde ir y alguien a quien querer." Anónimo.

¡Prometo no tardar en actualizar! Revisaré el capítulo once y lo subo luego :D quizás en dos días :D 

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? 


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! ¡Besos!**

 **Max-Adventur:** Hola! Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado :D Besos! Grax por comentar!

 **Miu Mizuno:** Hey! Jajaja lo leíste en menos de 24 horas soo creo que mereces seguir en Slytherin XD jaja tu terminando el semestre y yo que lo empiezo a coger clases este lunes XD hahaha pero Hipo solo quiere a Heather como hermana XD jajjaa los gemelos son los mejores 3 y harán de las suyas pronto XD jaja ya habrán más lecciones de jinete :D ¿Patan? Aparecerá pronto XD haha bueno los Berserker tienen sus motivos XD ¿los protectores del Ala? ¡Me encantaban! Pero hasta ahora no se si aparecerán en el fic XD ¡Dichosa tu que tendrás vacaciones! Yo estaré cogiendo clase junio y julio / ¡Suerte en el fin de semestre! Jajaja Besos! Nos leemos! Gryffindor 3

 **Fantasy Branca Snow:** Hola! Jaja si ya me habías dicho, espero te vaya bien en la prueba de química :D Hipo y Astrid son tan lindos 3 jejeje ni te imaginas que está ocurriendo con Heather XD jajaja el encuentro de Astrid y Heather será pronto XD ¿Crees que a Heather realmente le gusta Hipo? XD Besos! Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos!

 **Gabriely:** Hola! Jajaja verdad que era bastante obvio! XD jajaja un punto por releer XD jajaja Grax por comentar! Besos!

 **Capitulo 11**

 _Viajes cortos_

P.O.V Brutacio

Esto…es Berk. ¡Pueblo de destrucción y caos! Gobernado por el cruel, terrible…destructor…malvado…único…Estoico "El aniquilador"…un momento… "El Vasto". ¡Estoico "El Vasto"!

Vivimos en un pueblo de dolor y destrucción…de tristeza…de llanto…de…dragones. ¿Os lo habéis creído? ¡Era un chiste! ¡Berk es un pueblo sin gracia! ¡Un pueblo viejo…viejo…muy viejo! ¡Con casas muy nuevas!

Lo único increíble en Berk son los dragones. ¡Y ahora es más increíble! ¡Porque nos estamos actualizando! ¡Soy parte del grupo suicida que quieren aniquilar…perdón hacerse amigos de los dragones! ¡Es simplemente algo extremo, divertido y súper increíble! ¡Cuando esos dragones vengan a atacarnos y vean que montamos dragones saldrán huyendo! ¡Creo que ese es uno de los propósitos por los cuales estamos esforzándonos por ser amigos de los dragones!

¿Y saben que es más genial? ¡Acabamos de descubrir que Hipo nunca murió! O…Que volvió del Vallhala…no se cual de las dos es la opción real, pero está aquí. ¡Nos está enseñando a ser jinetes de dragones! Sí, lo sé. ¡Es genial. Estaba realmente pasando un buen momento con el Cremallerus cuando los demás dijeron que era tiempo de irnos y luego Patapez salió con un tema raro…que aun no entiendo realmente.

\- Queremos pedirte perdón Hipo, porque fuimos unas personas horribles contigo.- comenzó a decirle Patapez, yo estoy de acuerdo con Patapez. Ellos fueron unas despiadados con el pobre Hipo. Yo no, claro, yo siempre he sido el mismo. Ya saben, natural siempre.

\- Patapez, no tienen que disculparse.- le dijo Hipo. ¡Claro que deben disculparse Hipo! Han sido unas horribles personas contigo.

Mi amigo siempre tan bueno con todos, por eso yo siempre le apoyé en el anonimato. Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, mejor amigo anónimo que enemigo…bueno…creo que decían eso… ¿O no?

-Claro que debemos disculparnos Hipo. ¡Fuimos unos tontos!- soltó Astrid algo más intensa que de costumbre, esa chica siempre está actuando como si alguien le estuviese pegando fuego en la nuca. Si no es que te grita, es que te golpea o saca su hacha para amenazarte, jamás puede hablar como los demás vikingos. En paz y armonía…bueno…yo no patrocino la paz, prefiero el caos…ya saben el dolor, los gritos…pero cuando estos vienen de parte de la Hofferson menor…pierden su gracia. ¡Bueno, a veces! ¡Cuando golpea a Patán es muy divertido!

-Realmente ustedes fueron unos tontos.- apoyé a Astrid colocando mi mano sobre el hombro de mi fiel amigo Hipo.

-Brutacio, eres parte del grupo que desprecio a Hipo.- me dijo Patapez con el rostro confundido. Creo que él me está confundiendo, yo jamás menosprecie al pescado parlanchín… ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!

-¿Yo? ¡Yo jamás te desprecie, Hipo! ¡Diles que fui tu único apoyo cuando ellos quisieron matarte!- dije abrazando a mi amigo.

-Nunca quisieron matarme, Brutacio.- me dijo Hipo empujándome para que lo soltara.

-¿Nunca? Espera. Espera. Déjame recordar bien.- le dije y me detuve un minuto a pensar, evalué el momento, evalué mis ideas. Puse mis recuerdos en orden. ¡Es cierto! ¡Jamás he sido amigo de Hipo! ¡Lo confundí con Patan!

-¡Es cierto! Soy parte del grupo que te llamaba Hipo tonto "pescado parlanchín".- le dije riéndome, es realmente divertido recordarlo. Hipo siempre fue un bobo, era muy gracioso, y débil, y destructor. ¡Siempre que salía de la herrería rompía algo, o quemaba algo…es de los míos!

P.O.V Patapez

¡Es un tonto! ¡Brutacio es un tonto! ¡Le quita la importancia a todo! ¡Lo daña todo! ¡Ni siquiera nos permitió despedirnos bien de Hipo! Entre él y Brutilda tenían sofocado al heredero de Berk. Tengo que decir que realmente fue sorprendente verlo. Una cosa es escuchar a Astrid decir que está vivo y otra muy diferente es verlo parado frente a ti.

Lo primero que percibí, en el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros, es que ha crecido, incluso es un poco más alto que Astrid. Además, tenía dos trenzas en el cabello, y me percaté de que Astrid no dejaba de mirarlas embelesada…esa chica y su trauma con las trenzas. También fui consciente de que, mientras yo hacía mis anotaciones mentales sobre las respuestas de Astrid delante del heredero de Berk, la rubia no dejaba de mirarlo, e Hipo también intentaba hacer contacto visual con ella en todo momento. ¡Estoy evaluando la posibilidad de que no sea Astrid la única enamorada!

Saltando a otro punto extremadamente importante…los dragones. Todo fue un desastre hasta que Hipo apareció, y luego todo fue algo realmente increíble. ¡Hipo tiene una forma peculiar de tratar a los dragones, es como si los hechizara! Por lo que vi, puede lidiar con cualquier dragón. ¡Puede conseguir el afecto de cualquier dragón! ¡Incluida Astrid! Si la rubia me escucha jamás me lo perdonaría.

Hoy acabo de aprender algo sumamente importante. Una cosa es tu decir que quieres hacerte amigo de los dragones…y otra muy distinta es intentarlo. Y una vez que logras…jamás queras dejar de serlo. ¡Es que fue asombroso! ¡Albóndiga es asombrosa!

El poco tiempo que pasé con mi dragona me hizo ver que…en ella tendría una amiga que siempre me apoyaría. Lo pude percibir en sus ojos. Aunque, no me dijo nada verbalmente, su mirada me decía que me protegería. Era como si pudiese sentir y pensar como yo.

¡Ya sé cuál era el sentimiento que me producía su mirada! ¡Protección! ¡Paz! ¡Seguridad! Antes he dicho que en Berk encuentro seguridad, porque es mi pueblo, donde nací, donde he crecido, pero...la seguridad que sentí cuando miré a Albóndiga a los ojos era mayor. Algo me decía que esa dragona y yo seríamos grandes amigos…seríamos mejores amigos.

-A dormir.- susurré acostándome en mi suave cama. Mientras miraba por la ventana me pusé a pensar que en dos lunas Hipo vendría a enseñarnos más sobre los dragones y ayudarnos a entrenar para ser jinetes. ¡Ya quiero que venga! Realmente Hipo sabe mucho, y es muy listo, quiero seguir aprendiendo mas y solo Hipo tiene la información que quiero obtener. Así que…solo queda esperar a que esas dos lunas pasen rápido.

P.O.V Astrid

El sol ya había salido en Berk, lamentablemente, no puedo decir que ha sido la mejor mañana…porque realmente no lo ha sido. Estoico, El jefe, ha amanecido con el pie izquierdo. Se ha levantado y ha comenzado a criticar el trabajo de todo el mundo y claro también criticó el trabajo de mi padre. No le hacemos caso, porque sabemos que…bueno…desde que Hipo se fue…él, está solo y malhumorado.

A pesar de no ser una gran mañana eso no puede opacar la hermosa noche que pasé el día anterior. Empezando por el hecho de que volví a ver a Hipo y terminando con mi nueva amiga. ¡Ha sido increíble! Jamás pensé que podías formar un lazo con alguien, pero, cuando sentí la piel de aquella Nadder sobre mi mano y cuando me miró a los ojos…algo cambio en mi corazón. Simplemente vi en ella esa fuerza, ese carácter…era como verme a mí misma…como si pudiese reflejar mi carácter y fortaleza en un dragón.

¿Saben que fue, además de mi nueva amiga, lo mejor que me pasó anoche? Escuchar a Hipo decir que cada dos lunas vendría a entrenar con nosotros y a enseñarnos. Eso me llenó de felicidad, aunque aún no entiendo el motivo.¡Veré a Hipo más a menudo! ¡Y aprenderé más sobre los dragones a la vez! ¡Y podré encontrar la manera de hablar a solas con él y disculparme por mi reacción aquel día en la laguna!

-Astrid, amaneciste más bonita esta mañana.- me dijo Patán mientras iba camino a la herrería.

-Piérdete, Mosoco.- le dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Podríamos ser la pareja del momento.- se hizo el sufrido.

-Pero no lo somos. Qué triste realidad.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros mientras llegaba hasta la herrería y lo dejaba fuera.

-¡Hola, Astrid!- me saludó Bocón.

-Hola.- dije sentándome en la silla junto a una mesa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña Hofferson?- me interrogó mientras golpeaba el metal.

-He traído mi hacha para afilarla.- le dije poniéndola sobre la mesa.

-Hace tiempo no la traías.- comentó sin dejar de golpear el metal, pero levantando la mirada para verme.

-Sí, es que tengo otras armas en casa, pero realmente prefiero mi hacha, así que me decidí a venir al fin.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Las otras también necesitan afilarse cierto?- me preguntó dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Creo que si.- dije suspirando, desde que Hipo se fue de Berk ya no vengo con mucha frecuencia a la herrería. Antes evitaba venir porque al no ver a Hipo me sentía más culpable y más triste. Pero ahora, ese sentimiento de culpa ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco desde que lo volví a ver, aunque aún sé que debo disculparme. Solo que entendí que él no me guarda rencor y de cierta hasta me he perdonado a mi misma por la forma en que actué delante del chico de ojos verdes.

-Déjame terminar con este metal y la afilo. Si Hipo estuviese aquí, sería más fácil.- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras golpeaba con más fuerza el metal.

-Sí, lo seria.- susurré jugando con la empuñadura del hacha.

-El solía encargarse de afilar tu hacha, y las espadas.- siguió diciendo el herrero y pude percibir algo de ¿melancolía? en su tono de voz. Bocón siempre estaba con Hipo, quizás podríamos decir que fue su único amigo, además de ser su casi guarda espaldas personal.

-Sí, lo sé.- murmuré.

-¿Sabes? Me hace falta el muchacho.- comentó Bocón dejando caer el metal caliente en agua y acercándose a mí para tomar mi hacha.

-Creo que no solo a ti.- me atreví a decir señalando al Jefe.

Estoico venía caminando hacia acá con paso firme, con rostro serio y con su enorme hacha en el hombro. Definitivamente, al jefe le hacía falta su hijo. Antes, solía reírse y hacer chistes…incluso solía decir que Hipo sería el mejor líder de Berk cuando encontrase su vikingo interior. Claro, nosotros nos reíamos cuando lo escuchábamos decir esas cosas, pero…ahora…sé que tenía razón. Al ver a Hipo enseñarnos, y hablar con tanta seguridad…dirigirnos como solo un líder podría hacerlo…puedo decir que Hipo encontró su vikingo interior. Solo que ese vikingo no era lo que nosotros queríamos que fuese…sino lo que él es.

-Bocón, afila mi hacha.- dijo Estoico lanzando el hacha hacia mí, la tomé en el aire y el jefe me dedicó un intento de sonrisa.

-Buen día, Jefe.- saludé colocando el hacha en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Hofferson. ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te propuse?- me preguntó Estoico desde afuera.

-Yo…todavía lo estoy evaluando.- dije algo insegura.

-Ser soldado en Berk no se le ofrece a todo el mundo, Hofferson. Piensa bien lo que harás.- me dijo.

-Lo sé, jefe. Y realmente me siento honrada al ser invitada a ser parte del grupo.- le contesté, era la pura realidad. Era un honor que me haya considerado; me hace sentir especial saber que el jefe me cree capaz de ser parte del grupo de batalla de Berk.

-Vendré a buscar mi hacha más tarde, Bocón. Nos vemos Astrid.- se despidió Estoico y se alejó. No se hacia dónde va, pero probablemente sea a gritarle a alguien o a criticar algún trabajo; es algo ya normal en él.

-El también extraña a Hipo.- me comentó el rubio afilando mi hacha.

-Sí, realmente lo extraña.- susurré pensativa.

-¿Y tu Astrid? ¿No lo extrañas ni un poquito? Digo, sé que está muerto pero, ya sabes, él besaba el suelo donde pisabas.- murmuró el herrero riendo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté haciéndome la que no estaba enterada. ¡Porque claro que lo sabía! Todo el pueblo lo sabía.

-¡Vamos, Astrid! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! Hipo solo quería ser parte de los vikingos que salían a pelear para llamar tu atención y la de su padre.- me dijo Bocón sin mirarme, pero con un tono humorístico. Bueno, eso me llenaba de ¿orgullo? ¡Se siente bien saber que los ojos del heredero siempre estuvieron sobre mi! Aunque ¿aún lo estarán?

-Hipo…era un buen chico.- comenté sonriendo. Bueno, él es un buen chico…es un chico increíble, es el mejor vikingo que conozco. El más listo, el más interesante, el más valiente, incluso el mas especial…bueno…que puedo decir… ¡El es Hipo!

No se parece a nadie, ni piensa como nadie, ni actúa como nadie. ¡Porque es Hipo! Y es eso lo que...muy a mi pesar... me agrada de èl, que no puedes encajarlo en ningún sitio, que no se parece a nadie. ¡Es único! Y lo único realmente me llama la atención, porque nunca sabes que va a responderte o con que locura saldrá. Él es simplemente especial y espontáneo y espero que siempre lo sea. Porque...poco a poco me he dado de cuenta de que...me gusta que sea único.

P.O.V Hipo

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por las islas vecinas, mama.- le dije a mi madre saliendo de la casa; ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera se despidió estaba inmersa en unos pergaminos y mirando dentro de un cajón de madera.

Últimamente mi madre anda inmersa en pergaminos viejos y en libros; he intentado descubrir en que pasa tantas horas, pero desistí un día en el cual me di cuenta de que aquello que leía era algo sumamente confidencial. No sé que es, o porque es tan importante, pero nadie además de mi madre y Sayarin están al tanto. Pensé que yo también podía estar enterado de todo, pero no fue así, mi madre me quiere al margen de todo asunto "peligroso" como suele ella llamarlo.

-Chimuelo. ¿Qué crees que estén estudiando?- le dije a mi amigo mientras volábamos.

-No lo sé, pero he intentado averiguarlo y jamás lo he conseguido.- escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Heather!- me sorprendí al verla justo detrás mío, digo, pensaba que estaba solo. Ella siempre aparece de la nada y me sorprende.

-¿Hablabas de tu madre verdad? Ella lleva años investigando, pero creo que no confía en nadie además de en Sayarin.- me dijo Heather acariciando a Llamas y alcanzándome.

-No es eso, ella solo quiere mantenernos al margen del peligro.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Podríamos serle de ayuda ¿No lo crees?- interrogó mi amiga con una sonrisa.

-Es mejor hacerle caso a mi madre, Heather. Mantenernos al margen de todo eso es la mejor alternativa.- le dije y vi aparecer aquel barco, últimamente los encuentro en todos lados. ¡Y siempre andan cerca de Mema!

-Hipo, es mejor irnos.- me dijo Heather sujetándome el brazo.

-Vamos a quedarnos un momento, quizás podríamos saber quiénes son.- le dije mirando hacia el barco que estaba varado en la isla de los susurros mortales.

-Hipo, vamos…por favor.- me dijo la pelinegra sujetándome con fuerza del brazo.

La miré algo dudoso, parecía preocupada y asustada. Jamás la había visto así, sus ojos verdes me miraban intensamente, esto siendo acentuado por el firme agarre en mi brazo. Miré el barco de nuevo, esta podría ser la oportunidad de saber quiénes eran. Quizás podría hablar con ellos, o acercarnos lo suficiente como para escuchar sus nombres o el porqué están rodeando las islas. Pero no quiero preocupar a Heather, al parecer ese barco la pone muy nerviosa, no sé porqué: somos jinetes de dragones… ¿Qué podrían hacernos unos chicos que solo cuentan con sus espadas?

-Está bien, vámonos.- le dije siguiendo adelante, dejando atrás a los que denomine cazadores de dragones.

-Es mejor así, Hipo.- susurró la pelinegra volando con más rapidez en Llamas.

-Quizás tienes razón, pero en algún momento averiguaremos quiénes son y tu…lo harás conmigo.- le grité alcanzándola.

-Sí, algún día. Tengo que regresar, nos vemos luego. - susurró Heather y giró para alejarse por donde habíamos venido.

-Eso, ha sido raro.- le dije a Chimuelo acariciándole la cabeza, mi amigo me miró y lanzó un suspiro.

Lunas después…

-¡Excelente, Patapez! Lo estás haciendo genial.- le dije al rubio mientras le veía volar sobre el Gronckle; estábamos practicando el vuelo.

-Bueno, al parecer vamos bien.- me dijo Astrid deteniéndose al lado mío.

-Sí, van muy bien.- susurré apuntando en el pergamino mientras Chimuelo planeaba para que permaneciésemos balanceados.

\- Esto de volar es increíble.- gritaron los gemelos mientras se ponían de cabeza.

-Vamos a aquella isla a descansar un momento antes de regresar a Berk.- les dije con una sonrisa mientras volaba presuroso hacia la isla siendo seguido por los demás.

-Chicos, voy a buscar madera con los gemelos. Venimos en unos minutos.- nos dijo Patapez cuando llegamos a la isla y se alejaron los tres caminando. Yo me senté en la arena y los dragones se acostaron a una distancia prudencial. Sentí cierto movimiento a mi lado y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Astrid se sentaba a mi lado y dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Ha sido un vuelo excelente.- me atreví a comentar con una sonrisa mientras mis ojos recorrían el agua. Realmente era un noche hermosa, había luna llena y el frío era agradable.

-Ajam.- susurró Astrid, y sentí que se acercó un poco más. Cualquier otra persona no se hubiese percatado, pero soy Hipo, no soy cualquier persona. Como es normal, comencé a ponerme nervioso, y a mover mis manos. Decidí no mirarla, si no la miraba quizás no me percataba de cuan cerca estaba.

Creo que desistió de su idea, porque se levantó y escuché sus pasos. Dejé salir un suspiro…no se si podríamos llegar a ser algo algún día. Astrid es muy…ella es muy…muy Astrid. ¡Y yo soy muy…muy…Argh…muy Hipo!

Ninguno jamás daría el primer paso, ella no mostraría sus sentimientos (si es que tiene alguno) porque… pues...porque es Astrid y yo por miedo a ser rechazado. Pasados algunos minutos, en los cuales me perdí en mis pensamientos, sentí una mano jugando con mis cabellos así que me di la vuelta algo sorprendido y me encontré con aquel bonito rostro. Hofferson se había sentado detrás de mí y tenía una sonrisa cruzándole los labios.

-Astrid ¿Qué estas…- comencé a preguntar, pero a mitad de frase guardé silencio al ver que estaba soltando las dos trenzas que siempre tengo y volviéndolas a rehacer.

Parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo, jamás le había visto tan concentrada en algo. En su "juego" terminó rozando, más de una vez, mi cuello. Sus manos se sentían suaves sobre la piel de mi cuello, el roce de aquellos dedos era agradable. Jamás hubiese pensado que tendría los dedos tan suaves…bueno es una vikinga que siempre está con su hacha a todos lados.

\- Hipo, yo...te debo una disculpa. Allá en el bosque, el día que te encontré con Chimuelo...no debí reaccionar así.- susurró la rubia.

\- Eso ya está olvidado, Astrid.- respondí

-No del todo. Yo...yo me comporté muy mal...necesito que me perdones.- insistió, suspiré.

\- Perdonada.- sentencié y una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios.

\- ¿Dónde vives, Hipo?- comenzó a preguntarme la rubia sin mirarme, solo trenzando mi cabello. Bueno, si estaba tratando de relajarme para sacarme información, no lo está consiguió del todo. Por más que me gustaría hablar con ella sobre Mema, no puedo delatar nuestra ubicación, ni decirle a Astrid que mi madre está viva.

-Es un secreto.- le dije dejando de mirarla. Volví mis ojos hacia el cielo y dejé salir un suspiro cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar con mas suavidad mi cabello. Si seguía haciendo aquello conseguiría dormirme, ya comenzaba a sentirme demasiado relajado.

-¿No confías en mi?- me cuestionó con voz triste y se detuvo por completo.

\- ¡No! No pienses eso.- le dije girándome, me giré tan rápido que Astrid no tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás, así que quedamos muy cerca. Fácilmente podríamos escuchar la respiración del otro. Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormes; me quedé inmóvil mirándola. Para mi sorpresa, ella tampoco desvió la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dices?- insistió Hofferson colocando su mano en mi corazón, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo…- susurré, pero realmente no sabía que decir.

-Sé que no tengo cara para decirte que confíes en mi pero…quiero…quiero ser tu amiga, Hipo.- me dijo sujetando mis manos entre las suyas y acercándose un poco más. No sabía que decirle, ella estaba allí…frente a mi…mirándome con esos ojos tan bonitos y siendo tan sincera

-Somos amigos, Astrid. Te quiero.- me atreví a decir y aún con el miedo corriendo por mis venas me atreví a abrazarla. Quizás, luego, ella me arranque los brazos o me golpeé con todas sus fuerzas, pero…tenía que abrazarla. Astrid se tensó. Se le tensó todo el cuerpo. Pero respondió mi abrazo y me apretó con fuerza.

En ese abrazo sentí que todas esas piezas que ella había roto, cada rechazo, cada golpe, cada burla, se arreglaban. Sí, yo la abracé en un inicio pero, ahora la que me abrazaba era ella…y me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que pensé que me rompería. Luego de un rato, aflojó el abrazo, al parecer cayó en cuenta de que comenzaba a apretarme demasiado.

Por un momento, tuve que sonreír, era gracioso ver a la Hofferson menor intentando ser delicada y sensible. Ella quizás no se percataba de que me he dado cuenta de que tienes los hombros tensados en un intento de no apretarme y que mueve sus manos con nerviosismo no sabiendo bien donde colocarlas. Era una actitud muy tierna. Hermosamente tierna.

Descansé mis manos en la espalda de Astrid y cerré los ojos. Ella seguía tensa, como si tuviese miedo. Puedo sentir como su corazón late desbocado, casi podría oírlo…o quizás estoy escuchando el mío propio….no lo sé. Astrid me abrazó con más intensidad y pude escuchar que dejaba salir un suspiro. Después de todo, quizás Astrid no me mate, ni me saque las piernas. Al parecer le agrada que le abrace, eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que se apartaría de inmediato, o me golpearía. Pero no… ¡Este momento es mágico!

-Yo…también…- comenzó a hablar Astrid.

-¡Cuidado!- y ese grito nos sacó del momento tan bonito que estamos viviendo.

Continuará…

"Si la oportunidad no llama, construye una puerta." Milton Berle

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Comentarios? Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

 **Miu-Mizuno** : Hola! Jajaja lo corte en la mejor parte XD Pues...lo de Heather es un "misterio" pronto sabrás que ocurre con ella XD jajaja pues en realidad mientras escribía no pensaba en una isla en especifico XD ¿que los ataca? Esa es la gran pregunta XD jajaja ¡Sii voy a estar cogiendo clases en verano! / jaja estoy en la uní primer año y pues normalmente no, normalmente acá en Puerto Rico no cogemos clase en verano (excepto los que así lo desean) pero tuvimos una huelga soo perdimos algunos meses de clase y los estamos reponiendo ;-; jajaja por cierto Grax por comentar y pues besos espero disfrutes el capítulo y estaré tardando un poco en actualizar por las clases / Besos!

 **ElvR** : Hola! ¿A que si? Brutacio es el mejor XD jejeje Al fin Astrid y sus trencitas XD puessss quizás más adelante los que interrumpieron el momento Hiccstrid mueran XD pero solo quizassss XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **DarkHime7** : Hola! Jejeje Brutacio es el mejor XD yeiii muy pronto llegaremos a dónde lo deje creo que fraltan unos 10 caps :D Gracias por comentar! Besos!

Capitulo 12

 _Problemas largos_

P.O.V Astrid

Estos últimos días no sé como nominarlos…han sido mágicos…no suelo usar esa palabra, pero no encuentro una que lo describa mejor. Hemos aprendido mucho sobre los dragones, e incluso comenzamos a salir de Berk, a volar por las islas cercanas. Lo único que me preocupa es que Hipo se va solo rumbo a su casa, no sé donde está ubicada, pero he seguido su ruta los últimos días. Aunque claro, sigo sin saber donde es, desde Berk solo se ve el inicio de la ruta.

Esta noche hemos estado entrenando las vueltas en el aire. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el cielo, y si es de noche me encanta aun más. Tormenta es rápida, es precisa, ruda, pero es cuidadosa y precavida a la vez. Después de Hipo y Chimuelo…las mas rápidas y precisas somos Tormenta y yo. Claro, hay que ver el factor que hace que Hipo sea mejor: tiene más experiencia y un vinculo con Chimuelo aún mas grande que el que tenemos Tormenta y yo.

-Vamos a aquella isla a descansar un momento antes de regresar a Berk.- nos dijo Hipo mientras nos señalaba una isla que se veía cercana; realmente agradecí que lo dijera. Abadejo tiene su silla de montar, pero nosotros no, y es realmente incómodo montar un dragón sin silla, se los puedo asegurar. Así que descansar antes de volver me sonó a gloria.

-Chicos, voy a buscar madera con los gemelos. Venimos en unos minutos.- nos dijo Patapez y se alejó con los gemelos. Hipo se sentó en la arena, muy cerca de la playa; yo en cambio,me quedé un momento de pie junto a Tormenta.

Aquí estamos, solos después de tantas reuniones. Llevó días deseando que estuviésemos solos, para poder hablar de…bueno, de muchas cosas que no me atrevería a decir frente a los demás. Lo único lamentable es que ahora que tengo la oportunidad no sé como acercarme a Hipo. ¡Soy una vikinga valiente, ruda, obstinada y no pienso dejarme ganar por el miedo!

Sacando valor de lo profundo de mi ser, caminé hacía el castaño y me senté junto a él. Al parecer notó mi presencia, pero no dijo nada, siguió con su mirada inmersa en el cielo. Por supuesto, yo no sabía que decir, ni como iniciar una conversación que pareciese trivial.

-Ha sido un vuelo excelente.- me dijo Hipo, pero no me miró. Además, me di cuenta que estoy demasiado lejos del castaño.

-Ajam.- dije pensando en cómo acercarme a Hipo. Decidí que solo lo haría, lo más probable es que él ni siquiera lo note. Entonces me di cuenta que me acerqué demasiado y que Hipo tenía una cara muy extraña. Además, está moviendo las manos sobre sus rodillas de manera graciosa. ¡No sé cómo hablarle! ¡Quizás se siente incómodo! O está pensando que lo estoy acorralando.

¡Estoy siendo muy tonta! Me levanté algo enfadada conmigo misma. ¡No sé como acercarme a Hipo de manera correcta! Siento que si me ubico muy cerca, lo voy a asustar. Y si me ubico muy lejos va a creer que lo quiero lo más lejos posible.

Todo el mundo sabe que no me gusta que invadan mi zona. Ya saben, la "zona Astrid", pero con Hipo es diferente. Me gusta estar cerca del, solo que no se acercarmele. Además, suelo ser demasiado torpe y brusca en ocasiones.

¡Vamos, Astrid Hofferson, puedes hacerlo! Me alenté mentalmente. Me volví para mirar a Hipo, él seguía en la misma posición. No se había inmutado, ni movido, ni girado a mirarme. Es como si no le importase o no quisiese estar conmigo.

¿Cosas mías, cierto? Bueno, es ahora o nunca. Y tomé una bocanada de aire y me senté detrás de Hipo. ¡Bueno, quizás si hablo sin mirarlo se me haga más fácil!

Comencé a jugar con su cabello, estaba inmersa en aquellas hebras. Lo primero que hice fue comenzar a des-hacer aquellas dos trenzas que tenía. ¡Prometí mejorarlas y lo haría! Su cabello era tan suave, tan lindo, y las trenzas eran mi especialidad.

Intenté desarrollar una conversación con el heredero de Berk mientras trenzaba su cabello, pero no conseguí mucho, él me contestaba lo mínimo y aunque sentí que se ponía nervioso al contacto de mis dedos no logré que me dijese nada importante. ¡Quizás no confía en mí! ¡Y me lo merezco! O…quizás ya no siente lo que sentía antes, y solo se pone nervioso porque es un miedoso.

-Sé que no tengo cara para decirte que confíes en mi pero…quiero ser tu amiga, Hipo.- le dije sujetando sus manos entre las mías ya que me había atrevido a ubicarme a su lado, me perdí en sus ojos. Bueno, quizás no quiero ser simplemente su amiga, pero... ¿Qué podía decirle? Me gustas Hipo…o ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Hipo?... ¿Nos casamos? ¡Vamos! Va pensar que estoy loca. ¡Yo ya lo pienso! ¡Me gusta Abadejo! ¡Es algo loco! ¡Y me ha costado aceptarlo!

-Somos amigos, Astrid, te quiero.- y me abrazó. ¡No lo vi venir! ¡Lo digo con la mano en el corazón! Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos un abrazo suave y delicado. Quizás demasiado suave, tardé un poco en responder el abrazo, pero cuando lo hice, creo que me emocioné, porque apreté demasiado a Hipo.

¡Bueno, se me paso la mano! Aflojé el abrazo hasta que apenas estaba haciendo presión y comencé a mover mis manos por la espalda del castaño. ¡No puedo creer que no se cómo darle un abrazo! No es como si jamás hubiese abrazado a alguien, siempre abrazo a mis familiares, pero ellos son grandes y fuertes. Puedo abrazarlos con fuerza y hasta golpearles la cabeza mientras los abrazo. ¡Pero él! ¡Hipo es tan…bueno…tan poco vikingo!

Creo que ha notado mi nerviosismo, porque le he escuchado reírse. De momento, pensé en golpearle el hombro para que dejase de burlarse, pero no tengo la voluntad para romper este momento. Quiero guardarlo para siempre en mi recuerdo. El frío que antes sentía a causa de la noche desapareció por completo y estando así puede jugar con el cabello de Hipo y verlo más de cerca. ¡Definitivamente podríamos quedarnos abrazados durante el tiempo que él quisiese!

¡No sería yo la que arruinaría el momento! ¡De eso…estoy segura! Entonces, recordé que Hipo me había dicho que me quería…tenía que responderle. Decirle que también le quiero. Mi fuerte no es hablar, ni decir lo que siento, pero…él lo había hecho y es justo que reciba una respuesta. Aunque eso no contribuya a mi imagen de vikinga mas vikinga.

-Yo también…- comencé a decir, pero la voz de Patapez nos interrumpió.

-¡Cuidado!- abrí los ojos y pude ver el barco que se acercaba apuntándonos con flechas; no me había percatado de que nos estuviesen acechando. Empujé a Hipo para evitar que aquella flecha nos fuese a lastimar y la misma paso entre medio de nosotros y fue disuelta por un plasma de Chimuelo.

-¡Todos a sus dragones! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!- dijo Hipo corriendo hacia Chimuelo. Le imité y salté sobre Tormenta elevando el vuelo rápidamente.

-¡Son marginados!- le dije a Hipo cando vi a Alvin "el Traidor" gritándole a los tripulantes.

-¿Marginados?- me preguntó Hipo mientras esquivaba las flechas.

-Actualmente, son los mayores enemigos de Berk.- murmuré esquivando una enorme roca que nos lanzaron.

-¡Chimuelo, plasma!- gritó Hipo y el dragón lanzó una bola que fue directa al barco.

-¡Hora de pelear!- gritaron los gemelos.

-¡Tormenta, arroja espinas !- le dije a mi amiga y las espinas salieron directamente hacia Alvin.

-Tienen demasiadas armas, será mejor retirarnos.- dijo Hipo y elevamos el vuelo.

Alvin nos siguió por un tramo de tiempo, lanzando flechas, rocas, incluso voladoras. Pero logramos esquivarlo durante todo el camino. Me da curiosidad saber el motivo que llevó a Alvin a atacarnos. Estábamos en una isla lejos de Berk, es obvio que no sabía que éramos berkianos. ¿Qué otro motivo le incitaría a intentar matarnos?

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme.- nos dijo Hipo cuando llegamos a Berk aun sobre nuestros dragones.

-Nos vemos, Hipo.- se despidió Patapez yéndose a la zona de entrenamiento.

-¡Adiós, Hipo! ¡No te pierdas rumbo a tu casa!- le dijeron los gemelos y siguieron discutiendo sobre sabe Odín que cosa.

-Astrid….- me dijo Hipo acercándose un poco a mí.

-También te quiero, Hipo.- le dije. Me impulsé hacia él, con ayuda de Tormenta, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Salí huyendo (volando) luego por supuesto, y cuando estaba casi llegando a la zona de entrenamiento, miré hacia donde él estaba.

-Adiós, Hipo.- susurré, solo Tormenta y yo lo escuchamos. Pero Hipo me dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. No me escuchó, pero creo que entendió mi mirada. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que se alejó con Chimuelo.

-¡Vamos, Astrid, avanza!- me dijo Patapez desde el suelo.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Os he pillado! ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo sobre esa bestia, Astrid?- la voz de Patán nos tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-¡Patán!- gritamos al unisonó.

-Yo…yo… ¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó señalándome a mí y a Tormenta.

-Estamos montando dragones. ¿No está claro? - le dijo Brutacio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Montando dragones? ¿Habéis enloquecido? ¡Estoico se tiene que enterrar de esto!- gritó Patán y comenzó a correr.

-Atrápenlo.- le dije a los gemelos y corrieron tras él. ¡Por lo menos Patan no vio a Hipo! ¡Seria diez veces peor! Escuchar a Patan me hizo recordar aquel día cuando descubrí a Hipo. Entonces ¿Así lucia y me escuchaba yo? Realmente era algo horrible.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Los acusaré delante de mi padre!- les gritaba Patan sacudiéndose mientras los gemelos le traían arrastrado.

-Tráiganlo.- dije entrando a la zona de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué me van hacer? ¿Me van a matar? ¿Me darán como comida a sus bestias?- preguntó dramáticamente el fornido castaño.

-¡No te haremos daño, Patan! ¡Además, los dragones solo comen pescado…y pollo!- dije recordando a mi amiga azul…ella prefiere el pollo antes que el pescado.

\- Eso quieren que crea, para luego arrojarme a los dragones.- dijo Patan soltándose del agarre de los gemelos y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Patan, nos has descubierto así que tienes dos opciones.- comencé a decirle bajando de Tormenta.

-Los voy a delatar, Astrid. Aunque te ofrezcas a ser mi novia a cambio de mi silencio.- me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

-Jamás pensé en ofrecerme como tu novia…- le dije arrugando el rostro.

-¿A no? Esa hubiese sido la única manera de comprar mi silencio.- dijo Patan dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Me chantajeas? Trae al Pesadilla Monstruosa, Patapez. Entrenamiento numero uno.- le dije con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Entrenamiento numero uno?- preguntó Mocoso girándose a mirarme y cuando iba a correr, los gemelos le sujetaron.

-¿Tienes miedo, Patan? Te ofrecí escuchar mis dos opciones, pero no quisiste. No me has dado alternativa.- le dije dándole la espalda y dejando salir una risa que él no escucho.

Patapez trajo al Pesadilla Monstruosa y Patan estaba peleando con los gemelos para que lo soltaran. ¡Realmente estoy disfrutando este momento! ¡Disfruto escuchar a Patan gritar como niña! "Te oiré Astrid" "No diré nada, Astrid" "Por favor, suéltenme"

-Suéltalo, Patapez.- dije con voz firme y ocultando la risa que me estaba comiendo por dentro.

-¡Ah!- grito Patán tapándose la cara, me giré para ver eso.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba frente a Patan mirándolo fijamente mientras Patan se tapaba el rostro y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Patapez se acerco hasta donde ellos estaban y tomó la mano de Patan hasta ponerla sobre el Pesadilla Monstruosa. Entonces el castaño abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido al dragón.

-Oigan, no es tan horrible.- dijo Patan acariciándole la cabeza.

-No, no lo es.- dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Mírenme estoy dominando al dragón mas feroz del mundo!- dijo Patan mostrando sus "musculos". Al parecer al dragón no le gusto eso, porque soltó una chispa de fuego que hizo que Patán saliese corriendo hacia el agua y que todos comenzáramos a reír.

-¡Malo, dragón malo!- le dijo Patan aun en el agua mientras el dragón le lanzaba una mirada de orgullo. Al parecer, al fin alguien iba a poner a Patan en su lugar, y es realmente una felicidad que ese alguien no tenga que ser yo. ¡Ya lo he hecho muchas veces! Es bueno saber que alguien quiere tomarse el honor de golpear a Mocoso.

-¡Chicos…se me ha quedado mi mochila!- dijo Hipo entrando a la zona de entrenamiento. ¡Oh no! ¡Eso no es bueno!

-¿Y este sujeto quién es?- preguntó Patán acercándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Hola, Patan.- le dijo Hipo saludándole con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Hipo? Es demasiado por hoy.- y se desmayó. Bueno ¿Qué podíamos esperar?

-Creo que se ha impresionado.- dijo Hipo rascándose la nuca.

-Le tomará un momento comprenderlo.- dijo Patapez intentado despertarlo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, solo he venido por esto.- dijo Hipo tomando su mochila, la cual estaba en el suelo, justo delante de mí. Al levantarse me dedico una mirada dulce y se fue hacia Chimuelo.

-¡Hipo!- dije corriendo hacia él, mientras los demás intentaban hacer reaccionar a Patán.

-Dime, Astrid.- me dijo desde Chimuelo.

-Buenas Noches, nos vemos en dos lunas.- le dije y le di un pequeño beso a Chimuelo en la cabeza; el dragón me dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Astrid. Pensé que no querías despedirte de mí.- me dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bueno, ahora sabes que si quería.- le dije, él alzo el vuelo y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Chicos! ¡He visto el fantasma de Hipo!- comenzó a decir Patán con un tono muy gracioso. Ahora debíamos explicarle que Hipo está vivo, que solo huyó de Berk, que es un jinete de dragón y que ahora es nuestro… ¿entrenador? ¿Líder? Algo así. Esto sería realmente agotador…y nos tomaría mucho tiempo.

P.O.V Valka

Cené con Hipo antes de irme a dormir, él me dijo que se acostaría temprano, que estaba cansado y por supuesto, le dije que si necesitaba algo estaría en mi cuarto. Tenia planeado ponerme a revisar algunos pergaminos durante la noche, pero decidí recostarme un rato. Estos, han sido días duros y difíciles y realmente necesito descansar. En medio de la noche un ruido en la cocina me desperto. Cuando salí…me encontré con Hipo en el suelo y Chimuelo en una esquina. Al juzgar por sus ropas, venían de dar una vuelta.

-Pensé que estabas dormido, jovencito.- le dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¡Mama! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Pensaba que estabas durmiendo!- me dijo Hipo levantándose.

-Lo estaba, pero ustedes y sus ruidos me han despertado. ¿De dónde vienen?- pregunté acercándome hasta estar frente a Hipo.

-¿Nosotros? Bueno, salimos un momento…a…

-Hipo. No estas inventando una mentira. ¿O si?-pregunté colocando mi mano en su mentón y obligándole a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿No te vas a enfadar?- y después de esa pregunta me esperaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo…estaba en Berk. Con los chicos…es que los he estado enseñando a montar dragones. Ellos han cambiado…quieren mejorar. Entonces yo les ayudo desde hace unos días. ¡Y todos están haciéndolo genial! Y nos atacaron los Marginados, pero logramos escapar. Entonces los dejé en Berk y vine para aca…intente ser cuidadoso, pero te he despertado y ahora me estas mirando con cara de querer matarme y...realmente lo siento mama.- me dijo dejándose caer al suelo.

Fue…demasiada información a la vez…

Contianuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Gabriely** : Hola! Jajaja ¡yei! ¡Algo te ha tomado por sorpresa! XD jajaja en realidad no se sabrá mucho sobre la reacción de valka, quizás en capítulos próximos. Gracias por comentar, besos!

 **Anzhu** : Hey! Jaja ¿cap 15? Creo haberlo dejado más adelante, capítulo veinte por ahí, pero no lo borrare esta vez XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Miu-Mizuno** : Hola! Jajaja nah no me he enfermado XD solo he estado un poco liada con los estudios XD jajaj Astrid poco a poco irá acercándose a Hipo, después de todo, lo mas difícil era aceptar que le gustaba XD jajaja ¡Es que necesitaba hacer aparecer a Patan y a Dientepúa, nada sería lo mismo sin ellos! XD jajaja ¿Que hará Valka? En unos pocos segundos lo sabrás XD ¿Cizalladura? Aparecerá después, más adelante sabrás porque Heather no la tiene. Jajaja ¡Se me olvido poner la frase! XD ando medio distraidaXD ¡Esa frase que pusiste le quedaría como anillo! 3 ¡suerte con las calificaciones! Y gracias por leer! Besos!

 **EvlR** : Hello! Jajaja en un ratito sabrás lo que ocurrirá con Valka. Jajaja Patan XD hahaha es cierto P.O.V Astrid o Brutacio son ligeramente cómicos XD espero no haber tardado mucho XD Gracias por comentar y besos!

 **Dark-hime7** : Hola! Astrid enamorada es todo un personaje XD jajaja XD ¡Acertaste! En este capítulo se conocen Heather y Astrid XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Max-Adventure** : Hey! jajaja esa es la gran interrogante XD En un ratito veras que decide hacer la mama de Hipo XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 ** _Contratiempos_**

P.O.V Hipo

-¿Listo Chimuelo?- le pregunté a mi amigo mientras subía sobre él.

Amaneció hace algunas horas, y me levanté con el único propósito de ir a Berk a avisarle a Astrid que no podré entrenarlos durante un tiempo. Mi madre se ha desmayado luego de que le contase sobre mis viajes a Berk. Cuando conseguí despertarle me pegó un golpe en la nunca y frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¡No quiero volverte a ver por Berk, Hipo Horrendous Abadejo! ¡Es peligroso! Pusiste en riesgo la vida de Chimuelo.- fueron sus contundentes palabras antes de volver a darme un golpe en la nuca y salir de la casa.

No puedo simplemente dejar de ir a Berk, sé que la rubia Hofferson se preocuparía, o eso quiero creer, y los demás también. Además, les había dado mi palabra de estar allí en dos lunas, así que tenía que avisarles que me sería imposible por problemas ajenos a mí. Sé que Astrid entenderá, no es algo que este en mis manos, es por el bien de todos. ¡Y por el bienestar de mi relación Hipo-Mama.

-Berk, aquí vamos.- susurré elevando el vuelo.

El transcurso fue tranquilo, ningún problema a la vista. Creo que jamás había tenido un vuelo a Berk tan relajado, ni siquiera el viento soplaba con fuerza. Tanta tranquilidad me inquietaba, no sé por qué, pero es como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir. Creo que Chimuelo también lo percibe, porque lo noto algo nervioso. Mi amigo suele estar nervioso últimamente, así que no lo tomo tanto en consideración, ya saben, esta algo loco.

Pasado un tiempo, en el cual solo vi agua, rocas, islas, mas agua, se alzó Berk en la lejanía. Hace algún tiempo no venía de día, así que me detuve un momento a dibujarlo en mi mapa. Sé que parece gracioso, pero no había dibujado Berk...no sé porque...pero jamás me tomé el tiempo para hacerlo. Luego de un tiempo, poco tiempo en realidad, terminé el dibujo y continúe mi ruta original. No es fácil volar un Furia Nocturna a la luz del día sin ser visto, así que me fui por el bosque y dejé a Chimuelo en la laguna.

-Lo siento, chico. Te tienes que quedar.- le dije acariciándole la cabeza mientras él me miraba de manera acusadora.

Venia preparado para todo, sabía que no sería fácil encontrar a Astrid desde el aire y sabía que no podría volar con Chimuelo sobre Berk sin causar una guerra. Así que me me llevé conmigo una capa negra que me cubre el rostro. Espero que las capas negras no sean una vestimenta sospechosa en Berk, porque lo que menos que quiero es llamar la atención. Normalmente, me vendría con mi careta de vikingo peligroso, pero creo que eso sería más llamativo que una capa negra.

Caminé por el bosque algún tiempo, incluso me tropecé en varias ocasiones y terminé en el suelo. Por suerte, pronto el pueblo se alzó a la vista, los vikingos caminaban de un lado a otros. Algunos estaban hablando, otros vendiendo, incluso habían algunas personas limpiando los barcos. Mientras caminaba no me sentí el centro de atención, lo que quiere decir que estoy pasando desapercibido o eso quiero creer.

Comencé a mirar por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los chicos. Ni de Astrid, ni de los gemelos, ni mucho menos de Patapez. Seguí andando pensando en donde podría hallarlos hasta que escuché una conversación a lo lejos. Una voz inconfundible, y hermosa...y suave...y delicada...y...deliciosa al oído.

-Bocón, te dejé mi hacha desde hace un día para que la afilaras...la empezaste y jamás la terminaste.- le decía Astrid a mi amigo Bocón desde afuera en la herrería.

Me acerqué lentamente para no llamar la atención y guardé distancia; desde donde estoy puedo ver a Bocón claramente. No ha cambiado nada, ahí estaba, dándole excusas a Astrid sobre el motivo por el cual no ha podido terminar el hacha. Al ver la herrería, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, algunos bonitos, otros no tanto, pero...bueno...la gran mayoría de ellos me ha hecho lo que soy hoy día. En esa herrería aprendí casi todo lo que sé...y todo lo que he usado para mejorar cosas en Mema.

-Te he dicho que tengo mucho trabajo, Astrid. Sabes que desde la muerte de Hipo tengo que hacerlo solo.- le escuché decir a Bocón, por lo menos es bueno saber que en algún lugar era útil.

Di tres pasos hacia Astrid, quería llamar su atención, pero fui interceptado por un cuerpo grande. Me golpeó con tanta fuerza que me lanzó al suelo. Claramente, era un accidente, pero casi me cuesta los huesos. Y lo peor es que no pude refrenar la caída, porque tuve que utilizar mis manos para cubrir mi rostro y que no se me fuese a caer la capa.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo aquella voz...no tuve que verlo para saber quién era. Los ojos se me pusieron vidrios y el corazón me salto de emoción.

-Lo tendré.- dije con la voz apretada y mi padre siguió andando. Al parecer, mi tropiezo había llamado la atención de Astrid y de Bocón. Porque se habían girado a mirarme, pero cuando mi padre se alejó siguieron hablando.

Me giré a mirar a mi padre mientras se alejaba. Seguía igual de fornido, y con la barba espesa, incluso su tono de voz era el mismo. Me hubiese gustado hablarle, decirle que soy yo: su hijo. Decirle que no estoy muerto, como todos ellos creen, pero...no puedo. Si lo hiciese, tendría que explicar dónde he estado y con quién y no estoy preparado para eso.

Disimuladamente, me acerqué hacia dónde estaban Bocón y Astrid. El primero le estaba dando la espalda a la rubia ya que estaba afilando el hacha y la segunda estaba de espaldas a mí esperando que el herrero terminara. Me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Cuando fui a poner mi brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia, ella me sujetó en el camino y me hizo una llave llevándome hasta el suelo. Con mi otra mano me agarré la capucha para que no se cayera por completo y levanté el rostro para mirarla.

-Hipo...lo siento.- me dijo sorprendida y soltándome, caí al suelo quejándome en silencio.

-Hola, hola Astrid.- susurré apenas audiblemente.

-Tardaré un segundo, Astrid.- dijo Bocón sin darse la vuelta.

-Nunca te hagas el sigiloso conmigo, podría haberte roto el brazo.- me dijo Astrid jalándome del brazo para que me levantara. Me mordí el labio evitando el grito de dolor que quería soltar y Astrid me arrastró hasta estar a una distancia prudente de la herrería.

-Casi me rompes el brazo.- le recriminé sujetándomelo

-Casi me da un infarto cuando vi a un tipo vestido de negro y caminando sigilosamente hacia mí.- me recriminó ella dándome un golpe en el hombro sano.

-Oye. ¿Por qué sigues golpeándome?- le pregunté acariciándome el lugar lastimado.

\- Te lo mereces por hacerte el misterioso.- me dijo con una mirada enojada.

-¿Querías que viniera a Berk al descubierto y causara pánico en las calles?- interrogué sin dejar de sujetar el brazo herido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ganas de ser descubierto? ¿O al fin decidiste volver?- me cuestionó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ninguna de esas opciones. Vine...-comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpido por Bocón.

-¡El hacha ya esta, Astrid!

-Dame un minuto.- me susurró Astrid y se fue corriendo hacia el rubio. Yo permanecí lejos, vi que Bocón me lanzó miradas de desconfianza, pero en poco tiempo la rubia venía caminando hacia mí.

-Ven, hay que buscar un lugar seguro.- me dijo Hofferson tomándome del brazo y jalándome.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos por el pueblo.

-A mi casa, mi padre no está y mi madre está comprando.

-Pero...lo que tengo que decirte es rápido.- comencé a decir nervioso.

-Aunque sea una palabra. La gente está mirando raro. Un chico vestido de negro y con tanto misterio no suele caminar por Berk.

\- Yo pensaba que lucía normal.- le dije soltando una risa, entonces llegamos a su casa y entramos rápido.

-Vamos arriba, por si mi mama llega.- me dijo ella subiendo las escaleras, la seguí de cerca algo nervioso mientras me descubría en rostro.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Astrid se sentó en la cama y se giró a mirarme. Me detuve de pie frente a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. No es que no supiese que decir, es que no es normal estar en el cuarto de una chica. Menos si es ella. Hofferson esta tan tranquila, como si fuese normal que yo esté aquí.

-Entonces...- comenzó a decirme Astrid, me di cuenta de que llevo demasiado tiempo mirándola en silencio.

-Es que no voy a poder venir en las noches durante un tiempo...problemas en el hogar.- le dije acercándome a la cama.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- cuestionó mirándome fijamente.

-No lo sé, hasta que se resuelvan los problemas. - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, cuentas conmigo Hipo. Y se que con los demás también.- me dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas.

Levanté la mirada de nuestras manos y me detuve a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Al contrario de lo que yo pensé que haría, Astrid me sostuvo la mirada. Sujetó mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarlas mismas con la yema de su dedo pulgar. No sabía que decirle y ella no parecía querer decir algo más. Dejé salir un suspiro mientras me perdía en ese cielo azul que eran sus ojos. Podría quedármele viendo para siempre, pero ella se aclaró la garganta y se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Todo se resolverá pronto, cuídense bien y cuiden Berk...quiero que estén aquí cuando vuelva.- comenté sonriendo.

-Siempre vamos a estar aquí Hipo.- me dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

-Gracias.- le dije apretando sus manos.

-Y yo siempre voy a estar aquí.- siguió hablando en voz suave acercándose un poco más a mí.

-Astrid...

-Hipo, yo...- y se acercó un poco más.

-¡Astrid, baja! ¡Rápido!- la voz de Patapez consiguió que Astrid echase la cabeza hacia atrás enfadada y murmurara algo que no llegué a escuchar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Realmente no lo sé! De momento parecía que ella, Astrid Hofferson, iba a darme un beso, pero lo dudo. Tienen que ser imaginaciones mías.

-Sube Patapez.- le dijo Astrid asomándose a la ventana. Minutos luego el rubio abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Hipo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Patapez sorprendido.

-Después te cuento, ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Astrid.

\- Estaba con los gemelos y con Patán en el bosque y hemos visto a una pesadilla monstruosa con un jinete. Al parecer se ha caído, la muchacha esta inconsciente.- comenzó a decir Patapez. Un momento... ¿Muchacha? ¿Pesadilla Monstruosa?

-¿Una muchacha? ¿Cómo es ella? - interrumpí la conversación algo desesperado o intenso, quizás más de lo que quise serlo

-Tiene el cabello negro, la tez clara y parece estar bien, pero...- siguió explicando Patapez.

No lo dejé que terminara, salí corriendo de la casa tan rápido como mis pies y la capa me lo permitieron. ¡Era Heather! De eso no me cabe la menor duda, esa chica me va a escuchar cuando reaccione. No puede seguirme y luego lastimarse. Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le pasa. ¡Es una necia, eso es Heather, una necia! ¡Ya le he dicho que no es mi guarda espaldas!

-Espera.- escuché la voz de Patapez, me detuve al darme cuenta de que no sabía exactamente hacia donde iba.

-Lo siento, es que necesitó llegar allá- le dije deteniéndome, Astrid y el rubio me alcanzaron.

-Entiendo. Ven, es por acá.- me dijo Patapez, pero Astrid ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, por lo menos, no momentáneamente. Insistí en mirarla y entonces me miró, pero me lanzó una mirada algo enfadada y siguió caminando. ¿Y por qué se ha molestado?

¡Genial! Durante todo el camino hacia donde Heather se encontraba estuve pensando en que le hice a la rubia de ojos azules para ganarme aquella mirada de molestia. ¿Fue por acercarme a ella? ¡No, no lo creo! ¡Ella fue la que se acercó a mí! Intenté acercármele durante el trayecto,pero no lo logré, me estaba evadiendo. Incluso me golpeó en el hombro y dijo que había sido por error. ¡Claro que no le creí, pero no se lo dije!

-¡Hipo!- Escuché una voz cuando cruzamos entre unas ramas espesas y sentí un cuerpo delgado chocar contra mí. Si no hubiese estado alerta podría haberme lanzado al suelo, pero lo estaba.

-Heather.- suspiré aliviado, estaba sana, con solo saber eso me conformo.

-Me caí de Llamas.- me explicó sin dejar de abrazarme.

-¿Pero estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?- le pregunté alejándome un poco y tocándole el rostro buscando algún golpe. No tenía nada, raramente ni siquiera se había ganado un rasguño. Estaba entera, si Patapez no la hubiese encontrado en el suelo cualquiera diría que no se había caído.

-Si, estoy bien. La jefa me encargó que no te dejara solo; venía detrás de ti, pero te adelantaste y después no te hallé.- me dijo y volvió a abrazarme cerrando los ojos, sé que los cerró, porque escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Heather, si necesitas llorar...aquí tienes un pecho de vikingo rudo para hacerlo.- le dijo Patán desde la otra esquina.

-Tranquilo, Patan, ella está bien.- le dije alejándome y mirando a mi amiga a los ojos, ella asintió dándome a entender que se encontraba bien.

-Es bueno saber que no te lastimaste, realmente nos diste un susto enorme.- le dijo Patapez y luego empujó a Brutacio para que dejara de chocar su casco con Brutilda.

-Bueno, Heather ellos son...Patán, Patapez, los gemelos: Brutacio y Brutilda y...Astrid.- dije señalándolos uno por uno, claro que cuando dije el nombre de la rubia esta me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Es un placer, siento mucho que me hayan conocido de esta manera.- les dijo Heather sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Así que te caíste...- le escuché decir a Astrid y la vi jugando con su hacha.

-Si, no vi bien por dónde iba.- comenzó a explicar Heather ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡Qué raro! Digo, los arboles son enormes...es raro que un dragón tan grande se caiga tan fácilmente.- siguió diciendo Astrid y la vi lanzar su hacha hacia un árbol... ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-Mi dragón está un poco enfermo, realmente no debería estar volando.- le dijo Heather encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que sea, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Chimuelo está en una laguna cerca de aquí Heather, vuela hasta allá, yo me iré andando. Es mejor que Llamas no cargue tanto peso.- le dije sujetándole las manos, ella asintió y se subió a llamas.

-Tengo que irme, nos veremos después chicos.- les dije a todos, claro que solo Patapez me contestó, los demás estaban hablando, excepto Astrid que estaba algo apartada del grupo.

-Astrid...- le dije acercándome.

-Te están esperando Hipo, no la hagas esperar, no sea que vuelva a caerse.- me dijo Astrid sin mirarme.

-No lo creo, Heather es una excelente jinete, debe haber estado distraída para caerse. Yo...solo quería decirte que haré lo posible por venir pronto.- le dije y extendí mi mano para sujetar la de ella...pero la aparto. Bueno, quizás no quiere que la toque, ni que le hable. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero entonces sentí la mano suave de Astrid detenerme. Me giré a mirarla y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven pronto.- me dijo y miró hacia donde estaban los demás antes de acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo haré.- le dije antes de irme a buscar a Chimuelo. Con un sentimiento de felicidad corriendo en mi estomago. Sea como amigo o como lo que sea, Astrid siente algo por mí. Lo veo en sus ojos, en cada beso que me da, lo siento cada vez que me toca. Ella me quiere, aunque tenga cambios de humor sin motivo aparente, pero me quiere.

Apresuré mis pies hasta llegar a la laguna. Allí estaba Chimuelo acostado y Heather estaba con Llamas en la esquina opuesta. Me acerqué rápido hasta donde mi amigo y subí sobre él para levantar rápidamente el vuelo. Alzamos el vuelo juntos y comenzamos a volar uno al lado del otro.

-Así que... ¿Aquí has estado en las noches?- me cuestionó de repente Heather.

-¿Cómo sabes que he salido en las noches?- le pregunté deteniéndome de momento.

-No he dormido últimamente, y como vives cerca de casa siempre te veo pasar. - me dijo acomodándose el cabello.

-Bueno, pensaba que era sigiloso.- respondí dejando salir una risa.

-Realmente no lo eras.- susurró sonriendo.

-Bueno, he estado algunos días viniendo.- dije encogiéndole de hombros. Miré hacia atrás al darme cuenta que Heather no me respondió y que se había quedado rezagada. Al girarme vi a la pelinegra detenida mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre, Heather?- pregunté acercándome.

-Hipo...- comenzó a decir mirando hacia abajo, las espesas nubes me impedían ver con claridad.

-¿Que...

-¡Vuela!- y me empujó con su dragón, Chimuelo subió rápidamente para evitar el peligro, pero pude ver como una voladora inmovilizaba a mí a amiga y comenzaba a perder altitud.

-¡Heather!- me lancé en picada para sujetarla, pero la vi caer en un barco. Me detuve en el aire viendo como aquellos sujetos la agarraban y me fije en el emblema... ¡Era ese skrill de nuevo!

-¡Evasivas, Chimuelo!- grité cubriéndome de las flechas que lanzaban.

Sería imposible llegar Heather, eran demasiados, necesitó refuerzos. Me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme, no sin antes girarme a ver como sujetaban a Heather obligándola a caminar. Tengo que llegar a Mema, mi madre sabría qué hacer. Ella siempre tiene la solución de todo, con ese pensamiento volé hacia Mema, aun con la preocupación latiéndome en el pecho.

Continuará…

"Nada es lo que parece, y pocos parecen lo que en realidad son."

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¡Ya se conocieron Heather y Astrid! XD ¿opiniones sobre Heather? ¿Teorías sobre lo que ocurrirá de aquí en adelante?


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

 **evlR** : Hello! ¿Por que será? XD jajaja ditoo no fue culpa de Patapez XD ¡Es que no era el momento! :D ¡Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a verse Astrid y Heather! XD jeje pues si, este capítulo es sobre el "rescate de Heather". Vamos a ver que ocurre! XD pronto sabrás algo sobre Dagur XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Gabriely** : Hola! Jajaja Bueno ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir soo la vas a encontrar sospechosa XD ¡Cierto! Heather quiere mucho (aunque quizás más delante no lo parezca) XD Besos! 3

 **Anzhu:** Hey! Jajaja pues recuerdas bien! Más o menos por ahí lo dejé pero ya lo faltan taaaanto para llegar ahí XD Besos!

 **Dark-Hime7** : Hello! Jajaja Ditoo Astrid (prometo que no volverán a interrumpirla XD) jajaja estoy haciendo quedar muy mal a Patapez, tendré que poner a otro a interrumpirles XD Valka solo está "cuidando" a su Hiccup 3 jajaja buenooo quién sabe si realmente fue Valka quien envío a Heather XD ¡Que bueno que te gusta! Besos 3! Gracias por comentar!

 **Max-Adventure:** Hola! Jaja ¿celosa Astrid? Nah, para nada XD jajaja buenoo Heather dará algunas sorpresas, pero ella es buena XD jajaja ¿incoherencias? Quizás no lo sean XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Fantasy Branca Snow:** Hey! Jajajaja ¡Eso es cierto! En el siguiente capítulo hay beso XD jajaja buenooo Heather tiene que ver en muchas cosas, en poco tiempo lo descubrirás. Jajaja ¿Heather caerle mal a Astrid? Nah, no creo XD Un poco distraído el Hipo ¡pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta! ¿Secuestro? ¿Que secuestro? ¡Ah si, Heather! XD Bueno vamos a ver que ocurre con la "Secuestrada" XD Besos! ¿Enserio? ¿Evaluación de Química siempre? XD ¡Que horrible! XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 _El ojo del dragón_

P.O.V Astrid

No sé que hace Hipo aquí, y no entiendo por qué viene así vestido. Sea como sea, él no debería venir a la luz del día sino quiere ser descubierto. Lo arrastré hasta mi casa para que dejaran de mirarlo. Lo he salvado de las manos de Bocón. Quien ya estaba planeando atravesarle la garganta con su garfio, pero no quiero que Hipo se asuste así que no le dije nada.

Ya en mi cuarto, él estaba nervioso, ni siquiera sabía que decirme, y se me había quedado viendo con los ojos muy abierto. Estuve tentada a reírme para romper la tensión, pero creo que pondría más nervioso al castaño. Así que me quedé en silencio algunos segundos y cuando me di cuenta de que él no iba a hablar me aclaré la garganta. Y él comenzó rápidamente a decirme el motivo de su visita.

¿No vendría? Saber que no le volvería a ver durante un tiempo indefinido me entristeció, ya me había acostumbrado s su presencia cada dos lunas. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo con él; es divertido y siempre tiene algo nuevo que decirnos. No sé como, pero terminé sujetándole las manos y a pocos centímetros de su rostro, allí estábamos.

Uno frente al otro mirándonos a los ojos. Entre tantas palabras, entre tantos entrenamientos, entre tanto momento raro que hemos pasado en estas semanas, algo ha ido creciendo poco a poco dentro de mi pecho. No suelo ser sensible, ni abierta con mis sentimientos. ¡Pero soy espontanea! Lo que siento, lo hago, y después evaluó si debí hacerlo o no. Creo que por eso estoy cada segundo un poco más cerca del rostro de Hipo.

-Astrid...- susurró mirándome fijamente.

-Hipo...yo...- comencé a decir a apenas centímetros de su rostro...y...Patapez lo arruino todo. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí?

...minutos luego...

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Me preguntó Patapez cuando Hipo salió corriendo; me encogí de hombros confundida

Salimos corriendo para alcanzar a Hipo y algo de molestia se instalo en mi cuerpo. Hipo estaba demasiado preocupado por esa desconocida o ¿no era una desconocida? El saber que había otra chica importante en la vida de Hipo realmente me molestó. Y al escuchar la preocupación en su voz, me enfadé más, parecía desesperado.

En el camino a buscar a la damisela en apuros camine seria y sin mirar a Hipo. El castaño estaba intentado buscar mi mirada, pero me sentía demasiado molesta como para mirarlo a los ojos. En cierto momento, se acerco demasiado y le di un manotazo, luego dije que no había sido a propósito, pero realmente lo hice con toda la intención del mundo. Entonces, cruzamos un montón de ramas espesas y una pelinegra se le arrojó encima.

-¡Hipo!- y lo abrazó muy fuerte, y de momento algo me quemó en el estomago. Saber que ella era importante, me había enfadado, pero verla abrazando a mi Hipo, bueno, mi buen amigo Hipo, me había caído como un hacha en la espalda. No me había detenido a pensar que no soy la única que tiene permiso de abrazar al castaño, y saber que no es un derecho únicamente mío, hacía arder mi cuerpo.

-Heather.- susurró aliviado. ¿Heather? ¿Y por que utiliza ese tono tan dulce con ella? ¿Y quién es ella?

-Me caí de Llamas.- le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, me giré a mirar al dragón y miré hacia arriba. ¿Cómo se había caído? Me moví para poder verla mejor ya que aun sigo sin poder ver su rostro.

-¿Pero estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?- le preguntó Hipo alejándola para poder mirarla mejor, entonces comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. ¿Enserio Hipo? ¿Enserio? ¿Y enfrente de mí te atreves a acariciarle el rostro? ¿Qué viene luego? ¿Un beso?

Dejando de lado mi mal humor me moví para poder observarla mejor. Era de mi altura más o menos, tenía los ojos verdes, el rostro perfilado, facciones delicadas. Bueno, no era una chica fea, y no tenía un solo rasguño. Un momento, acaba de caerse de una altura realmente considerable y...no tiene un solo golpe. ¿No es sospechoso? ¿Soy la única que lo ve raro?

"Mi dragón está enfermo" dijo ella, si claro, y yo nací ayer. Algo más había detrás de eso,

"Mejor nos vamos, mejor nos vamos" tonto Hipo. Me giré para no verlos más, lo que menos deseo en este momento es verle la cara a Hipo. ¿Por qué estoy enfadada? ¿Por qué? Realmente intento responderme a mi misma, no encuentro una respuesta lógica a mi enfado. Simplemente lo estoy, no sé el motivo, pero lo estoy.

-Astrid...- escuché la voz de Hipo en mi espalda, pero no me giré a mirarlo, estaba enfadada con él.

-Te están esperando Hipo, no la hagas esperar, no sea que vuelva a caerse.- le dije sin mirarlo, pero me sentí un poco mal, él...él no me ha hecho nada para yo estar enfadada.

-No lo creo, Heather es una excelente jinete, debe haber estado distraída para caerse. Yo...solo quería decirte que haré lo posible por venir pronto.- dijo Hipo suavemente e intento sujetarme la mano, pero me moví. Estoy enfadada y no quiero hacerle o decirle al de lo que pueda arrepentirme luego. Segundos después escuché sus pasos retrocediendo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera sé porque estoy enojada. ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya así!

Me gire rápidamente y sujeté el brazo del castaño. Me miró a los ojos sorprendido y le dediqué un intento de sonrisa. Él...él es tan inocente, tan bueno, es el sueño de toda vikinga...o por lo menos...podría llegar a ser el mío. No sé porque me enfade con él, o quizás lo sé y no quiero ni pensarlo, es mejor pensar que no lo sé.

-Ven pronto.- le dije en un susurró antes de mirar hacia donde estaban los demás, lo que menos necesitó es que vean lo que voy a hacer y comiencen a molestarme. Al comprobar que estaban hablando tan tranquilamente me atreví a acercarme a Hipo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Se le salió una sonrisa que me hizo volver a sentir esas mariposas...o lombrices...o pájaros en el estomago.

Lo vi irse con el rabillo del ojo mientras me acercaba a los demás. Patán estaba contándole a Patapez como había "salvado a la pelinegra" mientras los gemelos estaban haciendo guerras de miradas. ¿Cómo podían estar tan inmersos en su mundo de ilusión? Simplemente no puedo comprenderlo, ellos...ellos dos son...raros. Simplemente no sé como más podría definirlos.

P.O.V Hipo

Volé lo más rápido que puede hacia Mema, tanto que Chimuelo me lanzaba miradas de enojo. Realmente sentía mucho la presión que estaba poniendo sobre los hombros de mi amigo. Es que estoy desesperado, necesitó llegar a Mema a buscar refuerzos. Necesito encontrar ese barco y sacar a Heather de ahí.

-¡Mama!- grité lanzándome de Chimuelo cuando llegamos a la zona de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Hipo? - cuestionó mi madre sujetándome de los hombros mientras yo llegaba hacia ella con la respiración agitada. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a explicar.

-¡Es Heather! Veníamos de Berk y nos ha atacado el barco que se paseo la otra vez por aquí. La han atrapado, mama, tenemos que ir a buscarla.- le dije tirando de su brazo para que me siguiera.

-¡Llama a los jinetes, Sayarin! Estos hombres van a saber lo que se ganan al meterse con jinetes de dragones.- le dijo mi madre subiendo sobre Brincanubes.

-Hay que darnos prisa.- le dije tranquilizando mi respiración

-Yo iré a buscarla con el grupo, Hipo. Quédate aquí...- comenzó a decirme mi madre.

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí mamá...tengo que ir a buscarla con ustedes!- le dije desesperado.

-Ven conmigo.- susurró mi madre bajando de su dragón, tomando mi mano y jalándome para que la siguiera. Me arrastró hasta un cuarto a las afueras del pueblo. Luego miró a todos lados y con una llave de metal algo gruesa abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- interrogué sorprendido, era un lugar algo pequeño. Estaba repleto de pergaminos que colgaban en las paredes y de muchas notas en diferentes escritorios. Realmente era como un paraíso, si Patapez llegara aquí, no saldría nunca más.

Mi madre comenzó a buscar en un cajón de manera rápida y precisa, pude percibir que las manos le temblaban. Luego de un momento saco un objeto extraño, era algo parecido a un catalejo, largo y con muchas ranuras, en las cuales se podría insertar un objeto redondo al juzgar por la apariencia.

-Necesito que te quedes y cuides de esto. Hipo es muy importante que no caiga en manos equivocadas.- me advirtió mi madre mirándome fijamente y apretando mis manos, colocando en ella ese extraño objeto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté observándolo fijamente, era extraño, un catalejo súper largo diría yo. No se para que sirva, ni porque es tan importante, pero mi madre parece realmente segura de que es un objeto sumamente importante y valioso.

-Es el ojo del dragón...llevo años investigando sobre el...y aun no logro descifrar como utilizarlo.- me dijo mi madre dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Quiero ir a buscar a Heather...- comencé a decir, mi madre se giró y me miró fijamente antes de dar un suspiro.

-Hipo, el barco que atrapó a Heather era de los Berserkers. Están detrás del ojo de dragón hace muchos años, incluso desde antes que Heather llegase hasta nuestras costas. Si vamos a rescatarla necesito que alguien confiable se quede al cuidado del ojo del dragón.- me explicó

-Es que yo no sé si puedo con tanta responsabilidad.- le dije bajando el rostro.

-Sé que si hay alguien capacitado para cuidarlo, eres tu Hipo. Los Berserkers no te conocen, no irán detrás de ti. Si ocurre algo malo mientras intentamos rescatar a Heather, vuela a Berk. Muéstrale el ojo a Bocón y dile que Valka necesita su ayuda.- me dijo mi madre volviéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A Bocón? ¿Qué sabe él del ojo del dragón?-pregunté confundido.

-Lo encontramos juntos, un año antes de que me fuera de Berk. Lo comenzamos a investigar juntos…a espaldas de tu padre. Todos esos dragones que están enjaulados en Berk…eran parte de mi investigación y la investigación de Bocon. El quería demostrar cuan peligroso eran y yo…quería demostrar que podría llegar a ser nuestros mejores aliados. Cuando Bocón lo vea...creerá que estoy viva y te ayudará.- me dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente.

-Pero...- comencé a decir nuevamente.

-Hipo...haré lo posible por volver.- me dijo mi madre y salió de la casa.

Me dejé caer en una silla que estaba allí, dejé salir un suspiro y me tapé la cara confundido. No entiendo la mitad de las cosas que mi madre me dijo... ¿Por qué es esto tan importante? Tengo muchas dudas. Escondí el ojo del dragón en mi mochila y salí corriendo hacia donde deje a Chimuelo. Los jinetes ya se habían ido y solo estaba allí mi amigo. Quien al verme, se arrojo hacia mi lamiéndome la cara, lo empujé para que se alejara y creo que noto mi nerviosismo, porque se aparto de inmediato y me miró con las orejas hacia abajo.

-Estoy preocupado, Chimuelo.- dije dejándome caer en el suelo y saque el ojo del dragón. Me dediqué a observarlo, intenté mover los lentes de una forma y de otra para activarlo, pero no hacía nada. Todo esto por un objeto que ni siquiera funciona.

No puedo creer que esté aquí, tirado en el suelo mientras mi madre y el equipo de dragones se enfrentan a los ¿Berserkers? Sí, creo que ese fue el nombre que mi madre mencionó. Así que, ella siempre supo quienes eran, tienen que ser gente muy peligrosa para que mi madre no quiera que este objeto caiga en sus manos. Aunque... ¿Qué pueden hacer con algo que no saben utilizar? O mejor dicho...con algo que no funciona.

P.O.V Valka

Volamos juntos en dirección a Berk, si nos apresurábamos quizás podríamos atrapar a los Berserkers antes de que lleguen a su morada. Volábamos lo más rápido que las alas de nuestros dragones nos permitían, los Berserkers son peligrosos, y ahora que están al mando de Dagur lo son aun mas. Ese muchacho no está bien de la cabeza, eso es algo que siempre he tenido claro.

-Jinetes...barco a la vista.- dije viendo el barco berserker alzándose a la distancia.

Parecían estar estancados, lo cual en primera instancia me impresiono. Normalmente, no se quedan en un sitio durante tanto tiempo y menos con un rehén en su poder. Nos detuvimos en el aire, siendo cubiertos por las espesas nubes. Busqué mi catalejo y enfoqué el barco, estaban hablando, parecían no muy pendientes de lo que ocurría en los aires.

-Chicos, tenemos la ventaja del ataque sorpresa. No quiero que se distraigan, nunca sabemos que esperar de un berserker.- les dije a los jinetes antes de comenzar a bajar hacia los tripulantes del barco.

Brincanubes y yo íbamos en picada cuando una roca casi nos parte en dos. Esquivamos la roca con dificultad y nos detuvimos a mirar, los demás jinetes siguieron sus ataques. Volví a mirar por el catalejo buscando de donde provenían las rocas. ¡Estaban atacándonos! Estaban esperándonos, pero... ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros de que vendríamos?

-¡Sayarin, cúbreme!- dije bajando en picada nuevamente hacia el barco.

-Te cubro.- me dijo mi amigo detrás de mí.

-¡Ataqué, Brincanubes!- grité y comenzamos a atacar el barco.

Íbamos ganando terreno, los Berserkers apenas tenían la fuerza suficiente para ganarnos. Pero ocurrió algo que no me esperara, los dragones comenzaron a alejarse, pude escuchar como los jinetes peleaban con sus dragones para que volvieran a la batalla,pero salían huyendo. Inclusive Brincanubes estaba luchando contra si misma para permanecer en la batalla. En el forcejeo no pude evitar que unas voladoras nos inmovilizaran y comenzamos a caer hacia el barco.

-¡Busca a Hipo!- le grité a Marcos, el único jinete que quedo junto a mí. Y luego golpee con fuerza el barco berserker. Pero Marcos cayó hacia el barco cuando una roca le golpeó.

Me levanté con dificultad del suelo y me giré a mirar a Brincanubes que estaba atada por las voladoras. La mano derecha me dolía en sobre manera, al tocarme, pude sentir la humedad...al parecer me había cortado. La herida ya comenzaba a sangrar y a ensuciarme la ropa.

-Hola Valka, tanto tiempo.- me dijo Dagur mirándome con sus ojos de desquiciado. Definitivamente no sabe en el problema que se esta metiendo, si ponía una de mis manos sobre él, no saldría vivo.

-Dagur.- susurré con desprecio.

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero.- me dijo riéndose.

-No lo tengo, Dagur.- respondí mirando a los hombres que me rodeaban.

-Llévala a una celda.- le dijo a uno de los que lanzaban las voladoras...fue grande mi sorpresa al ver quien había sido la persona que me había derribado.

P.O.V Hipo

Llevó tiempo sentado en el área de entrenamiento con Chimuelo, simplemente a la espera de que mi madre y el grupo de jinetes atraviesen el cielo. ¡Por supuesto que estoy preocupado! ¡Preocupado es poco! ¡Allá esta mi madre, Heather, los jinetes...todos en peligro...jamás debí haber ido a Berk! Suspiré nuevamente y dejé que mi cabeza golpeara el lomo de Chimuelo, quien dormía a mi lado.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban; y no tenia señales de nadie. Decidí que pasaría por encima de las órdenes de mi madre. Subí a Chimuelo y mi amigo se puso de pie, mirándome muy sorprendido. Lo miré decido y luego miré hacia el cielo. "Aquí vamos, mama…no te dejare sola en esto" susurré. Chimuelo abrió sus alas y salimos volando. Mientras estábamos en el aire guarde bien el ojo del dragón en mi mochila.

SI hay algo en lo que mi madre no se había equivocado era en dármelo, ahora lo entiendo claramente. Los Berserkers no saben quién soy, no saben que tengo contacto directo con el pueblo de Mema. Por consiguiente, no tienen motivos para atacarme. Aunque, el barco que nos ataco la otra vez tampoco tuvo motivos. Un momento, el barco nos ataco cuando estábamos con nuestros dragones, Astrid mencionó que eran enemigos de Berk. Pero…los berkianos no montan dragones, entonces no nos atacaron porque supiesen que éramos de Berk. Sino…porque montábamos dragones.

-No entiendo, Chimuelo. – susurré volando más rápido.

Cuando lleve un tiempo considerable volando comencé a descender. No había señal de barcos en todo el perímetro; no podían haberse esfumado. Tampoco hay señal de dragones, ni de jinetes. Disminuí la velocidad para evitar que se me fuesen a pasar detalles por alto. Pero nada…el mar estaba tranquilo, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada desde hace horas. Seguí volando más hacia el norte, pero no logre encontrar nada. ¡Incluso volé sobre Berk! ¡Y no había señal alguna de un dragón o un barco!

-Esto es realmente preocupante.- murmuré corrigiendo mi ruta, volvería a casa. En el pecho tenía ese sentimiento de preocupación que me hacía creer que algo no andaba bien. Mi madre debería estar por aquí, los barcos no son tan veloces…y lo más lejos que podría haber llegado peleando con dragones...seria Berk.

A menos que, no llegasen a pelear con los dragones...pero no tiene sentido. Si mi madre no los hubiese atrapado, ya estaría de regreso a Mema y se hubiese encontrado conmigo a mitad de camino. ¡Quizás volé muy abajo y por eso no les vi! El camino de regreso a Mema fue igual de tranquilo. Ningún barco a la vista, ningún dragón a la vista. ¡Nada a la vista! ¡Es desesperante! ¡Realmente desesperante!

Entonces, Mema se alzo a la vista, me detuve al ver una embarcación varada allí. Me quedé en el aire intentando ver bien. Saqué mi catalejo y eleve un poco más el vuelo para que no fuesen a verme. Desde donde estoy, puedo ver a mi madre, estaba atada…la habían capturado. Observé mejor y vi que estaban tomando a los residentes de Mema como rehenes. Intente encontrar a Heather, pero no había rastro de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos, Chimuelo?- le pregunté a mi amigo sin dejar de mirar hacia Mema. Suspiré y elevé el vuelo hacia el Norte. ¿Hacia dónde voy? Me giré y comencé a volar lejos de Mema cuando una voz interrumpió mi vuelo.

-¡Hipo, espera!

"Más que el tiempo, son las situaciones, las que nos demuestran, quién es quién ."

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quién habrá llamado a Hipo? ¿Hipótesis sobre el siguiente capítulo?

Postdata: Beso Hicctrid en el siguiente capítulo XD


	15. Chapter 15

**evlR:** Hey! Jajaja Los celos injustificados ¡tan cierto! XD Jeje bueno Hipo no le colocó el nombre pero será quien descubra cómo "manejarlo". Jaja buenoo Bocón les sorprenderá un poco XD ummmm pues si cabe la posibilidad de que a Heather le estén chantajeando, o puede ser que nosea así XD Jajaja Cierto! Si no hubiese estado celosa seguramente no hubiese sospechado, aunque es Astrid así que quién sabe XD nop, nadie sabe sobre la relación Dagur/Heather pero más adelante se sabrá :D jajaja pues en este cap solo habrá un súper mini beso XD pero en el siguiente será el beso oficial XD Gracias por comentar! Besos! 

**Dark-Hime** : jajjaa Yes! Ya estamos casi llegando a las mejores partes XD jajaja Astrid siempre de las primeras en darse de cuenta de las cosas "raras" (en gran parte influenciada por los celos XD) Besos! Gracias por comentar! 

**Gabriely** : jHola! Jajaja es que ¿como no sospechar de Heather? XD jajaja Cliché XD Grax por comentar! Besos! 

**Fancy Branca Snow:** Hey! Quizás Fue Astrid quién llamó a Hipo, quizás no XD Jajaja pues al parecer solo Astrid se percató XD ¡Yes, habrá un súper mini beso en el capítulo! XD Buenooo solo diré que, aunque no es del todo inocente, Heather realmente quiere a Hipo y aprecia a Valka :) Gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes el capítulo. (Y que no te venga una evaluación esta vez XD) Besos!! 

**Capitulo 15**

 _Realidad_

 **P.O.V Patapez**

Cuando Hipo se fue con la bonita y dulce pelinegra Astrid se unió a nosotros. No estaba hablando, más bien creo que esta pensativa y preocupada. Realmente los celos de la Hofferson menor fueron muy evidentes, y más aun cuando comenzó a lanzar su hacha contra los arboles. ¡Es que es Astrid! ¡Según ella, los pobres arboles tienen la culpa de todo!

-Tengo que irme.- dijo luego de unos minutos y desapareció, la vi alejarse cortando de un solo golpe algunas ramas.

Si yo estuviese en los zapatos de la pobre Heather, jamás...nunca...volvería a poner mis pies en Berk. Si es que desea seguir viviendo algunos años más, no sé porque a Astrid le desagrado tanto, la pelinegra nos habló a todos muy amablemente. ¡Además, se veía tan buena persona! ¡Inclusive Hipo la quiere mucho! Bueno, quizás ese fue el motivo de enojo de Astrid. Hipo fue demasiado... ¿Transparente?...con solo ver su rostro era suficiente para saber cuánto cariño siente por la pelinegra.

¡Pero oigan! ¡Soy Patapez! He estado observando las acciones de Hipo y Astrid durante las últimas semanas y he llegado a la conclusión de que se gustan mutuamente. Realmente, no puedo entender que le vio Hipo a Astrid, digo, la rubia es de las vikingas más bonitas en todo Berk...pero...también la más ruda, imponente, posesiva, agresiva...etcétera...etcétera. Aunque debo admitir que son una pareja muy bonita. Además... cuando Astrid mira, habla o piensa en Hipo se convierte en otra persona. Lo vi aquel día, cuando Hipo iba de regreso a Mema.

 _Astrid y yo fuimos los últimos en volver a la zona de entrenamiento. Nos quedamos de pie mirando como Hipo se alejaba rápidamente rumbo a su hogar. En el silencio decidí mirar a Astrid, vi en sus ojos ese brillo que reflejaba preocupación. Supe que, aunque era la vikinga mas vikinga...que "no teme a nada" si había algo a lo que temía. Y ese algo era Hipo. Temía que algo le ocurriera al castaño._

 _-Cuídate.- escuché que murmuró la rubia, pero no comenté nada. Quizás porque no me esperaba algo así. Descubrí uno de los temores de la Hofferson menor: perder a personas por las cuales daría la vida y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo._

Cuando Astrid se fue, Patán y los gemelos fueron a hacerle una broma a Bocón, o algo así creo que dijeron. Yo tenía otros planes, sin ser visto por nadie y teniendo la certeza de que Bocón estaba muy ocupado, me colé en la zona de entrenamiento. Los Gronkles son dragones cuidadosos y sigilosos, así que abrí la jaula de mi amigo y la cerré para que nadie notase su ausencia y me alejé con precaución hacia el bosque.

Sí, sé que si Astrid me llegase a encontrar se molestaría mucho...muchísimo. ¡Pero solo quiero entrenar un poco mi aterrizaje con Albóndiga! Además, me gusta salir a pasear con ella y darle de comer las mejores rocas que encuentre. Volamos hasta la parte más lejana del pueblo, aquella punta donde solíamos detenernos a vigilar si pasaban o no barcos enemigos. Yo no suelo venir aquí, por miedo a ver llegar algún barco Berserker o peor aún...un barco de los Marginados...no sé cuál de los dos me aterra mas.

Mientras practicaba, pude ver una mancha negra volando hacia Berk. Apenas era visible en la densidad de las nubes, pero siguió descendiendo hasta casi llegar al nivel del mar. Venia volando muy lentamente, tanto que podría parecerse a Albóndiga. Que bueno que mi hermosa amiga no me escucha, porque no le gustaría escuchar que yo la llame lenta. Luego de algunos minutos, reconocí a aquel jinete... ¡Hipo! Pero... ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué busca? ¿Por qué regresó?

Hipo se detuvo a algunos metros de Berk y luego de estar observando durante largos minutos...se dio la vuelta. Lo vi comenzar a alejarse y sentí una lucha interior comerme las entrañas. Me comía la curiosidad por dentro, tengo que saber donde vive el heredero de Berk y esta es una oportunidad irrepetible. Sabiendo esto, me fui tras Hipo, el chico castaño iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que lo seguíamos. Chimuelo y él estaban volando tan y tan despacio que tuve que reducir la velocidad de Albóndiga. Incluso detenernos en momentos, para no acercarnos demasiado al castaño. Minutos luego de comenzar a seguirlo, la oscuridad inundaba los aires.

Volamos y volamos durante mucho tiempo...incluso atravesamos la corriente esa que los berkianos solíamos decir que era impenetrable. ¡Eso fue simplemente increíble! Cuando vi todas las tierras que había tras esa columna no pude evitar abrir la boca asombrado. ¡Era sensacional! ¡Magistral! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Habían tantos lugares sin descubrir! ¡Tantas islas nuevas! ¡Tanto para estudiar!

Minutos más tarde, Hipo se detuvo de golpe y lo imité. Claro, casi me caigo de Albóndiga y terminé golpeándome contra mi linda compañera. Abadejo comenzó a observar a través de su catalejo hacia una isla a lo lejos. Decidí imitarlo, ya que no veo lo que sea que este viendo, busqué mi catalejo y reconocí el barco. ¡Berserkers! ¡Siempre están destruyendo y atacando! Al parecer ese...era el hogar de Hipo...mi amigo dejó salir un largo suspiro y se giró. Yo me había escondido para que no fuese a verme así que cuando se dio la vuelta e iba a aumentar la velocidad, decidí salir del anonimato.

-¡Patapez!- se sorprendió Hipo cuando me vio, no parecía enfadado, ni mal humorado, pero si muy asombrado.

-Lo siento, Hipo. No debí seguirte, pero fue demasiada la curiosidad.- le dije mientras volaba a su lado ya que él no se había detenido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero es demasiado tarde. Y las aguas son traicioneras a estas horas...y más para un jinete aprendiz.- me dijo con el semblante decaído.

-Esos eran Berserkers... ¿Qué hacen allá abajo?- le pregunté mirando hacia atrás.

-Esa isla...es Mema...mi hogar...mi pueblo. Ven, hay una isla no muy lejos de aquí...allí dormiremos y mañana volverás a Berk.- me dijo Hipo, atravesamos la corriente invisible y nos detuvimos en una isla cercana a la corriente.

Al llegar yo me quedé enamorado, era tierra nueva. Nunca había visto una tierra nueva tan hermosa. Dejamos a nuestros dragones descansando y fuimos a buscar madera. Hipo encendió una fogata rápidamente y nos sentamos alrededor de ella. El castaño no decía nada, parecía realmente pensativo. Me quedé observándolo un tiempo, quizás si Astrid estuviese aquí, sabría que decirle o que hacer. ¿Y si le doy un abrazo? ¿O un beso en la mejilla? Cada vez que Astrid lo hace Hipo sonríe, no es que los haya estado observando, solo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Aunque, creo que sonríe porque es Astrid.

-Patapez, corres peligro si permaneces conmigo.- me advirtió Hipo y consiguió que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda. ¿A quién se le ocurre decirme algo así a mitad de noche? Soy un cobarde, Hipo debería saberlo. ¡Todos lo saben!

-¿Pe...Pe...Peligro? ¿Peligro de qué? O ¿De quienes?- interrogué asustado, de la nada comencé a sentir que nos estaban observando.

-Escucha, los Berserkers han capturado a mi familia buscando esto.- me dijo mostrándome un extraño objeto de metal.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué lo buscando?

-No lo sé, pero no tardarán en dar conmigo. Yo...realmente no se qué hacer.- me dijo Hipo cubriéndose el rostro.

-Ven conmigo a Berk, te ayudaré a descifrar que es eso.- le dije colocando una de mis manos en su hombro derecho para brindarle apoyo. Quizás no pueda darle un abrazo como hace Astrid, ni tenga la mente de la rubia, pero tengo la mente Patapez y debe servir de algo.

-Es que...no quiero que también destruyan Berk.- me dijo Hipo mirándome a los ojos y luego dejó caer el semblante hacia el suelo.

Lo entiendo, entiendo exactamente lo que él está sintiendo. No quiere estar solo por ahí vagando, y quiere ayudar a sus amigos jinetes, pero no sabe cuál sea la solución. Y si viene a Berk estaría exponiéndonos al peligro. A sufrir el mismo final que Mema. ¡Pero yo no puedo dejarlo solo! ¡No lo hare! ¡Si él va a enfrentarse a Dagur...lo haré con él...aunque fallezcamos en el intento!

-¡Me quedaré contigo entonces Hipo! ¡Resolveremos todo juntos!- le dije dándole un golpe en la espalda.

 **P.O.V Hipo**

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Realmente no puedo creer que Patapez haría eso por mí. Quedarse en una isla desconocida, sin tener un hogar, sin tener un plan, sin tener la certeza de salir vivos. Sin saber si los Berserkers nos matarían. ¡Y solo por mí! Aunque... Eso haría un amigo ¿Cierto? No te dejaría solo.

-Patapez yo...realmente lo agradezco pero...no podría exponente a ese peligro. Yo...- comencé a decir realmente conmovido.

-Lo haremos. Juntos.- me dijo Patapez poniéndose en pie. Me levanté de la arena con una sonrisa en los labios y el ojo del dragón se me resbaló de las manos. Chimuelo estaba durmiendo a mi lado y cuando escucho el ruido abrió los ojos y miro hacia nosotros. Me percate que ante la cercanía de Chimuelo el objeto comenzó a emitir un brillo extraño.

-Hipo... ¿Viste eso?- me preguntó Patapez impresionado.

-Sí, lo he visto.- dije bajándome a coger el ojo de dragón y acercándome a Chimuelo.

-Abre la boca, amigo.- le dijo Patapez.

Chimuelo le hizo caso pero no lograba verse nada. Solo un brillo extraño en la boca de Chimuelo. Me puse a pensar en que podríamos estar haciendo mal. Pareciera que Chimuelo lo había activado, pero no logro ver que exactamente fue lo que activó.

-¡Un tablón, Hipo, o una pared! ¡Vamos a Berk, allá podremos ver el reflejo!- me dijo Patapez emocionado.

-Espera, Patapez, no podemos irnos ahora. Es de noche y hay un barco Berserker esperando a ver jinetes de dragones para derribarlos.- le dije a mi amigo agarrándolo del brazo para que no fuese a subirse a su Gronkle.

-Pero...pero.- comenzó a decirme

-Nada Patapez, nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.- sentencié sentándome en la arena nuevamente y guardando el ojo de dragón en la mochila. Patapez se sentó a mi lado, pero sé que sus ideas eran otras. De todas maneras, no puedo dejar que vuele a Berk a estas horas de la noche y con los Berserkers vigilando.

Estuvimos en silencio algunos segundos. Me levante de la arena donde había estado sentado y camine tranquilamente hasta sentarme a la orilla de la playa. Allá a lo lejos esta Mema no tengo que verla para saberlo. La tengo escrita en el mapa de mis recuerdos. Realmente me ha entristecido grandemente ver que los berserkers habían atacado la isla sin que yo estuviese ahí para ayudar.

-Hipo...- dijo Patapez sentándose a mi lado.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunté mientras giraba el rostro para verle la cara.

-Es que...estaba pensando en una manera para ayudar a tu pueblo. Los berkianos no volamos dragones, pero, si usamos bien las hachas y las espadas...podríamos ser de ayuda.- comenzó a decirme, en sus palabras vi ese aliento de ánimo que quería proporcionarme. No que lo lograra completamente, pero me hacía sentir mejor saber que contaba con su apoyo.

-Realmente agradezco tus palabras, pero...no puedo llegar a Berk de la nada a pedir ayuda.- le dije riendo, realmente me parecía una idea algo loca. Luego de haber desaparecido, llegar allí de repente, sería una locura y llegar allí de la nada y a pedir ayuda sería una locura aun más grande.

-Entonces vamos por los chicos...juntos te ayudaremos Hipo.- me dijo Patapez

-Patapez... ¿Quieres saber el real motivo por el cual quiero encontrar a los Berserkers? Más allá de que tengan a mi pueblo cautivo.- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro, cuéntame.

-Tienen a mi madre Patapez.- susurré

-¿Tu...tu madre? ¿La señora Valka de Abadejo? ¡Está muerta Hipo! Aunque tú también lo estabas. ¿De verdad está viva?- cuestionó el rubio cubriéndose la boca ante la impresión. Su rostro había pasado por todas las expresiones habidas y por haber.

-Está viva, cuando huí de Berk llegué accidentalmente a Mema. Mi madre era la jefa ahí, y he estado con ella los últimos dos años.- le dije volviendo a mirar hacia la playa.

-Hipo...si el señor Estoico se enterara...él...

-¡Se enfadaría mucho! ¡Lo sé! - dije suspirando.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón. Pero, él no tiene que saberlo, no por el momento. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto, entre nosotros dos y los jinetes.

-Patapez, nadie puede saber esto. Confió en que no le dirás a nadie, tengo un plan...pero nadie puede saber que mi madre está viva.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, realmente nadie debía enterarse. Mi padre nos mataría a ambos si llegase a saber que huimos del y le hicimos creer que habíamos muerto. Aunque, esto último lo dedujo él solo, no es que sea nuestra culpa ¿O sí?

 **P.O.V Astrid**

Tremendo día, he pasado todo el día pensando en que estará haciendo Hipo. Digo, él se fue hace algunas horas, muchas realmente. Y se fue con la tal Heather, que por supuesto no me da buena espina. Algo está ocultando esa chica, es demasiado...rara. Pero Hipo parece confiar en ella y además, al parecer, es parte importante de la vida de Hipo.

-Patán... ¿No has visto a Patapez? Llevo minutos buscándolo.- le cuestioné al castaño cuando llegué a la zona de entrenamiento.

-También ando buscándolo, me dijo que me ayudaría a alimentar a Colmillo y desapareció.- me dijo Patán algo enfadado.

-¡Chicos! ¡No van a creer esto!- nos gritó Brutacio

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté girándome a mirarlo.

-¡Es albóndiga!- nos dijo Brutilda.

Ante la mención de la dragona, Patán y yo nos acercamos rápidamente a la jaula de la Gronkle. Allí estaban Brutilda y Brutacio, no sé que hacen dentro de la jaula, pero...aparte de ellos no hay nada más. ¿Qué le ocurre a albóndiga? Un momento... ¿Donde está albóndiga?

-¡Albóndiga a desaparecido!- gritó Brutacio dejándose caer al suelo.

-¡Quizás Patapez se la comió de almuerzo!- gritó Patán dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas en un dramático intento de llorar.

-¡O albóndigas aprendió a hacerse invisible! ¡Albóndiga! ¡Enséñame a hacerlo!- comenzó a decir Brutacio y comenzó a gatear con los ojos cerrados, tiene…que ser…una…broma.

-No puede ser.- susurré golpeándome la frente en señal de incredulidad.

-¡Auch! ¡No me golpees Albóndiga! - se quejó Brutacio golpeándose contra la pared. Esto no podía ser cierto.

-¡No se ha hecho invisible!- exclamé sujetando a Brutacio por la oreja para que saliese de la jaula.

-¿No? Pensé que era cierto.- comentó Patán desilusionado.

-Se ha ido. Patapez ha desobedecido la regla número dos del grupo suicida: Jamás volamos de día. Debemos ir a buscarlo, puede estar en cualquier lugar...asustado…solo…desamparado…- le dije a los demás abriendo la jaula de tormenta.

-Moribundo…- siguió diciendo Patán mirando la lejanía… ¿Por qué me tenía que suceder a mí?

-Muerto…Roto…Quebrado…- murmuró Brutacio y luego se tiró al suelo llorando dramáticamente.

Esto no puede ocurrirme a mí…

 **P.O.V Brutacio**

Quebrado…Roto…Moribundo…Molido…pobre Patapez…todos lo considerábamos un buen hombre. ¡Un mal vikingo! ¡Pero un excelente barril de pollo! ¡Tendrías que ver como amaba el pollo! ¡Él amaba el pollo! ¡No merecía el final tan cruel que vivió! ¡Devorado por…su propia dragona!

¡Por supuesto! ¡Astrid no apoya mi hipótesis! Luego de investigar hasta el cansancio la escena del crimen; llegué a una terrible conclusión. ¡Albóndiga se ha comido a Patapez…y ha huido para evitar su castigo! Astrid está diciendo que busquemos al rubio…incluso le estoy siguiendo la corriente. ¡Quiero investigarla más de cerca!

¡Es sospechoso que quiera negar el cruel asesinato de Patapez! ¡Y es más sospechoso que este diciendo que Albóndiga es inocente! ¿Inocente? ¿Por qué huyó entonces? Si esa dragona come rocas malvada fuese inocente no habría huido. Aunque Astrid diga lo que diga…las pruebas son simplemente contundentes. ¡Contundentes!

-¡Pobre Patapez, debió morir comiendo su plato de pollo!- grité mientras volábamos…algunas lagrimas se me querían escapar de los ojos. Bueno, quizás no estaba llorando, ni quería llorar, pero…siento una pena tan grande apretándome la barriga. ¡Esperen! No, no es tristeza…es hambre. ¡Me hace falta algo de comida!

-¡Patapez, no…esta…muerto!- me gritó Astrid desde al frente, sin girarse a mirarme. ¡Esta chica y la negación es como la gallina y el huevo…como…la vaca y la leche…como…bueno…algo similar a eso!

\- ¡Muerto, difunto, destrozado, destripado…en restos! ¡Como prefieras llamarlo! ¡Hay que aceptar la realidad!- exclamé sacudiendo a mi hermana.

-¡No me rompas! ¡Si Patapez está muerto o no, ese es asunto del! ¡Nadie lo mando a morirse!- gritó mi hermana empujándome, la empujé de vuelta. No tiene derecho a golpearme.

-¡Chicos deténganse!- nos grito Astrid, claramente Hofferson tiene ataque de liderazgo. Ella siempre sigue las ordenes de Hipo, aunque nosotros también lo hacemos, pero para nosotros es…normal. Hipo sabe más…nosotros menos, es claro que debemos seguirlo. En cambio, Astrid…Astrid siempre aspira a ser líder.

\- ¿Qué buscamos?- preguntó Patan medio dormido sobre Colmillo.

-¡A Patapez! ¡Es la quinta vez que se los digo!- gritó desesperada Astrid.

\- ¡Pero si esta muerto…Albóndiga se lo comió!- respondió Patán, al parecer mi argumento del ataque de albóndiga ha sido muy convincente…definitivamente mi hipótesis debe ser correcta.

-¡Allí, Chicos! ¡En aquella Isla! ¡Una fogata!- exclamó Astrid.

-¡No, Astrid! ¡No sabemos quienes sean!- gritó Patan dramáticamente

-¡Quizás son vikingos- zombies!- grité cubriéndome el rostro. Seria genial si fuesen zombies. Astrid no lo vería venir y terminaría convertida en una zombie…aunque ella ya lo es… ¿O no?

-No son zombies, reconozco a ese dragón.- susurró la rubia…ya saben, con su tono dramático.

Quise hacerle una broma a la vikinga más ruda de Berk así que cuando estábamos casi llegando a la orilla. Donde habían dos sujetos parecidos a Hipo y a Patapez. Mi hermana y yo nos fuimos acercando sigilosamente y cuando estábamos casi ahí le dimos un coletazo de Cremallerus a Astrid. Ella salió volando de Tormenta y cayó encima del gemelo de Hipo como decidimos bautizarlo.

Fue muy gracioso. El chico se despertó asustado e incluso cuando intentó levantarse terminó dándole un beso…o pico…bueno duro menos de un segundo… en los labios a la Hofferson. ¿O ella le dio un beso a él? No lo sé, pero fue gracioso. ¡Y lo fue más ver, por primera vez, a Astrid Hofferson con el rostro rojo!

-¡Los voy a matar!- gritó Astrid corriendo hacia nosotros…espera… ¿hacia nosotros?

Quizás no fue tan buena idea empujarla…

Continuará…

"Las cosas más bellas son aquellas que no te esperas" 

¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja Ahora si, tienen mi palabra de que el beso "oficial" es en el siguiente capítulo XD ¿Sobrevivirá Brutacio? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!!! Sii ya sé que he tardado un mundo! XD**

 **evlR:** Hey! Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado!! ¿Y sabes que? Revise los caps y el beso no es en este capítulo XD pero subiré dos caps corridos soo como quiera lo vas a leer seguido XD jajaja yes esa era la idea XD nadie se iba a imaginar a Patapez hahaha ¿a que si fue inesperado? XD Brutacio es el mejor XD jaja ¿a propósito? Nah!!! XD un poquito solamente jeje solo estaba informándote sobre la buena/mala Heather XD 

**Fantasy Branca Sno** w: Hola!! Jajaja esa era la idea XD sorprenderles XD jaja el beso no es en este capítulo sino en el siguiente XD (pero subiré el otro seguido, pensaba que era en este) XD jaja ¿sobrevivirá Brutacio? Vamos a ver XD hahaha Buenoooo ¿Heather el enemigo? No comentaré XD uy yo aún no empiezo as vacaciones XD todavía me quedan unos días / Besos!!! Nos leemosb!!!

 **Dark-hime** 7: Hello! Jaja yeah true! Brutacio Le dio el toque. XD súper primer beso XD jajaja besos!! Gracias por leer!!

Ahora si!! A leer!! 

**Capitulo 16**

 _Momento no planificado_

P.O.V Astrid

¡Tontos gemelos! ¿Sabes lo que es volar durante mucho tiempo escuchando fanfarrias y tonterías en el oído? ¡Yo sí! ¡Y es realmente horrible! ¡Espeluznante! ¡El peor momento de mi vida, después de la llegada de Heather! Me fui adelante, porque soy consciente de que soy la única con un sentido de orientación normal y correcto.

Si es difícil viajar escuchando las sandeces de los gemelos imagínense escuchando las de Patán Mocoso. ¡Es horrible! "¡Patapez está muerto! ¡Albóndiga se lo comió! ¡Quizás Albóndiga se intoxicó luego de comérselo! Habrá que hacer un entierro doble." ¿Enserio? ¿Mi vida no puede ser más espeluznante? ¿Por qué no puedo estar rodeada de vikingos normales?

O mejor aun... ¿Por qué no puedo estar rodeada de Hiccups? ¡Eso sería mucho mejor! No estaría pasando este mal rato ni intentando razonar con los gemelos. Cualquiera en mi posición los dejaría por locos, pero...no puedo pasar por alto todas las tonterías que dicen. ¡Díganme como un dragón que solo come rocas se va a comer a Patapez. ¡Es tonto! ¡Necesito a alguien que me lo explique!

Oye mira...aquel se parece a Chimuelo. Al parecer la arena está muy buena para tomar una siesta. Una dulce y buena siesta...¡Chimuelo! ¡Un momento!

Los chicos venían atrás cuando saqué mi catalejo y enfoqué la isla que se vía a lo lejos. Definitivamente, reconocería aquel dragón en cualquier sitio. Era Chimuelo...y donde esta ese Furia Nocturna...debe estar cierto vikingo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Seguí observando alrededor...y allí estaba Albóndiga...junto al dragón negro. ¡Genial! ¡Dos en uno!

-¡Allí, Chicos! ¡En aquella Isla!- les grité señalando la pequeña isla que se veía a pocos kilómetros.. ¡Por supuesto! Con chicos como Patán Mocoso y los gemelos nada puede salir bien. ¡Y cuando digo nada! ¡Es porque realmente todo, absolutamente todo, sale mal cuando estos tres están cerca!

-¡No, Astrid! ¡No sabemos quienes sean!- exclamó Patán mientras Colmillo lo miraba con el rabo del ojo burlándose. ¡Patán puede ser muy aguafiestas cuando quiere!

-¡Quizás son vikingos- zombies!- gritó Brutacio dramáticamente con ese tono que siempre me desespera.

-No son zombies, reconozco a ese dragón.- les dije volando rápidamente hacia ellos. ¡El corazón me latía desbocado en el pecho! No sé si el motivo era que encontramos a Patapez después de tanta búsqueda o...que Hipo también está ahí.

Tormenta es rápida, pero a veces tenemos problemas para aterrizar sin que lance espinas. Digo, sola, ella lo hace genial, pero cuando estoy sobre ella suele tener dificultad para detenerse sin arrojarlas. Disminuí la velocidad un poco para poder controlar mejor el aterrizaje pero... ¡Argh! ¡Alguien me golpeó y me sacó de sobre Tormenta!

¿Lo único bueno? Estaba a pocos metros del suelo. Creó que esa es la segunda cosa buena. La primera es que al caerme terminé sobre Hipo. Lamentablemente, el castaño estaba dormido bocarriba y al caer sobre él se sobresalto.

-¡Astrid!- gritó entre asustado y sorprendido, yo estaba a solo centímetros de su cara por lo cual escuché el grito en el oído. No tuve tiempo a procesar el grito cuando sentí algo suave contra mis labios. Cerré los ojos...los abrí...Hipo se alejó asustado y yo me levanté mas asustada aún. ¿Qué había sido eso?

¡Espera! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Hipo acaba de besarme? ¿O yo lo he besado? ¿O nos besamos? ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Eso no fue un beso! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Argh! ¡Gemelos! ¡Voy a matarte Brutacio!

-¡Los voy a matar!- grité corriendo hacia Brutacio, él es el cerebro de ese equipo tonto.

-¡No Astrid, fue sin querer!- exclamó Brutacio escondiéndose detrás de Brutilda.

-¡No te escondas, te voy a pasar con mi hacha como si fueras un pedazo de pollo para Tormenta!- grité persiguiéndolo. No estoy exagerando, si llego a agarrarlo no sobreviviría. ¡Acabo de besar a Hipo inconscientemente…o consciente, pero de todas formas, había sido de la forma más horrible posible!

-¡Tranquila, Astrid, Tranquila!- intentó calmarme Hipo metiéndose en medio de nosotros.

-No interrumpas, Hipo, ese pedazo de gallina con piernas va a probar el filo de mi hacha.- le dije intentando saltar por encima de Hipo.

Abadejo no hizo caso a mis gritos, porque siguió en medio de nosotros. Estaba tan enfadada que me enganché en el hombro de Hipo intentando llegar a Brutacio. Luego de luchar con Hipo durante unos minutos, el castaño consiguió levantarme del suelo, claro Hipo consiguió alzarme, porque yo estaba enganchada en su hombro intentando golpear a Brutacio. Abadejo me cargó hasta alejarme hacia donde estaba Patapez aun medio dormido.

-Tranquila, Astrid, tranquila.- me dijo Hipo aun sin soltarme.

Todavía estaba un poco enfadada...muy enfadada en realidad…enfadada se queda corto. ¡Mi primer beso con Hipo y fue producto de una broma de los gemelos! Jamás se lo perdonaría, les guardaría resentimiento el resto de mi existencia. A pesar del enojo no me olvido que el que esta sujetándome es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y que su aroma me tiene algo relajada.

-Estoy tranquila.- susurré en voz baja dejando salir un suspiro.

-Entonces dame esa hacha.- susurró Hipo quitándome el hacha de las manos y colocándome en el suelo. Lo miré fijamente, el castaño me dedico una sonrisa dulce, tierna, y se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas. A veces pienso que ese color bonito que toman sus mejillas cuando está nervioso debería quedarse ahí para siempre. Se ve tan bonito...tan tierno...así quería yo que fuese nuestro primer beso...pero no...¡Argh, ese Brutacio!

-¡Ah!- grité enfadada y me lancé hacia Brutacio aprovechando el descuido de Hipo. Caí sobre la espalda del rubio y lo lancé al suelo, comencé a golpearle el rostro contra la arena una y otra vez. ¿Te gusta el dolor, verdad Brutacio? ¡Vas a sentir lo que es dolor!

-Golpéalo, Astrid, golpéalo.- me decía Brutilda riéndose, pude ver a Patán riendo junto a ella.

-Astrid, tranquila, déjalo.- me decía Hipo.

-Fuerte Astrid, hazlo sufrir, sangre, quiero ver sangre.- me apoyaba Brutilda.

-Astrid, detente.- Hipo me sujetó por la cintura y a causa de la sorpresa solté el agarre que tenía sobre Brutacio. Cuando Hipo jalo hacia atrás, para separarnos, me caí por mi propio peso. ¿Podría pasar algo peor? ¡Ahora los gemelos tendrían otro motivo para reírse de mí!

¡Ni siquiera sé cómo ponerme en pie! Me di la vuelta aun sobre Hipo buscando una manera de levantarme, pero fue peor. Al girarme, Hipo se comenzó a poner aun mas rojo y me dedicó una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que él sonreía. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al final los gemelos se van a burlar de mi de todas maneras.

-Hola, Astrid, Hola.- me dijo y volvió a sonreír, podría quedarme allí viéndolo sonreír durante toda mi vida si pudiese. Cada vez que escucho que su voz tiembla al saludarme no puedo impedir que el corazón se me acelere. Cada vez que él dice mi nombre, se escucha hermoso. Ese momento era simplemente perfecto, no importa que luego tuviese que volver a amenazar a todos con mi hacha para que me dejasen de molestar.

-Hola, Hipo.- le dije sonriendo, Hipo no borró nunca esa sonrisa que estaba cruzando sus labios, aun cuando sus ojos tenían un aura entre cansado, preocupado. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que no podía alejarme sin haber cerrado la brecha que nos separaba. ¡De todos modos los gemelos se van a reír! ¡Y Patán...bueno...Patán Mocoso realmente no me importa!

Me acerqué lentamente hacia Hipo. Las mejillas de Abadejo se pusieron más rojas. Cuando estaba a muy poco espacio de unir mis labios con los de Abadejo sentí que me ardían las mejillas. Y...de repente unas manos interrumpieron mi camino consiguiendo que me levantara de encima de Hipo. ¡Argh! ¡Brutacio!

-Ahora si te mato.- dije más molesta que antes.

-¡No me mates, Astrid, es solo que se acerca un barco! ¡Además, tenía que salvar a mi hermano Hipo de tus garras!- nos dijo Brutacio haciéndose el dramático.

Ignoré su segunda exclamación y me fije únicamente en el barco que se acercaba a lo lejos. Estaba todavía a una distancia prudente de aquí, y no parecía venir exactamente hacia acá. Pero estaba observando alrededor, y si ve una fogata encendida lo más probable es que decida corregir su rumbo. En el suelo había un catalejo así que lo tome en mis manos y mire hacia donde estaba el barco. ¡Marginados! ¡Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una pelea!

-Apaguen la fogata.- les dije, todos vaciamos los envases de agua que habíamos traído sobre la fogata y nos metimos entre los árboles para escondernos a lo que el barco se alejaba. ¿Qué hacen los Marginados tan lejos de su isla a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué buscan?

No es que nunca se alejen de su isla, pero…estamos demasiado lejos. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano sujetar mi mano derecha. Al mirar, era Hipo...no me estaba mirando, porque su mirada estaba pérdida en el barco que se veía a lo lejos, pero su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y eso para mí es suficiente...por ahora.

-No le rompas los dedos.- me susurró Brutacio desde mi lado izquierdo. Me giré a mirarlo y con mi mano libre le apreté el hombro consiguiendo que se doblase.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- comenzó a susurrar el rubio antes de que lo soltara y él se alejase hacia Brutilda y Patán.

-Shh, no hagan ruido.- nos dijo Patapez utilizando su catalejo para enfocar mejor el barco.

-Está detenido en medio del mar.- susurró Hipo sin sacar su mirada del catalejo.

-Esos son dos barcos.- susurró Patapez.

-Marginados...y...Berserkers.- murmuró Hipo y lo vi apretar la mandíbula. No sé qué sucede, pero ese último nombre lo dijo con un tono de voz que me dio a entender la amistad nula que tenia con ambos barcos. ¡Somos dos! ¡Esos tipos eran los peores seres que han nacido!

-Hay mas...aquel...mira Astrid... ¿Es quien creó?- me dijo Patapez pasándome el catalejo, observé hacia donde estaban los barcos y al observar fijamente lo vi. ¡Definitivamente era él! ¡Ese era uno de los hombres más crueles que ha nacido!

-Es...Ryker.- susurré con los dientes apretados. Tengo malos recuerdos de ese sujeto. Bocón le vendió un ala cambiante hace año y medio y vimos como lo sedaba. Además, intento conquistarme durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Berk. ¡Tonto! ¡Era peor que el mismo Dagur!

-¿Ryker? ¿Y él también es enemigo de ustedes?- preguntó Hipo confundido.

-No, el...caza dragones. Es el mejor cazador de dragones.- le explicó Patapez volviendo a mirar por el catalejo.

-Tres hombres peligrosos...unidos.- susurró Hipo más para el mismo que para nosotros. Me apretó la mano nervioso y pude sentir que comenzaba a calentársele. Al parecer esta algo enfadado, no sé porque, pero lo sé por la forma en que su mano ha comenzado a temblarle.

Minutos más tarde, cada barco siguió su rumbo. Decidimos quedarnos algunos minutos más escondidos para no pasar ninguna sorpresa o problema. Y luego del plazo de tiempo salimos de entre los arbustos y nos sentamos todos en la arena, decidimos que era mejor no encender ninguna fogata para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Patapez, qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estas volando de noche?- cuestioné de manera acusadora.

-No es su culpa, bueno...si lo es. Pero lo hizo por una buena causa.- intercedió Hipo y cuando me sonrió solo pude asentir.

-De todas maneras... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Aquí vives, Hipo?- interrogué mirando alrededor, si este es su hogar, es realmente triste y solitario.

-Es que...seguí a Hipo a su hogar. Los Berserkers lo atacaron así que huimos hacia acá y cuando iba a volver a Berk, Hipo dijo que era mejor regresar mañana que el mar suele ser peligroso de noche- me explicó Patapez

-Así que...tu pueblo...- comencé a decir viendo el semblante decaído de Hipo.

-Los berserkers los tomaron de rehenes.- susurró Hipo dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- cuestionó Patán sorprendido.

-Están buscando un objeto que yo tengo.- murmuró Hipo.

-Dáselos, y problema solucionado; aunque eso no sería gracioso.- dijo Brutacio con una sonrisa de tonto.

-No puedo dárselos, son demasiado peligrosos…y este objeto es muy valioso.- explicó el castaño mirando hacia la playa, tenía la mirada perdida entre las olas.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- cuestionó Brutacio rascándose la nuca.

-No pueden irse ahora, es peligroso, y más estando los Berserkers merodeando.- nos dijo Hipo girándose hacia nosotros.

-Pero...no podemos quedarnos, si alguien se llegase a dar cuenta de que no estamos...sería un desastre.- comenzó a decir Patán y Colmillo le arrojó una pequeña llama haciendo que corriese hacia la playa. "Dragón, malo, dragón malo." se quejó Mocoso mientras corría.

-Si atraparon a tu pueblo. ¿Qué harás?- pregunté sentándome junto a él y Patapez.

-Ir a salvarlos.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Ya tienes un plan? ¿Qué debemos hacer?- cuestioné sujetando su mano derecha entre mas mías.

-¿Debemos? ¿Estás con nosotros?- me preguntó Patapez emocionado.

-¿Con ustedes? ¿Tú piensas ir a luchar contra los Berserkers?- cuestioné levantando los ojos hacia mi amigo. Era la declaración más absurda que he escuchado. Cuando Patapez era miembro del grupo de los jóvenes apaga fuego era el único que se escondía detrás de mí. Según él, para protegerme la espalda. Jamás lo hubiese creído capaz de ofrecerse para enfrentarse a alguien como Dagur "el Desquiciado"

-Sí. Además, Hipo ya tiene un plan...aunque no sé cual sea.- me dijo Patapez mirando a Hipo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Este es mi plan...- comenzó a decirnos Hipo muy concentrado.

De momento...no sé si sea un plan muy... ¿Lógico? Pero era un plan Hipo, no tiene que tener lógico...basta con que sea posible de realizarse ¿Cierto? Solo espero que Hipo halla evaluado todos los pros y los contras. Lo bueno de que yo esté aquí es que conozco las debilidades de los enemigos…pero también…sus fortalezas.

-Ryker tiene unas flechas muy peligrosas...estas consiguen desequilibrar a cualquier dragón.- comenzó a explicar Patapez.

-Esa ventaja puede igualarse...- comento Hipo girándose a mirar a Patapez.

-¿Cómo? No tenemos armas que igualen esas flechas.- comentó Patapez confundido.

-Armaduras...Bocón podría ayudarnos a diseñar unas armaduras para nuestros dragones.- dijo Hipo emocionado.

-Pero...para que Bocón nos ayude el tendría que saber lo que estamos haciendo.- comencé a decir, no sé en qué parte del plan me quedé , porque ya no estoy entendiendo de que va exactamente el plan de Hipo. Me quede en la parte en la cual dijo que me dejaría a mí el ojo del dragón para que lo cuide. ¿Qué es eso del ojo del dragón? ¿De qué rayos está hablando? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Bocón en todo esto?

-Es cierto, por eso mañana a primera hora iremos a Berk y hablaré con Bocón.- me dijo Hipo poniéndose en pie y señalando hacia Berk. ¡Perdió el último tornillo! Primero no quería que lo vieran y ahora quiere mostrarse a Bocon. ¡El mejor amigo de su padre! ¡El mejor! Está claro que Hipo no dudaría mucho tiempo sin ser descubierto.

-Entonces…repasando…- comenzó a decir Patapez.

-Esperen un segundo chicos… ¿Soy chica de guerra lo saben?- pregunté levantándome.

-Lo sabemos, Astrid, eres impulsiva, ágil, sagaz…por eso cuidarás del ojo del dragón.- me dijo Hipo acercándose a mi hasta sujetar mi mano.

-¡Estoy aquí, Chicos! ¡No quiero ver nada raro!- nos interrumpió Patapez levantándose.

-¿De qué hablas, Patapez?- cuestionó Hipo con las mejillas enrojecidas y quitando la mirada de encima de mí.

-¡No seas tonto, Patapez!- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Tenía que decirlo, por si las moscas.- dijo el rubio riéndose.

-Ya que saben que soy impulsiva, ágil, sagaz y muchas cosas más…deberían dejarme ser parte de los atacan, no de los que vigilan.- les dije tomando mi hacha entre mis manos.

-Astrid tiene un punto, pero… ¿A quién mas podríamos dejárselo?- se cuestionó Patapez rascándose la nuca.

-Claramente los gemelos están descalificados, Patan…no creo que esté preparado si quiera para volar a Colmillo. Hipo…quizás deberíamos dejarlo en Berk…dejárselo a Bocón.- Les dije emocionada.

-Podríamos dejárselo a Bocon, esa sería una idea excelente…- comenzó a susurrar Hipo pensativo.

-¡Chicos! ¡No sabíamos que teníamos una mascota!- le escuchamos decir a Brutacio.

-¿Mascota?- pregunté girándome.

-Se llama "Gallinaza"- nos dijo Brutilda mientras su gemelo acariciaba la gallina.

-¿De dónde ha salido?- cuestionó Patapez mirando hacia el bosque.

-Estaba entre los arboles.- dijo Patán acostado sobre Colmillo.

-Déjenla donde estaba.- les dije tomando la gallina entre mis manos y colocándola en el suelo. La gallina siguió corriendo hacia Brutacio… ¡Increíble! ¡Sería el colmo tener que cargar también con una gallina!

-Mírala, Astrid, ella nos quiere.- me dijo Brutacio cargando a la gallina.

-¡La gallina se queda aquí!- les advertí.

-Chicos, podremos hablar de la gallina mañana, deberíamos descansar.- nos interrumpió Hipo acercándose hasta donde estábamos discutiendo.

-Hipo tiene razón, chicos. Si queremos estar bien despiertos mañana, debemos descansar.- comentó Patapez.

-¿Dormir aquí? ¡Este lugar es horrible!- se quejo Patán acostado sobre Colmillo.

-Puedes irte solo hacia Berk.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tenía que intentarlo.- susurró el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Brutacio…Brutilda…quiero que cuando habrá mis ojos ustedes no hayan cometido ningún desastre.- les advertí acostándome junto a Tormenta.

Desde donde estoy acostada Hipo me queda de frente. El castaño se acostó junto a Chimuelo y el dragón lo cubrió con una de sus alas. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente durante algunos minutos. Se veía cansado, y algo triste, pero no perdía su espíritu inteligente y estratégico. El sueño comenzó a golpearme los hombros mientras miraba a Abadejo, pero cuando iba a cerrar los ojos él los abrió.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos y me dedico una sonrisa. Pensé que estaba dormido, al parecer no lo estaba. Quizás no puede dormir, lo entiendo, su pueblo está atrapado, si estuviese en su posición también estaría preocupada. Miré hacia donde estaban los demás y estaban dormidos, yo diría que profundamente dormidos. Me levanté de donde me había recostado y caminé hasta donde Hiccup, me senté junto a él en silencio.

Al llegar a su lado, Chimuelo abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de mover su ala para descubrir al castaño. Hipo lo miró y el dragón cerró los ojos y le dio un coletazo haciendo que Hipo murmurara algo parecido a "dragón tonto". Dejé salir una sonrisa y me abracé a mis piernas. De momento, no sabía si debía o no hablar, Hipo estaba en su misma posición, pero se había sentado.

-Astrid…respecto a lo que ocurrió…- comenzó a decirme Hipo con las mejillas sonrojadas. El color comenzó a golpearme las mejillas…no pensé que Hipo fuese a hablarme de eso. Creo que después de todo…debí quedarme en mi esquina con Tormenta.

Continuará…

"El hombre tiene ilusiones como el pájaro alas. Eso es lo que lo sostiene".

 **Blaise Pascale**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

 _"Zona Hipo" Atravesada_

P.O.V Hipo

-Astrid…respecto a lo que ocurrió…- comencé a decir nerviosamente. Realmente me había tomado por sorpresa la llegada de los berkianos, y más aun cuando, al abrir mis ojos, me encontré el rostro de Astrid a pocos centímetros.

Ante el susto que me llevé intenté levantarme, pero no me percaté de que al hacerlo terminaría chocando con el rostro de Astrid. Mis labios apenas rosaron los de la rubia, pero el solo contacto hizo que sintiera una presión en el pecho. Astrid no me comento nada, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pero…no puedo quedarme con la incertidumbre en el pecho.

Además, luego, cuando la estaba sujetando y cayó sobre mi, sus mejillas se pigmentaron de un hermoso tono rosa. Cuando estábamos allí, olvidé que los chicos estaban alrededor, incluso olvidé por un instante la preocupación por los jinetes de Mema. Éramos solo Astrid y yo…en un momento único. Incluso, llegué a pensar que iba a besarme, pero claro, Brutacio interrumpió y agradezco que lo haya hecho. Porque lo menos que necesitábamos era ser atrapados indefensos.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, intenté conciliar el sueño de todas las maneras posibles, pero no se me hizo posible, así que abrí mis ojos dispuesto a ver si los demás ya dormían. Y me encontré de frente con los ojos azules de Astrid medio abiertos medio cerrados. Al parecer, ella estaba más despierta que dormida, porque luego de mirar a todos lados se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Chimuelo percibió el latido desbocado de mi corazón, porque quitó su ala de encima de mí y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de darme un coletazo. ¡Dragón tonto!

Astrid se sentó junto a mí, guardando una distancia realmente prudente…casi exagerada diría yo. ¡Pero está aquí, conmigo, que es lo importante! ¡Aunque entiendo que es Astrid y ya saben, nadie pasa a la "zona Astrid" sin su consentimiento! Ella me miraba y sonreía nerviosamente, pero no decía nada. Así que…alguien tenía que hablar. Luego de haber hablado me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque las mejillas de Astrid enrojecieron completamente.

-Astrid…lamento mucho lo que hice.- seguí hablando completamente sonrojado.

-¿Lo lamentas?- me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. De momento sentí que las mejillas comenzaban a arderme con mas fuerzas que antes. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando como si yo estuviese loco? Quizás si lo estoy. ¿A quién se le ocurre decirle a la Hofferson menor que lamenta haberle dado un súper mini beso?

-Si, por supuesto, lo siento mucho…yo estaba dormido…no te vi.- comencé a decirle intentando unir las palabras precisas. Le había robado un beso inconscientemente y sé que Astrid no estaría muy a gusto con eso. O por lo menos eso creo...

-No fue tu culpa…fue culpa de Brutacio.- me dijo ella dejando salir una pequeña risa. Extendió un brazo para tocar una de aquellas trenzas que ella misma me había hecho.

-Sí, lo fue, pero ya le diste su merecido.- comenté riendo. Astrid dejó de tocarme el cabello y me acompañó en la risa.

He pasado un buen momento viéndolos pelear. Sí, es cierto que los estuve separándolos en todo instante, pero no quiere decir que no haya pasado un buen momento. Jamás había visto a Astrid tan enfadada, y la entiendo, los gemelos pueden sacar el lado malo de cualquiera. ¡Incluso iban a sacar mi lado malo cuando me di cuenta que habían derribado a Astrid de Tormenta!

Por supuesto, siendo yo quién soy, lo tomé más tranquilo que Hofferson y no me lancé sobre ellos como un dragón furioso. Cosa que la rubia si había hecho. ¿Qué más podíamos esperar de Astrid? Es su naturaleza, golpear, golpear y luego evaluar si debió haber golpeado. ¡Así ha sido desde pequeña!

 _Eso me recuerda una vez cuando éramos pequeños. Astrid solía venir mucho al gran salón con su familia, y claro está, yo solía estar allí con Bocon. Aquel día era el cumpleaños de la Hofferson menor, su padre le había regalado un hacha pulida en madera; era muy bonita, yo ayudé a Bocón a hacerla._

 _Lamentablemente, para mí, Astrid olvidó el hacha en el gran salón y yo lo encontré. Estuve jugando con ella hasta que volví a ver a Astrid. Cuando fui a devolvérsela, me sujetó del brazo e incluso me amenazó. ¡Por un momento, pensé que nunca más podría levantar mi brazo derecho!_

 _¡Me amenazó con matarme si volví a tomar sus cosas! Luego interrumpió su papa y le explicó que yo le había estado buscando para devolverle el hacha que ella había olvidado en el gran salón. Recuerdo que la cara de Hofferson pasó por todos los pigmentos habidos y por haber._

 _-Lo siento.- fue lo último que dijo y para compensarlo me dio un golpe en el hombro._

 _-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté algo enfadado mientras me acariciaba el hombro._

 _-Eso es por devolvérmelo.- dijo con una sonrisa, bueno…es Astrid…todo es a su manera…y teniendo solo siete años que podía haber esperado de ella. Tuve suerte porque no me golpeó con el hacha en la cabeza. Simplemente…pudo haber sido peor._

Ahora, verla aquí sentada a mi lado, tan tranquila, riendo sobre lo que he dicho sobre Brutacio me sorprende. Ella es tan especial, realmente no me arrepiento de ese beso, de lo que si me arrepiento es que haya durado tan pocos segundos. Por no decir que solo duro medio segundo: lo que tardé en levantarme y volverme a caer.

-Entonces… ¿Lo lamentas?- volvió a preguntar Astrid mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundido, me quedé pensando y olvidé, por un momento, nuestra antigua conversación.

-¿Lamentas…lo que ocurrió?- volvió a cuestionar tomando su hacha y jugando con el mango de la misma. Me acerqué un poco a ella, no tanto como para entrar a la "zona Astrid", pero si lo suficiente como para estar más cerca. Ella colocó el hacha entre medio de nosotros y se giró completamente para mirarme. Sentí que sus ojos azules me traspasaban el pecho, me miraba tan fijamente, con tanta intensidad, con tanto… ¿cariño? Podría ser, o solo quizás son especulaciones mías.

-Yo…

-¿Lo lamentas?- insistió acercándose un poco más, que quede claro que ella es la que está invadiendo la "zona Hipo". Aunque esta no existía...pero acabo de inventarla. Ya saben, por si algún día Astrid me acusa de pasar a la zona Astrid, podría decirle que ella siempre está pasando a mi zona.

-¿Tu lo lamentas?- me atreví a cuestionar. No sé porqué lo hice, ni de donde saqué el valor, pero ya lo había dicho, estaba preparado para todo.

Astrid no se esperaba aquella pregunta, porque momentáneamente cerró y abrió los ojos, incluso retrocedió un poco y se quedó pensando. Nunca apartó sus ojos de los míos, pero pude ver la lucha interna que estaba teniendo. Sé que quiere ser sincera conmigo, pero los vikingos no son buenos hablando. Por lo menos, no los berkianos, sé que jamás conseguiré una respuesta de Astrid. Tendría que ser un milagro que ella abriera su boca y fuese completamente sincera.

-No, no lo lamento…pero hay una cosa que si lamento.- me dijo Astrid dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?- cuestioné dudoso. Los nervios me golpeaban el pecho, no esperaba que dijera que no. ¿No se arrepiente? ¿No se arrepiente de que nos hayamos besado por equivocación? ¿Sera posible? ¿Sera posible que la vikinga más vikinga en todo Berk haya puesto sus ojos en mi? El vikingo menos vikingo.

-Lamento la circunstancia en la cual se llevó a cabo.- me dijo y se acercó un poco más.

Me quedé helado, congelado, incluso un escalofrío me recorrió por completo el cuerpo. ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿¡Astrid acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir!? ¡Es el mejor instante de mi vida! Si dejo de un lado la circunstancia de mi pueblo, y mi madre. Astrid me dedicó una sonrisa y de momento bajó la mirada nerviosamente.

-Astrid...- comencé a decir sorprendido y... ¡Auch! Recibí un puño en el hombro que consiguió que lanzara un quejido y que me llevara sorprendido la mano a mi hombro. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Ahora por qué me golpea? ¡Realmente no la entiendo! ¡Un minuto me sonríe! ¡Al otro me golpea! ¿Qué viene luego?

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- pregunté algo enojado, pero sin levantar mucho la voz ya que Patán había lanzado un gruñido cuando me quejé hace un momento. Astrid me miró con una sonrisa. ¿Se está divirtiendo? ¡Ni siquiera se arrepiente de golpearme!

-Eso es por lamentar el beso que me diste.- me dijo sonriendo y se siguió acercando a mí.

-¿Astrid que...- comencé a preguntar moviéndome hacia atrás, no que no quisiese tenerla cerca, pero me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Y esto...porque si.- susurró y terminó la brecha que nos separaba tan rápido que no me dio tiempo si quiera de cerrar los ojos. Astrid tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración apretada, de momento no sabía que hacer. Ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello y yo apenas me atreví a tenerlas suspendidas en el aire a centímetros de la espalda de la rubia. Después de un momento, decidí cerrar los ojos; guardaría ese momento en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Aquel beso suave, inexperto, delicado, pero fuerte que me estaba dando Hofferson.

-¡Wow! ¡Podría acostumbrarme!- susurré cuando se alejó, no me atreví a abrir los ojos, por miedo a que me golpeara o se riera o algo. Pero...segundos luego, volví a sentir los labios de Astrid sobre mi. Abrí los ojos y vi que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, así que decidí volver a cerrarlos...momento después se alejó completamente. Al sentir que se alejaba abrí los ojos sorprendido, cuando los abrí me sorprendí al ver a la rubia acostada junto a Tormenta dándome la espalda.

Espera, ella...me había dado un beso, corrección dos besos, y luego se había ido. ¿Puede hacer eso? ¡Ni siquiera me ha dicho buenas noches! ¡O te quiero! ¡O algo, cualquier cosa! Me quedé viéndola fijamente, y al parecer sintió mi mirada taladrando su espalda, porque se dio la vuelta sonrojada y se quedó viéndome.

-Buenas noches, Hipo.- me dijo en apenas un susurro y las mejillas le cogieron mas color.

-Buenas noches, Astrid.- susurré y la vi cerrar los ojos; dejé salir un largo suspiro y me recosté de Chimuelo. Cuando mi amigo sintió mi peso sobre su estomago extendió su ala para cubrirme del frío que comenzaba a sentir.

Me recosté mirando hacia la rubia. Recién acababa de darme un beso y... ¿Eso nos hace novios? ¿Que somos? Digo, ella no puede besarme y luego irse a dormir como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿O puede hacerlo? Bueno, lo ha hecho pero... ¿Qué somos? ¿Mejores amigos? ¡Los mejores amigos no se besan, Heather y yo no lo hacemos...y somos mejores amigos! La incertidumbre me está matando.

Simplemente ahora no puedo conciliar el sueño, antes no podía dormir por estar pensando en lo ocurrido hace algunas horas y ahora...ahora no puedo dormir por estar pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¡Y al parecer soy el único que está pensando en ello! ¡Porque Astrid esta acostada con los ojos cerrados junto a Tormenta! ¡Y todo el insomnio cae sobre Hipo! ¡Como siempre! ¡Esto me pasa por ser yo!

-Duérmete, Hipo.- me susurró Astrid y dejó salir una sonrisa.

-No puedo.- le dije mirándola fijamente, sorprendido al darme cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-Solo cierra los ojos y el sueño vendrá.- me dijo.

-Es que...

-Solo duérmete.

-Vale...ya me duermo.- susurré cerrando los ojos, era mejor hacerle caso a Hofferson, lo que menos quiero es hacerla enojar. No quiero acabar con la cabeza contra la arena. Es cierto, sé que no me golpearía, pero de todos modos prefiero tenerla de buenas.

P.O.V Astrid

Todavía el corazón me late desbocado dentro del pecho. Hace algunos minutos envíe a Hipo a dormir y al parecer me hizo caso, porque tiene los ojos cerrados y está haciendo un ruidito gracioso cada que respira. Yo, por el contrario, aun no concilió el sueño. ¡Acabo de besar a Hipo! ¡Ni siquiera sé de donde tuve el valor para hacerlo!

Y fue increíble. ¡Fue hermoso! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Magnifico! ¡Perfecto! Todavía siento sus labios sobre los míos y me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda y se me pigmentan las mejillas. No tenía planeado darle un beso pero bueno...si soy sincera primero me enojé un poco. ¡Por supuesto que me enojé!

Cuando escuché a Hipo decir que lo lamentaba me enojé bastante y al mismo tiempo me entristecí. Lo primero que me paso por la mente es que quizás había mal interpretado todas las miradas y todas las palabras del castaño. Quizás yo no le gustaba, pero luego deseché ese pensamiento al recordar que Hipo es demasiado Hipo como para admitir que no lamentaba haberme besado.

Entonces simplemente quería ver que excusas seguía poniendo pero, me salió mal el plan y terminé declarándole a Hipo que no lamentaba ese beso. Aunque de cierta forma si lo lamentaba, porque no había sido el beso que yo esperaba. Yo quería algo mágico, único, como ese último beso. Con las estrellas de fondo, con el silencio de la noche y con la luna como único testigo. ¡Fue hermoso!

Hubo un momento en el que pensé en desistir. Cuando comencé a acercarme a él y vi que comenzó a retroceder. ¡Pero soy Astrid! ¡No iba a echarme hacia atrás luego de haber recorrido más de la mitad del camino! ¡Y nos besamos! ¡Bueno, lo besé, pero él me respondió el beso...solo que es un poco...ya saben...Hipo!

Me separé lentamente de aquel beso tan suave, tan lindo, tan delicado, dispuesta a ver a Hipo a los ojos, pero nunca abrió los mismos. Me quedé observándolo durante unos segundos, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego volví a acercarme, pero no como la primera vez...rápida e intensa, sino con calma, sabiendo que Hipo no se alejaría en ningún momento. ¡Y ese beso fue aún mejor que el otro!

¡Y salí huyendo! ¡Si, lo sé! ¡No es muy vikingiresco! ¿Existe esa palabra? No lo sé. De todas maneras, sé que no fue mi acto más valiente ni más vikingo, pero tuve miedo. ¿A qué? Pues no lo sé, a decirle a Hipo que me gusta o...a tener que responder las preguntas que el castaño siempre tiene. Le di la espalda escondiendo el ardor en mis mejillas. Es que era tanto el sonrojó que pensé que se vería de lejos. ¡No fue muy Astrid, ya lo sé! ¡Yo no soy de salir corriendo, por eso mismo me giré a mirarlo!

Y él me estaba mirando, tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en mi. Le dediqué una sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Cerré los ojos luego de despedirme, pero no me dormí. Aun con los ojos cerrados puedo escuchar claramente la respiración de Hipo. Lo escuchó moverse nervioso en su posición y decidí mandarle a dormir.

Bueno, al parecer me hizo mucho caso porque ya puedo escuchar como respira acompasadamente. Ahora necesito que el sueño me golpee el cuerpo. ¡Lo que menos necesitó es no dormir! Realmente estoy cansada, dormir un poco no me haría mal. Además, quizás sueñe con Hipo, y quizás no sea una pesadilla como últimamente estaba soñando. Con ese pensamiento atravesándome la cabeza comencé a caer en un estado de somnolencia. Hasta que me dormí completamente, con el rostro de Hipo en la cabeza.

-Gallinaza...Gallinaza...tu eres una... ¿Gallina?- escuché cantar a Brutacio.

¿Podría existir una peor forma para despertar que escuchando la voz de ese tonto cantando? ¿Gallinaza? ¡Odio las gallinas! ¡Y odio a Brutacio! Bueno, quizás estoy exagerando un poco, no los odio...realmente no odio a ninguno. Solo que suelen ser muy molestosos y desesperantes.

-¡Brutacio baja a Gallinaza!- le gritó Brutilda, permanecí con los ojos cerrados. No quiero levantarme y verlos...esa no es una linda imagen de buenos días.

-Chicos, dejen a gallinaza por un momento, vengan...quiero enseñarles algo.- comenzó a decirles Hilo.

Decidí que era el momento de abrir los ojos, aunque no me levanté completamente del suelo. Me quedé sentada mirando a los chicos, estaban todos despiertos. Hipo estaba sobre Chimuelo y al parecer iba a enseñarles un truco o algo parecido. Me percate que Hipo había hecho un muñeco con madera y con otros artefactos raros, al parecer quería practicar puntería o algo parecido.

-Este muñeco...representa a los Berserkers. Volaremos alrededor de aquella roca, daremos un giro de 180 grados, vendrán en picada y lanzaran un tiro directo al muñeco.- les explicó Hipo. Me senté en el suelo a observarlo mientras el subía al aire para mostrarles cómo hacerlo.

Claro, es Hipo...y está montando un Furia Nocturna. Cuando venían en picada Chimuelo preparó el tiro y golpeó el muñeco de manera perfecta. Suspiré sin dejar de mirarlo, vale, él es increíble. Chimuelo…e Hipo también. Y es el mejor jinete de dragón que he visto. ¡El más rápido, el más preciso, el más listo! Seguro rescata a su pueblo más rápido de lo que el mismo imagina.

-Vamos a empezar contigo, Patán, luego sigue Patapez y luego los gemelos.- les dijo bajando de Chimuelo y corriendo hacia mí. Me quedé sentada mirándolo mientras se acercaba y él se dejo caer a mi lado sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Deberíamos irnos hacia Berk.- le dije acariciando a Tormenta.

-Nos iremos luego de este ensayo, deberías estar despierta para romper mi récord.- me dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Hasta dormida puedo haberlo.- le dije bromeando y poniéndome en pie.

-Quiero ver eso.- me dijo poniéndose en pie.

Me detuve un momento recordando que recién me levanto y ni siquiera le he dicho buenos días al castaño. Pero después de lo que ocurrió ayer ni siquiera sé como decirle buenos días sin ponerme nerviosa. No es para tanto ¿Cierto? Soy un poco exagerada. El corazón comenzó nuevamente a latirme rápidamente dentro del pecho.

-Buen día, Hipo.- le dije dándome la vuelta y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen día.- me dijo poniéndose completamente rojo, me giré y subí sobre Tormenta tomando el lugar de Patapez, lo más probable es que no pueda romper el récord de Hipo, pero podría hacerlo casi tan perfecto como él.

-¡Gallinaza tiene hambre!- Fue lo último que escuché antes de alejarme de ellos. ¡Ese Brutacio terminara mas loco de lo que ya esta!

"Sólo hay una cosa que tiene el poder de hacer cambiar de vida a una persona: el amor".

-Perdona si te llamo amor. De 


	18. Charter 18

**Hola!!!!**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a:**

 **1.Dark-Hime**

 **2.elvR**

 **3Miu-Mizuno**

 **4\. Fantasy Branca Snow**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar el capítulo anterior, espero les guste la continuación y siento la tardanza. Besos!!!**

 **Capitulo 18**

 _Fase 1 "Plan Hipo"_

P.O.V Hipo

Salimos rumbo a Berk hace poco tiempo, la pequeña isla donde pasamos la noche se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña a medida que la dejábamos atrás. Tomamos la ruta más larga para llegar por el bosque y no de frente a la isla. La idea fue mía, por supuesto, y los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. El vuelo ha sido despacio y tranquilo, incluso estuve hablando con Astrid mientras volábamos. Hablamos del ojo del dragón, de los dragones, incluso me preguntó por mi pueblo, no le dije mucho sobre estos últimos, pero le comenté algunas cosas.

-Chicos, cuando lleguemos a Berk, necesito que traigan a Bocón a la zona de entrenamiento- le comenté a los gemelos.

-Dalo por hecho, Hipo. - me dijo Brutilda tronando los huesos de su cuello.

-¿Lo quieres vivo o muerto?- preguntó Brutacio acariciando a su dragón y mirándome de manera extraña. ¿Mirada asesina?

-La que va a terminar muerta es Gallinaza si no hacen las cosas bien.- los amenazó Astrid mirando mal a la gallina que venía con los gemelos. Creó que Astrid exagera un poco, la pobre gallina no tiene la culpa de que los gemelos sean unos tontos. ¡Nadie tiene la culpa en realidad! ¡Ellos nacieron asi!

-¡Ya entendimos, Astrid, lo haremos bien!- dijo Brutilda aburrida, según mi ojo Hipo, los gemelos no hacen mucho caso a lo que Astrid dice. Realmente, creo que ni siquiera la escuchan por completo, a veces la rubia suele ser demasiado intensa con algunas cosas.

-¡Ahí esta Berk!- señaló Patapez hacia adelante.

-Vamos a descender en la laguna.- les dije adelantándome un poco para que me siguieran. Astrid me venía siguiendo los talones y Patán venía tras ella. Cuando llegamos a la laguna, todos bajamos de los dragones y solo los gemelos hicieron su camino a Berk para traer a Bocón. No quiero imaginar que técnicas usaran para traerlo, pero espero cualquier cosa viniendo de ellos.

-¿Crees que consigan hacerlo bien?- me preguntó Patapez sentándose junto a Albóndiga y acariciándole la barriga.

-Espero que sí. Chicos, llevemos a los dragones a la zona de entrenamiento.- les dije, dicha tarea fue bastante sencilla. La gente al parecer tenia mejores cosas que hacer y no andaban por estás áreas averiguando que ocurre o que deja de ocurrir con los dragones enjaulados.

Estuve sobre Chimuelo todo el camino y mi amigo miraba hacia todos lados alertado. Eso ya es normal en él, ya saben, el estado eterno de nerviosismo que tiene desde hace meses. Estando aquí en Berk, pareciera que ha aumentado, incluso levanta las orejas nervioso de vez en cuando y mira hacia el cielo.

-Chico. ¿Estás bien?- le cuestioné acariciándole la cabeza mientras llegábamos a la zona de entrenamiento. Chimuelo me miró y murmuro algo, claramente no entendí lo que dijo así que lo metí en la jaula con Tormenta para no espantar tanto a Bocón. Chimuelo no se quejó, se fue a recostar junto a la dragona y luego cerramos la jaula.

-Ahora a esperar.- susurró Astrid recostándose de la pared imitando mi posición.

-Esto es aburrido, quizás deba ir a ayudar a los gemelos.- se quejó Patán acostándose en el suelo.

-Con dos personas que busquen a Bocón es más que suficiente.- murmuró Astrid con mala cara.

-Patán, sería bueno que vayas a vigilar a mi padre. No queremos que llegue aquí de repente.- le comenté al castaño con el único fin de enviarlo a hacer algo, suele ser desesperante estar escuchando a alguien decir lo aburrido que esta. Así que es mejor tenerlo haciendo algo en todo momento que oír sus quejas.

-¡Por supuesto, un gran trabajo, para un gran vikingo!- exclamó él antes de irse a buscar a mi padre. Eso debe mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo. Definitivamente, estaría algún tiempo sin decir cuan aburrido estaba. ¡Descansaríamos nuestro oídos!

-¿Quieres que estemos aquí, Hipo? ¿O prefieres hablar solo con Bocón? - me cuestionó Patapez con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Astrid. Me aclaré la garganta nervioso, no quiero que Astrid vaya a creer que no confió en ella, pero ella no debe saber de la existencia de mi madre por ahora. Es mejor que yo hable solo con Bocón.

-Mejor es que hable solo.- susurré sentándome frente a la jaula de Tormenta.

-Claro, nos vamos ahora, tenemos que hacer algo.- comenzó a decir Patapez y empujó a Astrid del hombro muy levemente.

-Pero...- comenzó a quejarse la rubia mirando hacia donde yo estaba, luego siguió andando a regañadientes. ¡Claro que ella se quería quedar! Aun hay cosas que no le he contado a la rubia Hofferson y es obvio que ella lo sabe y por eso sigue preguntándome e investigándome.

No es que yo no quiera contarle todo. Al contrario, le contaría todo lo que ella quisiera saber pero, por ahora prefiero mantenerla al margen. No quiero que el saber tanto vaya a ser perjudicial para su vida. Si algo le pasa, no podría soportarlo. Y más aun si le ocurre algo por mi culpa. Sería un golpe demasiado grande para mí.

Me quedé allí durante un rato y luego comencé a escuchar ruidos acercándose, ruidos muy escandalosos, lo que quiere decir que definitivamente eran los gemelos. Me giré a mirar hacia allí y los vi acercándose empujando a Bocón quien estaba cuestionandoles porque querían que viniese para este lugar. Bocón estuvo hablando hasta que me vio...cuando lo hizo se detuvo por completo.

-Hola, Bocón.- le dije sin moverme. Levanté mi mano derecha para saludarle mientras una sonrisa que debía aparentar una disculpa se asomaba en mis labios.

-¿Hipo?- Preguntó sorprendido...ni siquiera se movió.

-Si.- susurré dando un paso hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Hipo?- volvió a preguntar y pude ver que se le escapo una lágrima, claro que la seco lo suficientemente rápido como para que pasara desapercibida para cualquiera…menos para mí.

-Soy yo Bocón…Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III "pescado parlanchín" en carne y hueso.- le dije extendiendo los brazos para ser más dramático.

-¡Hipo!- grito dejando salir una sonrisa y corrió hacia mi tan rápido como su pierna de palo se lo permitió, también corrí hacia él. Me abrazó hasta elevarme por el aire. Fue tal la fuerza de dicho abrazo que tuve que quejarme para que dejase de apretarme, al escuchar mi quejido me puso en el suelo.

-¡Estás vivo! Mas alto, más guapo...igual de débil.- dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro y sujetándome para que no fuese a caerme.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Dónde has estado? Todos creíamos que habías muerto.- dijo abrazándome de los hombros

-Bueno...tengo mucho que contarte...- comencé a decirle.

Le hablé a Bocón de todo...y cuando digo todo...es todo. Incluyendo a los dragones. Mi amigo no lo tomó tan mal como había esperado. Simplemente no dijo nada, solo me escuchó y claro, dejó salir una risa cuando le conté que salí huyendo porque Astrid dijo que hablaría con mi padre. Su rostro cambió cuando comencé a hablarle de Mema y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de incredulidad cuando mencioné a Valka.

-¿Tu madre viva? ¡No puede ser Hipo! ¡No puedes decirme eso!- exclamó incrédulo.

-Lo está, no miento...y la han atrapado, a ella y a mi pueblo. Los Berserkers los tienen de rehenes...están buscando algo que tenemos que parece ser muy valioso.- expliqué

-No es posible. Valka...viva...Estoico moriría de felicidad si llegara a enterarse.- dijo Bocón caminando de un lado a otro entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Necesito tu ayuda Bocón, para rescatar a mi madre.- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

-Hipo...tu solo no puedes enfrentarte a los Berserker...aun cuando tengas a un dragón de aliado.

-¡No estoy solo! Astrid me está ayudando, Patapez, Patán y los gemelos.- le dije esperanzado y confiando en que tengo un grupo algo loco, pero efectivo.

-¡Genial! ¡Eres tú, una vikinga loca, un vikingo asustado, un Mocoso, dos psicóticos...y un dragón...- se burló Bocón y comenzó a reír.

-Corrección...cinco dragones.- le dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¿cinco? ¿De dónde tienes cinco dragones? - preguntó mi amigo mirándome confundido.

-Aquí están, los has estado cuidando por años.- le dije dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Espera...tu y esos niños... ¿Han estado jugando con mis dragones experimentales?- cuestionó Bocón sorprendido.

-Los hemos entrenado Bocón, ahora son nuestros amigos...podemos ser amigos de ellos...no hay necesidad de matarlos.- le dije quizás mas emocionado de lo que debía estarlo.

-¡Hipo son peligrosos! Los he estudiado.- me detuve sujetándome de la camisa con su garfio. Rode los ojos y me escapé del agarre.

-Asi que los has estudiado… ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde que hallaste eso?- pregunté mostrándole el ojo del dragon.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- me preguntó sorprendido y tomándolo con su mano buena.

-Mi madre me lo dio Bocón, vivimos con los dragones. Mi madre demostró su teoría…si es posible ser amigo de un dragón, son animales que tienen la necesidad de proteger.- le expliqué comenzando a caminar emocionado.

-Hipo…los he estado estudiando…son agresivos…feroces…- comenzó a decirme Bocon.

-¿Los has estudiado? ¿O los has amenazado con todas las armas habidas y por haber?- cuestioné deteniéndome.

-Yo los he…

-O mejor dicho ¿Los has estado estudiando o usado para entrenar soldados para matarlos?

-Hipo…tú no entiendes.- susurró negando con la cabeza.

-¡Si entiendo, Bocón! ¡Entiendo que los dragones han matado muchos vikingos! ¡Entiendo que atacan nuestra Isla! ¡Entiendo que queman nuestras casas y roban nuestra comida! ¡Pero entiéndeme tú a mí! ¿Por qué nadie intenta saber el motivo de sus ataques? Además. ¡Hemos matado millones de huevos de dragón! ¡Hemos cortado en trozo millones de dragones! ¿Recuerdas aquel Mortifero Nadder al cual quemaron vivo? ¡No teníamos derecho a hacer eso Bocón! ¡No nos había hecho ningun daño!- le recriminé algo mas intensamente de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-Dile eso a Estoico, Hipo, él jamás aceptaría a los dragones.- me dijo Bocón, pude ver en sus ojos que él comprendía, de cierta manera, mis pensamientos y planteaciones.

-Sé que mi padre jamás los aceptará.- susurré dejando caer el rostro, era la verdad mas dura de mi vida. Mi padre…bueno…él simplemente odia a los dragones; aunque si tomamos como punto de salida a Astrid. Ella también odiaba a los dragones y mírala ahora. Creo que jamás había querido tanto a alguien como quiere a Tormenta. La quiere incluso mas de lo que quiere a su hacha y miren que Astrid ama su hacha.

-Entonces, si el jefe dice que no…el herrero también.- me dijo Bocon dándome un golpe en el hombro con el ojo del dragón antes de dejarlo caer sobre mis manos.

-Esta bien, discutiremos eso mas tarde. Necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante. Algo de lo cual depende la vida de mi madre.- comenté deteniéndolo ya que iba a irse.

-Te escucho Hipo. Cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites…por Valka…haría lo que fuera y sé que tu padre también lo haría.- me dijo mirándome detenidamente a los ojos.

-Necesito armaduras.- le dije resuelto.

-¡Genial! Tomare tus medidas y listo…- comenzó a decirme.

-¡No! No son para mi, son para los dragones.- le dije con un poco de miedo, no se si haya convencido a Bocón lo suficiente como para que me diga que si me ayudara a hacer las armaduras.

-¿Para dragones? ¿Por qué quieres armaduras para dragones?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Ryker, el cazador de dragones, esta aliado con los Berserkers y los Marginados. Tienen a mi madre y a mi pueblo.- le repetí dejando salir un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Ryker? Ese podría ser un problema. Ese hombre es despiadado.- comentó Bocón pensativo y mirando hacia el suelo, quizás evaluando las posibilidades que yo tenía para vencer aquella batalla.

-Gracias por consolarme.- susurré volviéndome a sentar en el suelo. Bocón se sentó junto a mi rascándose con su garfio la barbilla. Me quedé observándolo en silencio, al parecer estaba pensando, asi que no quiero interrumpirlo.

-Ya entiendo para que quieres las armaduras, eres un chico listo. Exactamente ¿Quiénes capturaron a tu madre?- me interrogó.

-Los Berserkers.- le dije con algo de odio hacia esos hombres.

-Entonces tendremos que darles una visita, pero si Ryker esta con ellos tendremos que trabajar en las armaduras primero. Eso podría tomarnos un tiempo, hay que hacer pruebas, ver si son resistentes…comprobar su flexibilidad, hallar un material resistente a las flechas de Ryker...no será tan sencillo.- divagaba Bocón, pensé que hablaba conmigo, pero cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos supe que…bueno…estaba hablando solo y yo simplemente era un receptor mas.

-Una última cosa Bocón.- comenté deteniendo su caminata.

-¿Si?

-No le digas a nadie sobre mi y muchos menos sobre mi madre.- supliqué sujetándolo del hombro.

-¿No piensas dejarte ver por tu padre?- me cuestionó sorprendido

-Por el momento no.

-¿Y dónde piensas quedarte? No puedo hacer armaduras si no estás aquí, necesito toda la ayuda posible.

-Estaré aquí, me pienso quedar a dormir en este lugar…sé que nadie suele venir además de ti.- le dije colocando una mano en su hombro

-¿Aquí? ¿En el suelo? Sé que puedo conseguirte algo mejor. Algo asi como…tu antigua cama si hablamos con tu padre.

-Bocón, por el momento, creo que no estoy listo para hablar con mi padre. Además, el suelo…no es tan duro.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hipo…el suelo es muy duro.- me dijo con esa mirada de "hablas enserio"

-¡Vamos Bocón, vete a diseñar esas armaduras!- respondí empujándolo débilmente hacia la salida.

-¡Te vas a romper un hueso muchacho! Intentaré hacer las armaduras correctas. Pero…antes… ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó escapando de mis empujones y regresando sobre sus pasos.

-¿Dónde esta quién?- cuestioné confundido mientras me acercaba hacia él.

-El Furia Nocturna.- me dijo en un susurró, como si estuviese diciendo el secreto mas temido por todo el mundo.

-¡Oh! Chimuelo, esta con…

-¡Con Tormenta!- la voz de Astrid nos interrumpió, la vikinga venía caminando hacia nosotros con su hacha en mano.

-¿Dónde está Patapez?- pregunté acercándome.

-¿Patapez? Se quedo leyendo unos libros.- explicó con una sonrisa. Seguramente le había tendido una trampa al pobre Patapez y este había caído redondo…o lo había amenazado…cualquiera de las dos alternativas suena a Astrid.

-Astrid, asi que… ¿Tambien montas dragones?- preguntó Bocón con un tono que no logré categorizar y tocando su barbilla.

-Si, lo hago.- susurró Astrid y percibí que estaba nerviosa, me acerqué y le sujeté la mano para que sintiera mi apoyo.

-Por eso no habías acedido a ser parte de la guardia de Berk entonces.- pensó Bocón en voz alta, porque estoy casi completamente seguro que no estaba hablando con ninguno de nosotros dos.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Astrid.

-¡Ya entiendo!- dijo Bocon mirándonos fijamente, seguí su mirada y estaba en nuestras manos. Astrid al parecer también se percató, porque soltó mi mano mas rápido que ligero y se alejó algunos centímetros.

-¿Qué entiendes?- interrogué nervioso.

-Nada, no me hagan caso, cosas de viejo loco.- comentó riéndose.

Astrid me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Bocón no es que sea muy normal, pero bueno, es un vikingo ya adulto, a pasado años combatiendo dragones. El simple hecho de ayudarnos con las armaduras va encontra de su ética vikinga. Pero ha acedido a ayudarme, y sé que en parte es por el gran aprecio que tiene hacia mi…y hacia mi madre. Incluso para los vikingos, el cariño va por encima de las reglas establecidas por los jefes.

-Asi que… ¿Quieres ver a Chimuelo?- le pregunté para terminar con esa risa tan extraña que había caído sobre el rubio vikingo.

-¡Claro! Jamás nadie ha visto a un furia nocturna; bueno…jamás nadie habia visto a uno y había sobrevivido para contarlo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ven.- le dije caminando hacia la jaula de Tormenta. Cuando la abrí Chimuelo saltó sobre mi lamiendo mi cara. Astrid detuvo a Tormenta para que no fuese a salirse detrás de mi amigo.

-Wow…es…espeluznante…-comenzó a decir Bocón, lo escuché, pero no pude ver su rostro, porque Chimuelo seguía lamiéndome el rostro.

-Nah, es muy empalagoso…- susurró el rubio y me imaginé una cara sorprendida y un garfio rascando su mentón.

-Es muy lindo.- escuché decir a Astrid, en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible al oído.

-Bueno.- dije empujando a Chimuelo, mi amigo se salió de encima mío, pero al ver a Bocon se alertó.

-Tranquilo, Chico. Él es Bocón, un amigo…Bocón…el es Chimuelo.- los presenté, se miraron retadores en un inicio. Incluso Bocón levanto una de sus cejas evaluando el comportamiento de Chimuelo. Y mi amigo se sentó a mirarlo, con las orejas hacia abajo y ladeando el rostro como solía hacer cuando estaba pensando si ese era un amigo o enemigo. Incluso me gusta ponerle efectos especiales a los rostros de Chimuelo…es que es muy gracioso imaginar lo que esta pasando por su cabeza cada vez que ladea el rostro y baja las orejas.

-Es…demasiado tranquilo.- susurró Bocón sorprendido.

De la nada un muñeco de madera comenzó a resbalarse hacia nosotros y Chimuelo lanzó un plasma que logró detenerlo de inmediato. Cuando miramos hacia atrás del muñeco, vimos a los gemelos escondidos detrás de la plataforma de armas. ¡Tontos! Realmente deberían empezar a tomar la vida mas enserio.

-Golpe preciso, suficiente para matar a un vikingo.- dijo Bocón pensativo.

-Chimuelo jamás mataría a un vikingo si no fuese en defensa propia.- le dije a Bocon acariciándole la cabeza a mi amigo que se había vuelto a sentar.

-O para defenderte.- susurró Bocón pensativo mirando hacia el muñeco y luego hacia nosotros. Miré a Chimuelo y mi amigo estaba jugando con mi mano derecha.

-Te dije que su instinto es proteger.- expliqué y con un movimiento le dije a Chimuelo que se moviese hacia donde Tormenta. Al parecer me entendió, porque se fue a acostar junto a la dragona. Astrid los miró y luego cerró la jaula. Chimuelo me miro justo antes de que la cerraran; sé que no le gusta estar encerrado, pero es solo por un tiempo. No puedo dejarlo solo por Berk y no puedo dejar que lo vean, así que era el mejor lugar para ocultarlo.

-Toma las medidas de ese Furia Nocturna Hipo, y de todos los dragones. Yo estaré viendo de que material podemos hacer esas armaduras.- me dijo Bocon alejándose.

-Claro, estaré aquí si necesitas ayuda.- le dije despidiéndome con una mano.

-¡Astrid! ¡No lo dejes dormir aquí!- le gritó Bocón a la rubia antes de irse. ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Bocón! ¡Ahora tendré a Astrid encima de mí preguntándome por qué me quedaría aquí a dormir!

-¿Dormir aquí?-cuestionó la rubia deteniéndose delante de mí.

-Sí, es el lugar mas seguro para un vikingo que se ha quedado sin hogar.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tengo que darte la razón, aunque no me guste.- dijo suspirando; realmente me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Pero de todas maneras…no puedes quedarte solo. Esta noche…me quedaré contigo…y te haré compañía en el día. Al final, no tengo nada que hacer.- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y dándome un golpe en el hombro. ¡Creo que me acostumbraré a recibir golpes de parte de la Hofferson menor! ¡Era su manera de decirme que me queria!

-¡Nosotros también nos quedaremos contigo, Hipo!- escuché que gritaron los gemelos.

-Ustedes no hacen falta.- exclamó Astrid levantando el rostro hacía el cielo algo enfadada.

-¡Claro que hacemos falta!- contestó Brutilda llegando hasta nosotros.

-¿Quién protegerá a Hipo?- preguntó Brutacio dramáticamente moviéndome de atrás hacia delante y abrazándome de los hombros.

-¿Proteger a Hipo?- cuestionó Astrid confundida

-¡Si, proteger a Hipo hemos dicho!- sentenció Tilda colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Astrid y siendo empujada por la misma.

-¡Proteger al pobre Hipo de tus garras…y de tus maniobras para tenerlo atrapado bajo tus manos!- exclamó Brutacio y volvió a moverme logrando que me mareara un poco.

-¡Brutacio!- gritó Astrid sacando su hacha y señalándole con ella.

-¡Tranquila, Astrid!- dije metiéndome en medio. ¡Ya empezaron otra vez! No se como pueden estar discutiendo cada segundo de sus vidas, es como si simplemente no tuviesen otra cosa mas productiva que hacer que estar peleando.

P.O.V Valka

Estar en una celda es lo ultimo que podría ocurrirme. Llevo horas planeando como escapar y no he hallado la forma de hacerlo. He estado buscando a mis compañeros jinetes, pero aun hay muchos que no he visto. Otros están, al igual que yo, en jaulas.

¡Estaba tan inmersa en mis estudios! ¡Tan pendiente a proteger a Hipo! ¡Jamas hubiese visto venir esa traición! ¡Puse mi confianza en sus manos y simplemente la despedazó! Pero si llego a salir viva de esta celda, no la contaría!

-Valka, Ryker y Dagur quieren hablar contigo…

-No tengo nada que hablar con ellos.- murmuré mirándole con resentimiento.

-Queria hacerlo a las buenas, Valka…no se a quien le entregaste el ojo del dragon, pero…si nos lo das, todo habrá terminado.

-¡Nunca! Ademas, os he dicho que no lo tengo…y jamás lo encontrareis.- exclamé levantándome del suelo y acercándome a los barrotes de la celda.

-Van a ir a por Hipo, Valka. Necesito que me digas donde esta…no quiero que lo lastimen.

-¿Cómo saben sobre Hipo?

-No lo se, alguien tiene que haberlo mencionado. Al parecer lo vieron volando hacia Mema varias veces y lo han investigado. Por favor, solo diles donde esta el ojo del dragon.

-¡No lo haré!

-No quiero que lastimen a Hipo, por favor habla.- me rogó y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas…puro mentira.

-¡Sé que Hipo no te importa! Sé que solo quieres el ojo del dragon…tendrán que matarme para llegar a él.

-¡Matarán a Hipo si lo atrapan! ¿No lo entiendes?

-No te creo. Ademas, jamás lo encontrarán.

-¡No seas ingenua, Valka! ¡Te encontramos a ti! ¡Te atrapamos a ti! Es cuestión de tiempo para que Hipo venga a buscarte.

-¡Jamas lo atraparan! Él…

-Él es débil de corazón, Valka. Siempre se deja llevar por lo que siente…solo quiero protegerlo.

-¿Protegerlo? No soy tan tonta. ¡Nunca has querido protegerlo!

\- Te dejaré por ahora...pero piénsalo...- me dijo antes de alejarse.

Permanecí de pie observando cómo se alejaba y luego me dejé caer en en suelo reclinada de los barrotes. El rostro de Hipo atravesó mi recuerdo y cerré los ojos. Solo espero que mi hijo, por esta vez, me haga caso y no se le ocurra venir a buscarnos.

\- Él estará bien...- susurré para consolarme.

"No hay cosa más fuerte que el verdadero amor."

Seneca

Continuará...

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Que ocurrirá más adelante? ¿Hipo durmiendo en el area de entrenamiento? ¿Todos quedándose con Hipo? ¿Bocón guardará silencio? Ya veremos! Besos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!!!**

 **Gabriely A: Hola!!! :3 el encuentro entre Hipo/Bocón es tan 3 :D jejeje pronto se encontrará con Estoico XD jaja Besos!! Gracias por comentar! (Ya estamos llegando a la parte donde se había quedado XD)**

 **Capitulo 19**

 _Armaduras_

POV Heather

Habían dragones cuando yo era pequeña. Este es Uglithug, nuestro Territorio. ¡El territorio Berserker! ¡Vikingos dementes como solíamos y solemos apodarnos! Hace más de diez años que nuestra tribu fue asolada fuertemente por los dragones. ¡Tal asolación cual no había sido vista, y que hasta el sol de hoy no hemos vuelto a ver!

Normalmente, los Berserkers no somos aliados de nadie. Trabajamos de forma individual y no somos muy dados a hacer tratados de paz o firmar acuerdos. ¿Por qué? Principalmente por ese toque demente que llevamos agarrado en la sangre. Solo hemos firmado uno en muchos años y este…con los Berkianos…esos vikingos están iguales o más desquiciados que mi querido Dagur.

El amor…el amor no es algo tan importante para un Berserker. ¡No todos pensamos así! ¡Pero su gran mayoría lo hace! Yo, en especial, solo daría mi vida por mis padres…fuera de ellos…podría traicionar y lastimar a cualquiera. ¡O por lo menos eso creía yo…hasta que comencé aquella misión para la cual entrené desde que tengo memoria!

Los dragones destruyeron nuestra isla y reconstruirla nos tomo mucho tiempo. Ese día, bajo el calor de las ardientes llamas que los dragones arrojaban, juraron vengarse de los dragones. ¡Prometieron hallar cada isla habitada por dragones y la hacerla pedazos! ¡Eso juraron nuestros abuelos! ¡Y nosotros hemos repetido el juramento generación tras generación!

Al paso de los años ese calor intenso que ardía en cada pecho Berserker también se instaló en el mío, ese odio hacia los dragones iba en aumento. ¡Entrené durante años, con el propósito de ser una de las mejores vikingas…una vikinga completamente capacitada para enfrentarse a esas bestias! Entonces, descubrimos el ojo del dragón, el padre de Dagur lo descubrió, pero ante el miedo, decidió esconderlo por algún tiempo. Según él, con el propósito de esperar hasta que cada guerrero estuviese capacitado para enfrentar a los dragones.

¡Pero algo salió mal! Cuando Oswald fue a buscarlo…ya no estaba…no había rastro de su paradero. Lo busco durante días, semanas, meses, incluso años… jamás lo halló. La decepción, el enojo, el coraje…dio paso a la demencia. Al Dagur percatarse de la salud mental de su padre, decidió tomar su lugar, por supuesto…jamás le interesó su padre…su único fin era saciar su odio hacia los dragones. ¡Desquiciado! ¡Siempre fue un desquiciado! ¡Y siempre lo será!

Somos familia, y suelen decir que hay cosas que son hereditarias. En ocasiones, incluso yo…me dejo influenciar por esa locura momentánea que cada Berserker tiene en su interior. ¡Yo debería ser la líder! ¡No Dagur! ¿Por qué? Porque no sabe lo que hace. Sus planes, nunca han salido bien. Desde pequeños él nunca fue muy inteligente, es impulsivo, sincero, agresivo, bruto…demasiado bruto diría yo. Jamás piensa antes de actuar…y eso siempre le ha salido muy caro.

Cuando paso el tiempo…nos enteramos que Valka tenía el ojo del dragón. ¿Creen que soy una traidora? ¿Verdad? Seguro piensan que soy despreciable, que no merezco la vida, que deberían matarme; pero más traicionero que yo es aquel que me reveló el paradero de Valka. Realmente, no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero si algo sé es que hay personas aun mucho peores que yo.

Atacar una aldea llena de dragones entrenados jamás ha sido una alternativa fiable, así que tuve la idea de infiltrarme en Mema. ¡Por supuesto, no fue idea de Dagur! Él ya estaba planeando atacar la isla, cuando yo decidí proponerle mi plan. ¡Era un plan perfecto, sin margen de errores! Tenía suficiente información sobre Valka como para ganarme su cariño…una pobre mujer, que había abandonado a su familia por miedo a hacerles daño. En un momento dado pensé que la persona que me había revelado su paradero, podría también obtener el ojo del dragón y dármelo…pero era un cobarde…jamás se atrevió a traicionar completamente a Valka.

Al final, luego de haber llegado a Mema, aquel hombre se suicidó…por ahí dicen que no hay peor mal que la consciencia. Al parecer, ese hombre se moría de culpa al saber que había traicionado a la que en un momento dado le había rescatado de su dolor y soledad. Valka me recibió con los brazos abiertos, creyó cada historia que le revelé, me hizo un espacio en su pueblo y juró que contaría con ella siempre.

¿Si llegue a quererla? Si soy sincera, sí, pero no lo suficiente para desistir de mi plan; si daba marcha atrás…no se que podría hacer Dagur. De todas formas, mi plan jamás fue hacerle daño a aquella mujer de cabello castaño. ¡Mi plan siempre fue robar el ojo del dragón y salir huyendo! Pero lo que se supone que haría en meses, comenzó a tomar más tiempo del esperado. Valka era muy lista, muy inteligente y precavida. Jamás logré averiguar donde escondía el ojo del dragón…y aun peor...no logré ganarme su confianza por completo, porque nunca me reveló todos sus secretos.

¡Entonces llegó Hipo! Hipo el sensible. Hipo el amable. Hipo el de la sonrisa bonita. Hipo el de los buenos sentimientos. Él que me trataba como a una hermana. El que, cuando tenía frío, solía abrazarme. El que me enseño a amar a los dragones. El que confió en mí…y me reveló todos sus secretos. Se convirtió en parte de mi familia…en parte de mi misma…se convirtió en un hermano para mí. Luché durante meses por no amarlo, pero…el trato que tenia hacia mi…me hizo imposible mi misión.

¡Jamás le haría daño! A él jamás le haría daño. ¡Pero no podía detener mi misión! Entonces mi hermano vino a meterse en medio, con sus tontos aliados…ese tal Ryker y el tonto de Arthur. "Caerán a las malas" decía el desquiciado de Dagur. ¡Le pedí tiempo! Pero dijo que ya me había dado el tiempo suficiente. Entonces mi plan se fue al suelo y surgió el plan de Ryker…si…ni siquiera era un plan de mi hermano…sino de aquel loco cazador de dragones.

-¡Soy una tonta!- grité dejándome caer sobre mi cama…Valka no me escucha. Valka no me cree. ¿Me lo merezco, cierto? ¡Sí, definitivamente lo merezco! Pero no es mi vida la que está en juego, es la vida de Hipo…y yo…yo no puedo hacer nada para impedir el mal que se aproxima.

Hipo vendrá a buscar a Valka, de eso no hay duda. Porque así es él, da su vida por los que ama…y por su madre…daría mucho más que su vida. Solo espero que si Abadejo decide venir, tenga un plan bien pensado, porque de otra forma…terminará muerto. No exagero. De todos los locos que existen, Hipo se está enfrentando a los tres mayores. ¡No, yo no cuento! ¡Porque yo jamás le haría daño! Preferiría morir…antes de lastimarlo.

P.O.V Astrid

Mientras los gemelos están hablando con Hipo, sobre…ya saben…lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser. ¡Cosa de la cual discrepo completamente! Aunque…bueno…quizás puedo llegar a ser algo peligrosa para Hipo. ¡Pero no de la forma negativa! Sino de una forma positiva, quizás hasta agradable para el castaño. Sé que a Hipo le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, y realmente el sentimiento es mutuo. ¡Podría estar todos los días con él!

Podría pasar junto a él momentos como el que estamos pasando en este preciso instante. Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos, Patapez está leyendo uno de sus viejos libros, Patan no sé dónde anda, quizás todavía está vigilando a Estoico, y ahí está Hipo.

Hipo con su cabello castaño brillando a la luz de la fogata que habíamos encendido. Acostado, mirando su cuaderno en el cual lleva horas dibujando su prototipo de armadura, y donde también había anotado las medidas. Esta realmente muy concentrado en su dibujo…diría que quizás demasiado.

Y bueno…yo…yo estoy concentrada en mirarle mientras juego con el filo de mi hacha. Realmente, utilizando esta como un escondite para poder mirar al castaño. No es que no quiero que sepa que lo estoy mirando…aunque…bueno…es precisamente ese el motivo. Realmente no quiero que Hipo crea que no puedo estar cerca del sin mirarle, o que no puedo estar cerca del sin darle un beso. Además, su concepto sobre mi esta erróneo; según él, soy una vikinga impulsiva…cosa que no es del todo cierto. ¡Vale! ¡Soy un poco impulsiva! ¡Pero soy inteligente y evaluó las situaciones!

Como la situación de esta mañana. Si, es cierto que, quizás, no debería estar robándole besos a Hipo sin su consentimiento, pero…pensé que no le importaba… aunque…no somos nada. Y si nos dejamos llevar por ese punto, no tengo ningún derecho a robarle besos, pero no vamos a dejarnos llevar por ese punto.

Esta mañana ha intentado escaparse de mi beso. Momentáneamente me dolió, porque me pasó por la mente que quizás mis besos no le agradaban…pero…soy Astrid y no me rindo tan fácilmente. Luego, me di cuenta de que a Hipo si le gustan mis besos, aunque aún no se el motivo por el cual intentó evitarme. Por ese mismo motivo, le dije que, si quería que volviese a darle un beso, tendría que lograr besarme.

¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Porque tengo cierto orgullo vikingo! Hasta ahora solo yo me he atrevido a besarle, y no me importa realmente pero, al verle evitarme, me hizo pensar que si él quisiese un beso mío…lo buscaría. Luego de lanzar el reto me arrepentí…no volvería a besarlo nunca…a menos que le deje ganar. ¡Cosa que por supuesto…no hare!

¡Jamás pierdo un reto! ¡Y esta vez…no sería la excepción! Quizás esté años sin volverle a besar, pero no perdería…y tampoco le dejaría ganar. Claro está, ese pensamiento podría cambiar si Hipo me explicara porque se apartó cuando intenté besarlo. Pero como él es Hipo, jamás va a explicarme, así que así pasaremos un tiempo. ¡De eso estoy segura!

-Astrid…- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo sobresaltada saliendo de mis pensamientos, ante el sobresalto lancé el hacha hacia arriba y no tuve el reflejo suficiente para evitar recibir un pequeño corte. ¡Por Odín! ¡Suerte que me moví lo suficiente para que solo fuese un corte pequeño!

-¡Astrid!- se sobresaltó Hipo y se levantó rápidamente acercándose hacia mí.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.- murmuré apretando mi herida con la otra mano.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? – preguntó Hipo sujetando mi mano para ver lo que me había hecho.

-¡Voy a buscar a Gothi!- dijo Patapez acercándose, lo sujeté del brazo antes de que fuese a irse.

-¡Estoy bien, no sean dramáticos!- les dije mientras Hipo me ponía un paño en la mano izquierda, saqué mi mirada de Patapez para dirigirla a Abadejo. Me apretó la herida tan fuerte que estuve a punto de lanzar un pequeño grito…no lo hice claro está, pero me mordí los labios para no hacerlo. El contacto de sus dedos con mi piel hacia que me sintiera cómoda y que el pequeño dolor por el agarre fuerte desapareciera.

-Así aguantarás hasta que Gothi te revise y te diga si tiene que hacer algo.- me dijo soltando mi mano.

-Estoy bien Hipo, es una pequeña cortadura que cicatrizará en la mañana.- comenté poniéndome en pie.

-Astrid…- comenzó a decirme

-En la mañana ya no estará.- le interrumpí poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que no terminase su frase. Se le pusieron rojas las mejillas y no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa al ver como bajaba la mirada nervioso.

-Pero Astrid, aunque sea algo pequeño…creo que Gothi…- insistió Patapez mirando su libro.

-Estaré bien, no es como si nunca me hubiese cortado.- le dije riendo y me arrodillé a tomar mi hacha.

-Tienes razón, eres Astrid…si lo dices…es porque sabes lo que haces.- me dijo el rubio volviéndose a sentar y a mirar su libro.

Hipo se había sentado junto al fuego, pero ya no miraba su pequeño libro de anotaciones así que decidí sentarme a su lado. ¡Guardé mi distancia claro esta! Lo que menos necesito en este instante es que los gemelos se levanten y comiencen a gritar que estoy intentando hacerle algo al heredero de Berk. No es que sus comentarios realmente me importen pero…mejor no escucharlos.

Me quedé observando a Hipo un rato, no puedo siquiera imaginarme por lo que está pasando…no se que yo haría si tuviesen a mi pueblo capturado y yo no pudiera hacer nada. Cada día Hipo me sorprende más, se preocupa por su pueblo de tal forma que me hace pensar que los quiere tanto o más que al mismo Estoico. No entiendo cómo puede estar tan dispuesto a arriesgar todo simplemente para salvar a un montón de personas que no son su familia, no lo entiendo…no es como si todas esas personas hubiesen estado con él durante toda su vida. Algo me dice que hay algo más detrás de todo eso. Nadie arriesga tanto sin un motivo de peso…y lo único que quiero descartar es que ese motivo de peso tenga cabello negro.

¡Es que no veo otro motivo! Nunca había visto a Hipo tan preocupado por alguien antes de aquel día, era tal su preocupación que creo que si hubiese podido hubiese volado hasta donde estaba Heather. Además, aquel abrazo, aquel abrazo que le dio, o mejor dicho que respondió, porque la que le abrazo fue ella. ¡Como sea! Él respondió el abrazo con fuerza, como si le volviese el alma al pecho al saber que ella estaba bien. Quisiera que…si algún día yo estoy en peligro…se preocupe por mí de la misma manera que por ella.

¡Como sea! Si el motivo no es Heather, no se cual pueda serlo. Porque no creo que exista alguien lo suficientemente importante como para que Hipo esté dispuesto a enfrentarse a tres vikingos locos como lo son Ryker, Dagur y Arthur. Mientras veníamos volando hacia Berk estuve evaluando nuestra posibilidad de victoria y la veo casi inexistente, pero de todas formas, no se lo diría a Hipo. Él esta tan seguro de que podemos lograrlo que…derivar esa positividad seria un pecado.

-¿Crees que lo logremos?- cuestionó Hipo sin mirarme.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté acercándome un poco mas buscando su mirada.

-Mi plan ¿Crees que funcione?- insistió girándose a mirarme.

-Quiero creer que si.- le dije, no podía mentirle.

-Realmente no puedo fallar.- susurró tocándose el cabello y volviendo a mirar el fuego.

-No lo harás, sé que no lo harás.- murmuré poniendo una de mis manos sobre su hombro antes de alejarme y acostarme. El suelo es duro, pero podría ser peor, así que al paso de los minutos conseguí quedarme dormida.

P.O.V Hipo

Días después…

-Es excelente.- le dije al vikingo de la para de palo mirando a Chimuelo, quien ya vestía la armadura diseñada por mi y por mi amigo Bocón, "el Rudo".

Han pasado dos semanas desde que estoy durmiendo en la zona de entrenamiento…nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia aquí…nadie se pasea por estos lares realmente. Los chicos durmieron conmigo durante los primeros cuatro días, luego…bueno…luego cada uno se fue a dormir a su casa. La más tiempo que estuvo fue Astrid, ya saben…es una vikinga ruda y fuerte, duro una semana durmiendo en el suelo. Cuando vi que su aspecto comenzaba a verse mas agotado le dije que podía quedarse conmigo hasta la noche y luego irse a dormir…accedió de inmediato.

-No lo sé Hipo, podría quitarte velocidad…como las últimas cuatro armaduras que hemos probado.- me dijo Bocón observando los pedazos bien trabajados alrededor del cuerpo de Chimuelo.

-Hay que probarlos.- dije dándole una palmada y subiendo sobre Chimuelo.

-Vamos a probarlos.- susurró tomando su escudo.

Las últimas cuatro pruebas las habíamos realizado en el acantilado que está al otro extremo del pueblo. Allí nadie podría vernos, y contábamos con el espacio suficiente. Bocón sigue la forma tradicional de transporte así que me fui sobre Chimuelo hasta el acantilado y los demás chicos fueron también en sus dragones…mientras que Bocon comenzó su caminata. Aun no hemos diseñado las armaduras de los demás dragones, porque estamos intentando encontrar el material perfecto para diseñarlas, así que decidimos probar en Chimuelo hasta encontrar el indicado.

Los últimos intentos han sido realmente un desastre. Pero el más desastroso de todos fue el último. Aunque el primero también fue horrible. Chimuelo y yo saltamos del acantilado, mantuvimos el vuelo por unos segundos, pero el metal eran tan pasado que comenzamos a caer…casi nos pude ver golpeando las rocas que estaban cercanas cuando Astrid y Patán nos agarraron en la caída. ¡Nunca había estado tan cerca a la muerte! ¡Fue realmente desesperante!

En la tercera ocasión…bueno…realmente esa fue épica. Estábamos todos en el borde del acantilado, notaba que Chimuelo estaba caminando más lento de lo normal. Pero no quise decir nada porque, bueno, no quería ofender a mi amigo, además la armadura se veía realmente pesada. No dije nada al respecto para que Bocon no se fuese a ofender, tenía que probarla y ya luego Bocón mismo diría si había sido buena idea o no.

-¡Chimuelo esta imitando a Albóndiga!- gritó Brutacio riendo.

-¡Ese es el dragón más lento que he visto!- dijo Brutilda

-No está lento, solo…cansado.- susurró Astrid ladeando el rostro para mirarnos mientras nos acercábamos al borde.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Mira ese montón de metal que le han puesto encima! ¡Sera un milagro si se mantiene en el aire!- los apoyó Patapez.

-¡Basta, no sacaremos conclusiones hasta probarlo!- los mando a hacer silencio Bocón.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Patan

-¡Nada, Mocoso, he dicho que probaremos!- sentenció Bocón y me hizo un movimiento con su garfio para que volara.

Miré el rostro de Chimuelo y mi amigo me miro con los ojos preocupados. Realmente ya veía venir el desastre, luego del primer desastre Chimuelo ya no confiaba en Bocón. Yo tampoco confió completamente, pero…era mi única alternativa de supervivencia. "Tranquilo, Chico" susurré en voz baja y le acaricié la cabeza. Nos acercamos un poco más al borde y al saltar…bueno…Chimuelo ni siquiera consiguió abrir sus alas…nos fuimos directamente hacia el fondo.

-¡Ayúdenos!- grité agarrándome de Chimuelo.

Y ya se imaginan el resto, Astrid y Patan vinieron a rescatarnos solo que esta vez tuvieron que traer a los gemelos para que entre dos pudiesen cargar a Chimuelo mientras yo iba con Astrid en Tormenta. ¡Fue realmente un desastre! Y así sucesivamente, cada intento era desastrosamente horrible.

¡Pero aquí estamos otra vez! ¡Al borde del acantilado! Solo que esta vez parece que hemos mejorado el traje lo suficiente y que Chimuelo se siente cómodo en su armadura. Ninguno de los chicos ha hecho un comentario negativo acerca de la misma. Los gemelos y Patan no están, así que no van a poder hacer ningún chiste si Chimuelo y yo volvemos a fallar.

-¿Listo, Hipo?- me dijo Bocon tendiéndome mi mascara, le habíamos hecho algunas modificaciones para que no importando el ángulo yo pudiese ver claramente.

-Listo.- le dije colocándomela y subiendo sobre Chimuelo.

-Cuidado.- me susurró Astrid a mi derecha, la miré y ella me lanzó un guiño.

-Vamos, Chimuelo.- le dije mirando hacia adelante, nos dejamos caer y Chimuelo abrió sus alas. Comenzamos a volar con cuidado, parecía estar funcionando…comenzamos a alejarnos del borde del acantilado de manera esplendida. ¡Genial! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Es increíble! ¡Los Berserkers se arrepentirán de haberse metido con Berkianos!

-¡Hipo!- la voz de Astrid me hizo abrir los ojos, no me había percatado de haberlos cerrados. Íbamos directamente hacia una roca de esas afiladas y súper mega altas; hice un giro para evitar el eminente golpe. Las rocas seguían apareciendo delante de mis ojos y ya se me estaba haciendo muy complicado eludirlas.

-¡Ya vamos por ahí, Hipo!- escuché nuevamente la voz de la rubia, y creo que también la de Patapez.

-Ya casi acaban.- dije evitando la ultima roca.

Detuve el vuelo cuando vi que acabaron. Eso realmente había estado muy cerca, la próxima vez estaré muy al tanto de hacia dónde me dirijo. Acabo de darme cuenta de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser un momento de despiste. Me saqué la máscara y deje salir un largo suspiro antes de secarme el sudor de la frente.

-¡Estoy bien!- grité e iba a rodear las rocas para ir hacia el acantilado cuando una roca me paso muy cerca de la cabeza. Mire hacia abajo, era un barco Arthur, el traidor…no le había visto.

-¡Hipo cuidado!- mire hacia Astrid, la rubia me empujó o mejor dicho Tormenta me empujó logrando que las voladoras que habían lanzado para atraparme la atrapasen a ella.

-¡Astrid!- grité intentando sujetarla, pero cayó con rapidez sobre la cubierta del barco.

\- ¡Hipo, por acá!- gritó Patapez, me alejé esquivando las piedras y las voladoras que lanzaban hasta alcanzar a Patapez. Las altas rocas impedían el paso de aquel barco…además…imposibilitaba la vista para ellos…y también para nosotros.

-Le dije a Astrid que no se acercara, pero no hizo caso.- me dijo Patapez.

-Tienen a Astrid…hay que hacer algo.- le dije con la respiración agitada.

-No podemos hacer nada Hipo, si te atrapan estamos acabados.

-Pero Astrid….- comencé a decir.

-Ella estará bien Hipo…

-No…no voy a dejarla…no voy a salir huyendo otra vez…

" _ **El amor y la locura son los motores que hacen andar la vida".**_

Marguerite Yourcenar

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Salvará a Astrid Hiccup? ¿Habrán sorpresas? Jejeje XD 

PD. Si te gustó el capítulo deja un comentario!! Besos


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!!!**

 **evlR:** Hola! Buenoo Heather actuó mal pero después de todo Dagur es su familia, aún así pronto quizás le perdones su error :D jajaja ¿decepcionada? Jaja bueno debo aceptar que lo dude al momento de decidir si Heather estaría o no enamorada de Hiccup perooo la decisión ya fue tomada XD jaja Astrid y sus debates internos son lo mejor XD espero disfrutes el capítulo, gracias por comentar y besos!!!

 **DarkHime** : Hola!! Jejeje es cierto!!! Ya estamos llegando a dónde nos quedamos XD creo que Heather terminará siendo perdonada XD jaja el orgullo Hofferson le causará algunos inconvenientes a Astrid XD gracias por comentar!! Besos! Espero te guste la continuación. 

**karinamorenod** : Hey!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar! Besos y nos leemos!! 

**Capitulo 20**

 _El rescate_

P.O.V Patapez

Habían sido cuatro o cinco intentos fallidos, realmente no llevo la cuenta, porque tengo la percepción de que vendrán muchos más. Bocon está realmente seguro que este último será mucho mejor que los demás, e iniciamos con la pierna derecha, porque Chimuelo puede caminar bien con la armadura. ¡Eso ya es un punto a favor de Bocón!

-Esperemos que no se maten.- me susurró Astrid cuando Bocón llego al acantilado, jadeando por la carrera que se había lanzado. Luego Hofferson le susurró algo a Hipo que realmente no escuché. ¡Y lo prefiero! Esos dos tienen una relación de amigos-novios que es bastante rara. Además Astrid…bueno…es Astrid y suele ser muy dominante y posesiva con Hipo. Como el otro día…

 _Le habíamos traído comida a Hipo, ya que el heredero de Berk se la pasaba única y exclusivamente en el área de entrenamiento donde nadie lo ve…o donde se supone que nadie podría verle. Claramente, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Brutilda, Astrid y yo fuimos a llevarle comida a Hipo, porque Patan se había excusado diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer. Aunque, luego lo vimos hablando con una de las jovencitas de Berk y Brutacio…Brutacio estaba buscándole una pareja a Gallinaza. ¡Yo no sé nada! Y no quiero saber nada de esa gallina._

 _Volviendo al punto, llegamos a donde Hipo y nos sentamos a hablar con él. El heredero se veía cansado, y no me sorprende no es tan fácil estar durmiendo durante días en el suelo, con el frio, solo, aburrido…y en el suelo. ¡Ni siquiera Astrid lo soportó! Y mira que afirmó muchas veces que se quedaría con Hipo hasta que terminaran las armaduras, pero al final de una semana Hipo la envió a su casa. ¡Y por supuesto Astrid no refutó! ¡Yo tampoco hubiese refutado! Durmamos o no con Hipo, él sabe que cuenta con nosotros._

 _Regresando nuevamente, estábamos allí sentados, ya saben, hablando y contando cosas que nos habían ocurrido cuando…a Brutilda se le ocurrió comenzar a reírse y abrazar a Hipo. Yo estaba frente al castaño quién ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la rubia de enormes trenzas se dejo caer en su hombro riendo. ¡Pero Astrid si se inmutó! Realmente fue gracioso ver su cara, me hubiese reído si ella no hubiese estado frente a mí._

 _Astrid tiro del brazo de Hipo consiguiendo que este se moviese hacia donde ella estaba y que, por consiguiente, se alejase de Brutilda. La rubia de cabello largo se detuvo algo sorprendida y luego siguió riendo. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera se percató de que había echo enfadar momentáneamente a Astrid. ¡Solo Astrid se fija en esas pequeñeces!_

 _-Auch.- le escuché decir a Hipo mirando a Astrid, quien le dio un golpe en el hombro._

 _Momentáneamente no sabía si seguir mirándolos, porque ellos parecían haber olvidado que yo estaba sentado frente a ellos…para mi sorpresa no fue Astrid la que se acercó al heredero sino que Hipo iba a darle un beso frente a mí, pero Astrid lo empujó y comenzó a reírse antes de volverle a golpear el hombro._

 _Están locos, definitivamente el amor de cierta manera enloquece, y esos dos…ya están enamorados. Y creo que todos sabemos quién manda en esa relación- no relación como yo decidí denominarla. ¡Porque no son novios! ¡Pero definitivamente hay algo entre ambos! Es realmente sorprendente como Hipo consiguió en menos de un año lo que Patan no ha conseguido en toda su vida: ganar el corazón de Astrid Hofferson. Aunque algo me dice que ese sentimiento estaba encubado en el corazón de la rubia desde mucho antes de la huida de Abadejo. Solo que, a veces es difícil aceptar que, nos gusta algo tan…bueno…él es Hipo._

-¡Se mantuvo!- gritó Astrid emocionada dando un salto cuando vio que Chimuelo volaba sin problemas.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Funciona!- gritó Bocón dando un aplauso.

-¡Funciona!- exclamé dando un pequeño salto emotivo.

¡Pero nada sale perfecto! No sé porque Abadejo siguió volando hacia unas piedras, pero Astrid y yo fuimos a su rescate de inmediato. ¡Hipo eludió difícilmente las piedras, pero lo consiguió! Astrid y yo lo alcanzamos, pero cuando vimos un barco de Alvin el traidor en el agua nos detuvimos detrás de una de las enormes piedras. Quizás si nadie hacia ruido ellos no nos verían. Por supuesto, Hipo no les había visto así que…

-¡Estoy Bien!- y entonces lo vieron y le arrojaron una piedra que casi lo golpea. Antes de que pudiese imaginarlo Astrid siguió volando rápidamente hacia Hipo.

-¡Hipo, cuidado!- y lo empujó evitando que lo atraparan, pero no pudiendo impedir que las voladoras la atraparan a ella.

No me atreví a salir a ayudarlos, pero le grité a Hipo para que viniese a ocultarse de las rocas que lanzaban. Jamás había visto a Astrid arriesgar el pellejo de esa forma por alguien, y fue realmente emotivo…aunque preocupante…pero demostraba cuanto quería a Hipo.

-Tienen a Astrid…hay que hacer algo.- me dijo Hipo preocupado y con la respiración agitada.

-No podemos hacer nada Hipo, si te atrapan estamos acabados.

-Pero Astrid….

-Ella estará bien Hipo…- intenté consolarlo

-No…no voy a dejarla…no voy a salir huyendo otra vez…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ve a buscar a los gemelos y a Patan, voy a bajar a distraerlos para ganar tiempo.- me dijo Hipo.

-Pero…- Hipo ya se había ido

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡No puedo dejar a Hipo solo! ¡Ya sé! Voy a decirle a Bocon que busque a los gemelos y a Patán y luego vuelvo a ayudar a Hipo. ¡SI! Esa es una excelente idea, aunque Bocón no es tan rápido…pero será útil…eso quiero creer. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí volando hacia el acantilado.

P.O.V Astrid

¡Auch! ¡Caí fuerte! Muy fuerte diría, me dolieron todos los huesos cuando golpeé el barco. Me levanté del suelo lentamente y al hacerlo vi a un vikingo que se acercaba hacia mí. Estiré mi mano para agarrar mi hacha, pero no estaba, al girarme vi a Alvin el traidor con mi hacha en mano y riéndose a viva voz.

-¿Buscas esto?

-¡Libera a mi dragón!

-Yo doy las ordenes en este barco.- dijo él empujándome y logrando lanzarme al suelo.

Un vikingo me sujetó de los brazos y me levantó. Miré con odio a Alvin y el comenzó a reír, lo observé mientras se reía. Realmente no sé de que se ríe y no estoy interesada en saberlo. Al fin y al cabo su risa no me es agradable. ¡Es realmente desagradable y horrible! ¡Muy horrible!

-Iba a derribar a ese furia nocturna, tengo un amigo que daría lo que sea por ese dragón…y acabas de interponerte.- me dijo Alvin y extendió su mano para agarrar mi barbilla.

-¡Y volvería a hacerlo!- dije moviendo el rostro para evitar el contacto con su mano.

-Creo que esta niña necesita una lección. Llévatela, sabes que hacer.- le dijo al hombre grande, de piel oscura, y cabello largo que me estaba sujetando. Giré el rostro para mirarlo y dejo salir una sonrisa que me dio asco, miedo, repulsión, coraje…y todos sus derivados.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- grité dando pequeños saltos.

-Tranquila, deja los gritos para cuando comience.- me dijo el hombre riendo.

-¡Suéltala! ¡No la has oído!- escuchar esa voz fue música para mis oídos.

-¡Agarren a ese Furia Nocturna!- gritó Alvin

-No te vas a salvar.- me dijo aquel hombre al oído y me empujó hacia dentro del barco, el miedo se apoderó de cada una de mis células. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras él me empujaba por el pasillo poco alumbrado del interior del barco.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

-¡Todas las mocosas mal educadas dicen lo mismo al principio!- dijo y volvió a reír y entramos en una celda sucia y me empujó al suelo. Caí aun más fuerte que en un inicio, estaba realmente al borde del llanto, fácilmente podría arrojarme al suelo a llorar como una niña pequeña pero decidí no hacerlo, eso no sería muy vikingo. Así que soportaría cualquier cosa sin dejar salir una sola lagrima.

Claro que pensé eso antes de sentir una mano levantarme del suelo y ver como aquel gigante horrible intentaba darme un beso. Entonces decidí que no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude. De todas formas no conseguí moverlo, ni siquiera parecía hacerle daño, seguía riendo e intentando acercarse a mí.

En varias ocasiones casi alcanza mis labios hasta que le metí un cabezazo en la boca y entonces me soltó y caí fuertemente al suelo. Me alejé lo mas que pude buscando entre la celda algo para defenderme. ¡No había nada! ¡Se me agotaban las herramientas! ¡Las fuerzas ya me flaqueaban y las lágrimas querían hacer acto de presencia en mis ojos!

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho eso! ¡Pudo haber sido por las buenas!- bramó aquel vikingo y tiro de mi brazo intentado sacarme la camisa, volví a hacer fuerza con él, pero las lagrimas ya comenzaban a nublarme la vista. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y dejarle vencerme sentí como el forcejeo cesaba y el agarré fuerte en mi brazo derecho aflojaba.

Me fui directamente al suelo de rodillas. Las piernas me temblaban, había permanecido de pie solamente porque aquel sujeto me sujetaba un brazo, sino, me hubiese ido al suelo desde hace bastante tiempo. Las lagrimas me habían nublado la vista, pero por lo menos se que tenía toda mi ropa encima, eso me consolaba en medio de todo el miedo y dolor que sentía.

-Astrid…- sentí unos brazos suaves abrazarme protectoramente y respiré aquel aroma que me daba paz mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentía que el miedo desaparecía, que el dolor se iba, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo, como dueñas de su propio camino, hacia mis labios, muriendo allí o siguiendo un camino directamente al suelo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le dije golpeándole el pecho con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Lo siento, mi amor, realmente lo siento…perdóname, perdóname.- murmuró Hipo abrazándome mas hacia su pecho y sentí que algo me mojaba el cabello. Me quede helada al comprender que eran sus lágrimas, y por un momento el miedo desapareció por completo. Sentí que la paz inundaba todo mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo me quedé muy quieta.

Él estaba llorando. Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba. Pero… ¿Por qué llora? Yo estoy llorando por el miedo del momento horrible que estuve pasando pero… ¿Él por qué llora? ¿Por qué le dije que había tardado? Mi intensión no había sido esa, no quería que él llorara…aunque quizás… llora porque había estado preocupado. ¿Se habrá preocupado por mí? ¿Acaba de llamarme amor? ¿A mí?

-Perdóname…no sabes el miedo que he pasado al ver que te atraparon.- me dijo sin soltarme, jamás me había abrazado de aquella forma, tan fuerte, tan protector, como si quisiese que fuésemos uno solo.

-Te estuve esperando.- susurré cerrando los ojos. Sentí que aflojó el agarre y decidí levantar la mirada. Al mirarlo vi que las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos al igual que por las mías y el corazón me dio un salto.

-Hipo…- susurré respirando su aroma sin dejar de mirarlo, él comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero entonces recordé la apuesta e iba a apartarme. Pero él me sujeto con una mano el rostro y acortó la distancia más rápido de lo que yo hubiese imaginado. Esperaba un beso duro al ver la rapidez con la que había unido nuestros labios, pero…recibí un beso suave, lento, casi mágico…como si yo fuese la cosa más delicada que Hipo hubiese tocado y no quisiese hacerme daño.

En ese preciso momento, con los brazos de Hipo rodeándome, con sus labios acariciando los míos me llené de una tranquilidad inmensa. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir relajado y que mis músculos antes tensados comenzaban a adquirir su forma natural de relajación. Levanté mis manos hasta rodear el cuello de mi Hipo y lo acerqué aun más a mí. Él siguió rodeándome con sus manos, con ese abrazo protector que aun no había deshecho, lo atrajé mas y respondí el beso de la única manera que yo podría hacerlo…ya saben…soy Astrid Hofferson.

-Gané.-susurró separándose algunos centímetros y para mi sorpresa me golpeó débil, muy débilmente, el hombro.

-¡Hipo, Astrid!- la voz de Patapez acercándose hizo que nos separásemos inmediatamente.

Al separarnos vi al hombre aquel tirado en el suelo y a Chimuelo en una esquina mirándonos con la cara ladeada. ¡Genial! ¡Un dragón ha estado viendo como nos besamos! ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué estará pensando de mí? "Esta Astrid está loca, primero estuvo a punto de ser ultrajada y ahora es vencida por un pescado parlanchín como Hipo". Bueno, quizás Chimuelo no está pensando eso exactamente. ¡Pero ya saben, su cara es muy graciosa!

-¡Ya vamos!- dijo Hipo invitándome a subir sobre Chimuelo y este corrió hacia afuera…al salir…nos esperaba una sorpresa.

P.O.V Hipo

-¡Suéltala! ¡No la has oído!- le grité a Alvin volando sobre Chimuelo e intentando llamar su atención.

Comenzaron a atacarme con sus rocas y Chimuelo me defendía lanzando sus plasmas, pero no era suficiente para lograr ganarles la batalla. Vi a Astrid desaparecer tras la puerta de madera y empecé a impacientarme, si algo le ocurría no podría perdonármelo. ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca me perdonaría si algo le ocurría! ¡Yo debería estar en el lugar de ella! ¡Deberían haberme atrapado a mí, pero Astrid nunca hace caso!

Patapez volvió más rápido de lo que me hubiese imaginado y comenzamos a acabar juntos con las armas que utilizaban para defenderse. Cuando hubimos destruido todas las lanzadoras que tenían ellos comenzaron a intentar atacarnos con sus espadas y hachas; entonces la pelea era aun más sencilla. Baje al barco y Chimuelo comenzó a arrojar plasmas mientras yo sacaba mi espada para pelear con algunos de los vikingos.

-¡Ve a buscar a Astrid! ¡Yo me hago cargo! ¡Ahí vienen Patan y los gemelos!- me dijo Patapez, entonces subí sobre Chimuelo y corrimos hacia dentro del barco, derribe a algunos vikingos para lograr entrar.

Mientras corría hacia allá adentro el corazón me latía en el pecho. Habían dos pasillos y realmente no sabía por dónde correr, pero comencé a escuchar gritos que logré reconocer como la voz de Hofferson, seria inconfundible. La vi a lo lejos, intentando zafarse de los brazos de aquel vikingo grande, de espalda ancha, piel oscura y pelo largo que intentaba sacarle la camisa.

El coraje invadió todo mi cuerpo cuando los vi. Incluso cuando bajé de Chimuelo y corrí hacia ellos iba con toda la intención de pasarle con mi espada como si fuese un pescado. Entonces recordé que podría hacerle daño a Astrid si no media mi ataque así que solo le golpeé con la empuñadura de metal en la cabeza descubierta varias veces y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Astrid también se fue directamente al suelo, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás le había hecho daño. Ella estaba allí, tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan poco Astrid…que el corazón se me apretó. Sentí que me moría, no sé cómo se siente morirse, pero creo que debe sentirse algo parecido a lo que sentí en ese momento, porque realmente se sentía muy parecido a la muerte. Mi Astrid, si ese vikingo le hubiese hecho algo jamás me lo hubiese perdonado. ¡Jamás!

-Astrid.- susurré dejándome caer delante de ella y atrapándola entre mis brazos.

Sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi ropa mientras ella se escondía en mi pecho. Nunca la había visto así, y estoy seguro que jamás nadie la vería así. Pero aquí esta, como una niña asustada agarrándose a mí como si la vida se le fuera en ese instante, la abracé con más fuerza, porque realmente no sabía cómo demostrarle lo preocupado que había estado. ¡Primero Heather, luego mi madre, no hubiese soportado si también se la llevaban a ella!

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me dijo golpeándome débilmente el pecho. Esa era una pregunta muy Astrid, no me diría lo asustada que había estado, ni me explicaría el motivo de sus lágrimas, ni aceptaría que lloraba de miedo, solo me golpearía y diría una frase lo mas vikinga posible en una situación tan horrible.

-Lo siento, mi amor, realmente lo siento…perdóname, perdóname.- le dije abrazándola, ni siquiera sé porque le pido perdón. Pero las lágrimas se me escapan y rodaban por mis mejillas hasta morir en el cabello rubio. Fue tanta la preocupación y la desesperación del momento que tenerla entre mis brazos me tenía el pecho apretado. ¡Simplemente no puedo evitar llorar!

La quiero tanto, la quiero lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi propia vida por ella. Una cosa es saber que no le harían nada, como lo es el caso de mi madre…sé que la tienen atrapada porque creen que ella sabe donde está escondido el ojo del dragón. Otro caso es Heather que la atraparon para tener un rehén al llegar a Mema. Y otro caso es Astrid, que la atraparon simplemente por equivocación y que le iban a hacer mucho daño solo por diversión. ¡Nuevamente había hecho caso a mis impulsos y había acertado!

-Hipo…- susurró luego de que le dije que estaba muy preocupado por ella, aflojé el agarre cuando escuché mi nombre y me separé un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. Me miraba con sus ojos azules aun bañados por las lágrimas que había estado derramando. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos comencé a acercarme hacia ella; pero Astrid estaba previendo mis movimientos. Aunque acababa de pasar el susto de su vida, no había olvidado aquel tonto reto que me había lanzado, lo sé porque sentí que iba a apartarse.

Sabiendo que se apartaría decidí actuar más rápido que Astrid, cosa que no es tan sencillo, pero moví una de mis manos hasta sujetar delicada, pero firmemente su rostro y en milésimas de segundos atrapé suavemente sus labios entre los míos. Sentí que se relajaba en mis brazos y luego pude sentir unas manos pequeñas sujetándome del cuello y acercándome más hacia ella. Con el fin de darle a aquel beso lento y suave el toque rápido y ansioso de Astrid Hofferson.

-Gané.- fue lo único que pude susurrar golpeándole débilmente el hombro y dejando salir una sonrisa antes de que escucháramos la voz de Patapez.

Subimos sobre Chimuelo rápidamente y recorrimos los pasillos con cuidado pero con rapidez. Astrid iba agarrada a mi espalda, podía sentir su respiración tranquila en el silencio de aquellos pasillos y eso de cierta manera me tranquilizaba…me relajaba me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien. ¡Lamentablemente no tenía ni idea de lo que venía cuando saliera de esos pasillos!

-HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III…TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR.- fue lo primero que escuché cuando salí por aquella puerta de madera y me encontré con aquel rostro molesto frente a mí.

"Y es que el amor no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser demostrado."

Paulo Coelho

Continuará

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios? ¿Hipótesis? 


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!!!!**

 **Gabriely:** Hola! Jajaja ¿Fue ahí donde nos quedamos? *.* Realmente ya no recuerdo XD jajajaja ¡Pues ya no tienes que esperar! XD Estaré esperando tu comentario entonces jajaja Besos!!!

 **elvR** : Hello! Jajaja esa es la gran incógnita ¿quién habrá gritado? Jejeje es cierto Patapez es como un crítico XD ¡pronto Hipo se declarara directamente y prometo que Astrid no tendrá que pasar por una situación difícil para que ocurra! XD Besos!! Gracias por comentar!!

 **Dark-hime7** : Hey!! ¡Hipo salvando a Astrid! *.* jajaja ¿quién será el que grito? XD jajaja Besos!! Gracias por comentar!

 **Capítulo 21**

 _La verdad_

P.O.V Hipo

El camino de "regreso" al pueblo de Berk fue lento, mi padre me obligo a irme en barco, argumentando lo peligroso que era para mi vida volar en un dragón, pero además de decir cuántas posibilidades había tenido de terminar muerto no dijo nada más. Realmente me esperaba que me golpeara o que me enviara al exilio eterno y me declarara un abnegado pero no había dicho nada en todo el camino. Chimuelo iba junto a mí siendo vigilado por los soldados vikingos que estaban con nosotros. Astrid y los demás chicos estaban sentados en el lado opuesto a mí, no sé porque motivo.

Llegamos a las costas de Berk y Bocon se hizo cargo de llevarse a los dragones a la zona de entrenamiento. Los chicos lo acompañaron y yo arrastre mis pies detrás de mi padre. El gran Estoico "el Vasto" estaba cual grande caminando delante de mí con la barbilla levantada y mirando de muy mala manera a todo aquel que hacia cara de sorpresa. Cada paso que daba por Berk era una agonía, sentía que iba directamente a una muerte lenta. Además, era realmente raro ver como cada berkiano se giraba a mirarme con los ojos a medio salir…inclusive Gothi, que estaba en el mercado negociando unas gallinas, casi se desmaya cuando me vio pasar; y se gano un grito de mi padre pronunciando un muy acentuado "¿Nunca habías visto a mi hijo?". Gothi también le lanzo una mirada fulminadora, e incluso la vi señalando a mi padre con su bastón mientras nos alejábamos.

Mientras arrastraba mis pies, mi casa se alzo en la lejanía. "Mi casa" eso se escuchaba realmente bonito. ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso? Ese sentimiento de haber llegado a casa, esa paz que te golpea el pecho y a la vez esas ganas de llorar que logra que se te acumulen las enormes gotas en los parpados. Eso me ocurrió a mí al ver aquellas paredes. Aquellas que durante años habían sido el lugar donde me escondía de las burlas que los demás vikingos lanzaban hacia mi persona por ser un vikingo débil, desnutrido, demacrado y escuálido.

-Entra.- dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar para luego cerrarla detrás del.

Me quede de pie mirando la mesa donde solíamos comer, juntos pero solos, porque ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro. Es realmente triste, rayando en lo depresivo, darte cuanta que jamás tuviste nada en común con aquella persona que llamaste papa. ¡Así de distintos somos Estoico y yo! Tan distintos que ni siquiera podíamos entablar una conversación sin que saliera a reducir que yo debía verme mas vikingo o mas como el hijo del jefe. ¡Y ese era el pan de cada día!

Mi padre se sentó en la silla y se quedo mirándome fijamente, lo mire por algunos segundos esperando que dijese algo; al no decir nada cambie mi vista y comencé a observar el alrededor. Todo seguía exactamente igual que aquel día, al observar el lugar me di cuenta que…si no estuviese seguro de que habían pasado años, pensaría que fue ayer el día que hui de Berk. Estuve algunos minutos esperando en silencio hasta que mi padre se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie delante de mí, dedicándome una mirada muy seria.

-¿En que estabas pensando Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III? ¿A qué jugabas? ¿Crees que puedes salir huyendo de Berk, y hacerte pasar por muerto, sin motivo aparente? ¿Crees que puedes irte a jugar con dragones como si no tuvieses responsabilidades?- me pregunto cual grande, sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-Yo…padre…lo siento…es solo que…no quiero ser un vikingo.- susurré bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Hipo? Eres un vikingo, naciste siendo un vikingo…no puedes escoger simplemente no ser un vikingo. No puedes huir de lo que eres. ¿A qué juegas?- me dijo dando un golpe en la mesa que logro que las cosas que estaban sobre la misma comenzasen a tambalearse.

-Papa…mírame…soy todo…menos un vikingo.- le dije señalándome por completo.

-Hipo…- dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Papa…

-¡Estoy muy molesto contigo!- me dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro, pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Baje el rostro, sabía que se enfadaría si llegase a enterarse, no me sorprende si me envía al exilio, después de todo, es lo que merece un traidor. Quizás está preparando el camino para declararme un abnegado o para decirme cuan defraudado esta y volver a mirarme con aquella cara que siempre ponía cada vez que me veía fracasar miserablemente.

-Lo sé.

-¡Estoy realmente enfadado de que me hayas hecho creer que estabas muerto! ¡Estoy enfadado de que hayas huido en lugar de venir a hablar conmigo! ¿Crees que no puedo comprenderte Hipo? ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Aunque no esté de acuerdo con tus extravagantes ideas sobre los dragones, sigues siendo mi hijo! ¡Y no quiero escuchar tus ideas locas, ya Bocón me informó de ellas! ¡Discrepo completamente de las mismas! ¡Pero no quiere decir que dejes de ser mi único hijo! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a abandonar Berk jovencito!- y volvió a darme un golpe en la espalda.

-Papa…yo…no puedo quedarme aquí…yo estoy con Chimuelo y si él no puede quedarse…- comencé a decir.

-¿Chimuelo? ¿La cosa esa en la que estabas montado? ¿Crees que la vida es un juego, Hipo? ¡Pudo haberte despedazado en cualquier momento! ¡Al igual que despedazaron a tu madre!- me dijo mi padre sujetándome los hombros.

-¡No despedazaron a mi madre!

-¡Eras un niño Hipo, no sabes nada!

-¡Sé mas de lo que te imaginas!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Los juegos con dragones terminaron! ¡Vas a ser un herrero! ¡Ayudaras a Bocón y te casaras con Hofferson! ¡Tu vida será como la vida de cualquier vikingo!- sentenció mi padre y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No voy a ser un herrero padre, voy a ser entrenador de dragones…es lo que soy.- le dije tocándome el hombro donde últimamente solo recibía un golpe tras otro. E ignorando el hecho de que mi padre mi quisiera casar con Astrid, era el único punto que realmente no hubiese rechazado en toda aquella premisa que mi padre me lanzaba.

-Hipo ya te desapareciste una vez, o mejor dicho…huiste de casa…no pienso permitir que vuelvas a irte. ¡No te imaginas cuanta falta hacías! Bocón se quedo sin ayudante, Patán ya no tenía a quien molestar en los juegos de honor, Hofferson no tenía a quien gritarle pescado parlanchín y yo...yo no tenía quien me preparara mi comida favorita.- dijo mi padre y me dio un abrazo, por un momento me quede petrificado, el es Estoico el Vasto, jamás abraza a nadie, ni expresa palabras sentimentales, el solo golpea y se ríe y vuelve a golpear. Sé que detrás de esa última frase iba un "perdí al único que se sentaba en la mesa conmigo, aunque sea a escuchar mis heroicas historias "

-Papa…me quedaría aquí…si me permitieras quedarme con Chimuelo.- susurré

-¿El dragón? ¿Sigues insistiendo con el dragón Hipo? ¡No comprendes que son peligrosos!

-No lo son papa, son buenos, son protectores. Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo, jamás me haría daño, jamás haría daño a las personas cercanas a mí por amor a mi persona, papa, te lo aseguro. ¡Podrían incluso ser defensores de Berk! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¡Seriamos los únicos vikingos entrenadores de dragones en toda esta área!

-¡Hipo tu madre fue asesinada por un dragón, yo estuve ahí…tu no!

-¡Mi madre está viva! ¡Estuve con ella!- mi padre detuvo sus palabras al escucharme y aflojo el agarre que había tenido en mis hombros por causa de la emoción.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que mi madre no murió…huyo de Berk…porque descubrió que los dragones no eran las bestias que tu decías que eran.- le dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No juegues con esas cosas, Hipo! ¡Ningún dragón merece que juegues con la memoria de tu madre!

-¡No juego! ¡Solo digo la verdad!

Y allí estaba el gran Estoico "El Vasto" casi petrificado, con los ojos a medio salir y la boca medio abierta. Su rostro era de sorpresa, de impresión, pero al final...al final de ese mar de emociones que se reflejaba en su rostro se veis un rayo de esperanza. No quería contarle de mi madre pero era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, o por lo menos la única que me serviría de sostén para seguir apoyando la idea de que los dragones no son peligrosos.

-Tantos años…creyendo que la había perdido… y…ahora…- comenzó a decir mi padre, creo que hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo.

-Papa…siento mucho haber huido…realmente lo siento, pero era necesario que huyera. ¡He aprendido mucho en estos años! ¡Encontré a mi mama, mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mí! ¡Este tiempo que llevaba desaparecido lo he pasado con ella! ¡Me ha enseñado a vivir con los dragones! ¡Podría enseñarte a ti y a los demás!

-¿Dónde está Valka? ¡Llévame con ella!- me dijo mi padre ignorando casi todo lo que le había dicho y haciendo solo caso al hecho de que he estado con mi madre y que ella está viva. No sé porque eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

-Eh…no puedo llevarte a dónde ella.- le dije bajando el rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas a la peste voladora? Llamaré a Bocón para que lo traiga…- comenzó a decir mi padre e iba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero le sujeté del brazo.

-No. Es que Dagur, el desquiciado, la tiene de rehén…a ella y a todo nuestro pueblo…por eso estoy aquí.- le dije soltándole el brazo cuando se hubo girado completamente hacia mí.

-¿De rehén? Dagur es intimo de nosotros, iré a hablar con él…debe ser un mal entendido.- dijo mi padre con el rostro consternado.

-¡No es un mal entendido papa! Dagur quería obtener algo que mi madre tenía y por eso se ha aliado con un cazador de dragones y con Alvín el traidor para atraparnos. Antes de que mi madre fuese capturada me paso el objeto que Dagur está buscando y me pidió que viniese aquí a buscar ayuda si algo malo pasaba.- le expliqué a mi padre sentándome.

-¿Y qué harás? No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, tomaremos mi armada e iremos a combatir contra Dagur y su ejército.

-Dagur es poderoso, y los hombres que tiene a su favor están capacitado con sin número de armas…incluyendo dragones. Estoy trabajando en mi plan con Bocón. Y bueno…ahora que tú estás conmigo…se que nada podrá salir mal.- le dije girándome a mirarlo.

-Hipo…no confió en los dragones. Es preferible que hagamos esto de la forma vikinga…sé que tienes muchas ideas en tu cabeza pero…debería hacerme cargo.- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Papa…mírame…mírame bien…no soy un vikingo…sin Chimuelo jamás podría combatir mano a mano contra otro vikingo. Déjame demostrarte que podemos confiar en los dragones…si fallamos…te prometo que jamás volveré a volar un dragón el resto de mi vida.- le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

-Eso es un trato, Hipo. Si algo sale mal…nunca más volverás a volar un dragón. Pero si sale bien…permitiré que los dragones se queden en Berk. - me dijo mi padre y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero, Hipo, eso espero.- dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Papa…gracias.- le dije sin levantarme.

-Por cierto, acepto a Hofferson como parte de mi familia, de todas tus locuras…creo que es lo único que me parece cuerdo…suerte con esa vikinga.- me dijo mi padre antes de cerrar la puerta de madera y perderse en ella; dejándome allí petrificado y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Bueno, por lo menos hay una cosa que mi padre apoya respecto a mis ideas. Aunque…es obvio que aceptaría a Astrid, es una de las vikingas más hermosas de Berk, además tiene la mejor reputación, es la vikinga mas vikinga, una experta en batalla y una de las chicas mas agiles y rápidas: claramente la chica perfecta para cualquier vikingos. Me imagino que jamás nadie se hubiese imaginado que yo tendría una oportunidad con esa vikinga. ¿Por qué la tengo cierto? Sí, creo que la tengo…no creo que Astrid ande regalando besos a cualquiera.

Aunque...Astrid y yo...no somos nada o si ¿No? ¿Sí? Bueno, realmente no somos nada oficial, aunque nos hemos besado varias veces; deberíamos ser algo...pero no lo somos. ¿Ella quera ser algo mío? ¿Mi novia quizás? Ella es tan...no lo se...realmente no sé si ella quiera algo enserio conmigo, aunque mi corazón me dice que sí, pero... ¿Astrid sentirá lo mismo? O… ¿Sere solo un...no lo sé…un juego?

Después de todo…quizás deberíamos dejar de andar besándonos hasta que yo compruebe que Astrid quiere algo serio conmigo…al final…nuestra… ¿relación? Bueno, podríamos llamarla asi, no puede simplemente basarse en besos. Aunque…solemos hablar de vez en cuando, pero…Astrid jamás se deja ver como es realmente…solo conozco su lado rudo, ya saben…su lado ¿Astrid? ¡No es que eso me desagrade! ¡Me gusta, aunque es doloroso a veces! Pero…debe haber algo mas…yo sé que Astrid es algo mas…

P.O.V Astrid

Era frustrante, desesperante, intrigante, hiriente, y todo lo que tenga que ver con estos derivados. Vimos a Hipo irse con Estoico mientras nos íbamos con Bocón, al final no seriamos de mucha ayuda frente a un molesto Estoico. Espero que Hipo sobreviva a esta, no puedo evitar sentirme algo responsable de los sucesos que estamos viviendo, de cierta manara soy culpable de los mismos, aun cuando hoy día no sea como era antes.

Me senté junto a Patapez a acariciar mi hacha mientras pensaba, los chicos estaban muy ajenos, muy lejanos, cada cual andaba en su mundo. Era un momento realmente dramático y tenso…la vida de los dragones dependía de la conversación que en ese momento debían estar teniendo Hipo y su padre. ¡Espero que salga bien! Por lo menos, espero que salga mejor que hace unos momentos. Porque el trato de Estoico no fue muy generoso cuando obligó a Hipo a subir al barco y luego nos dijo que permaneciésemos en el extremo contrario.

Me moría de ganas por correr hacia Hipo y decirle que contaba conmigo, claro, no pensaba hacer tanto melodrama frente a todos los vikingos. ¿Qué dirían de mí? La gran Astrid Hofferson actuando igual que todas las vikingas enamoradizas. ¡De ninguna manera! Por más que me guste Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, tengo una dignidad y una etiqueta que mantener. Así que, como no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Estoico y quedar como una boba enamorada, me quede sentada junto a Brutacio, el cual estaba hablando con gallinaza, y observé en silencio al castaño que acariciaba a Chimuelo mientras miraba hacia Berk.

Realmente me moría por saber que estaba pasando por su mente, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percataba de que lo estaba observando. ¡Hasta eso me gusta de Hipo! Y después de lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos incluso me gusta más que antes; este sentimiento que esta encubado en mi pecho cada día se hace más y mas gigantesco. Todavía no puedo creer lo que ocurrió en el barco de Alvin. ¡Hipo me ha ganado! Creo que es la primera vez en su vida que ha conseguido ser un poco más rápido que yo por un ridículo segundo. ¿Lo podéis creer? ¡Fue perfecto! ¡Todavía tengo el recuerdo fresco en la memoria como si lo hubiese vivido hace segundos!

Aunque, todo fue arruinado cuando salimos y nos encontramos a Estoico. En ese preciso instante tenía muchas dudas, no entendía como el jefe había descubierto que estábamos en el barco de Alvin. Barco que por supuesto quedo casi despedazado luego que los berkianos acabaron con cada tripulante, excepto con tres o cuatro que saltaron al agua y se alejaron; entre ellos Alvin. ¡El jefe los había puesto a todos en su lugar.

-¿Vieron al jefe? Hizo trozos ese barco.- comenzó a decirle Brutacio a Patan.

-Estuvimos ahí.- le dijo Patan rodando los ojos.

-Fue genial, incluso llegue a pensar que había sido una mala idea de Bocón decirle al jefe, pero cuando lo vi…supe que fue la mejor decisión.- dijo Brutilda sentada junto a su gemelo.

-¡Es que fue asombroso! Tenían que ver la cara de Alvin.- siguió diciendo Brutacio.

-Estuvimos ahí.- volvió a repetir Patan.

-¡Tenían que ver como Alvin salto del barco asustado!- siguió diciendo Brutacio poniéndose en pie.

-¡Lo sabemos!- grité exasperada, se giro a mirarme y volvió a sentarse.

-Si Hipo estuviera aquí no me gritarías de esa manera.- escuché que susurró Brutacio e iba a ponerme de pie, pero tenía muchas dudas encima como para hacerle caso.

-¿Cómo Estoico se enteró de que estábamos en el barco?- cuestioné

-¡Fue mi culpa! – dijo Patapez casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté girándome a mirarlo fijamente.

-Hipo no quería dejarte así que me dijo que fuese a buscar a los chicos mientras el distraía a Alvin, pero entonces pensé que quizás podría decirle a Bocon que buscara a los chicos y luego ir a ayudar a Hipo. Le conté a Bocon del ataque de los marginados y me regrese al barco…- comenzó a contar Patapez siendo interrumpido por Brutacio.

-Entonces Bocón fue a buscarnos y vinimos de inmediato…solo que pasamos por alto que Bocón dijo que vendría con refuerzos…y llego con la armada de Berk…y los destrozo a todos.- dijo Brutacio poniéndose en pie y levantando una mano en señal de victoria.

-¡Fue mi culpa, Astrid! ¡Estoico descubrió a Hipo por mi culpa!- siguió diciendo Patapez al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilo, Patapez, créeme…no eres el único que tiene algo de culpa en toda esta situación. Hipo lo resolverá, te lo aseguro.- le dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Patapez

-Hola, chicos.- nos saludó Hipo llegando.

-¡Hipo!- dijimos al unisonó y nos acercamos a él de inmediato. Por supuesto, yo me detuve a su derecha estando muy cerca de mi chico. Después de todo, quería ser la primera que le brindara apoyo si algo había salido mal.

-¿Qué te dijo el jefe?- pregunto Patapez preocupado.

-¿Ya eres un exiliado oficialmente?- pregunto Brutacio rascándose la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, sería un abnegado, o un ex/berkiano.- comenzó a decir Brutilda.

-No, mi padre no me exilió…hay algo que quiero contarles…algo que no les había dicho…pero que ahora creo que es necesario que sepan…después de todo ustedes son los que me han apoyado.- comenzó a decirnos Hipo.

-¿Qué sucede Hipo?- cuestione colocando una de mis manos en su hombro.

-Hay otro motivo por el cual quiero encontrar a Dagur, además de mi pueblo…ellos…ellos tienen a mi madre…mi madre no está muerta.- nos dijo tocando su cabello y mirándonos algo temeroso.

-¿Hablas enserio, Hipo? ¿La señora Valka, está viva?- pregunte sorprendida

-Sí, ella vivía en Mema…huyo de Berk cuando se percató de que los dragones no era como los berkianos decían.- nos dijo Hipo.

De momento me dolió que no haya confiado en mi desde un inicio. Entiendo que no le dijera a Patan…y por supuesto a Brutacio…pero…él y yo somos algo aparte. Aunque siendo sincera, siempre supe que ocultaba algo.

-Así que por eso estabas tan desesperado.- susurré pensativa.

-Chicos, ahora más que nunca necesito que me apoyen en esta búsqueda…nada puede salir mal…no podemos fallar.- nos dijo Hipo

-Lo haremos Hipo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.- le dijo Patapez sacando su libreta de apuntes.

-Nosotros tenemos que darle de comer a nuestro dragón y a gallinaza; pero regresaremos a seguir protegiéndote, Hipo.- dijeron de la nada los gemelos.

-¿Protegerme?- preguntó Hipo con esa cara de no haber comprendido en que parte de la conversación se había quedado.

-Sí, ya sabes, de la rubia, no puedo decir más…se dará cuenta.- le dijo Brutacio en un susurró y le dediqué una mirada molesta. ¡Es un tonto! Se fue con Brutilda antes de que pudiese tener la oportunidad de arrancarle las orejas.

-¡Yo vuelvo enseguida!- dijo Patan y se fue corriendo, seguramente detrás de alguna de las jovencitas de Berk, Patan Mocoso es demasiado fácil de predecir; ya estaba esperando que Patapez se excusara y me dejara sola con Hipo, el suele ponerse muy rojo y nervioso cuando esta con Hipo y conmigo; no me imagino el motivo.

\- Patapez, quisiera que revisáramos a Albóndiga, antes de abandonar Mema me lleve algunos libros de mi madre y leí en alguno de ellos la noche pasada que los Gronkles son inmunes a las flechas de los cazadores, al parecer mi madre ya había tenido un encuentro con ellos.- comenzó a decirle Hipo a Papatez y se sentaron en la arena.

Me quede de pie mirándolos durante algunos segundos, inclusive creo que fueron segundos. Luego me encogí de hombros, no siempre podría quedarme solas con Hipo, aunque aprovecharía cada segundo que él estuviera conmigo. Me senté junto a Hipo mientras él hablaba con Patapez y comencé a hacer y deshacer las dos trenzas que siempre tenía en su cabello. A propósito dejaba que mis dedos chocaran con el cuello del heredero de Berk y casi podía sentir ese escalofrió que corría por el cuerpo de mi Abadejo.

Los minutos seguían pasando y yo estaba perdida en mi mundo, rodeada de cabello castaño y de escalofríos que ya se hacían parte de mi vida. Quería ayudar a los chicos, pero yo pertenezco mas al lado de las guerras y la defensa, no tanto al de investigar y leer…cosa que por supuesto he hecho, no es que no lea, pero no es mi fuerte en realidad. Estuve ensimismada en mi mundo Hiccup hasta que Patapez se puso de pie diciendo que iría a donde Albóndiga un segundo. No tenía que estar muy cerca de Hipo para ver que se había tensado, incluso estaba respirando de manera irregular; pero de todas formas no se giro a mirarme.

Me moví un poco más cerca llamando su atención y entonces giro el rostro y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás al ser consciente de lo cerca que estábamos. Deje salir una sonrisa al ver que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer. Hipo es muy gracioso, podía ser el chico más valiente, incluso podía atreverse a besarme repentinamente y luego robarme mi sello (ya saben, el golpe Astrid) y luego podía actuar como si nunca antes hubiese estado tan cerca de una chica en toda su vida.

-No tuve tiempo para agradecerte como se debe.- le dije sin apartar mi sonrisa y cerré el espacio entre nosotros mientras cerraba los ojos, pero no me encontré con lo que esperaba. Terminé dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hiccup, abrí los ojos al percatarme que… ¿Hipo había girado el rostro hacia adelante?

-De nada, lo volvería ha hacer.- me dijo Hipo con las mejillas aun enrojecidas.

Deje salir una risa, Hipo me miro nuevamente y aproveché entonces para colocar mis manos en su cuello y volver a acercarme, pero me detuve a centímetros de su rostro y me quedé observándolo. Hipo había cerrado los ojos en espera de aquel beso que seguramente había predicho y el cual sabía que no podía evitar aun cuando estuviese bromeando. Justo cuando pensaba terminar la distancia escuché los pasos de Patapez así que simplemente volví a corregir mi ruta…le di un beso en la mejilla y me moví hasta sentarme detrás del y seguir jugando con las trenzas.

-Estuve mirando y evaluando a Albóndiga, comparando las evaluaciones de tu madre con lo que veía y creo que tiene razón de cierta manera.- comenzó a decirle Patapez a Hipo sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias por salvarme, mi amor.- me atreví a susurrarle a Hipo en el oído mientras Patapez seguía hablando de Albóndiga; Hipo no dijo nada pero no tenía que ver su rostro para saber que tenia las mejillas rojas y que un escalofrió le había recorrido la espalda.

"…entonces te vi, y todas las canciones de amor tuvieron sentido."

¡Besos! ¡Nos leemos!

¡Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo! Besos…


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola! ¡Lamentó haber tardado tanto! Aquí donde vivo ocurrió un disturbio atmosférico y la energía eléctrica está hecha un desastre. No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido debido a eso, gracias a los que leen, luego estaré respondiendo sus RR. Besos!! Y cuando tenga internet otra vez intentaré actualizar :D**

 **Capitulo 22**

 _Lluvias de Septiembre_

P.O.V Heather

Las lluvias de principios del mes noveno ya comenzaban a hacer orden de aparición por la zona Berserker. Nos tomo algún tiempo llegar a nuestras costas, y otro tiempo más bajar a los prisioneros. Por supuesto, yo misma me hice cargo de bajar a Valka del barco. Principalmente, porque no quería que ninguno de los brutos soldados de mi hermano fuesen a lastimarla.

Si había algo que jamás haría sería permitir que alguno de esos vikingos animales hiciese algo contra la madre de Hipo. Al final, todo esto es simplemente un negocio, si Valka nos da lo que queremos la dejaremos libre. El único problema es que es una mujer testaruda. ¡Jamás hablará! Pero sé que pronto veré aparecer por ese cielo a cierto jinete castaño; solo espero que venga preparado para una guerra inminente.

¿Si quiero verlo? Siendo sincera, creo que preferiría no verlo. Preferiría que él jamás se enterrara de todo lo que he hecho. Sé que merezco que Hipo me odie, merezco su desprecio, pero…mientras pueda evitarlo, hare todo lo posible porque la imagen que tiene de mi no se dañe. ¡No quiero hacerle más daño del que ya le hecho! ¡Y no quiero que todo ese cariño que me tomo años levantar se vaya al suelo!

Aun cuando no merezca ese cariño, siendo sincera, muchas veces no merecemos el cariño de algunas personas, y aun así intentamos, en lo que nos es posible, conservarlo. ¡Ese es mi caso! Aunque sé que no merezco ese amor que siente Hipo por mí, quiero mantenerlo encubado en una caja de cristal y que nadie lo dañe. Sé que eso será casi imposible, que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz e Hipo me odiara con todo su corazón. Hare lo posible porque eso tome su tiempo.

Mientras dejaba a Valka en su celda me tome el atrevimiento de dejarle pan, pescado y agua; aun por encima de la orden de Dagur que fue dejarla con solo agua para que se fuese muriendo poco a poco. Valka me miro desconfiada, pero al parecer el hambre pudo más que el odio que sentía hacia mi persona. Porque cuando cerré la puerta la vi tomar los alimentos y comenzar a comer sentada en la esquina más alejada de la celda.

-Heather…- escuché que me llamó, y me giré a verla.

-Gracias…- me dijo.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer.- susurré bajando la cabeza.

-Heather…aun estas a tiempo…te he estado observando.- comenzó a decirme Valka acercándose a mí, di un paso hacia ella.

-¿A tiempo?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, ayúdame a escapar de aquí, olvidaré todo. Jamás haremos nada en contra tuya, ni de los Berserkers.- me dijo Valka.

-Yo…no puedo hacer eso…Valka.- susurré bajando el rostro y cuando iba a volverlo a levantar sentí unas manos que me agarraban del cuello.

-Suéltame…- susurré intentando zafarme del agarre que Valka hacia en mi cuello.

-Mereces morir...- dijo Valka apretando el agarre.

-Suel…ta…- di un pequeño salto y metí una de mis piernas entre las rejas golpeando así a Valka y lanzándola al suelo.

-Traidora…- susurró Valka entre dientes.

-Casi me asfixias.- murmuré acariciándome el cuello.

-Te lo merecías.- declaró Valka alejándose nuevamente hasta su esquina.

-Cometí un error, y lo siento mucho…pero Dagur es mi familia…y jamás…jamás le daría la espalda.- le dije sin dejar de acariciar mi cuello y salí del área de las celdas. Mientras caminaba me detuve delante de un pequeño estanque que Dagur había instalado en medio de la casa. Contemplé el reflejo de mi cuello, algo enrojecido y deje salir un suspiro.

Quizás si merecía estar muerta, pero…así como yo había mostrado misericordia con Valka al darle comida, pensé que ella tendría misericordia también conmigo. Al parecer podía más el odio que Valka sentía hacia mí, que ese sentimiento de amor que había sentido durante tantos años. Momentáneamente, me parecía casi un acontecimiento increíble el saber que ese amor se había transformado en odio en menos de un mes. No podría soportar que ocurriese lo mismo con Hipo, él…él era demasiado importante para mí.

P.O.V Astrid

¡Una nueva mañana en Berk! Ya estábamos casi, casi listos para atacar a Dagur, Hipo dice que quizás luego de algunos arreglos en nuestras propias armaduras podríamos estar completamente capacitados. El mismo está haciendo los arreglos, lo que quiere decir que pasa mucho tiempo en la herrería junto a Bocón. ¡Tanto es así que no lo he visto en esta última semana! Me he estado reuniendo con los chicos a ensayar trucos en el aire o combates mano a mano; pero sin Hipo presente pierde su gracia.

Es por eso que decidí ir a verlo, la mañana estaba nublada y lluviosa, realmente muy lluviosa. ¡Un clima realmente hermoso! Normalmente, un día como este, me siento en mi cuarto, abro la ventana y observo las hermosas y grises nubes crear todas las formas habidas y por haber. ¡Pero tengo algo mejor que hacer hoy! Sé que Hipo debe extrañarme, porque yo lo extraño, no es como si no lo hubiese visto hace siglos pero…me acostumbré a verlo a diario, a cada hora, muchos dicen que la costumbre es poderosa. ¡Vaya que lo es, y mucho!

-Hola, Bocón.- saludé al herrero que afilaba algunas espadas.

-Hola, Hofferson. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me preguntó sin detener su trabajo.

-Busco a Hipo.- le dije mirando las hachas que reposaban sobre la mesa de madera.

-¿Patapez te dijo que necesitábamos tus medidas? ¡Ese chico es más eficiente de lo que había pensado!- comentó Bocón dejando salir una carcajada.

-¿Medidas? ¡Oh, sí claro! ¡Mis medidas!- dije dejando salir una risa para que pareciese que sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Hipo está en su cuarto, es al fondo.- me dijo volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo.

-Gracias.- susurré dejándolo atrás, llegué a la puerta y me detuve un segundo.

Deje salir un largo suspiro aun de pie frente a la puerta y decidí arreglarme la ropa antes de entrar; me acomodé la trenza en su lugar y moví un poco el flequillo. ¿Quedará algo mal ubicado? Bueno, al parecer no. Coloqué mi mano en la cerradura de la puerta y comencé a girarla lentamente, tan lentamente que ni siquiera hizo ruido al abrirse.

Asome el rostro primero y pude ver a Hipo de espaldas a mí. Estaba dormido sobre unos pergaminos. Deje salir un suspiro, quizás debía venir más tarde. Aunque…bueno…él está dormido…podría observarlo un rato. Con ese único pensamiento entré al cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Muchos papeles colgaban de la pared, muchos diseños, muchos dibujos. Me quede mirando los pergaminos que colgaban de la pared con interés, eran realmente hermosos e impresionantes. Uno en particular me llamo la atención, parecía un dibujo de todos nosotros.

"El grupo suicida" como nos habíamos denominado en un inicio. Me acerqué para poder mirarlo bien y me percate que en el dibujo Hipo me sujetaba la mano; o yo le sujetaba la mano a Hipo…creo que así tendría más sentido. Deje salir una sonrisa ante ese detalle antes de mover mis ojos por los demás dibujos. Muchos de ellos eran diseños de la aleta de Chimuelo o de las armaduras.

Mis ojos viajaron por los pergaminos hasta detenerse en Hipo. Estaba dormido, completa y absolutamente dormido sobre un pergamino. Me arrodillé hasta quedar a la altura del heredero de Berk y quité los cabellos que habían caído sobre su rostro. No podía ver sus verdes ojos ya que dormía, pero podía tocar la suave piel de su mejilla derecha, ya que la otra reposaba sobre sus propias manos. Con mis dedos me dediqué a trazar una línea por su mejilla, por su frente, incluso por sus labios…él nunca despertó…así que me acerqué y me atreví a depositar un casto beso en su mejilla.

-Incluso duermes distinto a los demás vikingos.- susurré embelesada mientras depositaba otro beso en su mejilla.

Hechizada por aquel momento, tan hermoso, tan mágico, tan especial, me atreví a acercarme más hacia el rostro de Hipo. Por supuesto, él seguía en el quinto sueño, porque su respiración seguía relajada. Me seguí acercando hasta depositar un corto beso en los labios del castaño, no hubo respuesta ya que estaba dormido pero…cuando iba a alejarme sentí que movía sus labios y me asusté. Me aleje de inmediato y ante la brusquedad del momento Hipo abrió sus ojos exaltado.

-¡Astrid!- me dijo algo sorprendido.

-Hola, Hipo.- le dije de pie frente a él.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- me preguntó frotándose los ojos para desperezarse y luego llevando sus dedos hasta sus labios.

-Hace no mucho.- susurré nerviosa, si se daba cuenta de que lo había besado mientras dormía seria la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Pensaría que estoy loca, u obsesionada, o cualquier cosa parecida.

-¿Patapez te dijo que necesitaba tus medidas?- me preguntó dejando salir una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso es lo que hago aquí.- le dije moviendo mi flequillo para esconder los nervios que tenia a flor de piel.

-¡Genial! Voy a por la cinta.- me dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo a una mesa no muy lejana a buscar la dichosa cinta. Lo observé mientras rebuscaba entre los pergaminos y luego observé mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

-Entonces… ¿Ya están todas las demás armaduras?- cuestioné dándome la vuelta para que Hipo cogiera las medidas de mi espalda.

-Algo así…estamos ya casi al otro lado.- comentó, escuché que hablaba conmigo, pero realmente no prestaba gran atención a lo que decía. ¡Así es Hipo! Cuando está centrado en algo, es en algo, todo lo demás pasa a segunda opción.

-Eso es muy bueno.- murmuré girándome para que siguiera tomando las medidas.

-Sí, lo es.- dijo apuntando en su pergamino.

Entonces se acerco a tomar las medidas de mi cintura y me puse nerviosa, creo que lo notó porque sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse muy rojas. Deje salir una sonrisa al ver ese tono carmesí pigmentarle esas suaves y tersas mejillas, los nervios consiguieron que se le resbalase la cinta y tuviese que inclinarse a tomarla. Aproveché el momento para inclinarme también y quedar de frente a su rostro.

-No puedes quedarte aquí encerrado y no salir ni un solo momento. Aunque sea debes sacar tiempo para ir a verme.- le dije extendiendo una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Yo…yo…estoy ocupado.- susurró Hipo tomando la cinta, pero sin moverse de su posición.

-Sé que estas ocupado, pero… ¿Sabes cuantos vikingos hay acechándome en cada esquina? Deberías estar más pendiente a tu chica.- le dije guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Mi…mi…mi chica?- preguntó con las mejillas aun mas rojas.

-Sí, tu chica.- le dije y le di un pico en los labios antes de dejar salir una sonrisa y enderezarme.

-¿Cómo que mi chica? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hipo siguiendo con las medidas.

-No lo sé, interprétalo a tu manera.- le dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-No puedo interpretarlo a mi manera; no puedes decir algo como eso y luego no explicármelo.- me dijo nervioso mientras anotaba en el pergamino.

-Si puedo, lo he hecho.- comenté sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-No, no puedes. Y no puedes besarme sin explicarme que quisiste decir.- siguió diciéndome mientras tomaba las medidas de mis brazos.

-¿No puedo besarte?- pregunté levantando una de mis cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-No, no puedes, porque….porque no sé lo que somos. Además, yo no paso a la zona Astrid y tu siempre andas en la zona Hipo como si fuese tu zona.- me dijo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo jamás te he prohibido pasar la zona Astrid…

-Pero…pero… ¡Tienes que ser clara conmigo!- me dijo soltando la cinta y haciendo ese movimiento gracioso con los hombros.

-¿Clara? ¡He sido clara contigo Hipo!- le recriminé.

-No, claro que no has sido clara, solo me besas y dices cosas como "mi amor" "o mi Hipo" pero nunca dejas claro lo que somos. ¡Soy más que unos labios, Astrid!- me dijo y si no me hubiesen indignado sus palabras hasta me hubiese reído al ver su cara y los graciosos movimientos que hace con sus hombros.

-¡Que! ¿Estás queriendo decir que solo pienso en besarte Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III? ¡Pues te equivocas!- le dije golpeándole el hombro derecho.

-¿Qué somos entonces?

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un idiota! ¡Un bobo! ¡Le haces la competencia a Patan Mocoso! ¡Argh! ¡No quiero que me dirijas la palabra!- grité dándole un empujón y yéndome por donde mismo había entrado, dejando caer la puerta con bastante fuerza e ignorando el saludo de despedida que Bocon había pronunciado.

¿Quién se cree Hipo? ¡Yo soy Astrid Hofferson no tengo porque explicarle nada! ¡Ni tengo porque mendigar nada! ¡Si tanto le molesta que cada vez que lo veo le dé un beso, entonces no le daré ninguno! ¡Y que ni se le ocurra robarme un beso porque creo que le fracturo el hombro!

-¡Astrid!- escuché la voz de Hipo a lo lejos, pero apresuré mis pasos hasta que supe que lo había perdido. Llegué hasta la laguna donde años atrás había hallado a Hipo con Chimuelo y me deje caer en la grama mirando el cielo. Las nubes comenzaban a volverse más oscuras, había olvidado que pronto caería una lluvia horrible. Lamentablemente, lo menos que quiero es volver a casa, así que me quede acostada allí y cerré los ojos. ¡Hipo es un completo tonto!

POV Hipo

-¡Astrid!- por más que intenté perseguirla, no lo conseguí, no había querido decir lo que dije…realmente no había sido mi intención. ¡Creo que Astrid mal interpreto mis palabras! No quise decir que ella solo piensa en besarme, aunque creo que fue lo que dije, lo que quería decir es que no podíamos seguir besándonos sin tener claro qué tipo de relación teníamos.

¡Creo que la regué! ¡Y Astrid no parece muy dispuesta a escucharme! ¡Argh, mi tonta bocaza y yo! ¡Debí quedarme callado! ¡Callado y cooperando! ¡Si Astrid quiere pasar su vida entera robándome besos que importa, de todas formas eso no me desagrada en lo más mínimo!

-¡Astrid!- la vi desaparecer en el bosque y decidí buscar a Chimuelo para ir a por ella. El día anunciaba una fuerte lluvia y la rubia no debería estar en ese bosque en estas condiciones.

-Ven, Chimuelo, vamos a buscar a Astrid. He cometido el error más tonto de mi existencia.- le dije a mi amigo subiendo sobre él.

Sobre volé el bosque durante algunos minutos pero no logre verla, decidí bajar la altura por si la había pasado por alto. El cielo estaba cada minuto más nublado, cada minuto más oscuro, en determinado momento pensé que quizás Astrid había regresado a su casa. Después de todo, ell es inteligente, sabe lo peligroso que podría ser estar en medio del bosque en medio de una tormenta para cualquier vikingo, aunque ese vikingo fuese Astrid Hofferson, la más valiente, fuerte, independiente vikinga de todo Berk.

Cuando pensaba regresarme a Berk y pasar por casa de los Hofferson vi el cuerpo de Astrid recostado junto a la laguna, aquella en la cual por primera vez habíamos mantenido una conversación de más de un minuto. Baje rápido hacia donde ella estaba, ya que las gotas comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición. Me acerquéde inmediato hacia donde ella estaba y la halle dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarde en encontrarla? Desde mi punto de vista había sido muy poco tiempo, pero al parecer fue el tiempo suficiente como para que la Hofferson menor se hubiese dormido.

-Astrid…- susurré moviéndola, no se despertó.

-Astrid…- volví a susurrar, un rayo partió en dos el cielo en ese preciso momento y Astrid Hofferson lanzo un grito y despertó.

-Tranquila.- dije cuando sentí que ante el sobresalto me había abrazado, al escuchar mi voz se alejó de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó acomodándose el flequillo.

-Siento mucho lo que dije.- comencé a decir.

-¿Ahora lo sientes? Tranquilo, me ha quedado claro que no quieres tener ningún contacto físico conmigo.- me recriminó levantando el mentón.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- dije a la defensiva.

-Yo lo he interpretado.- murmuró quitando la mirada de mi.

-Pues déjame decirte que de todas tus interpretaciones, esa ha sido la peor que has hecho.- le dije buscando que me mirara, pero ni siquiera se movió ante mis palabras, y cuando intenté encontrar su mirada cambio el rostro.

-Ese no es mi problema.- dijo orgullosa y poniéndose en pie.

-¡No puedes tratarme así!- le dije acercándome.

-Sí, sí puedo.- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Hofferson, no quise decir lo que dije…

-Sé exactamente lo que quisiste decir.- me dijo dándome la espalda.

-No, no lo sabes…no quise decir que no me gusten tus besos…porque si me gustan.- declaré sintiendo que las mejillas volvían a arderme y más aun cuando Astrid se giro a mirarme con una sonrisa atravesando sus labios.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sin moverse.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién no le gustaría un beso tuyo?- cuestioné aun con las mejillas a todo vapor.

-Pensaba que serias el primero en decir que no le gustaban mis besos…

-Espera…es que acaso. ¿Has besado a alguien más?- preguntésorprendido.

-¿Te sorprendería? Dijiste que solo pienso en besar así que quizás he besado a alguien más.- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Solo me equivoqué de palabras, Hofferson! No quise decir eso.

-¿Y qué quisiste decir?- me preguntó Astrid agarrando su hacha, ya está comenzando a molestarse. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza así que decidí que quizás debíamos dejar la discusión para cuando regresaremos al pueblo de Berk y estuviésemos bajo algún techo.

-Te explicaré camino a Berk.- le dije tendiéndole la mano.

-No, me explicarás ahora.- me dijo sujetando mi brazo.

-Astrid vas a enfermarte.

-No moriré por mojarme un poco.- me dijo con la misma obstinación que suele tener normalmente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le pregunté girándome para mirarla de frente.

-¡Que no te molestan mis besos, o que no piensas que solo pienso en besarte o que sabes que para mi eres algo más un tonto beso!- me dijo Astrid y me golpeó el hombro.

-¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?- pregunté acariciándome el brazo por encima de la tela mojada.

-¡Porque si! ¡Porque me hace sentir mejor!- me grito y volvió a golpearme.

-¡Vale! ¡Me gustan tus besos Hofferson! ¿Contenta?- le pregunte sujetándome el hombro.

-¡Sí!- y vi venir el golpe así que le sujete la mano y la acerqué a mi sujetándola de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó sorprendida.

-Nada, tu solo ven acá.- susurré antes de unirnos en un beso intenso acompañado de las continuas gotas de lluvia que caían ya con más insistencia. Quizás más adelante pueda atreverme a preguntarle a Astrid que somos, o como ella denominaría nuestra relación. Momentáneamente se que quiero pasar mi vida entera junto a esa rubia agresiva, de poca paciencia y carácter poco moldeable. ¡Aunque este loca! ¡Yo la quiero!

-Astrid…- suspiré alejándome.

-Ven acá.- volvió a susurrar Astrid antes de sujetarme del cuello y volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso único que fue interrumpido cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Chimuelo estaba allí mirándonos con la cabeza ladeada y las orejas abajo.

" **Estaban enamorados. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraron entre sí…como si tuvieran el secreto más maravilloso del mundo entre ellos."**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Conjeturas? Los chicos están casi listos para partir hacia el territorio Berserker ¿Todo saldrá bien? ¿Habrán contratiempos? ¿Otro momento Hicctrid? XD ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola!!!**

 **Fantasy Blanca Snow:** Hola!!! Si fue un poco cortito el capítulo, pero intentaré que sean más largos XD ¡Ya se están solucionando los problemas con el internet y la energía eléctrica así que espero poder subir caps más seguidos! ;D jajaja pronto habrán más momentos entre Astrid e Hipo :3 ¿El rescate a Valka? Creo que será en uno o dos capítulos XD, pero no será muy fácil. Gracias por comentar!! Espero disfrutes el capítulo y besos!!

 **Dark-Hime** : ¡Hola! Jajaja A mi me ha encantado la escena bajo la lluvia mientras la escribía :3 Tienes razón! Hipo se enojará mucho cuando sepa lo que hizo Heather. ¿Logrará perdonarla? Realmente va a ser muy intenso cuando se encuentren. ¡Pues Todos estamos bien por acá! Gracias a Dios dónde vivo ya todo se está normalizando, la energía eléctrica regresó y la señal del internet también así que mientras todo este fruyendo bien podré seguir actualizando. Gracias por comentar y besos!!

 **EvlR** : ¡Hey! Jajjaa me he reído con tu post! Tienes razón! Hipo empezó todo y ahora anda quejándose XD Ellos estarán entre peleas y cuestiones hasta que hablen sobre su "relación" XD Y Heather...bueno...ella demostrará más adelanta que está arrepentida, pero no sé si podrá recuperar la confianza de Valka y de Hipo (cuando él se entere de que lo traicionó). Eso se sabrá más adelante. Gracias por comentar y besos!!

¡Gracias a los que leen y comentan espero disfruten el capítulo! 

**Capitulo 23**

 _La tormenta_

P.O.V Astrid Hofferson

Los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por mi ventana no tardaron en sacarme de mi subconsciencia. Miré hacia aquella luz que me impedía seguir durmiendo y giré sobre mi cuerpo. Luego de la llovizna del otro día, una fiebre horrible se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Todavía sigo soportando los tormentos de esta. Me estiré cual larga en la cama y suspiré.

\- Lo siento, Tormenta.- susurré al darme cuenta de que no podría salir a volar hoy. Si realmente quería estar bien para ir a rescatar a la mama de Hipo, tendría que seguir las instrucciones de Gothi.

¿Qué instrucciones? Bueno. Una larga lista de cosas que no puedo hacer, porque si las hago podría empeorarme el resfriado. Como, por ejemplo, no volar a Tormenta hasta que mi cuerpo halla descansado. O, no salir de casa hasta que esté completamente sana. Y cosas parecidas. ¡Hasta ahora he sobrevivido un día! No sé cuanto más pueda soportar.

\- ¿Estas despierta, cariño?- preguntó mi madre abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, arrojé las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo cubriendo mi ropa de dormir y le dediqué una sonrisa a mi madre.

\- Acabo de despertar.- susurré

\- Patapez e Hipo vienieron a verte.- me dijo mi madre.

\- Bajo en...

\- ¿Bajar? ¡Debes descansar! Les diré que suban a verte.- me dijo mi madre volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de acomodar lo mejor posible mi cabello en una rápida trenza.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las voces de mis amigos se escucharon. Tras algunos segundos Patapez se asomó al cuarto seguido del cabello castaño de Hipo. Les saludé con un gesto de mano, Patapez se sentó en el borde de la cama rápidamente. Hipo permaneció de pie frente a mi.

\- ¡También vino Chimuelo!- gritó mi madre, como quien olvida algo sumamente importante. El dragón entró moviendo la cabeza y lanzando una mirada acusadora a su querido Hipo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho esta vez?

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- me preguntó Patapez preocupado.

\- Si, ya mañana estaré bien.- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esperamos que si, haces falta en el entrenamiento.- me dijo el rubio.

\- Solo estuve ausente ayer.- comenté rodando los ojos, Patapez podía ser un exagerado cuando quería.

-Patapez tiene razón, hiciste falta ayer. Alguien tiene que golpear a Patán.- le apoyó Hiccup con una sonrisa, le miré sintiendo un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas. Me gustaba pensar que él me había extrañado, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron él bajo la mirada avergonzado. ¡Tonto Hipo!

-¿Cómo terminaste tan enferma?- me interrogó Patapez pasando una mano por su mentón. Lancé una mirada en dirección a Hipo, pero él huyó de mi mirada y encontró a Chimuelo muy interesante, porque se quedó viéndole. El dragón se había recostado cerca de la puerta y miraba distraídamente hacía la ventana.

\- Me mojé.- respondí.

\- Estás lluvias que se avecinan son muy peligrosas. ¡Por Thor! Deberías saber que mojarse en estos días es un intento de suicidio.- me reprendió Patapez cruzándose de brazos. Me apresuré a rodar los ojos, no podría ser más exagerado.

\- Hipo se mojó, y no está enfermo. No creo que sea para tanto.- sentencié cruzándome también de brazos, lo había hecho con toda la intención de molestar al castaño. Le vi abrir enormemente sus ojos, pero jamás sacó su vista de Chimuelo.

\- ¿Estaban juntos?- interrogó Patapez.

-Si.- sentencié evaluando la reacción de Abadejo, el castaño movió graciosamente los hombros, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

\- Esos entrenamientos extras no deben darse si está lloviendo.- me acusó Patapez, claramente había pensado que nos hallábamos entrenando. En estos días es lo único que hacemos, debemos estar completamente preparados para salir a por Valka.

\- ¡Te llaman, Patapez!- gritó mi madre, su voz se escuchó clara desde la planta baja de la casa. El rubio se puso de pie de un salto y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- ¿Vienes, Hipo?- preguntó a mitad de camino Patapez, el castaño levantó la mirada, le observó y luego me miró. Parecía tener un debate interno entre lo que quería hacer y lo que creía que debía hacer.

\- Ve tranquilo Patapez, Hipo se quedará conmigo un rato. Tenemos que hablar..- le dije con una sonrisa. Patapez pareció estar de acuerdo, porque asintió rápidamente y escuché como sus pisadas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lejanas.

El silencio inundó el cuarto luego de la salida de Patapez, Hipo se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a mirar sus manos nerviosamente. Le observé a la espera de algún comentario, pero no parecía tener la intención de decir algo. Chimuelo pareció percatarse del extraño silencio, nos miró con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Te dije que te enfermarías.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. ¡Argh, tonto Hipo!

\- ¿Vas a regañarme por no hacerte caso?- interrogué divertida.

\- No, pero...me preocupo por ti, Astrid. Deberías...

\- No te importaba la lluvia mientras me besabas.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sacaba las sabanas de encima para poder acercarme al castaño. Le sentí nervioso, pero él siempre suele estarlo, así que ya me estaba acostumbrado a su eterno estado de nerviosismo y dudas.

\- Fue muy irresponsable de parte de ambos. Si queremos estar al cien en nuestra misión, no podemos darnos el lujo de enfermarnos.- me dijo él, parecía realmente afectado.

\- Estaré bien mañana, Hipo. La misión saldrá bien.- le dije sentándome a su lado, le escuché suspirar y luego giró su rostro para observarme. Sus ojos bajaron hacia mi atuendo por algunos segundos y luego se sonrojó.

\- Quizás deba irme ya.- me dijo poniéndose en pie. Sujeté su mano impidiéndole que se alejase de mi y me atreví a abrazarle. Se quedó completamente inmóvil por el plazo de segundos y luego dejó caer suavemente sus manos a mi espalda y afirmó el abrazo.

Su olor a bosque y a fuego era sutil, podía incluso permanecer cerca del durante todo el día. Ese olor que emanaba naturalmente de Hipo era delioso a mi olfato. Respiré profundamente, inhalando más del delicioso aroma, a la vez que escondía mi rostro en su hombro.

\- Por lo menos ya no tienes fiebre. Vine a verte ayer y tú mamá dijo que tenías mucha temperatura.- susurró Hipo moviendo sus dedos en círculos sobre mi espalda. Bueno, sobre la camisa holgada que utilizaba para dormir.

\- La fiebre me dejó temprano en la mañana.- susurré

\- Astrid. Nosotros...nosotros...- comenzó a decir Hipo, pero guardó silencio nuevamente y tomó una respiración profunda. Su aliento golpeaba mi oído mientras respiraba.

\- ¿Nosotros?- interrogué ante el repentino silencio y sabiendo que dejaría el tema por olvidado si no le preguntaba.

-Nada.- respondió y se alejó caminado hacía Chimuelo, antes de que pudiese alejarse completamente me atreví a sujetar su mano. Se giró al sentir mi tacto, parecía querer decir algo, pero guardó silencio.

\- ¿Las armaduras ya están listas?- interrogué sujetando suavemente su mano.

\- Si, haremos una última prueba, estamos usando el metal de Groncle para prepararlas y es un poco más complicado de trabajar.- me explicó volviéndose hacía mi.

\- ¿Otra prueba? ¿Cuándo?- pregunté rápidamente, la última prueba que se hizo terminó muy mal.

\- Mañana en la mañana.- me dijo

\- Pensaba que la armadura de Chimuelo estaba lista.- susurré pensativa, la sola mención de una prueba producía en mi una sensación de duda y miedo.

\- Lo está, probaremos la armadura de Colmillo. Queremos saber cuánta cantidad de calor soporta.- me explicó Hipo acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo. El dragón le dedicó una mirada juguetona a Hipo antes de permanecer observarnos.

\- No puedo perderme eso.- murmuré imaginando a Patan gritando.

\- Si quieres estar sana mañana, debes descansar. Será mejor que te deje.- me dijo Hipo, estaba por alejarse cuando hice presión sobre el agarre que tenía en su mano derecha impidiéndole que me dejase.

\- ¿No te despides?- interrogué sonriendo, Hipo se puso nervioso, pero se las arregló para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla. Volví a sujetar su mano firmemente cuando iba a alejarse y me incliné hacía él hasta depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- Así está mejor.- le dije con una sonrisa, se sonrojó pronunciadamente, pero respondió mi sonrisa.

\- Astrid...- suspiró mirándome fijamente.

\- Te veo luego, Hipo.- sentencié soltando su mano y sentándome en mi cama, él permaneció observándome en silencio y luego se dirigió a la salida.

\- Descansa, Astrid.- susurró antes de salir, Chimuelo me miró con su hermosa sonrisa Y luego salió casi corriendo tras su jinete.

\- Mi Hipo.- susurré embelesada.

P.O.V Hipo

Salí apresuradamente de la casa de Astrid luego de despedirme de la señora Hofferson. Una sonrisa boba permanecía en mi rostro al recordar a la rubia de ojos azules. Ella era...era tan...tan...Astrid. Caminé descuidadamente sin fijarme en la dirección que tomaba, todavía me encontraba pensando en la rubia Hofferson. Se veía tan bonita con su pijama, aún cuando su trenza era un desastre.

En medio de mi caminata vi algunos barcos en el muelle. Arrugué el gesto completamente confundido, no era un barco del mercader, era un barco de Berk. ¿Por qué estarían preparando los barcos? ¿Para dónde zarparía? ¿Por qué mi padre no me habría dicho que pensaba viajar?

-¿Y ese barco?- cuestioné acercándome a mi padre, el cual se encontraba cerca de las embarcaciones hablando con Bocón. ¿De qué? Pues no tengo la menor idea, pero dejaron de hablar inmediatamente yo hice mi aparición. Algo me hacía pensar que yo era el tema de conversación.

-Estamos alistándonos para ir a buscar a tu madre, Bocón dice que están listos.- me dijo mi padre haciéndole una seña a uno de los robustos vikingos para que subiese las armas y las lanzadoras a los barcos.

-¿En barco? Nos tomaría mucho tiempo, pensábamos ir volando.- le expliqué

-Si, Hipo, sé que llevas trabajando con las armaduras y esas cuestiones…pero pienso que debemos ir en barco. Ya sabes…tu en tu juguete volando detrás de nosotros.- me dijo mi padre alzando un barril y arrojándoselo a uno de los vikingos.

-Pero…

-¡Alisten bien esas velas…zarparemos pronto!- anunció mi padre.

-Papa…- intenté llamar su atención.

-¡Cuidado con Cubeta, siempre anda en el medio!-gritó Bocón.

-Papa…podrías prestarme atención.- le dije sujetándole del brazo derecho para que me hiciese, por una vez en su vida, algo de caso.

-¿Qué sucede, Hipo?- preguntó acomodándose el casco.

-Teniamos un trato…

-Hipo…

-Me lo prometiste…he trabajado muy duro en mi plan, papá. Sé que es a prueba de errores.- le dije casi suplicándole con la mirada.

-¡Vikingos…- comenzó a decir y esperaba que dijera que zarparían inmediatamente pero…

-¡Dejen el barco preparado…zarparemos en unos días!- anunció colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y obligándome a caminar lejos del puerto.

-Gracias papa, realmente gracias.

-Te dare tres días Hipo, si no has regresado…saldré con mi tripulación hacia la isla de los Berserkers.- sentenció mi padre colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome a los ojos.

-Regresaré en menos de tres días, te lo aseguro.- le dije completamente convencido de que mi plan a prueba de errores era completa y absolutamente infalible.

-Muy bien. ¿Quiénes iran contigo?- preguntó sentándose

-Los chicos y los dragones.- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Astrid incluida cierto? Escuché que está enferma. - cuestionó mirándome

-Por supuesto, sobre todo Astrid. Ella está mejor, mañana haremos una última prueba temprano y a medio día salimos hacia la isla Berserker.- le dije.

-Asi que… ¿Qué son?

-¿Quiénes? ¿Qué es quien?- cuestioné confundido.

-Ustedes…tu y Hofferson.

Aquella misma interrogante me comía las extrañasdía tras día, noche tras noche. ¿Qué somos? Nos tratamos como novios, pero nunca le he pedido que sea mi novia. Además, ella pareció asumir que lo éramos. ¿Era necesario la formalidad?

\- Somos buenos amigos.- respondí nervioso.

\- Buenos amigos éramos tú madre y yo. Y mírate aquí.- me dijo mi padre, luego se quedó pensativo ante la mención de mi madre.

\- Astrid no es como mamá...- dije negando varias veces.

\- Y tú no eres exactamente como yo...pero eso no cambia las cosas.- me dijo mi padre dándome un golpe en el hombro. Le miré sorprendido ante sus palabras.

\- ¿No cambia que?- interrogué

-No cambia que algún día serás el jefe de Berk...y no me molestaría que Hofferson fuese tu esposa.- me dijo mi padre riendo, luego se alejó hacía el barco. Escuché una risa a mi espalda, al darme la vuelta me encontré con Bocón.

\- ¡A mi no me veas! ¡Tu padre lo descubrió solo!- dijo el rubio vikingo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- escúchamos unos quejidos, me giré en dirección al ruido y vi a Cubeta apretándo...pues...su cubeta, en un intento de acariciar sus cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?- cuestioné acercándome. Cubeta se removió inquieto mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia el cielo.

-Dice que lloverá mucho esta noche...espera...no...dice que habrá sol...pero...- comenzó a decir Bocón, rodé los ojos ante su intento de descubrir que decía Cubeta.

\- ¡Tormenta! ¡Cubeta dice que se avecina una tormenta!- exclamó Bocón.

\- Mira esas nubes, Bocón. No parece que lloverá.- comenté rodando los ojos.

\- Cubeta no ha fallado una predicción nunca, Hipo. No subestimes su cubeta, cuando se aprieta siempre es un problema.- declaró con vehemencia el vikingo rubio. Me limité a suspirar y encogerme de hombros...debían estar exagerando.

\- ¡Estoico! ¡Cubeta anuncia tormenta!- gritó Bocón corriendo hacia mi padre. Me quedé inmóvil mirándoles, todavía no terminaba de creer que fuese a hacer caso a las palabras de Cubeta. El vikingo claramente no estaba en todos sus sentidos, nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estaría.

\- ¡Protejan esas velas! ¡No quiero perder este barco en la tormenta! ¡Si la lluvia se vuelve insoportable todos refúgiense en el gran salón!- gritó mi padre mientras subía al barco.

\- ¿No crees que está exagerando?- interrogué girándome, Bocón se había ido, así que nadie me escuchó. Suspiré y me apresuré a acercarme corriendo hacia mi padre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hipo?- me preguntó Estoico cuando me detuve a su lado, luego de subir al barco.

\- ¿Le harás caso a Cubeta?- cuestioné

-Si, y tú también. Definitivamente, hoy no saldrás de aquí. Esperaras a mañana o pasado mañana para salir hacia la isla Berserker.- me advirtió mi padre, resoplé ligeramente enojado y me encogí de hombros antes de salir del barco.

¿Tormenta? ¡Era ridiculo! ¡El cielo estaba hermoso!

P.O.V Patapez

Hace un rato se había soltado una lluvia intensa y ruidosa. Me encontraba en casa, refugiado del ruido y el frío. El señor Estoico había avisado que si seguía lloviendo de aquella manera nos refugiásemos todos en el gran salón. Mientras la lluvia azotaba afuera, me senté a estudiar el ojo de dragón. Hipo me había permitido quedarme con el mismo por el día de hoy.

Era un artefacto extremadamente complejo y curioso. Por órdenes del señor Estoico, Albóndiga se estaba quedando conmigo, mi amiga hacía tendida en el suelo algunos metros a lo lejos de mi cama. Podía escuchar cómo se movía de vez en cuando, cosa que conseguía sacarme de mi concentración. Un rayo muy ruidoso logró que diese un salto y el ojo del dragón se elevase algunos metros por encima de mis manos antes de volver a caer sobre la cama.

Desvié la mirada hacia la tormenta, parecía que estaría lloviendo por algún tiempo considerable. La distracción fue suficiente como para sacar el ojo del dragón de mis pensamientos y llevarme a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Astrid e Hipo está mañana. Ellos dos tenían algo, algo estaba ocurriendo, pero claramente lo tenían muy escondido. ¿Serían novios? No me sorprenderia, después de todo, Hipo a demostrado un interés genuino en la rubia Hofferson, y ella no se queda atrás.

Mientras pensaba en los tórtolos, la imagen de aquella pelinegra que había visto hace algún tiempo atrás atravesó mi mente. ¿Heather? Creo que Hipo la ha mencionado en algunas ocasiones, un rayo de preocupación y miedo siempre niebla su mirada cuando habla de ella. Al parecer era muy amigos, debo admitir que la pelinegra llamó mi atención aquel día que le vi. Me dio la impresión de estar hablando con una chica sensible e inteligente.

\- Patapez...nos vamos al gran salón.- cuando la puerta se abrió, mi madre asomó el rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Claro...- declaré poniéndome en pie y sacudiendo los pensamientos lejos.

P.O.V Brutilda

La lluvia azotaba furiosa sobre el gran salón. Olía a tragedia, a muerte, a destrucción. Y claro...apestaba un poco, porque al parecer Patán Mocoso no se ha dado un buen baño está mañana. ¡Y se ha sentado al lado mío a alardear sobre sus "músculos"!

Nos encontrábamos todos en el gran salón, refugiándonos de la gran tormenta que asotaba afuera. El lindo de Hiccup se ha sentado junto a Patapez en una mesa aparte de nosotros, lleva rato escribiendo sobre un trozo de pergamino. Patapez, junto a él, se encuentra observando un extraño objeto.

\- Entonces...lo agarré con estos enormes brazos, hice girar su cabeza...se escuchó un crack y...- contaba Patan mientras hacía movimientos heroicos y se inclinaba más hacía a mi. Le empujé para apartarlo y se resbaló de la silla.

\- Buen golpe, hermana.- me dijo Brutacio chocando mi mano, no pude evitar reír junto a mi hermano mientras Mocoso volvía a tomar asiento.

\- Como decía...- reanudó su historia.

Él siguió hablando, mi hermano se entretenía jugando con gallinaza y yo fingía escucharle. Mis ojos se perdieron por la mesa y terminé fijándome en la rubia Hofferson. Astrid se hallaba con nosotros en la mesa, justo delante de mi. Pero no había hablado, ni comentado nada, ni siquiera sé había quejado de nuestras payasadas.

La rubia soltaba estornudos de vez en cuando, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia Hipo. Fruncí el entrecejo y me llevé una mano a la barbilla. ¿Por qué lo observaba de esa manera? No era normal en una vikinga, y menos en ella, quedarse tanto rato observando a alguien.

\- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- me preguntó mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué es raro que lo observé tanto?- interrogué

\- Si, y que seguramente es porque siente lástima del pobre Hipo que morirá tan pronto se enfrente a los Berserkers.- comentó mi hermano dramáticamente.

\- Ella no lo está observando.- se metió Patan en la conversación.

\- Creo que si lo hace...- susurré, sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado observado a Hofferson. La rubia percibió nuestras miradas porque dio un pequeño salto y luego recobró la compostura mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué tanto mirabas a Abadejo?- cuestionó Patan.

-No lo miraba.- respondió ella haciéndose la inocente. ¡Mentirosa!

\- Si lo hacías...- le acusé

\- Están imaginando cosas.- volvió a negarlo poniendose de pie. ¡Va a huir! ¡Cobarde!

\- Nosotros...- comenzó a decir mi hermano, pero era tarde, Hofferson había huido casi corriendo en dirección a Patapez. El rubio se encontraba sentado en la esquina contraria, justo frente a Hipo.

\- Te tendremos vijilada...- susurró misteriosamente mi hermano siguiendo con su mirada a Astrid y le golpeé la cabeza antes de rodar los ojos.

P.O.V Astrid Hofferson

Huir no forma parte de mis dotes como guerrera. En realidad, creo que he ido aprendiendo cuando huir en estos últimos días. Definitivamente, hoy no era un buen momento para ser acosada por los gemelos y Patan. ¡Me habían descubierto mirando a Hipo! ¿Descubrirían que siento algo por él? ¿Se burlarían? Aunque ya lo hacen, pero nunca he reconocido delante de ninguno mis sentimientos.

¡Como sea! ¡Huir de su mesa fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente y fue exactamente lo que hice! Me senté junto a Patapez y lancé una mirada al ojo de Dragón. El rubio estaba observándolo y haciendo algunas anotaciones. Suspiré y fijé toda mi atención en el castaño delante de nosotros. Hipo ni se había enterado de mi presencia estaba sumergido en los trazos que realizaba en su viejo cuaderno.

\- ¿Qué opinas Patapez?- interrogó Hipo levantando la mirada y mostrando el dibujo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él se sonrojó. Sonreí mientras observaba el dibujo que estaba realizando: era Chimuelo.

-Te faltó el detalle de la cola...él solo tiene una aleta.- le recordó Patapez.

-Es cierto...- murmuró Hiccup y con el borde de U mano borro una de las aletas. Sonreí al ver como observaba el dibujo. El quería mucho a Chimuelo; pensar que hace años atrás, precisamente por ese dragón habíamos tenido aquella discusión que me llevó a amenazar al castaño.

-¿Dónde está Chimuelo?- interrogué.

-Con Tormenta en una de las jaulas. Órdenes de mi padre.- explicó Hipo suspirando pesadamente, a él no le gustaba separarse del dragón. Ese era su mejor amigo. Un rayo rompió el cielo entremecidndo todo el lugar.

-Parece que lloverá toda la noche...- susurré y estornudé. Me abracé, envolviéndome en el enorme saco de piel de mi madre para evitar la oleada de frío que se colaba en el lugar.

-Esto puede empeorar tu resfriado. ¿Quieres que llamé a Gothi?- me interrogó Hipo, me miraba preocupado y eso me hacia sentir especial. Me hacia sentir parte importante de su vida.

-No, estoy bien.- aseguré.

-¿Segura?- insistió Hipo.

-Si, tranquilo.- le alenté.

-¿Por qué los gemelos nos miran tanto?- cuestionó Patapez señalándoles con el mentón. Los miré y vi que nos miraba de forma acusadora. Brutacio acariciaba a Gallinaza mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia nosotros. Brutilda intentaba mirar por encima de su hermano.

-No son normales. ¿Por qué hacerles caso?- pregunté restándoles importancia mientras sacaba de ellos mi mirada. Solo espero que Patapez no se percate de mi nerviosismo.

-Tienes razón. Iré a buscar algo de tomar. ¿Quieren?- nos preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie. Hipo y yo negamos y él se alejó de nosotros.

-Los gemelos no dejan de mirarte. ¿Pasó algo?- me cuestionó Hipo.

-Ya te dije que no.- insistí ligeramente enojada.

-Lo siento. Solo...preguntaba.- declaró volviendo la vista a su dibujo. Sujeté su mano para llamar su atención y él me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Son unos tontos. Me vieron mirándote y ya sabes...se ponen a inventar cosas.- expliqué.

-Ignóralos. - me dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, aunque ligeramente sonrojado.

-Eso intentó.- susurré lanzando hacia los gemelos una mirada. ¿Por qué tenían que existir?

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Si te gustó no olvides dejar un comentario.


End file.
